


Just Let It Out/ Emily's Diary

by Sashabutters



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, poke - Fandom
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Desperation, Diapers, Diary/Journal, F/F, First Time, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Major Illness, Mystery, Omorashi, Pee, Points of View, Poisoning, Romance, Universe Alteration, Vibrators, Wet & Messy, Yuri, potty training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:31:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 132,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4352522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashabutters/pseuds/Sashabutters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After recovering from a serious illness, Ash's younger sister, Emily (Oc) is finally allowed to go out on her own journey at the age of 16 but winds up in the hospital shortly afterwards due to an embarrassing situation. </p><p>Emily's Diary takes place 6-7 years in the past and is written by the Mc detailing her struggle for survival at the age of 10 when she comes down with a mysterious illness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lost in the Viridian Forest

Emily sat down on the slightly damp grass and rested her back against a tall oak tree. She let out a yawn and stretched her legs out, listening to the squawking and hoots of the nearby pidgy's and sparrows nesting in the trees up above. Emily began digging through her bag tossing out empty food wrappers and bottles of water, which took up about 75% of her backpack. "Where did I put that map?" She mumbled to herself, going through pocket after pocket. After about ten minutes she sighed realizing she probably dropped it at the opening of the Viridian Forest. "Now what?" she asked herself realizing she was hopelessly lost.

 

Emily was the 16 year old absent minded younger sister of Ash Ketchum whom no one knew about. Only the few residents of Pallet town even knew Ash had a younger sister. She was only six when Ash left on his Pokémon journey and she couldn't wait until she left on hers. Back then she idolized her older brother, wishing she could be like him someday. When she finally turned 10 she was prevented from going due to an illness. She had begged and pleaded with her mother to let her go, but with her poor health, there was no way. She was forced to stay back as she watched tearfully as her friends got their starter Pokémon from professor oak and left her behind.

 

The months flew by and soon Ash was making a name for himself. Soon it felt like she didn't even have an identity anymore. Everyone knew her not as "Emily" but as "Ash's' Sister" Soon that idolization turned slowly into resentment as people only approached her to ask about her brother and talk of his accomplishments.

 

Emily shook her head, trying to shake away those memories. That was six years ago she told herself. Things are going to be different now she thought as she stood up and brushed the leaves and dirt off her jeans. I'm a little late but I'm finally here! I'm going to surpass Ash! I'm going to be the new Pokémon master!...as soon as I find my way out of this forest. She said with a sigh.

 

Alright first step, she thought to herself, gotta clean up this mess. She looked to her left and noticed a trash can about a quarter mile walk away then looked down. I think I can make it in one trip. Emily collected her things and with arms completely full, started the trek to the trash can. "Almost there," she reassured herself but suddenly her foot snagged on a vine and down she went sending her stuff flying in every direction. Emily moaned into the ground, slowly raising her head until she came face to face with a pair of black eyes and yellow fangs. "AHHHHH!" Emily screamed jumping to her feet and racing behind a tree in record time.

 

Emily took deep breaths trying to calm herself down. She soon heard laughing coming from the direction she ran from and peeked her head around the tree. She saw a girl around her age laughing as she let a purple field mouse run along her arm and onto her shoulder. "I'm so sorry." The girl said although she continued to laugh. "I didn't mean to scare you, I saw you trip and went to see if you were ok. I've just never seen someone react to a Rattata like that before."

 

Emily couldn't help but smile back at the girl. "I'm fine." She said eyeing the rat perched on the girls shoulder. I hate mice.

 

"Here let me help you." The girl said as she bent down and started collecting the bottles that now littered the forest floor.

 

"Thanks," Emily said truly appreciating the help. She looked over at the girl and very quickly turned a bright shade of pink as she accidently got a good look down her shirt. Emily's heart began beating twice as fast and her palms began to sweat. What the hell? she thought to herself as she quickly looked away. Why do I suddenly feel so nervous?

 

"My name's Anna. What's your name?" the girl asked after they finished clearing out the forest.

 

"E-Emily." She stuttered back.

 

"Aren't you hot with that jacket on?" Anna asked looking Emily up and down. "It's got to be 90% humidity in this forest."

 

"I feel better with it on." Emily said hugging herself. "I feel naked without it." Although it is really hot now that I think about it she thought as she felt beads of sweat rolling down her face and chest.

 

"So what are you doing in the forest, Anna?" Emily asked unconsciously shifting from foot to foot.

 

"Oh, I was collecting herbs for the nurse Joy in Cerulean City. I'm an intern at the Pokémon center there. She's teaching me how to make potions. What are you doing out here?"

 

"Wow that sounds really neat! How did you end up as an intern?" Emily asked interested. She'd yet to meet a nurse Joy although she had already had a run in with an officer Jenny earlier today much to her displeasure.

 

"Well Pokémon battles have never been my thing, but I love Pokémon none the less. Isn't that right little TaTa" Anne said letting the Rattata on her shoulder rub up against her cheek affectionately. Emily's stomach did a little flip and wondered to herself eww how could you love a rat?

 

"You never answered my question about what you were doing here you know." Anne pointed out taking note of all the shifting and squirming Emily was doing. I wonder if she drank all of those bottles today. No wonder she has to pee.

 

"Well todays actually my first week out on the road. I saw a Pikachu run into the forest and I wanted to catch it. Then well, I got lost and realized I lost my map." Emily admitted as she started to realize how badly she needed to pee.

 

"Did you check your pockets?"

 

"Of course I checked my pock-oh…" Emily said with a blush as she pulled her map out. "Let's see, it says I'm here and if I just follow this trail then I should reach Cerulean city in an hour. " Then I can find a bathroom. Doesn't look like there's one anywhere around here.

 

"Hate to break it to you, but you're holding the map upside down." Anne said taking it from her and showing Emily where they were. It's about a four hour journey from here. "If you want I could lead you there. I'm headed back there myself. I could use some company"

 

"No, really you don't have to go through that much trou-" BZZZZZZ! "I humbly accept your offer!" Emily screamed running away from the beadrills hive. Anne just shook her head and followed the screaming Emily.

 

An hour into their journey Emily could barely keep it together, constantly grabbing herself when she thought Anna wasn't looking, completely unable to stay still. Anna wondered why Emily didn't excuse herself and just go. At this point Emily was about as subtle as a bulldozer and Anna was sure she wasn't going to make it much longer. She had asked Emily if she had wanted to stop several times now, but she kept saying she was fine. Although anyone could clearly tell she was lying.

 

"How much longer till we get there?" Emily asked through gasps of breath.

 

"We still have a few more hours. How about we take a break I'm getting tired too." Anne said sitting on a log. "You want to tell me what's wrong?"

 

"Nothing." Emily lied crossing her legs. What's with this girl? Anna thought to herself then she remembered something that Emily had said about her jacket, about her feeling naked without it. Then it clicked. She's just really shy. Is that really all that's wrong? I just need to get her to relax.

 

"Hey, Em. Can you come with me for a sec? I need to pee, but I don't want to go alone. I'm afraid of the forest at night and it's getting kind of dark." Anna lied.

 

Emily turned a dark shade of pink. Ugh don't mention the word pee she thought. She was running out of time and she knew it. She took a step toward Anna and froze. She felt a spurt shoot out along with a sharp pain and quickly grabbed herself. Oh no I'm going to wet myself in front of Anna. Warm tears blurred her vision and started to fall down her face.

 

"Look, I know you have to go so just go. Why are you torturing yourself? If you're waiting to find a bathroom you're looking at it." Anna said as a matter of fact while motioning her hand towards the foliage surrounding them. Anna spun around to face her friend after receiving no reply only to find her glued to the spot with tears rolling down her face as she clutched her side.

 

"Em, can you move?" Anna asked a bit worried for her new friend. Emily shook her head as she felt another leak escape causing a burning pain. "Then just go here. "

 

"I-I can't." Her face now closely resembling the shade of a cherry.

 

"Look, there's nothing to be embarrassed about, we're both girls here. I'll go away for a sec an-"

 

"No, I mean, I don't know how… "Emily mumbled embarrassed to admit the reason.

 

"Oh, is that all?" Anna laughed with her back turned away. "Why didn't you just ask? I would have walked you through it. Ok first, pull your pants down."

 

"I can't get them off! I can't undo the button." Emily whimpered after a moment of fiddling with her pants.

 

"Here" Anne said coming closer as Emily's face grew redder and redder.

 

Anna drew her pocket knife and cut the button off as Emily struggled with her pants. Anna sighed and moved Emily's shaking hands away and with one swift motion pulled everything down and lightly pushed her against a tree.

 

Emily shrieked trying to cover herself, while tears continued to fall.

 

"Now all you have to do is squat and let it out."

 

Anna turned her back as she waited for her friend to relieve herself. Emily tried to calm herself down, and squatted lower trying to relax her aching bladder, but nothing came out. She tried thinking of the ocean, and of running water, but still nothing but a few drops and mounting pain.

 

After a few minutes Anna started to worry that she embarrassed Emily too much.

 

"Everything alright back there?" she called out.

 

"No." Emily whimpered back.

 

"Em, are you ok?" Anna asked rushing towards her new friend who was collapsed in a ball on the forest floor in pain. "What hurts?"

 

"My side and lower stomach."

 

"When did the pain start?" Anna asked looking her over for any bites or wounds.

 

"When I got really desperate. I tried to go but it burned too badly."

 

"Alright. Just sit tight and try to relax. I'll get nurse Joy on the line." Anne punched a few buttons on her transceiver and a hologram image of the pink haired nurse appeared.

 

"Oh, Anna, what can I do for you? Did you have a question about the ingredients?"

 

"No, actually my friend here is in a bit of trouble."

 

"What seems to be the problem?" the nurse asked, a bit concerned.

 

"Well, it seems to be her bladder. She says it hurts so much that she can't move. She was on the verge of wetting herself just a few minutes ago, but now she can't go. "

 

"Hmm, feel around under her belly button and tell me what it feels like."

 

"Eh," both Anna and Emily said at the same time.

 

"Anna, part of being a nurse is dealing with human patients too. Do you want to help your friend or not?"

 

"Sorry, Em, you heard her." Anna put her hand on Emily's stomach and felt around. "It feels hard as a rock. Not to mention she's burning up." Anna moved her hand from Emily's stomach to her forehead

 

"Oh dear, sounds like an infection. " Nurse Joy said. "I'm sending my pidgeott to come get you, she needs to see a dr. in the meantime try to help her release as much as she can, or it's going to be a painful ride."

 

"Release…?"

 

"If she doesn't pee by the time my pidgeot arrives the Dr. will have no choice but to insert a catheter. I don't think she'll enjoy that. " And with that Nurse Joy signed off.

 

"What's a catheter?" Emily quietly asked slightly afraid to find out.

 

"Nothing you want to experience. " Anna said digging through her bag and pulling out plastic tarp and laying it out on a grassy patch. "You don't look to comfortable laying there on those rocks there so I'm gonna try and lay you down on this. "Small steps, there you go" Anna encouraged as Emily winced in pain with each movement. Emily wobbled as Anna caught her and laid her on the plastic sheet. "Alright now no matter what keep relaxing and try to pee."

 

"But your thing." Emily said weakly.

 

"Don't even worry, it's just a tarp if you go it will just flow off onto the ground. Now just relax." Anna encouraged as she pulled off Emily's pants completely wincing slightly at the sight of blood. Emily nodded and closed her eyes trying not to think of the fact that this girl she just met was looking at her naked lower half. "Emily, are you on your period?" Anna asked hopefully but the girl shook her head. Anna was afraid of that. She pressed slightly on the girls' stomach in different locations asking if it hurt until she got to one particular spot on her side as Emily yelped in pain. Anna took notice of a now slight puddle between the younger girls' legs and breathed a sigh of relief.

 

"Emily, this might hurt a bit but I promise you'll feel better soon. Just keep relaxing." Anna then began to gently message the tender area of the girls' side, as Emily grimaced and clutched the edges of the sheet. After a few minutes Anna rubbed and noticed she no longer clutched the sides of the tarp. "Emily, does it still hurt to the touch?"

 

"No," Both girls breathed a sigh of relief. "Ok, I think you'll be able to go now. So relax and try to pee again." Emily took a deep breath in and then out and soon a faint hissing and pattering sound could be heard as Anna saw the tiny puddle expanding and then suddenly stop as Emily whimpered in pain.

 

"No, you're doing good! Keep going!"

 

It hurts." Emily moaned curling into a ball.

 

"I know, Em, It's gonna hurt but you gotta let it out. It's the only way you're going to get better."

 

"I'm scared."

 

"Shh, it's ok. It'll be ok. "Anna held the girls hand and continued rubbing the girls back, but she wouldn't relax again. Hmm Anna thought to herself as she remembered the previous events of how she met Emily. I think I have an idea. She rolled Emily on to her back and let her rest her head on Anna's lap as Anna peacefully ran her fingers through the girls black hair until Emily drifted into a light sleep. She then quietly reached into her shirt pocket and pulled out her little friend and gently placed it on the sleeping girls chest.

 

A few minutes later Emily woke to the sound of light squeaking and the sight of little black eyes with yellow fangs. The sound of shrill screams could be heard followed by a loud pattering sound that grew louder every second along with a continuous stream of urine flowing down the edge of the tarp letting Anna know her evil plan had worked perfectly.

 

Emily grunted but as the pain passed soon she relaxed until she realized what she was actually doing. She tried to jump up, but Anna held her down. She kept combing through the girls hair with her fingers as she watched Emily's face turn three different shades of red as her bladder continued to empty whether she wanted it to or not.

 

"That's it, keep going, you're doing great" Anna praised as Emily buried her face in her hands as her stream finally slowed to a trickle as a giant bird swooped down and stared at the two of them.

 

"Well, that's our ride." Anna announced. Let's get you cleaned up then we can go." She dug out a water bottle from her pack and poured it onto Emily's legs and the tarp, washing away any evidence of what had occurred. She dried her legs off with a towel and helped her manage to put her pants back on then wrapped her in a blanket. Her shaking seemed to be getting worse as Anna helped her onto the Pidgeott's back then climbed on after.

 

Anna kissed the top of Emily's head as Emily leaned back into Anna's' arms and whispered "Thank you," before drifting off into unconsciousness.


	2. Blast From the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily awakens in the hospital only to learn the days embarrassments were far from over.

Emily laid back in her bed as she waited for the Dr. to come see her. She looked over at Anna and blushed. Emily stared for a moment as she thought Wow she’s really pretty. The way her hazel colored hair fell just a bit past her shoulders. Her black rimmed glasses magnified her bright blue eyes, not to mention her near perfect figure and. “Wait! What am I thinking?” Snap out of it Em! She thought to herself. It’s just the fever talking.

 

Emily closed her eyes. Ugh I can’t believe what happened today. She thought as she let the day’s events play in her mind. That was so embarrassing! Peeing in front of some girl I barely know while she praised me as if I was a toddler making it to the toilet for the first time. She grimaced at the thought causing Anna to come over out of concern.

 

“How are you feeling?” Anna asked, as Emily avoided eye contact with her. “Does it still hurt?” Emily nodded and rubbed her lower belly. She could feel the pressure starting to build back up. Just then the girls heard a knock on the door followed by the dr. entering and introducing herself.

 

“Hello, Ms. Ketchum, I’m Dr. Page. How are you feeling? Can you tell me a little about what’s going on?”

 

“My lower stomach hurts, and I’m having some trouble, uh, going.” Emily admitted as she intensely examined the blanket that covered her as if it would tell her the answers to life.

 

“Alright, let me take a look.” Dr. Page said as she lifted up Emily’s shirt and gently pressed around. Emily winced in pain as the Dr. began pressing on her side. “Hmm, the problem seems to be your right kidney. It’s a bit inflamed but not too bad. I’m going to have my assistant come and give you a more thorough examination.” Dr. Page wheeled her chair backwards and shouted out into the hall, “Captain Waddlesworth, could you please come to exam room two.” Emily wondered what kind of Dr was named “Captain Waddlesworth” “He gets a little offended when I don’t call him captain.” Dr Page explained. This guy must be crazy Emily thought to herself.

 

“Oh! It’s been a while since I’ve seen the captain.” Anna said.

 

“Yeah, you hardly ever leave the ground floor.” Dr. Page commented turning her attention towards her.

 

“Nurse Joy keeps me so busy running errands for her. Once this phase of my training is complete she’s going to have me come up here and help you with human patients.”

 

“Wait.” Emily said confused. “I thought you said you worked at the Pokémon center.”

 

“We are at the Pokémon center.” Anna explained. “Well the first two floors anyway. The third floor is a hostel for Pokémon trainers to sleep and get cleaned up and the fourth floor is where we treat trainers who are injured or sick. You were asleep when the Machokes brought you in on the stretcher.”

 

“What is taking the captain so long?” Dr. Page said. “He’s probably flirting with the interns again.”

 

Anna laughed and said “The captain has always had a way with the ladies.” Emily decided she didn’t like this captain person very much as she imagined him to be some egotistical jerk. Just then the door creaked open and there stood the captain. Emily’s jaw dropped, he was not at all what she had expected.

 

“He’s a Pokémon?” Emily asked in disbelief. The psyduck, known as Captain Waddlesworth, stood there and cocked his head sideways. He was wearing a tiny lab coat and stethoscope around his neck.

 

“Yep.” Dr. Page answered. “The captain and I go way back. He was actually my very first Pokémon. You see psychic Pokémon can be very useful when trained properly in diagnosing illnesses. They can learn to telepathically communicate with your body to find out exactly what’s ailing you. Have you ever been telepathically linked to a Pokémon before?”

 

Emily shook her head.” I’ve only been to the family Dr. in Pallet town, and no Pokémon were involved.”

 

“Ah yes, Pallet town. They are a little behind on the times there. The first time linking with a Pokémon can be a little scary, but try not to fight it. Are you ready?”

 

Emily nodded and laid back down in the bed. Captain Waddlesworth hopped up on the stool next to her and placed a hand on her head and soon Emily’s life was flashing before her eyes.

 

Emily was four years old again as she walked into the kitchen to find her mom crying at the table. Her father had packed his things and up and left in the middle of the night. Next she was six and Ash was teaching her how to ride a bike with no training wheels. Then at eight as her mom was teaching her how to bake cookies when she suddenly collapsed on the ground as she had her first of many seizures. She saw herself getting left behind by her friends while she was stuck at home watching day time talk shows about people falling in love with their Pokémon. Lastly she was back in the Viridian Forest, peeing uncontrollably while someone watched.

 

Emily gasped for air as she found herself back in her hospital bed covered in sweat as tears streamed down her face. Anna rushed over and threw her arms over Emily’s shoulder pulling the shaking girl into a hug.

 

“Hey, don’t cry it’s over. You’re okay, everything’s okay. Shh” Anna whispered in Emily’s ear instantly calming her down some. Captain Waddlesworth hopped down from the stool and touched Dr. Page’s hand. The Doctors’ eyes went blank for a moment as the psyduck reported its findings followed by a yawn as he walked out the door.

 

“The captain has informed me you’re dealing with three kidney stones and a Urinary Tract Infection. Also you have a history of seizures is that correct?” Emily nodded as she shifted in her bed noticing how uncomfortable and wet she felt from sweating. This can happen for a number of reasons like calcium build up, but that doesn’t seem accurate given your age. Have you been holding your bladder for long periods of time?”

 

“No,” Emily answered while Anna answered “Yes.” At the same time causing Emily to blush.

 

“That’s not healthy, you should find someplace to go as soon as you feel the urge. Holding it in for excessive amounts of time can lead to infections, like the one you have now.” Dr. Page scolded. “What we are going to do is hook you up to an IV for 24 hours that will administer a medicine to help break up the stones and also a diuretic to help you pass them, but first let’s get you cleaned up.” The Dr said dropping her voice a bit. “The captain also informed me you’ve had a bit of an accident during the link. Don’t worry though” she quickly added as she noticed Emily’s face losing color. “That can sometimes happen during the first time for those with weak bladders.” Emily lifted up her blanket and peeked inside as her face turned bright red as she confirmed what the dr. said was true. “Anna, would you mind helping her into the shower while I find someone to take care of the bedding?”

 

“No problem.” Anna said as she peeled back Emily’s blanket revealing the large wet patch under the young girls legs. Emily’s face turned a mixture between red and purple as she quickly stared out the window as she wondered “how many times will Anna see me like this.”

 

“Don’t worry. Everyone’s reaction is different during their first link” Dr. Page said trying to cheer her up. “I was the Dr. on call when your brother did his first link. The whole time he kept muttering, “Oohh Gary!” over and over while humping his pillow. It took two days for my intern to stop blushing. Emily finally cracked a smile while Anna led her down the hall to the showers.

 

“Do you need help or do you think you got this?” Anna asked while pulling a towel down and handing it to her.

 

“I got this.” Emily said. “I think I’ve gone through enough embarrassment for one day” she said to herself.

 

“Alright, just yell if you need anything.” Anna said as she walked down the hall to consult with Dr. Page.

 

“Oh, Anna,” the dr said as she saw her coming down the hall. “I just got off the phone with Nurse Joy, while Emily is staying with us, you will be her official sitter. I’ll be placing her on a potent and fast acting diuretic. Given her condition and weak bladder I’ve decided she will need to stay in diapers for the remainder of her stay here. I know she won’t be very happy about this, but please encourage her to go as soon as the urge hits her, or else the infection will just become worse. If you catch her trying to hold it in or if she isn’t going at least once an hour place your hand against her lower abdomen and push down for 30 seconds. This will cause her to involuntarily wet, but use it as a last resort in case it causes her pain. Also, make sure to change her often and use lots of baby powder so she doesn’t develop a rash. Also, if she puts up a fight feel free to use your Pokémon to restrain her.”

 

“Oh, uh, alright.” Anna said trying to take it all in. This is not going to be a fun night.


	3. Anxiety and Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna gets a little too distracted resulting in Emily getting a "special" kind of massage.

“No way!” Emily said in disbelief as she stared from Anna, to the laid out diaper on her bed, then back to Anna. “You’re crazy if you think I’m going to wear that.”

 

“Em, you heard what Dr. Page said. Once the IV’s in you can’t get back up” Anna said as she motioned for Emily to lay down on the bed.

 

“Can’t you just unhook me?” Emily pleaded looking desperately for any way out of this situation.

 

“I’m not a nurse yet, I can’t touch the IV without Dr. Page or Nurse Joy present. Even if you paged someone to come take it out, the diuretic is so fast acting that by the time someone came and unhooked you it would already be too late.”

 

“Look, the sooner we do this the sooner you’ll get better, and then you can go back on your way.”

 

“I-I c-can’t do this, please no.” Emily begged backing away.

 

“It will be fine, I promise.” Anna whispered, walking slowly toward the scared girl and wrapping her arms around her. Emily eventually hugged her back, her face sporting a bright blush as she rested her head on Anna’s shoulder and let Anna’s reassurances calm her down. “That’s it, come with me.” She said leading her toward the bed. “Now just lay down and I’ll take care of the rest.”

 

Emily sighed and did as she was told. She let out a “Eep!” and tried covering herself out of reflex as Anna lifted up her hospital gown toward her stomach.

 

“Hands to your sides.” The brunette said as she brushed her hands away as she positioned the pink diaper under her and began the powdering process. “Almost done. See, it’s not that bad, I personally find the smell of baby powder to be quite relaxing.”

 

Emily slowly nodded her head in agreement while her eyes were firmly shut with her sweaty fists balled up at her side. The monitor that was recording her heart rate started beeping wildly as Emily’s breathing became out of control.

 

“Emily, what’s wrong?” Anna asked as she finished taping up the diaper.

 

“It hurts to breathe…I- I can’t breathe, everything’s spinning! I gotta get out of here!” Emily said in a panic as she tried to jump up out of the bed. Anna quickly jumped in front of her and held her tight.

 

“Shh, it’s okay. It’s going to be okay.” Anna whispered to Emily while rubbing her back.

 

“Wh-Why. . . can’t. . . I breathe?” Emily asked gasping for air as the monitor displayed her heart rate at 174 BPM.

 

“You’re okay, you’re having an anxiety attack. Just try to match my breaths, okay? Breathe in. . . and out. In. . .and out.” Anna instructed as she held the trembling girl close to keep her from bolting out the door. She continued coaching the girl as she watched her heart rate on the monitor drop back into normal range after a few minutes. She kept an arm around her as she sat the both of them on the bed. “You want to tell me what’s wrong?” she asked after a few moments of silence. Emily just shook her head. “Are you sure, I might be able to help?”

 

“It’s just embarrassing.” Emily mumbled into Anna’s shoulder.

 

“There’s no need to be embarrassed. It’s just me who will be changing you, and I’ve already seen eve-“

 

“Don’t remind me.” Emily moaned.

 

“You know I was once in your position too. I was hiking up a cliff, fell and broke my leg in three places. After surgery they kept me in diapers for a week while I was in the hospital.” Anna admitted turning red herself at the memory.

 

“Weren’t you embarrassed?” Emily asked looking up at her.

 

“Extremely, and there was this really cute orderly in charge of cleaning my room too.”

 

“What happened?”

 

“Well, on the second day I ended up getting sick from the hospital food. I ended up getting really bad diarrhea, but I was so against the thought of messing myself that I kept trying to hold it in. I was almost about to just give up and let go but then that orderly walked in. The previous day we had been talking about our favorite pokemon so he said he’d show me his favorite. When he saw me with a really pained look on my face, he thought I was just depressed about being in the hospital. He tried to cheer me up by letting his growlithe out and ordering it to go lick my face. It ran across the room and leapt right onto my stomach.” Anna said with a pained look on her face.

 

“No! It didn’t!” Emily exclaimed totally engrossed in her story. “What happened after that?”

 

“The result sounded like a machine gun had been fired off in the room, that growlithe took off whimpering under the bed and the owner just stared at me in shock until the smell hit him. He ran out of the room gagging and I never saw him again.” Anna sighed her face now flushed red from reliving her most embarrassing moment. The girls looked at each other for a moment before busting up laughing.

 

“That’s so terrible.” Emily said through her smile.

 

“See, you have nothing to worry about. Embarrassing things happen to everyone, plus I know everyone that’s going to be in and out of this room and not one of them is cute.” Anna said with a smile relieved to see Emily had finally calmed down.

 

“That’s not true.” Emily said quietly as she laid back down in her bed. “There’s you.” She admitted barely above a whisper.

 

“Aww, that’s so sweet of you to say. “ Anna said happily, completely oblivious to Emily’s true meaning.

 

The girls heard a knock on the door and turned to see Dr. Page letting herself in. She greeted them and began filling Emily in on what was about to happen.

 

“I’m going to be starting the IV. So here’s the plan. We will be administering an anti-biotic to help with the infection, and also every hour on the hour a diuretic will automatically be dispensed into your Iv to help flush out your system. The first few times you go might be a bit painful, but that’s just the stones passing. It’s very important that you go at the first sign of needing to, or else your infection will just get worse. Any questions?”

 

“Do I really have to use diapers? Can’t I just get up and go to the bathroom?” Emily asked knowing it would be a long shot.

 

“No, we need to check and see if the stones are passing or not and the easiest way to do that is while we change you. Not to mention we don’t want to risk anymore accidents.”

 

“Wh-what if I have to umm, you know, GO?” Emily asked quietly while facing her blanket.

 

“Well, then you just go and Anna here will change you.”

 

“But if I did that, then you wouldn’t be able to tell if there were any stones.” Emily threw in. “Why not let me up to use the bathroom if I have to really go. Please.”

 

Dr. Page thought it over for a few moments before finally agreeing. “Fine, but here are the rules. You can only get up between 15 minutes past the hour and be back in bed no later than 15 minutes till for the timed medication. If you need to go in between those times, I suggest you simply use your diaper. Before you will be allowed up, you will be required to release your bladder at least once after the diuretic is given to ensure there is no retention of fluids.”

 

Damn Emily thought to herself I thought I could get away with not having to use a diaper at all. Emily nodded in agreement to the terms while Dr. Page began preparing the IV.

 

“Ugh.” She quietly moaned as the needle punctured her skin.

 

“There, all set. Now Anna will be staying here with you during your treatment so if you need anything, like some water or a change, don’t be afraid to speak up. The first dose of the diuretic has already been administered, so when you feel it take effect, don’t hold it. Very important.”

 

Emily sighed and nodded as tried to make herself as comfortable as possible. The Dr waved good bye and set off to check on her other patients leaving the two girls alone once again.

 

‘So what kind of pokemon do you have with you?” Anna asked after a moment of awkward silence.

 

“Oh, I have a charmander, ekans, and an eevee.”Emily said, happy to get to a more comfortable conversation topic.

 

“An Eevee?” Anna asked excitedly as her eyes lit up. “Can I see it? Please please please?”

 

“Hehe sure, can you bring me my bag? Now let’s see, here she is.” A red beam shot out of the pokeball she was holding and a pokemon appeared next to her on her bed.

 

“Oh my God she’s so cute! What’s her name?” Anna asked practically jumping up and down on the spot.

 

“Her name’s Namine. My brother gave her to me on my 11th birthday since I wasn’t able to leave. She’s like my best friend.” Emily said looking down at Namine affectionately, while lightly scratching behind its ears.

 

The girls began discussing their favorite types and moves until Emily suddenly felt a sharp pain in her lower stomach. Anna quickly took notice of the pained look on her face.

 

“Are you okay? What hurts?”

 

“It’s just that same sharp pain from before.” Emily said while she held her stomach.

 

“Oh, looks like the meds are working. I’m sure you’ll feel better once you go.”

 

“I-I’m fine, I don’t need to go.” Emily lied as her face turned a dark shade of red. She wasn’t prepared for the meds to have kicked in so fast.

 

“Just let me know when you need a change.” Anna said as she picked up a magazine and pretended to read it, while stealing glances over at Emily. She just sighed as she saw Emily shifting around uncomfortably underneath her blanket. “You’re only making this harder on yourself you know.”

 

“I’m not doing anything.” Emily protested while trying to “casually” change positions once again.

 

“All your squirming around is making ME have to pee. That diaper better be soaked by the time I get back.” Anna said as she stood up and walked out the door figuring she just needed a little privacy until she got used to it.

 

Emily stopped fidgeting after Anna left and tried to relax as best she could. Guess there’s no way around this. She thought to herself as she closed her eyes. I am sitting on a toilet. Emily kept repeating to herself over and over but to no avail. Her body kept clenching on its own whenever she was about to start. Maybe if I sat up. Nobody lays down on a toilet. She tried sitting up and swinging her legs over the bed but quickly laid back down once she started getting woozy from the fever.

 

Anna came back in and saw Emily lying on her back with her eyes shut tight. She assumed this meant she was ready for a change but when she pushed up the blanket she found the girl to still be dry.

 

“Emily, if you don’t pee in the next 30 seconds I’m going to get the Dr. and tell her you’re not co-operating and you are not going to like her methods.” Anna said trying to sound threatening.

 

“Please don’t do that. I’ve been trying to, it just won’t come out.” Emily whimpered.

 

“It’s okay, I understand. “Anna said dropping the act. She sat on the edge of the bed and after lifting up her hospital gown placed her hand over Emily’s bladder and applied a small amount of pressure to see if it hurt her. “How does this feel?”

 

“It hurts.” She winced. Anna instead started slowly rubbing the area.

 

“What about this?”

 

“That actually kind of feels good.” Emily shyly admitted.

 

“It’s just like back in the forest okay? Don’t worry about anything going on around you. Just focus on trying to pee.” Anna said not noticing her hand was inching slowly down the more she slowly rubbed atop the diaper. She kept her eyes on the clock knowing if Emily didn’t go on her own she’d have no choice but to force it out. She knew it would hurt the girl so she wasn’t quite ready to resort to that yet.

 

The blush on Emily’s face grew deeper and deeper. Her body suddenly felt very hot, but she didn’t think it was the fever. She felt Anna’s hand slowly going a bit lower and she quickly noticed the lower it went the better she felt. She just assumed Anna knew what she was doing and decided to close her eyes and enjoy it, completely oblivious as to why it felt so good.

 

Anna continued to rub the girls “bladder” not noticing her hand had left that area quite some time ago. Anna’s eyes were now fixed on the Eevee as it let out a cute yawn and rolled onto its side, completely stealing all attention away from Emily. She felt the diaper growing slightly damp and figured her body was finally giving in.

 

Emily now grabbed the edges of the bed. She had no idea why but she was loving every second of this. She felt her diaper area growing a little damp and figured whatever the hell Anna was doing was working. “C-Could you rub a little faster. I think it’s working.”

 

“Yeah, sure “Anna answered as she sped her palm up “You’re just so beautiful, yes you are! I wish you were mine. That way I could take you home with me and we would cuddle in my bed every night “she said to Namine as it rolled onto its back and stretched soaking up the attention.

 

Emily beamed. She thinks I’m beautiful and she wants to cuddle with me in her bed? Emily moaned as Anna’s palm sped up. “I think I’m gonna-“

 

“That’s right, Em, just let it out.”

 

“Ahh.” Emily moaned as she came and peed into her diaper. “I- I think you’re beautiful too. I really like you, I don’t care if you’re a girl” Emily panted out as she felt her lady bits continue to pulse and throb as she continued wetting herself without a care.

 

Anna heard the familiar hiss along with Emily’s moans and pulled her hand away. Wow, sounds like Emily’s feeling better now. Guess she really had to go. She finally looked up when she heard Emily’s strange comment and froze.

 

Emily laid back with her face flushed and covered in sweat while heavily panting. A slight bit of drool traced down her mouth and her nipples were clearly visible through her gown. Anna stared in shock.

 

“Hey E-Em? Where exactly was I rubbing you?” Emily pointed down a few inches past her bladder muscles.

 

“Oh my God. Oh my God. I just molested my first patient.” Anna said jumping up off the bed. “Emily, how old are you?”

 

“16.”

 

“Oh God I’m going to jail!”


	4. It's a Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls are left in an awkward situation where Anna realizes she has to do a little more explaining than she thought. After clearing up the confusion Anna begins to see her charge in a whole new light.

“Anna, what’s wrong?” Emily asked concerned watching her normally cool and composed friend now pacing back and forth.

 

“I am so sorry, Emily, I had no idea I was doing that. If anyone finds out about what just happened I’ll be arrested for sure! I’ll definitely get kicked out of this program now and I’ll never get to be a nurse!” Anna said in a panic more to herself than anyone.

 

“What? Why? What are you talking about?” Emily asked confused as her senses were starting to return. “You didn’t do anything wrong, you were just trying to help me and it worked.”

 

“I wasn’t trying to help you like THAT! Why didn’t you say anything?”

 

“Say what? I still don’t understand what happened?” she asked starting to get more confused.

 

“I was trying to relax your bladder muscles by rubbing it so it would release on its own without me having to forcefully push down on it. I wasn’t trying to get you off. I’m not some pervert who randomly picks up young girls in the forest and then molests them.” Anna said sitting back down next to Emily. “Can you promise not to say anything to anyone else about this? Ahh! No wait that’s exactly what a pervert would say!”

 

“I’ll promise not to say anything if you promise to explain what happened. Why do I feel so weird?”

 

“Weird how?”

 

“When you were massaging me, I felt really um, hot down there and then it felt really good and started throbbing. Then it felt like I exploded and then I could go. Now it feels really weird, like an itch but up inside me.” Emily said shifting her legs back and forth.

 

“Don’t you know what that is?” Anna asked a bit dumbfounded. “Didn’t you ever get the talk?” Emily shook her head and kept shuffling about. “Oh, God.” Anna said as she covered her face with one of her hands. “Okay, umm, It sounds like you got a bit turned on when I was accidently rubbing your clit through the padding and judging from all the noises you were making plus the fact that you peed, you probably came. As for the itch, that’s just your body telling you it wants sex. It’s called being ‘turned on’.”

 

“Uhh. Uhh..” Emily moaned as her face turned bright red when she finally put the pieces together.

 

“Yeah, sorry about that.” Anna said while rubbing the back of her head and sporting a bright blush of her own. “I was playing with your Eevee and well guess I got a little distracted. Looks like I owe you dinner.” Anna laughed nervously. What she said though, Anna wondered, was she serious? I can’t return her feelings. She’s too young, I’m 19 and she’s 16. Not to mention we’re both girls.

 

Emily felt her eyes start burning with fresh tears. Of course Anna was talking to Nomine. Why would she say those things to a girl she barely knows, not to mention a girl sitting in a used diaper. Why would she be interested in someone like me?

 

She is kind of cute though Anna thought to herself as she blushed at the thought. Wait what am I thinking, I just molested the poor girl and now I’m crushing on her. Get yourself together before you actually turn into a pervert! You’re lucky she doesn’t call the police on you.

 

“Umm,” Emily said quietly, “Do you think you could do something about this?” She asked timidly pointing down to her waist as she shifted her legs again. “Please, it’s getting to be a bit uncomfortable.”

 

Oh No! Anna thought, I got her all worked up and now she’s asking me to finish the job. Anna imagined a scene in her head of Emily lying in her bed naked with her legs spread. “Anna!” Imaginary Emily moaned. “I can’t take this anymore it’s so uncomfortable, I want you so bad right now!”

 

Real Emily turned her head sideways in confusion as she watched Anna’s face turn red as her nose spouted blood. “Ahh! Anna, your nose is bleeding.

 

Anna snapped back to reality just in time to keep it from dripping to the floor. She quickly grabbed tissues and placed them by her nose. “Sorry about that, what was it you wanted?” Anna asked trying to come back down to reality.

 

“Could you, umm, change me please? It’s getting cold” Emily asked as she wondered if her face had discovered a new color yet.

 

Duh, I totally forgot about her diaper. I could hit myself, what the hell was I thinking?

 

“Yeah, of course. I’m sorry I should have changed you right away. That must be really uncomfortable.”

 

“And gross.” Emily added as she watched Anna digging through the cupboards.

 

“Alright. I’m ready.” Anna said as she set the supplies on the bed and pulled on a pair of disposable gloves. “Lay back please.” Anna could feel her heart begin to race as she began un-tapping the diaper. Calm down pervert she thought to herself as she began cleaning up Emily.

 

“Ugh.” Emily involuntarily moaned as she felt herself being wiped and felt a sudden shock.

 

“Sorry, you’re probably still sensitive from. . . earlier.” Anna said as she slid out the wet diaper and threw it away. “Lift your butt please. Thank you.” She said as she slid the new diaper under her and began spreading the powder around then quickly taped it up. “All done.”

 

“Th-Thank you.” Emily said shyly feeling much better as soon as she was out of the wet diaper. “And can you maybe get that nosebleed under control! Come here.” Emily said as she patted the space on the bed next to her.

 

Anna obeyed and sat down as Emily grabbed a tissue off the night stand by her bed and rolled it between her fingers. “Here, stick this up there. If that doesn’t work, maybe you should stick a tampon up there or something.” Emily teased. She looked into Anna’s face and smiled. She felt her heart start racing again. “Thank you for taking care of me.”

 

“It’s no problem at all.” Anna said smiling back and thought to herself wow her eyes are such a pretty green. My favorite color.

 

She leaned forward a bit closing the gap between them as Emily did the same. No wait what am I doing? Both girls thought simultaneously but it was too late. Their lips suddenly met and they stalled, both unsure of what to do until Anna took the lead and kissed her softly. Emily soon kissed her back passionately while wrapping her arms around Anna’s neck. A minute soon turned to five as the two broke away in order to catch their breath. The girls stayed close and gazed into each other’s eyes.

 

“So about that dinner you owe me.” Emily said wearing the biggest smile she’d had in years. “You know, tomorrows my 17th birthday.”

 

Anna leaned back in and kissed her while whispering, “It’s a date.”


	5. Emily's Diary ch1: A Mysterious Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10 year old Emily Ketchum has just been left behind by her friends as she is forced to stay behind due to her epilepsy. Delia, tired of her daughter moping about, gives Emily a diary and tells her to vent her feelings into that since she obviously won't talk to her about it. 
> 
> Emily chronicles her experiences as something much worse than seizures begins to take hold.

A diary? That’s my mom’s big surprise? A stupid diary? How’s that supposed to make me feel better about everyone leaving me behind? She says she’s tired of me moping around the house and being all depressed. Well of course I’m depressed! I’m ten years old now, I should have been there with my friends getting my first Pokémon and leaving home. Instead I’m stuck at home with my mom who’s been asking me every hour “how I’m feeling?” How do you think I’m feeling?! I’m PISSED! I’ve never been so frustrated in all my ten years of living! Instead I always reply with “fine.” What else can I say? That I’m hurt that all my so called “friends” got up and left without even glancing back? If I ever tried to put my feeling into words, I don’t think I’d ever stop crying. So she gave me this diary to “let it all out” and that bottling my feelings would only make things worse in the long run. What am I even supposed to write in this anyway?

 

October 19th, 2009:

I woke up with a wet bed again. That’s the second time this week. I feel so weak and sick to my stomach, not to mention embarrassed. Mom keeps telling me not to worry and that she knows it’s not my fault. She says when I’m feeling better she’s going to take me to the store and see what we can do about it. I’ve seen every Dr. in Pallet town, (well a pretty easy feat considering there’s only one) I don’t know what she expects to find at the store to make me stop having seizures.

October 19th (again) :

 

I’ve never been so humiliated in my life! She wasn’t taking me to the store to look for something to help me with my seizures, she was taking me to the store to buy diapers! She keeps telling me they’re not diapers, they’re good nights and that I only have to wear them to bed. You know what she did then? She took one out and HELD IT UP TO MY WAIST! In front of God and everyone else in that store. I could have sworn I heard people laughing. Then she has the nerve to go “hmm, I can’t tell if these will fit or not, maybe if I had you take off your pants.” That time I knew people were laughing.

By this time all this talk of “wetting” and “accidents” was making me have to pee so I told her I was going to the bathroom and I’d be back. Instead of waiting for me, she follows me into the bathroom. It was a three stall bathroom so I’m like fine whatever figuring she had to go too. I’m about to walk in a stall but then she stops me and that’s when I notice she still had the diaper with her!

“Please try it on?” she asked me. Normally I’d fight her with every fiber in my being, but after having had a seizure the night before I was totally wiped out already from this little excursion. I really wanted to just get this over with and go home. I reluctantly agreed and changed in the stall. She told me to come out so she could see how it fit. I told her it was fine but she made me come out anyway.

I grumbled a bit as I came out of the stall and said, “See, it fits” and turned to walk back into the stall since I still had to pee, but now twice as bad. She told me to come back and started playing with the waist band as I danced in place a bit. “Mom, are you almost done? I really gotta go.” I said as the urge intensified even more. She said she was almost done as she started checking the leg holes, but then told me to stand still.

I did as she said, but my body was just too weak to hold it back anymore as my bladder gave up and started emptying itself into the diaper. My mom could hear the hissing and saw the diaper suddenly start expanding.  
“Emily. . . “She said sounding concerned as tears started rolling down my face. “Oh, Emily it’s ok.” She said as she wrapped me in a hug while I started crying into her chest as I continued to wet the diaper uncontrollably like a baby. She continued to hold me as she waited for me to finish before inspecting the now soggy diaper. “Good, no leaks. These will do quite nicely. Go ahead and change back while I go pay for these.” She said and thanked me for my cooperation.

 

October 19th (ONCE AGAIN)

I can’t believe what she’s making me do. Not only do I have to wear these stupid things at night but now she’s making me wear them during the day too! She told me she understands that what happened was because of my weakened state and that it would stay between the two of us. I pointed out that it only happened because she wouldn’t let me go. She then apologized for that but followed it up with the fact that the point “when I realized I had to go” and” when I had the accident” were too close together to be normal. At least she’s only making me wear it on the days I wet the bed, since those are the days I feel the worst.

It’s not like I have to USE them or anything, thankfully they’re kind of like a thicker version of pull-ups so I can just pull them up and down whenever I need to go. She said they’re there for any reason I couldn’t make it in time. I don’t see that being a problem, this was definitely just a onetime thing.

 

October 20th

Woke up totally dry so my mom said I could take this thing off now. Feels so good to be back in regular underwear although I do kind of miss the puffiness. Tried to sit down at the kitchen table for breakfast but let myself drop too high up from the seat and hurt my butt when I landed. Mom laughed at me while I was having to massage my sore backside. It was fun to do that in the pull-up but I have to remember I can’t do that in normal panties.

 

November 3rd

I keep hearing weird noises at night while I’m trying to sleep. I’ve asked mom to check it out several times but she keeps telling me it’s my Pull-up crinkling. Even when I’m lying still, really mom?

 

November 18th

Ok now I know this is seriously not my imagination. I heard the same noise in the kitchen, even mom heard it this time. Now I KNOW it’s not my pull-up, I secretly stopped wearing them a week ago. Sure they’re comfy, but I’m not like some baby who needs them.

Mom said the noise was probably from the refrigerator. I didn’t realize the refrigerator squeaked.

November 22nd

No! No! No! I wet the bed again! I was doing so well! I realized while I tried to stand up that I felt exactly like the pile of mouse droppings I had just stepped in and fell to the floor.

I awoke three hours later to find myself lying in my mom’s bed with a cool wet washcloth on my forehead. I shifted my weight and realized I was wearing a pull-up and a wet one at that. Mom came in and saw that I was awake and came to my side. She asked me how I was feeling and I replied “wet.” She pulled back the cover and stuck a finger through the leg hole; something I would have normally kicked at her for if I had been feeling better.

 

She left the room and came back a minute later carrying a few things. She laid out a towel on her bed then came and placed one arm behind my shoulders and the other under my knees and lifted me into the air and set me back down on the towel.

“Don’t have to” I weakly mumbled. “I can…” but trailed off due to lack of energy. She told me to just relax as she removed the wet pull-up but stopped when I winced in pain as it came into contact with the back of my right leg.

“What’s wrong?” She asked.

“Leg hurts” I mumbled. She rolled me onto my side and took a look.

“Yikes.” She said as she looked at the bite marks on my leg. “Those weren’t there before. Hold on I’m going to take some pictures”. I saw a few flashes then mom showed me the pictures. The back of my leg was swollen along with five or six red and purplish teeth marks. Mom then very carefully slid off the wet pull-up and cleaned me up with some wet wipes while I blushed deeply. She then slid on a new one and told me for the time being not to get up, if I had to go I was to just go ahead and use the pull-up.

I cringed at the thought, even if I was sick there’s was no way I’d purposefully use this thing.

“Don’t worry about it” She said as she handed me a pillow and covered me back up with a blanket. The last thing I remembered was her telling me to stay on the towel so that way the next time, she could change me where I was.

“No next time.” I mumbled into the pillow before drifting off to sleep.

I woke up about four hours later to the worst stomach cramps of my life. I knew I only had minutes before I lost control and there was NO WAY I was going to have this kind of accident. I tossed the blanket off so I could get up but when I moved a sharp pain shot up my leg.

“Mom!” I yelled in a panic. “Mom!” Surely she didn’t intend for me to GO in the pull-up.

“What’s wrong, sweetie?” she asked as she came in.

“Please, help me.” I begged clutching my stomach. “Need to go.”

“What’s wrong?” she asked not seeing the problem. “Are you having trouble going?”

“No, I need to go really badly.” I said, doing everything in my power not to mess myself. Wait did she ask if I was having TROUBLE going? She can’t possibly expect me to use this in that way?

“We talked about this earlier, don’t you remember? Go ahead and use your diaper and I’ll change you when you’re done. You’re in no shape to get up.”

“Diaper?” I asked looking down and realized I was no longer in a pull-up, but in a full on adult diaper. “What?” I asked.

“I went out and bought them while you were asleep so they wouldn’t hurt your leg, and I’m glad I did. You’ve been having some intestinal trouble.”

“What gave it away?” I asked sarcastically hoping I could somehow convince her to carry me to the bathroom. “Wait . . . have been?”

Instead of answering my question she gently pushed me back down onto my pillow knowing I was at my limit and sat on the edge of the bed. “Just go, sweetie; you’ll feel a lot better.”

“No!” I cried as another painful cramp hit causing me to curl in a ball. “I don’t want you to have to change me.”

“Honey, don’t worry about that.” She said as she began stroking my hair as sweat began to run down my face from the efforts of trying to hold it in. “You’ve had diarrhea most of the day. You’ve already messed and been changed a few times in your sleep.” She admitted as if that would make me feel better about consciously letting go. She removed her hand from my head and pried me out of my human ball so that I now laid on my side facing her. “Don’t fight it anymore.” She said as she began rubbing my tummy making me relax.

“No,” I whined and started crying as I lost the last bit of strength I had as I began heavily messing myself.

“Shh, there you go, let it all out.” She encouraged softly, continuing to rub my stomach. With my eyes shut tight I continued crying, but obeyed as I noisily pushed out the rest, knowing there was no real point in fighting it anymore. I had already messed, so I figured the more I got out now the less I’d have to deal with later.

After what felt like an eternity (10 minutes) all was quiet except for my pitiful wails of humiliation and my mother’s attempts of cheering me up with “See, that wasn’t so bad” and “Don’t you feel better now?”

“Do you think you’re done or should I wait a few more minutes before changing you?”

“I’m done.” I said into my pillow more than ready to get out of this disgusting thing.

“Before I change you, I want you to try going pee, ok?” I didn’t respond but pulled the blanket over my head before emptying my bladder as requested and felt it mixing with the mush below. “Emily?” I raised my pointer finger out of the blanket letting her know I needed a minute before giving the thumbs up signal when I was done. “Did you go pee?” she asked bluntly, making my face blush under the blanket. I flashed the thumbs up signal again. “Alright, thank you for being so co-operative. Now let me get you out of that and I promise you’ll feel better.” I uncovered my head and nodded as I felt the last of my strength leave me and I drifted back to sleep, only awakening a few times at my mom’s insistence that I keep drinking water.


	6. Emily's Diary ch 2: Nom Nom Nom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young Emily awakens in the night to find her symptoms are even worse than before leaving Delia feeling like she's in over her head. After a call to the towns Dr, he shows up to confirm the sores on the girls leg have become extremely infected.

The clock in my room read 2AM as I awoke in the night screaming in pain; drowning out the scratching noises that had been keeping me awake for the past couple weeks. I screamed for mom as she came rushing in and flicked on the light.

“Huh? What’s wrong, honey?” she asked still half asleep and sat on my bed. “Is it your stomach again? Do you need me to rub it like last time?”

I shook my head and pointed down to my leg while still whimpering. She peeled back the blanket and gasped. She quickly sprung off the bed and grabbed the phone off my dresser, ignoring my many questions of “What?” and “Why does it hurt?”

I watched her pace back and forth as she muttered over and over at the phone to “Pick-up” She must have got her wish because she began talking in a bit of a panic to the person on the other end. I tried to listen but everything was going in and out. I picked up on a few words like “swollen” and “oozing” I didn’t know what was wrong but I just wanted the pain to stop. My stomach felt horrible and I was unsure of which end it wanted to come out of. All I could do was quietly mutter her name. Mom seemed to take one look at my face and she knew since she rushed toward me with my bedroom trashcan just in the nick of time. Apparently the answer was both ends.

“Yeah, and you can add vomiting to the list of symptoms as well” she said to whoever was on the phone. She soon thanked whoever she was talking too and hung up. She came and sat on my bed with me and lightly rubbed my back as I continued to vomit and soil myself until there was nothing left in me. After a few minutes of nothing coming out mom replaced my bile filled trash can with a glass of water and a straw. I tried taking a few sips but it would almost immediately come back up.

“Don’t worry, sweetie, the Drs. on his way.” She said to reassure me as she held me after I had nearly collapsed into her from exhaustion.

I managed to weakly choke out an apology for everything thing that had happened, but she shushed me and petted my hair as I closed my eyes and rested my head on her chest sighing in contentment. She asked me if I wanted to be changed now but I shook my head; not wanting to break apart and loose this  
feeling of warmth and security. She kissed the top of my head and wrapped both arms around me pulling me in closer. We broke apart when she heard a knock on the door and she gently laid me back down on the pillow.

“That’s the Dr. I’m going to have him wait in the living room then I’ll come change you before I let him in, ok?” I nodded in agreement; only vaguely aware of the mess I was sitting in that under any other circumstance would have me cringing in disgust.

After what felt like seconds she returned carrying the needed supplies. She very carefully peeled off my blanket and set it aside as she moved my good leg away to give her more room to work with. She was about to undo the tapes when she noticed the front of my diaper was still dry after eight hours and a vomiting spell.

“Emily.” She called. “Emily, I need you to go pee. Can you do that for me?”  
“I don’t wanna make tea.” I mumbled back completely unaware of my surrounding.  
“No, I want you to pee. You haven’t gone since yesterday evening.”

She sighed after getting no response from me and showing no sign that I was doing as she asked. I was clearly too far gone. She un-taped the diaper and prayed I wouldn’t pee on her mid-change. She quickly cleaned me up and changed me then carefully removed my bile stained shirt. She called the Dr. in while she covered me back up with a blanket but leaving my legs exposed.

I could faintly hear their conversation but couldn’t make out the words. The pain in my leg was becoming unbearable. The pain that had once been in my lower calf had now spread throughout my entire right leg.

“Well I had originally thought she had had a seizure that night since she had wet in her sleep. When I came in her room yesterday morning I found her on the floor. Since I had to wash her sheets, I put her to bed in my room thinking she needed to sleep it off and that’s when I noticed she was running a fever. She has some trouble with muscle control on the days she has seizures so I kept her in a Good-Night just in case. She woke up a few hours later needing a change and that’s when she started complaining about her leg.”

“What did you see?” The Dr. asked pushing up his glasses as he continued taking notes.

“She had about five or six discolored bite marks on the back of her leg. It wasn’t swollen or anything just a bit irritated. She went back to sleep and I didn’t really think anything of it. It wasn’t until I came to check on her later that I noticed she was having some intestinal trouble in her sleep. I noticed her leg had become swollen but didn’t make the connection.  
I figured she had some kind of stomach bug. I went to the store and got her some regular diapers in case she continued messing in her sleep and ointment for her leg. When she woke up calling for help to get to the bathroom later that day, her leg had swelled considerably. I decided then she wouldn’t be getting up anymore and told her to just use her diapers. That was around four yesterday afternoon. She slept quietly the rest of the day but was still having accidents in her sleep.  
She woke up an hour ago screaming and when I took a look at her leg, it had swelled to three times its normal size and had oozing sores. That’s around the time she started vomiting and has been unable to keep any water down.”

The Dr. came over to me and began examining me starting with my temperature.  
“102.3” he read off as he wrote it down in his chart. “Symptoms include: fever, nausea, vomiting, and diarrhea.” Then to my utter annoyance he shined his stupid flashlight in my eyes and brought me back to the world of the living which only made me realize just how miserable I was. Thanks a lot. Can’t you see I just want to sleep? Like I could with my leg hurting anyway. I blink a few times and turn my head sideways and look over at my mom who smiles at me reassuringly. I try to swallow but notice my throat and mouth are completely dry so I tried to sit up very slowly and reach for the cup of water on my nightstand only to end up dropping it half-way towards my mouth.

“Motor skills seem a bit impaired as well” the Dr. said as he wrote it down in his notes. “Try a bottle or a sippy cup until she feels better.”

What did he just say? I’m already in diapers and now you want me to drink from a bottle?! NO WAY! What are they going to do next? Give me a pacifier? Strap me in a high chair and feed me baby food? I’m sick; not a baby.

“Our neighbor has a young son, I’ll see if she has anything I can borrow tomorrow.” My mom said picking the now empty cup off the floor. She must have seen the look I gave her because she then added. “Don’t worry, it’s only until you get your strength back.”

“Now let’s take a look at that leg.” The Dr. said as he examined it. “Hmm, yes it’s quite swollen. Now you said the bites were on the back of her leg?” He asked while he put on some rubber gloves that he pulled out from his bag. “Now I’ll need to take a look, do you think you can roll over for me, Emily?”

I slowly pushed myself up using my hands and tried to roll over but stopped and shook my head. The pain in my leg was preventing me from moving. I suddenly felt someone lift me in the air and the next thing I knew I was on my stomach lying across mom’s lap. Well this position brings back bad memories.

“Ooh wow, those look quite infected. Have you been out in the fields in the last few days along route 1, Emily?”

“No.” I said.

“Are you sure? Try to remember?”

“No, I’m not allowed. Last time I went out there I got spanked. In this position too.” I said noticing my arm had become extremely itchy as I began scratching it.

“It’s alright, Emily, go ahead and tell the truth. I promise you won’t get in trouble.” My mom said to encourage me but I just shook my head no.

“When was the last time you were out that way?” The Dr. asked.

“About a month ago, I was chasing a caterpie. I was trying to catch it and wandered off and got lost.”

“Hmm, this doesn’t add up.” He said to himself.

“Do you know what it is?” my mom asked.

“I do, but, it doesn’t really make sense. The bite marks are from Rattata; I recognize the teeth pattern. I’ve treated bites several times from those damn bug catching kids who can’t learn to put on a pair of pants. I’ve never seen this kind of reaction before though. Normally it just stings and it’ll be a bit itchy and irritated for a few days. These aren’t normal bites though. You see how the discoloration seems to be spreading? An infection can cause a high fever and gastrointestinal problems but in order for it to get infected this severely it would take several days of improper care. Not to mention she would be miserable and scratching for several days leading up to this and you said it got this bad in the matter of a single afternoon.”

Great, he doesn’t know.

“Emily, I’ve noticed you’ve been scratching at your arm quite a bit. Would you mind if I took a look at it?” I stretch out my arm as he turns it around. “A normal Rattata bite and reaction would look exactly like this.”

“That wasn’t there this afternoon.” My mom said looking at it. “And it looks nothing like the others did when I found them.”

“I’d say it happened anywhere from 4-8 hours ago. Pretty recent and I’d say she looks in no shape to have been wandering around outside in the fields. Where was she?”

“In my bed.” My mom replied glumly knowing what this meant.

“Then I’d say, you have a mouse in your house. I’m going to take a few pictures and a swab and consult with professor Oak in the morning. In the meantime, wrap her leg up in an ice pack to help with the swelling. Also try to cle- What is that noise?”

“It’s been driving me crazy for the last month.” I complained as the scratching sounds grew louder.

“Hmm, anyway try to keep it clean and maybe your mom can go on a mouse hunting expedition. I’ll call you tomorrow if I found out anything.”

My mom, mouse hunting… riiiiiight. One time a caterpie got in the house and I found her standing on the kitchen table screaming like someone shot her. This I have got to see I thought as I drifted back to sleep still hanging over my mom’s lap.


	7. Just Let it Out ch 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With her earlier encounter with Emily leaving her a bit sexually frustrated, Anna decides it's time to turn in for the night in the hopes that some sleep will calm her down. No longer seeing Emily as "a little sister" everything the girl does is building up more and more tension. Finally Anna can take no more when she realizes Emily's embarrassed face is a major turn on as "the talk" turns into "show and tell"

Just Let It Out ch 5

The meowth wall clock that hung in the hospital room struck midnight as the plastic tail wagged back and forth. A light beeping could be heard from the hospital equipment letting Emily know another dose of the diuretic was being administered. Great Emily thought, she’d already soaked through five diapers in the last two hours and had only passed one of the three stones. She knew she only had about five to ten minutes until she’d have to go again.

 

Emily felt kind of bad for Anna having to change her so often, but she hated the feeling of sitting in a wet diaper even more than she hated the fact that her crush had to clean up after her. Emily felt even worse for making it so difficult for Anna by making up some kind of excuse for Anna to leave every time she had to go. Even though Anna practically saw her naked every half-hour, Emily just couldn’t pee with her sitting in a chair three feet away, save for the time she needed some “help”. She knew it was probably just her imagination, but the sound of her pee hitting the diaper just seemed so loud.

 

Anna knew what Emily really wanted every time she asked for water or an extra pillow so she knew to go ahead and change her when she returned. She thought it was kind of cute that Emily was so shy but this was exactly what got her into this mess in the first place. She’d have to talk to her about it, especially since it was getting late and she didn’t want to keep getting kicked out while she was trying to sleep.

 

“It’s getting kind of late what do you say we turn in for the night?” Anna said as she got up and starting pulling out the cot from the closet. She’d rather sleep in her own bed but she had to stay to incase Emily needed anything. Plus she knew patients would involuntarily wet every one to two hours in their sleep on that medication. The night diaper would last for about 4 hours but then they’d need to be changed or they’d leak.

 

“Yeah I am getting pretty tired.” Emily admitted letting out a yawn.

 

“Before you fall asleep I need to change you into a night diaper, so if you gotta go, go now.” Anna said as she started laying out the cot for herself smiling as she tried to guess what she’d ask her to leave for.

 

Emily looked down as she heard Anna telling her to go. She racked her brain trying to think of something to say. She did need to pee, but she couldn’t think of any reason to ask her to leave. She already had two blankets, three pillows, and a full glass of water on her night stand. She worried if she asked for privacy Anna would figure out she lied about needing all those things and get mad.

 

I guess I’ll have to go with her here, Emily thought to herself. But this is even harder than going while she’s here. She’s waiting for me to pee! I don’t know if I can do this. I can just lie and say I don’t have to but then I’d just wet the new one and I’d have to sit in it for who knows how long. Damn it now I really need to go. Emily looked back up and found Anna digging through the closet with her back to her. Guess now’s my chance. She closed her eyes and let go, a bit surprised by her body’s lack of resistance.

 

Anna finished collecting all the supplies she needed for the change, not bothering with gloves since she knew Emily would ask her to leave. She turned back around surprised Emily hadn’t said anything yet and saw the girl with her eyes closed while blushing a bit. Wait, is she actually peeing? Good for her. She looks cute when she pees. Wait why am I watching? Why am I walking closer?

 

Emily opened her eyes and saw Anna right next to her looking at her. Emily’s face grew red as she stared back at Anna whose face was also red. She couldn’t look away from her as she continued wetting herself but for some strange reason she didn’t want to stop. Peeing felt so good all of a sudden. She felt her lower half getting warm again but it wasn’t from urine.

 

Anna bit her lower lip the expression on Emily’s face was just so... so… sexy? She couldn’t stop herself from blurting out the question.

 

“Are you peeing?” Anna asked quietly even though she could hear it from where she was, she just really wanted to hear Emily say it.

 

“Yeah.” Emily quietly admitted unable to look away from Anna. “It feels good.”

 

That was it. Anna couldn’t stop herself from getting on the bed. She kept telling herself to stop but she couldn’t as she wrapped her arm around Emily and pulled her into a deep kiss. Emily was more than happy to oblige as she returned the kiss while pulling Anna on top of her. She began exploring Anna’s mouth with her tongue as she felt Anna do the same to her own. Anna broke the kiss but started again on the side of Emily’s neck.

 

“Tell me when you want to stop and I’ll change you.” Anna whispered into Emily’s ear before lightly nibbling on the bottom of it.

 

“Not yet.” Emily moaned as she attached herself to Anna’s lips once again. After a few minutes Anna smiled as she felt a pair of hands slowly reaching into her shirt.

 

“I need to get ready for bed, Emily.” Anna whispered seductively as she sat up now straddling the girl. “You can help me if you want.”

 

“How so?” Emily asked as she began lightly kissing Anna’s stomach.

 

“Well, the first thing I usually do is take off my bra.” Anna whispered as she grabbed Emily’s hands and guided them to the straps in the back. Emily’s heart began pounding as she began undoing the straps, a huge smile plastered on her face. Once she finally got it off she pulled it down and laughed. Pokeballs, should have known.

 

She moved her hands back around to the front as Anna nodded in approval before re-continuing their kiss. Emily inched her way up before coming in contact with Anna’s breasts. She froze for a moment before being given the go-ahead and latched on. She felt around the sides of each before moving to the tops getting a feel for the size.

 

They’re a lot bigger than mine Emily thought probably a D. She gave them a quick squeeze before starting to play with her nipples as she got a moan of approval from Anna in return. I hope she doesn’t do the same to me, there’s nothing up there to squeeze.

 

“Now what do you usually do?” Emily asked as she tried to distract her from any thoughts of her chest.

 

“Next come my shorts.” Anna said kissing down Emily’s neck.

 

Emily reached her arms out feeling Anna’s stomach and slowly making her way down her hips until she reached the top of her shorts then slowly began un-buckling them and slid them down. Emily stared for a moment, admiring Anna’s figure as she pulled off her shorts the rest of the way. Emily blushed as she felt a hand on the front of her cold, wet diaper beginning to rub her.

 

“You know,” Emily said with a grin on her face, “That’s not my bladder.”

 

“I know.” Anna laughed as she rubbed faster as Emily began to moan. “It’s cold, let me warm it back up for you.”

 

Emily’s lower half felt so hot despite the clammy diaper and she had to admit this felt even better wet than it did dry. She wrapped her arms around Anna as she unconsciously began pushing herself into Anna’s hand. Anna began kissing Emily again in order to quiet the girls’ moans as she kept up the rubbing.

 

“Are you about to cum?” Anna teased as she felt the girl start shaking under her.

 

“I’m…n-not sssur-AHHH!!” Emily moaned as she began feeling intense pleasure that far surpassed earlier.

 

“That’s it, Emily, go ahead and cum.” She encouraged as she firmly grabbed the girl’s diapered crotch as she felt Emily begin to orgasm as a jet of warm pee filled Emily’s diaper.

 

“Ooh, ahh! Mmmm.” Emily moaned. “This feels amazing.” She said as continued to pee as Anna held her. “So good” she panted.

 

Anna began kissing her as she waited for her to come down from her high. She was about to get off and change her but froze when she felt a hand slip into her panties.

 

“Hey, hey, Em. What are you doing?” Anna asked a bit startled.

 

“Returning the favor.” Emily answered smiling mischievously. “You’re all wet.” She said a bit puzzled.

 

“Well, yeah how could I not be?” Anna said as she accepted what was happening and closed her eyes enjoying every second as she let out a quiet moan.

 

“Why?” Emily asked innocently as she continued her not so innocent exploration of Anna’s nether regions.

 

“How are you so innocent yet so good at this?” Anna panted. For all Anna knew Emily was terrible having nothing to judge by for she herself had about as much experience as Emily. “When girls get excited they get wet down there. You probably didn’t notice because of your diaper.”

 

“Oh, I see.” Emily said as she continued to explore while taking in all the new information. “How come?”

 

“So things can be inserted.” Anna panted out not realizing the consequences of her words as Emily suddenly thrusts in two of her fingers.

 

“ARGHH” Anna moaned in pain and pleasure, not really sure of which. “Oh, ahh!!aa mnggg” Anna moaned as Emily began exploring her fingers new surroundings twisting them about and using her other hand to slide Anna’s panties off since they were soaked through. Emily wasn’t really sure if Anna was enjoying this or not so she tried sliding her fingers out only to get a louder moan in return so she quickly pushed them back in thinking she had hurt her.

 

“Yes!” Anna moaned “Do that again.” Emily obeyed slowly drawing her two fingers in and out as fluid began dripping down.

 

“You’re, umm, leaking.” Emily stated as she kept her rhythm.

 

“It’s ok, that’s normal.” Anna panted out. “Faster, please.”

 

“Does it feel good?” Emily asked amazed at the scene before her as she pumped her fingers faster.

 

“Good!” Anna almost yelled “So fucking good!”

 

Emily beamed with happiness knowing her actions were bringing her friend so much pleasure. She decided to start pumping her fingers as fast as she could as she inserted a third wondering what would happen.

 

“Ahh!! Ahh!!! Ahh!!!!!” Anna moaned “Oh no, Em, stop or I’ll cum!”

 

“Be my guest.” Emily smiled knowing how good it had made her feel, unknowing of impending shower that would result.

 

“If that…happens I’ll… pee on you! “ Anna managed to choke out between thrusts.

 

Emily was torn, she didn’t want to leave her friend hanging but Anna was right above her and she really didn’t want to become a human toilet. She scanned the area for some kind of solution and saw the cup of water on her nightstand. She quickly dumped it out and, with a few final thrusts pulled out and quickly held the empty cup under her right as a powerful orgasm rocketed through Anna’s body.

 

Anna grabbed the pillow next to her and held it over her mouth and screamed in ecstasy as she came and peed into the cup below her. She had never felt such intense pleasure before. She gasped for air as she continued to shake and empty herself; unknowing and currently uncaring of the whereabouts of her body’s contents.

 

Anna finally opened her eyes to a strange sound ready to apologize profusely for urinating onto the girl below her. She was a little shocked to see Emily smiling and looked down to see herself peeing into a cup held by Emily.

 

“Nice save.” Anna said “Damn it. Stop!” she moaned at her body as she tried but failed to stop the flow.

 

“Now you know how I felt.” Emily said laughing. “It’s ok, just go ahead and finish.”

 

Anna closed her eyes and sighed knowing she had no strength left in her body to fight it. She finally finished 15 seconds later to find the cup had long since over flowed on to Emily.

 

“I am so sorry.” Anna said as she jumped off and dumped the over flowing cup in the sink.

 

Emily just shrugged. “I already wet through the diaper earlier and it leaked on both of us.

 

Anna grabbed a couple towels from the cupboard and wrapped one around her waist and tossed the other over her shoulder. She unhooked the Iv from Emily and helped her up and noticed the giant wet spot under her. Leaked? More like gushed. She stripped the bedding and set it aside then got some fresh sheets and blankets.

 

“Now let’s get you in the shower.” Anna said guiding her out of the room and into the hallway towards the showers. She led her inside and closed the door behind them. She then turned the shower on and waited for the temperature to be just right before removing the soaked diaper and throwing it away along her hospital gown. Anna then turned to leave but felt Emily grab her shirt.

 

“Actually, umm, w-would you join me?” Emily asked a bit embarrassed. Anna smiled and figured why not, she’s broken about every rule today anyway why stop now. She hung up the towels and took off the last of her clothing and followed Emily in.

 

“Would you like me to wash you?” Anna offered. Emily smiled and nodded as she sat down on the stool. Anna grabbed the retractable shower head and wet down Emily’s hair then lathered it with shampoo.

 

“Ahh, this feels so good.” Emily said happily as she fully relaxed as Anna massaged her head. “How do you like interning here?”

 

“I love it” Anna said as she scrubbed Emily’s head smiling at her remark. “I get to travel a lot, see lots of different Pokémon and trainers and learn all about each one and how their different bodies act. Why the sudden interest?”

 

“I was just thinking, I had my first battle the other day.”

 

“Oh yeah. How’d it go?” Anna asked as she rinsed Emily’s hair.

 

“Not so well, I hated seeing my Pokémon get hurt. Maybe I’m not meant to be a trainer. I think I’d rather help them then watch them get hurt.” Emily said. “How did you become an intern here?”

 

“Through a recommendation.” Anna explained. “You can only get in through a recommendation from either a nurse joy or a level three intern.”

 

“Oh ok. Interesting.”

 

“I know this is kind of an awkward place to ask but, umm, would you. . . “Anna asked mumbling the last part.

 

“Huh? I didn’t catch that last part?”

 

“Well there’s an intern spot that opened and I was wondering you know since I’m a level three intern and you seem to be interested, if I put in a recommendation. Would you stay?” Anna asked.

 

“You’d do that for me?!” Emily nearly shouted as her face lit up. I-I yes of course I would. But, I don’t live around here.” Emily said her voice dropping.

 

Anna beamed.” That’s okay, we live here in the dorms for free as long as we work extra for it. The other thing I wanted to ask, since you said yes, was umm. Would you be my girlfriend?”

 

“What really?” Emily asked her face lit up until she heard the last part then got serious.

 

“Come here, Anna.”

 

“What?” Anna said nervously.

 

“Closer. Closer. Even more.” Emily said until they were nearly nose to nose and then began kissing Anna under the stream of the shower. “Of course I’ll be your girlfriend.” Emily said as they broke apart.

 

Anna smiled happily when she heard Emily’s response. “Oh and by the way. Happy Birthday.” Anna whispered.


	8. Emily's Diary ch 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Delia fails spectacularly at catching the loose Rattata, reinforcements are called in. Reinforcements being her next door neighbor and her 8 year old son because as Emily said, "It's only one mouse; what could go wrong?"

EMILY'S DIARY CH 3

If I wasn’t feeling like crap, I would totally be making fun of my mom right now. She’s wearing Ash’s old soccer shin guards, a baseball mitt on one hand and the kitchen broom in the other with the face of someone who was about to die in a horrific battle. She even told me that if anything was to happen to her, she wanted me to know she loved me. I kid you not. I don’t care how high my fever is; this I was not going to miss.

I could hear her from my room over the occasional scratching sounds that I had now come accustomed to. She was, I could only assume, swinging the broom wildly under furniture and praying nothing came out.

That was until I heard a loud crashing sound, and my mom yelling “SON OF A –“before rushing into my room and slamming the door behind her. Her eyes were wide with fear and she was breathing heavily.  
I asked her what she saw several times before she finally calmed down enough to whimper “It’s in the house. There is a Rattata… IN the house.” Why thank you, great mouse detective, that’s kind of why I’m in this situation.

I try not to smile as I ask, “Well, did you get it?”

“Get it? I almost died! I was about to move the couch when I heard something fall off the mantle and when I turned to look there it was. With its big, black, blood thirsty eyes and yellow fangs staring at me as if it was about to attack. It even knocked YOUR picture off the mantle as a warning.”

“Mom, I seriously doubt that a field mouse has the intelligence to choose my picture and knock it over as a threat. Why don’t you call your friend and her son over? Give the kid ten bucks and I’m sure he’d be more than happy to catch it for you.”

“Emily, he’s seven years old! I could never suggest that he do something as dangerous as-“

“It’s a field mouse. It’s not like it’s a beedrill or anything. Besides can you really sleep knowing it’s in the house?”

(Two hours later)

 

“Hi, thanks for coming over so quickly” my mom says as she leads our guests into the house moving aside for the hyped up little boy carrying a net and a few empty poke balls.

“I’ll have that Rattata caught in no time, Mrs. Ketchum!” Tommy said excitedly scanning the living room for any possible sign of its current whereabouts.

“Just be very careful! It seems to have taken a liking to the taste of children.” My mom said bitterly. “My daughter seems to have been the main course as of late.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry to hear that.” The young boy’s mother said as she joined my mom on the couch. “You were telling me she has some kind of infection? Oh! Hello, Emily, I didn’t see you there.”

I waved to her from my place on the recliner under my blanket. I had insisted my mom carry me out to the living room since I didn’t want to miss the show of Tommy chasing the mouse out of its hiding place and my mom’s likelihood of jumping up on the couch screaming. Mom had given me an anti-pyretic and pain pill to help with my fever and it seemed to be working. I was able to sit up without getting as dizzy and as long as I didn’t try to move my leg I could manage the pain.

“Yeah, the Dr. doesn’t really know. He knows the bite marks are from a Rattata but not why Emily’s having such a bad reaction. More and more bites seem to be appearing on her. She’s got six on the back of one leg, three on her shoulders and a couple on her arms. Even I’ve got a few. The weird thing is that none of the other bites look anything like the ones on the back of her leg. Her whole legs swollen and purple and the bites are weeping, not to mention the infection seems to be traveling up her leg. “

“Oh my, that sounds terrible! When did you notice all of this?”

“Just yesterday! I noticed the bites when I was changing her diaper and-“mom started to explain before I cut in.

“MOM!” I yelled angrily at her for letting that information slip.

“Sorry, honey. “ She said to me before turning back to her friend and saying in a slightly lower voice “She’s having some tummy trouble that just won’t quit, even in her sleep. Plus with her unable to walk at the moment I think it’s just easier on both of us if she just use diapers for the time being.”

“MOM!”

“Aww it’s okay, Emily.” Tommy’s mom said. “There’s nothing to be embarrassed about. You’re sick after all. Which reminds me, I brought what you asked for.” She said turning towards my mom holding out the bag.

I could feel my stomach beginning to cramp up again as I tried my best to ignore it. There was no way in hell I was just going to go in front of everyone. I could barely go when it was just me in the room. Maybe if I don’t think about it, it will go away on its own. I quickly realized as time went on this was not the case.

“Here you go, sweetie, drink up.” Mom said as she handed me a baby bottle full of water.

“Mom.” I said holding my stomach underneath the blanket.

“I know, honey, but this way you can always have water with you and it won’t matter if you drop it.”

“No, I mean, can you take me to my room for a little bit please?” I ask.

“What’s the matter? Do you need a change?” mom asked loudly making my face turn red.

“No!” I said panicking.  
“If you’re tired, honey, just feel free to go to sleep here. You don’t need to stay up on our account.”

“No, I need to go to my room!” I said, the panic starting to show in my voice as I motioned for my mom to come closer. “I need to… go” I said as my face flushed bright red.

“You know, the whole point of those is so you can go wherever you are.”

“Mom! Please, not here.” I begged as I attempted to hold on to the last shreds of dignity I had left.

“How about I make this easier on both of you and go check on Tommy.” His mom said giving me a wink and a smile as she headed towards the kitchen closing the door behind her.

“It hurts.” I moaned as another violent wave of stomach cramps hit as I tried my best to find a less awkward position to do this in.

“Looks like your fevers back too.” My mom added as she felt my forehead. “Well, only one way your stomachs going to feel better.” She added as she dug through the bag Tommy’s mom brought over and pulled out a changing mat. I let out a sigh knowing she was right and tried to relax the muscles that was keeping everything in but my body wouldn’t budge as it kept its unconscious hold.

“Can’t go.” I whimpered as the pain and discomfort became worse.

“Don’t fight it, just relax. You’re only going to make the pain worse by holding it in.” She said as she came towards me and removed my blanket. “No wonder you can’t go, you’re super tense. Here, let’s get you comfy. Now just close your eyes” She said as she re positioned my body so that I was lying back fully stretched out. She then began rubbing my aching tummy which eventually lulled me into a trance like state as I began to no longer care what happened. The first thing to give was my bladder as it emptied into the padding below causing my face to turn red.  
“That’s it.” She whispered knowing I was now relaxed enough as she pressed down on my stomach as it began forcing everything out. I whimpered in disgust as it all began coming out, but I couldn’t help but feel relieved as the pressure in my stomach began to dissipate. I let out a sigh when it was finally over as I felt myself get lifted in the air and laid down on the changing mat.

“Here, I want you to drink some water, you’re probably dehydrated.” She said as I felt the nipple of the bottle pressed into my mouth. I sucked obediently, glad to have something to distract myself with so I didn’t have to focus on the embarrassment of getting my diaper changed.

“You can come back in now!” my mom yelled towards the kitchen as she finished taping up the fresh diaper as she carried me back to the recliner.

“Don’t freak out!” we heard yelled from the kitchen, “But we have a bit of a situation in here!”

I could see the color drain out of my mom’s face as she opened the door to let them back in as five rattata ran wildly around the kitchen. My mom quickly shut the door as Tommy and his mom were safe in the living room as they began to explain what had happened. Tommy had heard strange sounds coming from the walls and had gone to investigate. He found a hole in the wall behind the refrigerator and stuck the end of the broom handle in it causing five or six of them to start scurrying out.

“Oh, honey” Tommy’s mom said to my own mother as she began hyperventilating. “With all the bites all over the two of you. You didn’t honestly think there was only one?”


	9. Emily's Diary ch 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ketchum's discover the real reason for Emily's symptoms, but a diagnosis doesn't mean there's a cure. Learning that their home has become a mating ground for mice everywhere, mother and daughter are forced to temporarily evacuate.

The four of us sat quietly around the living room contemplating what to do about the numerous Rattata running around the kitchen. They could be heard going through the trash can and pantry as they knocked over numerous dishes in the cupboards.

“So that’s what those sounds I’ve been hearing were from.” I said thinking back to my many sleepless nights.

“You mean that sound?” Tommy’s mom said as we all quieted and listened to the scratching noises in the walls getting louder and louder.

“That’s the one.” I said softly knowing that this wasn’t good news. All suddenly went quiet as all that could be heard was our breathing when suddenly the phone rang sending nearly all of us into a heart attack.

“Hello?” My mom answered as she tried her best to hide the uneasiness in her voice. “Oh! Hello, Dr. Thank you for getting back to us so soon. Uh-huh. Really? Hold on I’m going to put you on speaker so Emily can hear too.”

“Hello.” I called out weakly from my spot on the recliner.

“Hello, Emily, how are you feeling?” The Dr. asked not really giving me time to answer before continuing. “So I’ve done a bit of research with Professor Oak and I showed him the pictures of the bites on your leg. You’ve been poisoned by a Toxic attack. Unfortunately, the antidotes sold in stores are not made for humans. The good news is that I’m working with the professor to come up with an antidote for the poison which is what’s been causing your symptoms.”

“Oh good! I’m so glad to hear that, Dr.” My mom said as she placed her hands over her heart and breathed a sigh of relief.

“Now about that noise I heard in your house-“the Dr. started but was then cut off.

“It was Rattata, like you said. Our neighbor’s son flushed them all out and into the kitchen.”

“How long did Emily say she was hearing those noises for? That started recently, right?” The Dr. asked his voice dropping a bit.

“No, I’ve been hearing it for about a month or so and it’s been getting more and more frequent.” I corrected.

“Mrs. Ketchum, you need to get Emily and get out of that house.” The Dr. said suddenly.

“Why, it’s just a few Rattata loose in the kitchen?” I said thinking it was no big deal.

“No, listen! Rattata reproduce like bunnies! If you’ve been hearing noises for that long, there must be hundreds by now if not more! I was wrong, the thing that bit Emily’s leg wasn’t a Rattata! It was a Rati-“The Dr. tried to say before the power suddenly shut off leaving us all in pitch blackness as the line went dead.

“Don’t worry, everyone!” my mom said trying to calm us all down “I have candles.”

“That’s weird, nobody else’s power is out.” Tommy said looking out the window.

“Here, how about I help you pack a bag and the two of you stay with us for a little bit.” Tommy’s mom offered as she helped light some candles.”

“Thank you, that would really help us out a l-“A loud hissing sound was heard as everyone’s attention was drawn to the sound.

“MOM!” I suddenly screamed at the top of my lungs. There in between my legs on the recliner was a huge hissing Raticate. It bared its hideously large fangs at me as I was trapped in my seat unable to run away as the two foot rat came closer. It’s tan fur stuck up on its end as it looked like it was about to attack. “Mom” I whimpered as I helplessly wet my diaper in fear. My mom was afraid of a tiny field mouse, how could I expect her to rescue me from a 40lb rat.

“NOBODY!” I suddenly heard my mom scream. “NOBODY HURTS MY BABY! “She said, suddenly charging forward with one of her “special occasion” high heels in hand. She hit the rat with all she had as it began to topple onto the floor but before it could land, she gave it an almighty kick, while still airborne, and sent it flying across the room. Where my mom suddenly found the strength and courage to kick a 40lb rat clean across the room is beyond me.

“And you said those shoes were a waste of money and would never get used” mom said as she picked up my still trembling self and held me in her arms.”

“I-I s-sstand cor-corected.” I stuttered in shock as we all headed for the front door as fast as we could.

NOVEMBER 24TH 2 AM

 

My head swirled with wonderful thoughts as I played with an Eevee in the field by my house. We took turns chasing each other through the flowers as the little pup jumped into my arms and climbed onto my shoulder. I scratched behind her ears as she nuzzled against my hand affectionately. Suddenly out of nowhere I found myself surrounded by little purple mice. Everywhere I looked there were dozens upon dozens of them approaching from every angle. I reached up to pet the Eevee on my shoulder to reassure it and quickly noticed its once fluffy fur now felt course under my hand. I looked to not find the Eevee from before but a large hissing Raticate as I let out a scream for help.

“Emily! Emily, wake up!” my mom said as she stood over me placing a cool wash cloth over my forehead. “Shh, it’s ok we’re safe now.” She said wrapping her arms around me as I began hyperventilating and struggling to get out of bed. “Shh, calm down. It was only a bad dream.” She said slowly rocking me back and forth as I began crying in her arms until my breathing once again became normal.

“Where are we?” I mumbled out.

“We’re at Rachel’s house. We’re safe.”

“Who’s that?” I asked as I laid back down on the pillows.

“Tommy’s mom.” She answered as she stuck a thermometer under my tongue. “MM.” she moaned disapprovingly as she checked its results. “103.4. I hope Professor Oak can hurry up with that antidote.” She said as she gently placed the washcloth back on my forehead. “Oh, poor thing” she said after lifting up the blanket. “You need a change. Luckily I was able to run to the store and get a few things while you were asleep.” She said before opening a very large pack of Depends. “I didn’t know how long it would take Professor Oak to come up with an antidote so I decided to buy a bigger pack. It’s cheaper in the long run.” She explained when she noticed my eyes go wide. God, if you’re there, please whatever happens, don’t make me go through that full box.

She pulled the blanket completely off and before she undid the tapes asked me to empty my bladder. This request had become so routine that I was already half-way done peeing before she had even asked. She nodded her approval when she noticed I was already going as I turned my head and blushed. No matter how many times we did this I don’t think it will ever get anymore less embarrassing. I’ve come to the conclusion that she is afraid I will pee on her mid change and that is why she makes me empty myself beforehand each time. I must have done something horrible to her as a baby.

“I’m done.” I muttered quietly into my arm after a few awkward seconds. While she was working on everything down there, I couldn’t keep myself from asking, “Why do you always ask me to pee before every change?”

“Isn’t it better to get everything out before getting changed? That way you can keep your new one cleaner longer.” She said as she slid the new diaper under me.

“Well, that’s true, but even when I say I don’t have to go you will literally wait until I go. Even if it’s just a little bit. Why?”

“Well, when you’re body gets used to just going wherever you are and not holding it in, you’ll start to loose certain… muscle control. Like the ability to tell if you need to go or not.” HA! So she is afraid I’ll pee on her! Wait… WHAT? Does she mean I won’t be potty trained anymore? PROFESSOR OAK, YOU BETTER HURRY UP AND GET ME THAT ANTIDOTE!

“There all done.” Mom said as she tucked me back into bed. “What do you want for your birthday? It’s coming up soon.” Out of Diapers. Ridding the house of its current infestation. The ability to walk again…  
I let out a yawn as my eyes began to close as I remember the pleasant dream I was having before it got ugly. “An eevee.” I said as I drifted back to sleep.


	10. Just Let it Out ch 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With both girls deciding that "hooking up on the first day you meet someone" probably wasn't the best idea they agree to take things slowly, but as 3 months have already come and gone without any kind of physical affection, Emily begins to wonder if they're even dating at all.

JUST LET IT OUT CH 6  
"You didn't mention I'd have to pass a test and an interview." The young women hissed at the girl who sat beside her at orientation. The older blue eyed girl smiled innocently but kept her attention on the Cerulean City's Nurse Joy as she continued explaining about the program. Four years of hands on training, free room and board, and a guaranteed position for those who graduate. It all sounded so good to 17 year old Emily Ketchum who bounced her knees up and down from nerves. There's just one problem. They only accept three interns a year, and from what Emily could tell, there had to be at least 20 or so people here. Emily sat back in her chair and shifted a bit trying to find a comfortable spot in the hard plastic chair as she continued listening but feeling a little less hopeful than before once she learned only the people who got an 80% or better on the exam got to go on to the second half of the selection process. The older girl who accompanied Emily gave her a worried look as she took notice of Emily's bouncing knee and inability to sit still. Why can't she just suck up her pride and listen to me for once thought 20 year old Anna as she thought of the two girls argument earlier that evening.

 

" Do you think you can hold it until this is over?" Anna asked mistaking Emily's nerves as a sign for needing the bathroom. Emily quickly snapped out of her trance unsure of what Anna meant. "You should have just worn it like I told you too."

 

"I'm fine." Emily quickly whispered back turning a bit red at the mention of what IT was.

It had been three months since Emily had been admitted to the Pokémon centers hospital wing. This very Pokemon center to be precise. Emily hated people looking after her and wanted very much to be independent. She was also very shy and self-conscious, in other words, a privacy freak. Being overly conscientious was what landed her in the hospital in the first place. She was admitted with a massive bladder infection that had traveled into her kidneys from holding her bladder for too long because she was too shy to admit she had to go while traveling with Anna.

 

The treatment plan had been less than ideal for a privacy freak like Emily, having been forced back into diapers for several days while her system was flushed out with a diuretic and saline solution. Not only that but it was her crush who was in charge of changing her and cleaning her up as if she was a helpless baby. Emily had to admit it wasn't all bad though considering she had gone in with a infection and came out with a girl friend. She blushed and turned red as she remembered their first and only night together so far. Things had gotten a little heated during one of her changes and next thing they knew they were enjoying a intimate shower together.

 

The following morning Anna had come to her senses and quickly put a stop to those kinds of activities but they had agreed to continue seeing each other and going on dates on the weekend. Anna was much more hush hush about her true relationship with Emily and insisted to everyone that they were just good friends and asked Emily to do the same if anyone asked. Emily didn't mind as she herself didn't quite understand what was going on, she had never considered the fact that she was gay and she didn't think she liked girls in general, but something about Anna had immediately grabbed her attention. She didn't like girls and she didn't really care for guys either, she just wanted Anna. Maybe she was just an Annasexual. She'd do anything for her. Well, almost anything.

 

"I brought it with me just in case. You'll be taking the test in a few minutes, and you won't be allowed to leave the room for two hours. I know the medication you're on makes control a little difficult for you, and I don't want you to have to worry or be distracted by that." Anna said pointing to her purse.

Emily had refused for what felt like a million times already. After the embarrassment she went through in the hospital Emily flat out refused to be put in a diaper, pull-up, good-night, depend or any other incontinent related item since, causing the loss of three pairs of pajama pants, two skirts and a sleeping bag. The medication Emily had to take since leaving the hospital made her bladder a bit weaker as a side effect and considering her bladder was never that strong to begin with was a problem. She had never told anyone of her occasional accident but when it came time for her 3 month check up that damn flightless duck scanned her again and ratted her out to the Dr. who then sent her off with a pack of diapers and instructions for Anna to make sure Emily wore them when there's no immediate bathroom so she wouldn't hold it and make herself sick again.

 

Emily assured Anna that she would use the bathroom before the test and she would be fine but when the orientation was finished they only had 10 minutes until they would begin the exam. Anyone late getting back would not be allowed to take the test. When Emily finally found the bathroom she was a bit distressed. She hadn't noticed before now that everyone here was girls until she saw the line leading outside of the Women's bathroom. She knew she wouldn't be able to get through the line before she would have to report for the test. She decided to stand in line anyway when she started to feel the familiar pressure start to build. Emily knew she'd never be able to hold it for two hours and by the time the line only moved by three people the five minute warning had been given. She sighed in defeat knowing she really had only one choice and returned to Anna.

 

"Okay, you win, Anna." Emily said looking embarrassed. " I'll wear it." she whispered almost barely audible.

 

"Good! I have it right he-uh-oh" Anna said as she began emptying her purse. "It's not here. Don't worry" Anna said as she approached Nurse Joy and began whispering to her. Nurse Joy looked over at Emily as Emily quickly looked down in embarrassment. Nurse Joy looked up Emily's file in the computer then called her over.

 

"She's really shy about this so be careful." Anna added as Nurse Joy took Emily by the hand and led her towards a supply closet then into an empty room. She noticed Emily shaking as her eyes became puffy and red.

 

"Oh, sweetie, don't be embarrassed. It's okay, I'm glad that you came to me, instead of risking it. It's not good for your health right now. Just go ahead lay on the floor and let me take care of this." Emily nodded as silent tears rolled down her cheek as she laid down on the mat that was laid out on the floor.

 

"That's it." Nurse Joy said as she pulled off Emily's skirt and panties then slid the diaper under her and added some powder. Once she finished taping up the sides she offered Emily her hand and pulled her back up. "That wasn't so bad," she said as she handed Emily back her clothes. "I have to ask , how did you get that nasty scar on your leg though?"

 

"When I was younger, our old house was infested with Ratatta and Ratticate nests in the walls. A Ratticate used Poison Fang on my leg while I was sleeping, the infection was so bad they almost had to amputate my leg. I was bedridden for about a month."

 

"Oh, you poor thing, but then why are you so embarrassed by this? It sounds like you'd be used to it."

"It reminds me of back then." Emily said while pulling her skirt back on. "I hated lying in bed and feeling helpless and scared. I could hear them moving in the walls at night but no one believed me until everyone started getting mouse bites all over them. Back then I had seizures in my sleep which caused me to wet the bed. The smell of urine is what caused them to attack me." she said while shifting her weight back and forth. Emily already had to go pretty badly already, but she really didn't want to sit it in it for 2 hours as she remembered how gross it felt.

 

"Oh that's awful, Well I'm glad you're okay now. " Nurse Joy said about to pick up everything until she saw Emily squirming. "Are you okay?"

 

"Ye-yeah" Emily said a little too quickly.

 

"You know, I 'm sorry but I can't let you use the bathroom because as soon as I leave this room time will be up, but I can change you again before I put everything away."

 

"O-oh" Emily said as her face turned red as she realized what that meant. Sit in it all night or get changed immediately.

 

"You have three seconds to decide before I decide for you. 3-2-1"

 

"Ok, I'll go now." Emily blurted out.

 

"Good choice," Nurse Joy said as she pulled another diaper out of the packaging and began unfolding it. "Take your skirt off and lay down when you're ready. It's easiest when you're squatting. "

Emily closed her eyes, took a few deep breaths, squatted down and relaxed. She immediately felt her bladder begin to empty itself into the padding both saddened and relieved her body didn't put up a fight. Once she finished, she laid back down on the mat and let Nurse Joy re-diaper her without a fuss.

 

"Thank you." Emily said quietly as the last tape was put into place.

 

"You're quite welcome, dear. I know this must have been hard to do, but at least you won't have to worry during the test."

 

When Nurse Joy read Emily's chart along with the Drs. notes she was expecting the worst, but was surprised and thankful for her cooperation. After the second change all the potential interns were ushered in another room and handed out the tests.

 

Anna sat in the lobby with Nurse Joy silently cheering Emily on. Two and a half hours later Emily waddled out of the exam room as they sat and waited for the results. Finally the moment of truth as all the girls crowded around a list that was posted on the wall. Once the crowd died down Emily slowly approached and stared at the list like a deer in the headlights before she felt a hand on her shoulder.

 

"What is it?" Anna asked concerned as she stared at the list and froze as well. "You got a 98%... You got the top score" Anna said practically shouting now and lifting up Emily in her arms. Completely caught up in the excitement Anna spun Emily towards her and gave her a kiss to rival that from there one night together. Emily quickly snapped out of her trance and wrapped her arms around Anna, more than happy to kiss her back after there relationship had been nothing but mere friendship for the past 3 months.

 

"Dude! Check it out! Those two chicks are making out" the girls heard from somewhere quickly snapping them back to reality.

 

"Err, umm, I meant congratulations, Emily." Anna said turning bright red.

 

"Th-thanks." Emily said, more excited about the kiss than getting the top score.

 

"Anna, we need to talk" Nurse Joy said with a stern expression on her face.


	11. Just Let it Out ch 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Anna's and Emily's little "celebration" in the lobby of the pokemon center is suddenly interrupted, Anna must face the music as her boss orders her into the back office for a "chat"

JUST LET IT OUT CH 7  
"Annabella Silph." Nurse Joy said. "Now" she added impatiently after receiving nothing but blank stares from both girls. Anna nodded slowly and let go of Emily's hand and followed Nurse Joy into the back with her head hung in shame. Emily watched Anna go while noticing the normally cool and composed older girl that she admired so much was practically shaking as she followed the pink haired woman to the back. Once Anna was out of sight, Nurse Joy turned to close the door but not before sending a look to Emily as if to say, "you're next."

Nurse Joy motioned for Anna to take a seat before she sat behind her desk and started messaging her temples. Seconds felt like hours to Anna as they both sat quietly until Nurse Joy finally broke the silence.

"What was that?"

 

"It was nothing." Anna said, still afraid to look her in the eye, opting to gaze out the window instead.

 

"That didn't look like nothing. That looked like a whole lot of something to me." she said standing up and walking over to the sink as she began filling two mugs with hot water.

 

"We are just friends." Anna said like she had practiced if anyone asked.

 

"And do you always stick your tongue into your friends mouths?" Nurse Joy asked as she continued making tea for the both of them. Anna blushed but remained silent.

"Is that what kids do these days? When I was your age, friends shared secrets not saliva."

 

"N-no." Anna said wishing she was anywhere but here. "She just... reminds me of my little sister."

 

"So you used to stick your tongue in your sisters mouth?" Nurse Joy said handing Anna a cup of tea before returning to her desk with her own. "I didn't realize you and your sister had THAT kind of relationship."

 

"No! I never stuck my tongue in my friends or sisters mouths!" Anna said her face now turning red as she took a sip of tea while trying to clear her head.

 

"Then why exactly would you do that to Emily? In the middle of my crowded Pokémon center I might add."

 

"I'm sorry. I just got caught up in the excitement. I was just so happy for her and-"

 

"I was happy for her too, but that doesn't mean I wanted to stick my tongue in her mouth." Nurse Joy stated. Anna shook her head trying to get rid of that mental picture. "Seeing as how Emily was more than happy to participate I'm going to assume that was not the first time you girls have done that."

 

"I've been trying to keep things as platonic as possible."

 

"And you're doing a swell job of that." Nurse Joy said sarcastically. "If word got back to your father-"

 

"Screw my father!" Anna yelled as tears began flowing from her eyes.

 

"Let me ask you this." Nurse Joy said pausing for a moment to collect her thoughts. "Does your relationship with Emily have anything to do with the pressure your father has been putting on you to marry. Is this your way of getting back at him?"

 

"No of course not. My feelings for Emily have nothing to do with him or his marriage interviews/business deals."

 

"What business deals?"

 

"The men he tries to set me up with are sons from rivaling businesses owners from other regions. Marrying me off to one of them is nothing more than him trying to expand his empire. Everything is about money and politics. I want no part of it. He thinks threatening to cut me off will get me to change my mind. I don't need or want his money. Or him."

 

"Anna, that's cold. He's still your fath-."

 

"HE KILLED THEM!" she yelled now sobbing uncontrollably. "He's the reason they're dead! How could I ever love him?"

 

"Come here, Anna." Nurse Joy said as she rose from her seat and made her way to the distraught girl in front of her. She took one of her hands and pulled her up, now leading her to the couch where she sat her down and joined her. "Take off your shoes and lay down." she ordered as she patted her lap motioning for Anna to rest her head there. Anna kicked off her shoes and stretched out on the couch and laid her head in Nurse Joys lap. Nurse Joy ran her fingers through the sobbing girls hair until she finally calmed down enough to talk. "So what exactly is your relationship with Emily?"

 

"She's my girlfriend." Anna admitted as if in a trance enjoying the sensation of Nurse Joy playing with her hair. "She's the one I found in the forest three months ago."

 

"I see, I sent you to search for pecha berries and you come back with a date." she teased. "An unconscious one if I remember correctly. The only time I saw her was when she was brought in on the stretcher. Who knew she'd be so smart."

 

"She was sick when she was a kid so all she ever did was read and study. I had no idea she was that smart, honestly. When I met her she was lost in the forest, attempting to read an upside down map while trying not to wet herself. Not to mention she was scared to death of my harmless little rattata."Anna said smiling at the memory.

 

"I'd probably be scared of them too if I went through what she did as a kid."

 

"What do you mean?" Anna asked.

 

"Those 'harmless little rattata' almost cost her her leg as a child. The whole experience left her quite traumatized. She told me they had built nests in the walls of her house and that she could hear them at night. They attacked her in her sleep and poisoned her quite badly. It left her bed ridden for about a month." Anna shuddered at the thought."She seemed on the verge of a anxiety attack about being in a diaper. Seeing how she was bedridden for so long she probably had to be re-potty trained. Maybe she's afraid of loosing her control again."

 

"It makes sense. Maybe that's why she was always trying to hold it until the last minute and how she got so sick. She put up one hell of a fight when I told her she had to wear diapers while in the hospital. This program must mean a lot to her if she willingly let you diaper her." Anna said.

 

"Actually I changed her twice. After I put it on her it was pretty obvious she had to go and since I had read her file it said she wasn't supposed to be holding it. I wasn't going to make her sit in a used one for the whole test, so I told her if she went right then I'd change her before the test."

 

"She actually used it in front of you? I'm surprised." Anna said thinking back to all the times Emily kicked her out of the room when she had to go.

 

"She wasn't to happy about it, but she must have weighed her options and found it better than the alternative. She would have been a fine addition to our staff." Nurse Joy said causing Anna to freeze.

 

"Would have?"

 

"Now that you've admitted to dating her I can no longer accept your recommendation for her to enter this program."

 

"No, please don't do that to her! I-i'll break up with her!" Anna pleaded.

 

"That is what I'd normally say. However, I have never seen someone score that high on my test before. While it's true I can no longer accept your recommendation I will make an exception this once and give her my own recommendation like I did for you, Ms. 46%"

 

"Oh! thank you, thank you so much! " Anna said rolling over and pulling her into a giant hug while ignoring the comment about her own test score. "Thank you, Aunty"

 

"You haven't called me that since you were little." Nurse Joy said smiling while stroking her nieces face. "Your mother would be so proud of you."

 

"I miss her." Anna said sadly after a moment.

 

"I miss her too." Nurse Joy said.


	12. Just Let It Out ch 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily learns Anna's true identity and is shocked. Not only did she keep the fact she she was Nurse Joys niece to herself, but also the identity of her parents. Already feeling unworthy of Anna's affection to begin with, finding out she was dating the air of the billion dollar Silph empire does nothing to help.

Emily shuddered as she made eye contact with Nurse Joy after receiving a look from her that said, "I'll deal with you later." Emily stood frozen in fear as Nurse Joy turned her back and slammed the door shut behind her. oh man, oh man I am so dead she thought to herself as she began pacing back and forth. Emily could hear Anna raise her voice and then the sound of her crying. What is Nurse Joy doing to her in there?! Emily worried as the worst possible scenarios played out in her mind. What if she gets fired because of me? I couldn't live with myself if that was the case. I'll tell Nurse Joy I'll break up with Anna if it will help her keep her job. Break up? Emily thought to her self. Were they ever even a couple? Tonight was the first night in over three months she's shown me any kind of affection what so ever. Sure we've been on dates but could they even really be called that? More like just two friends hanging out really. Anna had always seemed really nervous when we were in public together, like she was always looking over her shoulder, like she didn't want to be seen with me.

Emily sat down on the wooden bench instead of the couch afraid her soaked diaper would leak as she let her fears get the better of her. Could I really blame her? I mean I'm sitting in a wet diaper after all. Why would she WANT to be seen with me. What was that kiss about if she didn't like me? That was some kiss Emily thought as a dopey grin spread on her face just thinking about it. 

"Annabella Silph huh?" she said quietly to herself. Silph... Silph... Why did that name sound so familiar? Emily tried racking her brain trying to come up with something, but after a minute or two she gave up completely as her mind wandered to other things. Like her uncomfortable wet diaper that was driving her crazy. Emily quickly checked her pockets but realized her panties were not there. She must have left them in the room that Nurse Joy and Anna now occupied.

"Ugh." she quietly moaned to herself in disgust. This reminded her of being stuck in bed as a kid in a used diaper while her leg was healing. No matter how much it disgusted her as a kid she could never get herself to ask her babysitter for a change, preferring instead that her mom change her. She was so shy back then, but as she thought about it she hadn't really improved all that much. She thought her options over, she could take it off now, but that would mean going commando under her skirt. She decided it was probably not the best idea. Emily poked at it under her skirt feeling it squish. I hope they come out soon, this will definitely leak if I pee in it again, but if I use the toilet I'll have to go commando. Hmm... what to do she thought as she felt the familiar sensation in her bladder. Really? At a time like this? Really? Emily decided to go see the scores again as to keep her mind off her predicament.

I still can't believe I got a 98% she thought to herself as she stared at the list. I'm sure loads of people have, that test was pretty easy after all. I bet Anna got a 100% she thought unknowing of how wrong she really was.

"Man, that test was so hard!" Emily heard a girl her age complain as she approached her and glanced at the list as well."Guess I'll have to try again next year." she said sadly. The girl looked at the uncomfortable expression on Emily's face and assumed she also didn't make it. "Don't feel bad If you didn't pass, I know they say they take up too three interns but that's IF three people pass. Normally only one person gets in every couple years. They say the average persons score is about a 50% see." she said pointing at the list of everyone else s score. Emily looked at everyone else's percentages and noticed the range went from 30%-75%

"Woah!" the girl said with her mouth practically hanging open. "Someone scored a 98% That's...that's impossible! The highest score I've ever heard of is a 88% by a girl like 3-4 years ago, and even then there's been rumors that her father paid her way in. Hell, I'd probably get in too if my father owned a multi-billion dollar company."

"If she was a billionaire, why would she want to work at a Pokémon center?" Emily asked making the girl next to her get flustered.

 

"She probably doesn't even work here. It was probably all just for show anyway. Ooh look my daughter got into a prestigious school, look how much better we are than you." the girl said in a mock voice that irritated Emily. "Her name was like Bella or something Isabella Silph or something." Or Annabella... Emily quickly thought as the color quickly drained from her face.

"What's Silph?" Emily asked quietly.

"You seriously don't know what Silph is? As in Silph Co. the makers of pretty much every Pokémon item known to man. Potions, Poke balls, Antidotes. You name it. They even own all the Poke mart chains. No wonder you didn't pass" the girl said. "I feel like those were the only questions I knew." Well that explains the missing 2% Emily thought. Anna? A multi-billionaire? I mean her father anyway but still, that can't be right.

"I'm sure it wasn't her." Emily said more to reassure herself than the other girl. "I'm sure Silph is a common last name."

"Here." The girl said as she typed something into the console on her arm and a hologram image of a family popped up. "The pictures from like six years ago but that's her right there. Oh my bad, her name's Annabella not Isabella." What? This can't be happening? No way! I don't want to believe it, but that's definitely her! That's Anna...my Anna.

"Man you could totally pass for her sister." the girl said pointing at the young girl in the photo who looked quite like a younger version of Emily herself. "If she hadn't died a few years back I'd swear you were her."

"She died?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, both her mom and her sister died in a car accident." she said showing her the rest of the article. "Are you okay? You don't look so good."

 

Patter Patter Patter Patter Patter

"Huh? What's that sound?" The girl asked looking around before noticing the small stream coming from under Emily's skirt and trickling onto the linoleum floor below. Emily was frozen to the spot with her face burning red as she tried her hardest to stop peeing with unfavorable results as she continued leaking loudly onto the floor below. "Eww! Are you wetting yourself?" the girl shouted backing away from the growing puddle on the floor.

Emily couldn't hold back the sobs as she saw Nurse Joy and Anna re emerge back into the lobby as she continued wetting herself. Anna glared at the other girl who was making a scene and signaled for her to beat it. Nurse Joy went back into the cupboard to collect a few things while Anna waited for Emily to finish since moving her would just make a bigger mess. Once Emily was done, Anna took her by the hand and led the sobbing girl into the office as Nurse Joy followed behind after she made a page to janitorial. Once the door was closed Emily began sobbing even louder into Anna's chest as Anna held her and tried to comfort her by rocking her in her arms.

"It's ok, it was just an accident." Anna whispered.

"There's no way you like me! I don't want you to lose your job because of me so we have to break up even though we were never really a couple and I couldn't figure out why you even liked me and then I find out you're some billionaires daughter so there's no way someone like you would like someone like me who just wet themselves and I didn't even know I was wetting myself so there's no way they'll accept someone who wets themselves and I couldn't change and I really like you and...and..." Emily cried not making much sense. Anna didn't like seeing Emily so upset and had no idea what she was saying so she did the only thing she could to quiet her.

"Emily, look at me."Anna said gently but Emily just shook her head and continued ranting. "Emily, hey Emily, look at me." she said more softy. Emily reluctantly looked up and was suddenly met with Anna's lips against her own. Yeah that shut her up Anna thought but soon her thoughts were filled with other things as the two continued their kiss completely forgetting Nurse Joy was standing a few feet away.

Nurse Joy cleared her throat as the two finally broke apart. "Sorry to interrupt your little...fling, but someone needs a change." Emily came crashing down from her high as reality sunk back in. She noticed the mat was placed over the couch as Nurse Joy motioned for her to lay down.

"I-I can do this myself." Emily said quietly still reeling from the embarrassment. Nurse Joy ignored her and motioned again for her to lay down. Emily sighed and did as she was instructed and blushed once she felt Nurse Joy remove her soaked skirt. Anna handed Nurse Joy a wet wash cloth as Emily felt Nurse Joy start cleaning her legs.

"So you have officially gotten the highest score out of anyone who has ever taken my test." Nurse Joy said as she tried to calm Emily down.

"Really?" Emily asked quietly. "I didn't even know what Silph Co was, or who Anna was." She said softly.

"I didn't want you to know who I really was, I liked you thinking that I was just some average Jane. Cause Honestly, that's who I really am." Anna said.

"You've never been and never will be some average Jane to me. You're someone special to me. You could've just left me there in that forest."

"She wouldn't because she knows I'd kick her ass if she ever did that."Nurse Joy added in as she began on Emily's other leg.

"Did Nurse Joy just say 'ass'?" Emily asked giggling. "Anna what did you score on the test?" Emily asked causing Anna's face to go red as Nurse Joy laughed. Anna mumbled a number but Emily only caught the 6 at the end. "an 86?" Emily asked as Nurse Joy laughed even harder as she un-taped the soaked diaper and went to work causing Emily to turn a deep shade of red.

"No," Anna admitted "I got a 46."

"Then how did you get in?"Emily asked worried that what the girl had told her was true.

"It wasn't my dad if that's what you're thinking."

"Then how?"

"Emily, meet my aunt." she said motioning to Nurse Joy who had just finished taping a new diaper onto Emily. "Aunt, meet my girl friend."


	13. Just Let It Out ch 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily has a talk with Nurse Joy about Anna's past and it's not what she expected. Emily finally sees motive for Anna to date her and it only sends her worries through the roof until Nurse Joy shows her something that brings a tear to her eye- in a good way.

"Could you possibly have picked a less awkward time for me to meet your family?" Emily said as she sat up while continuing to avoid eye contact with Nurse Joy as Emily held a pillow over her waist. Nurse Joy stood up and tossed her gloves away, and after noticing something on the ground, picked it up and gave the embarrassed girl her panties back. "Th-thanks, I'll just go change back into these." Emily said as she stood and started heading toward the bathroom in Nurse Joys office but was stopped when she felt someone tugging on her arm.

" I don't think that's such a good idea at the moment, there's a reason I changed you into another diaper." Nurse Joy said as she guided Emily back on couch. "Anna, would you go see if there's anything in the lost and found that would fit her. All I have in here are a few pairs of those grey sweatpants."

"It's fine, I'll wear those." Emily said desperate for something to cover her diaper with. Nurse Joy and Anna exchanged nervous glances as Anna let out a small laugh.

"Ah, well haha, don't worry I'll find you something to wear. Trust me, you don't want to wear those." Anna said as she rose to leave.

"Why not?" Emily asked since sweatpants sounded quite pleasant to her at the moment as her legs were covered in goose bumps from the cold.

" You could wear them if you wanted for the time being, but I would suggest not wearing them outside this room." Nurse Joy said. "What is it that you interns refer to them as?"

"The Pants of Shame." Anna said as she went on to further explain. "You see, if any of the kids have an accident or wet the bed while staying in any Pokémon center, they are then put into a diaper and given those sweatpants to wear. If' you walk out of here in those, you're pretty much telling the world you wet yourself and are wearing a diaper."

"Oh, thanks for the warning." Emily said as she immediately changed her mind about wanting to wear sweatpants. "So why aren't you making me wear them then?"

"Because you're one of us now." Anna said with a smile as she slipped out the door, while closing it gently behind her.

"One of us?" Emily repeated sounding a bit puzzled.

"While I don't accept applicants from my interns love interests, I can't let someone with your potential slip away on a technicality. Under normal circumstances you would have been disqualified immediately, Anna should have known better than to pull a stunt like that out there. Thankfully none of the other examinees were there to see since you finished the exam way before anyone else." Nurse Joy explained.

"I'm sorry." Emily said, blushing down at the floor. "So you're letting me continue on to the next round?"

"What next round? We only hold interviews in the rare case more than 3 people pass that year ,then from those people I narrow it down to three. People can take the test as many times as they want, which is given out once every three months. You're the only person who has passed in two years. You're in, dear."

"What?" Really?" Emily shouted, her voice full of excitement as Nurse Joy nodded, smiling at the girls reaction. "Is that why you're not disqualifying me? Because nobody has passed for a while?" she asked coming down from her high.

"Hmm, yes and no." Nurse Joy said taking a seat behind her desk. "Yes, I have been wanting some extra help around here for a while now, but the thing is, I think you've really helped Anna."

"Helped her?" Emily asked confused. "She's the one always helping and comforting me."

"It may seem like it to you, but these last few months have made a tremendous difference in Anna. I don't think I've ever seen her smile so much. I started noticing her change about three months ago. If what she told me tonight is true, that puts it around the same time as when she met you."

"Was she not always like this? I can't imagine her not being all smiles." Emily said.

"These last few years have been hard on her. She was moody, and irritable more times than not. She'd get frustrated easily and was very quick to anger. I sent her out in that forest in the first place to cool her head after she had had another nasty argument with her father."

"That sounds nothing like the Anna I know!" Emily said completely shocked to hear this.

"She came back almost like a completely different person. I couldn't figure out what had happened until tonight," Nurse Joy explained. "I think you must have managed to pull down the walls she had built to keep everyone out. At first I thought she might have been using you as a way to retaliate against her father, since he's been trying to force all these men on her, so for her to suddenly have a girlfriend..."

"So... you think she's just using me to get back at her father?" Emily said quietly saddened by the thought. Is that all I really am? Is she just pretending to like me to make her father angry? Nurse Joy shook her head as she saw the doubt and fear in Emily's eyes.

 

"I thought so at first, but now that I've thought about it, I don't believe so. I've seen the way you two act towards each other, she's not like that with anyone else but you. Listen, for the next couple weeks, would you mind keeping an eye on her for me?"

"What do you mean?" Emily asked confused.

"Normally, I'd make it a point to be here this time of the year, but the other Nurse Joys have decided to hold our annual conference now of all times. I'd bring her with me but, unfortunately they've decided to hold it in Saffron."

"What's wrong with Saffron?"

"That's Anna's home town, also where Silph Co. headquarters is located. She hasn't been back since her mother and sisters funeral. Although she may not show it right now, this time of year is very hard for her as the anniversary of their death is coming up in two weeks. Please continue to help her through this difficult time, even if she tries to push you away. You may just be what she needs right now."

"I-I had no idea." Emily said sadly. "And here I was worrying about being in a diaper and whether or not Anna was only pretending to like me."

"Speaking of which," Nurse Joy said coming towards Emily. "Are you aware of it's current state?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Emily followed Nurse Joys gaze down to her now wet diaper. "I-I didn't even know. When did I...?

"You just finished a few seconds ago. I thought you might not be aware because you didn't even seem to flinch. Last time when I suggested you use it I thought you'd need a paper bag to breathe in. The reason I put you in another diaper was because I suspected this might happen. I heard you say something to Anna about not noticing last time either, is that correct?"  
Emily slowly nodded her head while trying not to cry. After everything she heard about Anna, how could she cry over something as silly as a wet diaper. She had to be tougher, or at least pretend to be tougher, then she really was.  
"Have you always needed to urinate this frequently?' Nurse Joy asked as she grabbed a pen and a note pad and began writing something down. "You've gone at least four-six times in the last three hours."

"Not since I was given these pills to take." Emily said feeling uncomfortable at the current subject matter.

"May I see them?" Nurse Joy asked as she looked up Emily's file on the computer again. Emily nodded as she dug in her bag until she found the almost empty pill bottle and handed it over. "Hmm. Yes this medication can cause urinary incontinence."

"What?" Emily said in a panic.

"Did you notice your control weakening once you started this treatment or before?"

"A month after I started it I noticed I sometimes wet the bed. That's around when I noticed I needed to pee a lot more than normal. At the two month mark is when I started having trouble holding it and making it on time. Now I feel like I barely even get a warning at all." Emily admitted.

"That's strange. While it's true it can cause weakening of the bladder muscle, I don't see how such a low dose can cause this, you're only taking 25mg...unless..." Nurse Joy said suddenly picking up her phone and punching in a few numbers. "Hello, yes this is Nurse Joy, I'd like to speak with Dr. Paige please. What do you mean 'which Nurse Joy?' This centers Nurse Joy.... uh-huh....yes.... ok thank you. Interns" she sighed. "Hello, Dr. Page. I'm calling about one of your patients, Emily Ketchum, she was admitted a few months ago with a kidney infection... yeah, I just had a quick question about a medication you prescribed her.....yes the alethgropihhpsviowefene for 25mg, correct? Could you describe what it looks like? "Uh-huh ...yeah, and what if it's not that color?... Green triangles. Oh, I see. Yes, alright I'll tell her. That much? No wonder she's having problems. How does she fix this? Alright I'll have Anna work with her on it....Heh, yeah they're still....friends. No I didn't mean anything by it, she's actually my newest intern...Yeah she passed, get this 98%"

Emily could swear she heard a loud "WHAT?" over the phone as she blushed. Was it really that impressive? Doesn't everyone know it takes 8 pikachus it recharge the battery of the carbon flux capacitor, which should then be defused in between two magnetite's before being safe to handle in case the generator fails. Surely the ability to take it apart and put it back together is common knowledge. Emily was soon brought back to earth as she heard Nurse Joy hang up the phone followed by a loud sigh.

"You want the good news or the bad news?" she asked Emily.

"What's wrong?"

"I was right, you shouldn't be having these kinds of symptoms on 25mg, but say some idiot filled your pill bottle with 250mg on the other hand, that could lead to some problems. There's no permanent damage but in the mean time you'll be in diapers for a little bit longer. Don't worry" Nurse Joy added when she saw the destructive look in Emily's eyes that made her shiver. "You'll only be in pull-ups so you can change yourself. I'll have Anna work with you on re-training. You'll be back to normal in no time."

"Well, what's the good news?!"

"The pharmaceutical department now has an opening."

"Ugh."Emily moaned letting her head fall on the couches arm rest.

"Well, my little prodigy, I can show you something that may lift your spirits." Nurse Joy said with suspicious laugh. "I just remembered something, let's say I can prove Anna isn't acting when it comes to her feelings for you" She said while clicking on a few things on her computer.

"How?" Emily asked quickly bringing her head back up as Nurse Joy began playing a video as a full color hologram image appeared on her desk.

"Remember that commercial that aired last year about bringing your Pokémon in for regular check ups? This is a video of Anna's try-out for the part. The production company thought it would be a great idea if the daughter of Silph Co was the face of Pokémon centers... until they witnessed this."

"Oh...oh God... that's... woah " Emily said cringing as she watched and thought, well, now I know for sure Anna isn't acting....because Anna...can't act...

"Hey, Emily. I managed to find a couple pairs of pants that might-" Anna said as she entered the room until she saw what they were watching. Emily watched as her face changed several different colors before screaming. "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO BURN THAT!!!"

Nurse Joy just smiled and said, "Welcome back, Anna. Please have a seat. We need to talk."

"About what?" she asked as she joined Emily on the couch.

"About your punishment of course." Nurse Joy said giving off a smile that sent chills down both Anna and Emily's backs. She got up and grabbed a pair of the "Pants of Shame" and not one but two diapers.

"Please don't make her wear those, I think she should -" Anna started but Nurse Joy just continued to smile.

"These aren't all for Emily, dear. These are for you." she said sliding a diaper and the sweatpants over to her.

"...You're joking, right?" Anna asked staring at the the diaper, then back to Nurse Joy. "You're not really suggesting what I think you are." Smile. "This isn't funny." Smile. "No, please, you can't." Anna pleaded as if begging for her life as her face grew redder and redder. "You can at least stop smiling, you're creeping us out."

"Here, Emily, you look like you can use a change. Consider me changing you half of the punishment. " Nurse Joy said laying out the mat again. Emily quietly obeyed and laid down on the mat. Something told Emily she did not want to cross this women. "I know your having some trouble, but try peeing one more time before I change you. It looks like this can hold a bit more."

"Umm... I- I don't know." Emily said looking utterly embarrassed.

"Just close your eyes and relax." Nurse Joy said.

"She turns to putty if you rub her stomach." Anna said. That wasn't my stomach you were rubbing though Emily thought to herself as she felt Nurse Joys hand begin gently rubbing her abdomen. This doesn't feel so bad either she thought as she closed her eyes.

"Hehe, you're right she really does melt." Nurse Joy said smiling down on the now relaxed Emily. "That's it, good girl" Emily heard as she felt her diaper grow warm again as well as her face. "Get ready, Anna, you're next." Nurse Joy said as she finished up Emily.

"Can't we talk about this?"

"Sure, either you get on the mat in the next 10 seconds and let me put this diaper on you, or I play that video in the lobby AND I put a diaper on you." Nurse Joy said. Anna grumbled something about blackmail but eventually got on the mat. Her face turned redder than Emily's as she felt her pants get taken off. "My my, black lace panties, and just what were you planning on doing tonight?" Nurse Joy teased making both girls faces blush. "No need for these anymore." she said while pulling them off.

"Just shoot me now." groaned Anna. Emily sat her padded butt down with a poof near Anna's head and began running her fingers through Anna's hair as a means of distraction. Anna's eyes sprung open, but she visibly relaxed once she realized it was just Emily.  
Emily gave her a weak smile, as if to say "I know the feeling", as the two quietly stared into each others eyes. Anna reached up and took Emily's free hand and held it in her own as she lightly traced the top of the younger girls palm with her thumb. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation of the gentle strokes of her head almost forgetting about the situation she was in. Almost.

"There all done." Nurse Joy said as she stood back up and quietly watched the two who were lost in their own world. Nurse Joy couldn't help but smile as she saw the look on her nieces face that had been missing for the last six years. A look of peace and contentment, and if she didn't know any better, maybe even a spark of happiness as Emily kept Anna's inner demons at bay, at least for this moment. She almost hated to break it up, but there were things to do and rules to set.

"Alright!" she said while loudly clapping, breaking the two out of their trance. "Here's what's going to happen. Due to a blunder in the pharmacy, Emily will now be in pull-ups full time. I wrote down a list of what she will need. I would like the two of you to go pick them up tonight. I was also hoping you could work with her, she will need to be re-trained as soon as possible."

"Sure." Anna said as Emily blushed at the thought of what the re-training would entail. It couldn't be any worse than diaper changes. Emily suddenly pictured herself sitting on an over sized potty chair while Anna stood beside her cheering as she went "pee pee" and awarded her with a gold star on a chart. Yes. Yes it could be worse than diapers.

"Emily, hey, Emily, are you there?" Nurse Joy asked waving a hand in front of her face.

"Yeah, sorry, what's up?" Emily asked trying to shake away the remnant of her day dream.

"I said you can see if any of those pants fit you." Nurse Joy said pointing to the pile Anna had brought with her. "You, on the other hand." she said turning her attention to Anna. "You get the Pants of Shame." she said as she tossed a pair over to her. "24 hours. No bathroom. Emily will change you when you need it."

"Me?" Emily asked blushing.

"I thought it would be fitting. She changed you while you were in the hospital, right? Turn abouts fair play. Consider this punishment for the both of you. If I ever catch you two swapping spit in my lobby again. I'll make it a week for both of you. Nurse Joy said. "I don't mind if you two are together, but I need to stress the importance of keeping this on the down low. If a reporter saw you guys, it could end up in the paper. Anna's father is a very powerful man who cares very much about image, and if anything threatened that, who knows what he'll do. I don't care what you two do behind closed doors, but please try to keep it that. OK? Now get dressed, both of you and I'll see you tomorrow."


	14. Just Let It Out ch 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nurse Joy reveals Anna's punishment for making a spectacle in her lobby. After heading out to pick up supplies the other interns have their hands full trying to coral children into their rooms while Anna looses her temper only making her punishment worse, but Emily has a plan up her sleeve leading Anna to believe she is some kind of mad scientist or evil genius.

It was 8:30 pm as both girls stepped out of Nurse Joys office and into the now busy Pokemon Center. Trainers of all ages had gathered in the lobby as they stood in line to check in their injured Pokemon and receive their room assignment. A few interns rushed around trying to sustain order and keep everyone in a single file line. Emily noticed their attempts were futile as they were having about as much luck as if they were herding meowths. Emily wondered which would be worse, herding children or herding meowths as no one under the age of 16 paid the interns any mind.

"Oh, Anna, thank God you're here. We've been looking for you." One intern said who looked like she had her hands full trying to keep two boys from having a Pokemon battle inside.

"There's no way your Ivysaur can beat my raichu!" one boy said clearly agitated.

"Yeah, wanna bet? My three badges say other wise. So why don't you just run on home and talk to me once you've actually beaten a gym leader." The other said in a way that made Emily almost want to step in.

"I'll take you on, right here, right now!"

"Boys, please take it outside." the intern pleaded. "Anna, you're much more....scary. Can you find a way to control the crowd?" Anna? Scary? What's she going to do, hug them to death? Emily thought until she heard Anna yell that made her jump a foot in the air.

"EVERYONE!" Anna shouted at the rambunctious crowd. "PLEASE FORM A SINGLE FILE LINE IN FRONT OF THE DESK."

"Hey!" Emily heard from the crowd as she looked and saw it belonged to the girl from earlier. "It's that girl who peed her pants!" she shouted as Emily's face turned ghost white.

"Who?" someone asked. "Oh, I bet it's that girl in the sweat pants! Aren't those the ones they make you wear if you have an accident?"

"Yeah, you're right. And they actually let someone like that work here? I thought this place was supposed to have high standards. Apparently not." A man replied looking disgusted.

"No wonder her dad had to buy her way in."

Emily noticed a vain throbbing in Anna's forehead as she shook from anger and removed a tiny red and white ball from inside her pocket which immediately expanded in her hand.

"Emily, plug your ears." Anna whispered as she threw the Pokeball into the air and quickly covered her own as something that looked like a pink balloon jumped out. The staff looked apprehensive until they saw what came out and breathed a sigh in relief. That is until they realized what she was planning and quickly covered their ears as well.

"Jiiigggalllyyy Puuffff Jigggaalleeeeeeeeeee Pufff" the pink balloon sang as Emily watched in amazement as people started dropping like flies.

"Was it really ok to do that?" Emily asked as JiggyPuff ended her song and turned to Anna smiling as if to say "look what I did!". "I know they said some pretty mean things about you but.."

"Nobody insults my girl friend in front of me." Anna said quietly so that only Emily could hear as the few staff members that managed to take precautions in time approached.  
Wait Emily thought as she tried to process what was said. It wasn't the comment about her dad that pushed her over the edge? That must mean it was about how they were dropping their standards by accepting someone who had accidents. Was she avenging me and not herself? Emily smiled as she put the pieces together.

"Well, I guess that's one way to control the crowd." the intern, who had been trying to keep the boys from tearing the place apart, said as she stepped in between a few bodies.

"Sorry, Sasha." Anna said while scratching the back of her head as she surveyed the damage.

"Just 'cause you're grumpy from having an accident doesn't mean you can just knock everyone out."

"I-I did not have an accident! Th-that was someone else!" Anna tried to say as her face turned bright red.

"Uh-huh, sure." Sasha teased. "Then why else would you be wearing the Pants of Shame?" she asked smacking Annas padded butt as a loud crinkling noise was heard making her diapers presence known to all who were awake. Hey, Emily thought, only I get to smack her butt.

"It's...complicated." Anna said moving her hands behind her to protect her butt from anymore swats.

"I'm just glad you didn't electrocute us all like last time." Another girl said from behind the counter.

"What happened?" Emily asked curious.

"Ahh, it was nothing. She doesn't need to hear about that." Anna said quickly.

"No, tell me!" Emily asked excitedly.

"Ok so this one time Anna got stuck with mopping the floors during a rainstorm. Right when she was almost done, a group of guys came in and tracked mud everywhere. She was so mad she sent out her pikachu, but because everyone and the floor was still wet from the rain, she managed to nearly electrocute everyone in the lobby including herself." Sasha explained. "Thankfully I was in the back. When I came out, everyone was on the ground twitching, even Nurse Joy."

"Hey, don't laugh." Anna said while pouting as Emily began cracking up. "It was my first year."

"That was really hard on your body, wasn't it, Anna? You were wearing those pants for a week." the girl behind the counter said as Annas face grew redder and redder. Ah, so this is not the first time Anna's been punished this way.

"So what do we do about them." Sasha asked as she waved her hand around the room. "We can't just leave them here all night."

"A jigglypuffs song doesn't affect humans like it does Pokemon. It only forces the person to sleep for 20 minutes or so. You can wake them up then." Emily explained. "Jigglypuffs are usually owned by people with insomnia who have trouble falling asleep on their own. By the time the effects of the song where off, your bodies own desire for sleep kicks in which keeps you asleep, not the song itself. The more tired you are, the longer you'll sleep after being exposed to the song.

"Huh, I didn't know that." Sasha said. "Do you know this from personal experience?"

"I read it in a book. I've only tried it once though."

"Did it work?" Anna asked.

"My babysitter sicked her jigglypuff on me when I was a kid when I wouldn't go to bed. She then drew all over my face while I was asleep. She even lied and said her jigglypuff gets angry when everyone falls asleep when it sings so it drew on my face. What kind of pokemon gets angry when it does its job?"

"That sounds like the gym leaders jigglypuff." Sasha said laughing. "So how long do you think they'll sleep for?"

"Everyone seemed pretty rowdy so they should wake up on their own after the forced sleep wheres off. For those that don't, I'd suggest using berries instead of trying to wake them up on your own."

"Berries?" Anna asked looking from Emily to Sasha who looked just as confused as Anna.

"People who are forcefully woken after a hearing a jigglypuffs song tend to be extremely disoriented and possibly even violent. It's common for boys to take a swing at the first person they see." Emily said. "I believe the recipe is 3 Chesto berries, 2 Persim berries and an Oran berry. Blend them together, get a rag and soak it in. All you have to do is wave the rag under someones nose a few times and they will naturally wake up without the confusion and violent tendencies." Both girls stood there gaping at Emily with blank stares. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Who are you and why do you know all this?" Sasha asked dumbfounded. All three girls turned to see Nurse Joy giggling in the corner.

"I see you've met Emily." she said. "That's very smart, using the Chesto berries to wake them and the Persim berries to counteract any confusion. What's the oran berry for though?"

"For the smell. When you mix the two together it smells like vomit, the oran berry helps mask the odor. It's like adding flavoring to cough syrup."

"Emily is our newest intern who will be starting after a bit of training." Nurse Joy explained.  
"Wait, she's the girl every ones been talking about? If she really scored a 98% what does she need training for?" Sasha asked as Emily's face turned pink as she understood what "training" Nurse Joy was referring to.

"Well, we should get going before the store closes!" Anna said grabbing Emily's arm and leading her towards the exit.

"Yes, I think that would be wise. In the mean time we'll work on those berries. We should have them in the back." Nurse Joy said. "Oh, and Anna."

Anna froze after hearing her name. "Yeah?" she said quietly knowing what was coming.

"Let's make it a week instead."

"Don't worry, Anna, we all have accidents sometimes!" Sasha called out.

"It wasn't me! Nurse Joy, tell them it wasn't me!" Anna pleaded as Emily led her out the door. Nurse Joy just smiled and waved as the two left.

 

"Ugh!" Someone yelled from the back. "It really does smell like vomit!"

"Man, this sucks!" Anna complained as the two girls crossed the street. "A week! You'd think she'd be more lenient since I didn't electrocute anyone this time!"

"I don't think that's the point." Emily said as she let Anna vent. "I think it's about you acting out in anger and using your Pokemon against people. Although I do appreciate you sticking up for me." she quickly added to appease Anna's foul mood. Should I tell her what I did? Emily wondered.

"I don't want you thinking you don't deserve this just because of a few accidents, which aren't even your fault to begin with! That medications very powerful, and to be given that large of a dose for that long, anyone would be having this problem. Unlike me, you actually deserve this internship! The only reason I'm even here is because my aunt faked my test results. No one knows we're related by the way. So don't say anything to anyone ok?"

"Sure, and thank you. For everything. " Emily said grabbing Anna's hand after making sure no one was around. "So I figured I should do something for you."

"You don't have to do anything for me."Anna said while pulling Emily closer.

"I already did." she said quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you later." she said as they entered the store. Anna grabbed a hand basket and headed to the back aisle where she knew they kept what was on Nurse Joys list. She looked over to ask Emily a question but noticed she wasn't with her. Anna just shrugged and figured she didn't want to be seen here as she started collecting the needed supplies. Emily was a few aisles over searching for something in order for her plan to be 100% successful. She found what she was looking for, grabbed the box of face masks and went back to Anna.

"What are those for?" Anna asked when she saw Emily slip them into the cart.

"It's not going to smell like flowers when we get back." Anna figured Emily knew what she was talking about and she finished getting everything on the list.

"Hey, what do think of these?" Anna said with a smile as she held up a package of training pants for Emily to see.

"Would you put that down?" Emily hissed until she saw the design. "Aww Evees."

"I knew you'd like them." Anna said as they headed for the counter as Anna dug in her wallet for something that Emily assumed was money as the man behind the counter began bagging the items. She was surprised when all Anna did was flash a black card as the man handed her the bags.

"Don't worry, Anna." the man said. "These things happen, nothing to be ashamed of."

"I did not have an accident!" Anna yelled back as she and Emily left the store.

"Wait, we didn't pay for those." Emily said trying to catch up to Anna.

"Don't need too." she said without offering an explanation.

"How come? Is it a perk of being an intern?" Emily asked hopefully, drooling at the thought of all the pokeball shaped chocolate balls she could get for free. "I think I'd get a caramel filled one first, followed by hazelnut, oh and the one with the milk center." she said thinking out loud.

"No, sorry. You should of said something though, I could have gotten you some." Anna said seeing the look of crushed dreams on Emily's face.

"Oh, bummer." Emily said sounding disappointing. "Then how come?" Anna didn't really want to explain, even though she thought it was obvious. Maybe who she was hadn't fully sunken in yet. She wanted Emily to like her for her, not for her fathers money. She was smart though, she'd figure it out anyway.

"My dad owns the store, all the stores actually."

"Oh, so that's why! So you can pretty much get anything you want for free since it's kind of already yours to begin with."

"In a way, yes." Anna said feeling a bit sad since she finally understood. Here it comes she thought. She's going to use me. She probably already knew who I was from the start and pretended she didn't. I wonder what she's going to ask me for first. Fire stones? Max revives? Rare candy?

"That's got to be tough." Emily finally said after a moment.

"Jeez, sarcastic much. For a second you almost sounded sincere." Anna said bitterly making Emily stop. "What?"

"I am sincere." Emily said looking a bit hurt. "Who would want that?"

"Everyone." Anna said not sure where this was going. Emily shook her head.

"Then everyone's stupid. I'm sure it does have its perks at times, but at what price? If it was me I'd never be able to trust anyone. I'd always be worried about whether people really like me or if their just using me. No wonder you didn't tell me who you were." Emily said as she watched silent tears fall down Anna's face.

"Y-you actually understand?" Anna whimpered as Emily hugged her.

"No, I don't think I, or anyone, ever truly could. Since day one there's only ever been one thing I've wanted from you."  
I knew it! Anna thought bitterly. She knew who I was all along, what is this she's playing some mind game? She just lured me into a false sense of security and now she's admitting she wants something.

"You."Emily whispered into Anna's ear. "All I've ever wanted was you."

"I-I don't understand." Anna said.

"I want you to hold me, and I want to hold you. I want to feel your lips against mine, and I want to..." Emily whispered the last part into Anna's ear as both their faces turned crimson.

"That can be arranged." Anna whispered back.


	15. Emily's Diary ch 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Emily's 11th birthday and so far things have only gone from one embarrassment to another

"Happy 11th birthday." I hear someone whisper in my ear. "Time to wake up."

 

"Mmm." I moan as I lift the blanket over my head to block out the morning light coming in through the window. It's been almost two weeks since we've evacuated our house. Volunteer trainers have been in and out rounding up Rattata's and either keeping them or releasing them into the wild. In a small town like Pallet, everyone knows what's been going on. Since everyone in town knows I'm sick, my borrowed bedroom is literally covered in flowers of all kinds. I'm 11. What am I going to do with flowers? I know it's the thought that counts and everything but I'm still stuck in bed. Flowers aren't going to help me pass the time.

 

"Hey, don't hide. It's your birthday, aren't you excited?" My mom asks while pulling back the blanket to reveal my bandaged leg and soaked diaper. By force of habit I instantly cover the diaper with my hands in a pointless attempt to hide the fact I wet myself in my sleep again. "I see you already went, so let's get you changed and then I'll start breakfast." she said as she pulled out the changing supplies from the closet. 

 

"Actually, I still need to go." I mumbled to my blanket as I began slightly squirming while trying not to disturb my leg.

 

"Oh." She said as she examined my already-to-the-point-of-leaking diaper as she tried to think of what to do. "You need a bath anyway. Can you hold it until we get to the bathroom or should I just put another diaper over that one?"

 

"I can hold it." I said perking up at the idea of getting to use a toilet for once. Now that my stomach problem has finally settled down, mom has been helping me get to the bathroom for when I really have to go. Unfortunately, I'm still stuck in these stupid things for when I have to pee. It's hard getting from bed to wheelchair to toilet without causing any unnecessary pain to my leg.

 

"Alright, up you go." she said as she slowly and carefully scooped me up in her arms and carried me like an over sized toddler while I wrapped my arms around her neck. "Maybe I should have just put an extra diaper on you." she said halfway there as she noticed me squirming in her arms.

 

"I can make it." I said to re-assure myself more than my mom as the feeling of needing to pee nearly doubled since she picked me up. My heart sank as we approached the already occupied bathroom. 

 

"I'm sure whoever's in there will be out in a second." she said as she heard my quiet moan. A second soon turned to a few minutes as my desperation level dramatically increased. I could feel my moms hand checking the front of my diaper as my face turned red . "Do you want to keep waiting or go back to your room?" I didn't want to admit I couldn't even hold it for five minutes but I knew my mom had felt my now warmer diaper and knew I was loosing the battle. If I accidentally let out anymore it would leak on her.

 

"Go back." I admitted in defeat as my mom began carrying me back but was stopped by Tommy.

 

"Hey, Emily!" He said excitedly as he held up a pokeball." Look what I got!" he said while he released a Rattata in front of me. I immediately screamed and jumped at the sight of it as I buried my head into my mothers neck as I felt my bladder empty itself. After about five seconds the already soaked diaper could hold no more as it leaked loudly onto the hardwood floor below for a solid 20 seconds. I began crying uncontrollably from embarrassment as Rachel Oak finally came out of the bathroom to see what all the commotion was.

 

 

"Shh, it's okay. It was just an accident, no one's mad at you" My mom tried to console me as she continued to hold me and rub my back like a baby once we were alone in the bathroom. I hated feeling so vulnerable and childish but I still clung to my mother and cried until I had no more tears as I was rocked back and forth. "It's alright."

 

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I sobbed over and over again.

 

"Shh, It's okay. You got spooked by that nasty rat. It scared me too." she admitted as she set me down on the toilet lid and began undressing me.

 

For the last two weeks I've been stubborn and fighting for any shred of independence I could get. Today on the other hand, I couldn't care less and almost welcomed the assistance as I even let my mom bathe, dry, and re-dress me without putting up a fight. 

 

"I know you're scared because you're loosing control, but try not to worry about it. It's nothing you can't regain once you're feeling better. I know you're embarrassed, but try not to let this ruin your birthday." My mom said as she sat with me on the edge of my bed with an arm wrapped around my side holding me close to her. 

 

"Just a week ago I was making fun of you for being afraid of rats." I said. "Now I can't stop dreaming I'm being attacked by them."

 

"It's just the pain medication. You're safe now. Our house is being fumigated with Max Repellant and we can go back in another week. I spoke with Professor Oak this morning and he says he's really close to making that antidote."

 

"That's what he said last week." I sigh.

 

It's not just my leg that's the problem now. My motor skills have severely weakened from the poisons effect on my nervous system. I feel like an over sized toddler. After about the 10th glass I broke, I've been forced to use Tommy's old baby stuff like sippy cups and worse bottles. I'm supposed to drink what feels like a gallon of water a day with all the medication I'm taking and if my mom thinks I'm not drinking enough she will sit there and bottle feed it to me. Ugh. Which is why I'm still in diapers. I'm not sure if it's the poisons doing or just because I'm getting used to not having to hold it, but I can feel my control slipping. Bedwetting has now almost become a nightly occurrence.

 

"C'mon, let's go see what I can make for breakfast. Ash and Misty will be here later this afternoon. They have a surprise for you I think you're really going to like."

 

"What is it?"

 

"You're just going to have to wait until later to find out." she said smiling as she helped me into the wheelchair and pushed me out into the kitchen as my face flushed red as we passed by the scene of my earlier mishap. A bucket and mop still leaned against the wall. I pretended to be fascinated by the contents of my fingernails as we passed by.

 

"Good morning, Emily! Happy Birthday!" Rachel said pleasantly as if she hadn't spent her morning mopping up my bodily fluid off of her floor.

 

"Thanks." I muttered shyly while avoiding eye contact. Breakfast that morning was the most awkwardest thing I've ever had to sit through and my mothers announcement that she would be leaving for a few hours didn't make me feel any better. She left instructions for Rachel on my care and said she'd be back.

 

To make matters worse all the water I was forced to drink with breakfast was beginning to take its toll. I really hated sitting around in my own pee, but there was no way in hell I was going to ask her for a change and it was too much work for everyone involved to help me get to the bathroom everytime I had to pee. With all the water I had to drink I had to go about every 20 minutes. I couldn't get in or out of the wheelchair by myself or re-diaper myself so my mom has to come with me. We tried a few times but I'd usually accidentally wet from being moved so after several failed attempts everyone decided it was best if I just used the diapers if I had to pee.  
Instead of wetting I tried to see how long I could hold it for while the two of us sat together on the couch watching tv while Tommy did God knows what outside with his little beast of a pet. I could tell Rachel kept glancing at me everytime I tried to move or shift positions to get more "comfortable".

 

"Are you alright?" she finally asked me once I began squirming on the couch.

 

"Yes."

 

"You're moving around an awful lot. Do you need the bathroom?" she asked which I knew only meant "did I need to poop?" Thankfully I did not. My mom usually took me in the evenings, helped me out of my diaper and onto the toilet then would leave for ten minutes. It was usually when I needed to go so it became our 7' o clock ritual followed by a bath. I hadn't been able to go for the last two nights though so my mom must have mentioned something to Rachel. I really wish she'd keep things like this private.

 

"No, I'm fine."

 

"Do you need a change?" she further inquired as my face turned red while I quickly shook my head. It must have become obvious what I was trying to do after a few more minutes. "You probably shouldn't hold it." she finally said.

 

"I'm not." I lied.

 

"You don't need an infection on top of everything else, just go. It's not like I've never changed a diaper before, I've even changed my little brother Gary's diapers when he was little."

 

"I'm not little." I said sadly as my motives were found out so quickly. "And I'm sorry about your floor." I mumbled as a single tear escaped.

 

"Oh, sweety, It's okay." she said scooting closer and wrapping an arm around me as she pulled me in. "You're sick, you can't help it." she said as she began gently rubbing my back as I continued to squirm. "Go pee."

 

"But I don't want to loose my control." I whimpered from the effort of holding it. All the moving around was starting to hurt my leg and I was starting to feel raw down there from the diaper rubbing but I couldn't give in. Not yet.

 

"There's a better way to strengthen your muscles you know. There's an exercise you can do anytime. I can teach you later if you're interested." I nodded my head. "It's in a book in the library up stairs." She said as she took my arms and held them away so I'd stop grabbing myself. I whimpered again but closed my eyes and consciously let go as I felt the diaper quickly growing warm and wet. "That's it. Good girl." Rachel praised as she felt my body relax in her arms. I sighed in relief as the rest emptied out. I had forgotten how good it felt to release a full bladder but soon my relief turned to embarrassment as I realized what came next once the 29 year old women gently pushed me back into a lying position on the couch.

 

"Can I just wait until my mom comes back?" I asked as Rachel began gently removing my pants.

 

"Sorry, but you're soaked, you'll get a rash sitting around in this thing." She said before disappearing into the back of the house and re-appearing with the changing supplies.

 

"But what if Tommy walks in." I added trying to delay the inevitable, but she just got up and locked the front door.

 

"There." She said once she was back and began untaping the front of the diaper. She noticed my eyes were shut tight and my face flushed bright red. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about, dear. We're both girls." She said as she began cleaning me with wet wipes. I winced as it stung a bit on the crease of my inner thighs. She didn't say anything as she pulled out the used diaper and balled it up before sliding a new one under me. I jumped a bit in surprise when she began rubbing a bit of cold cream on the irritated areas before powdering me and taping a new one on. "All done." she said cheerfully as she playfully patted my stomach. I instantly winced on contact. "What's wrong? Does your tummy hurt?"

 

"A little bit." I admitted as I ignored the baby talk in favor of rubbing my sore belly.

 

"What's it feel like?"

 

"A bit hard."

 

"When was the last time you pooped?" She asked as I quickly grew uncomfortable with the subject matter. I quietly mumbled my answer. "What was that?"

 

"Three nights ago."

 

"That could cause some discomfort. How about I take you to the bathroom and you try going."

 

"I don't have to go." I protested.

 

"I know, but I want you to try." Rachel said as she brought my wheelchair in front of me and transferred me over. Great I thought to myself as she wheeled me into the bathroom and removed my diaper. She then lifted me up and set me on the toilet which caused me to grimace and hold my stomach in pain. "See, it hurts because you're constipated. We'll just hang out here for a bit, so try to go. You'll feel better if you do."

We? I wondered until I realized to my disappointment as she took a seat on the edge of the bathtub a few feet away that she wasn't leaving. I sat there for five minutes willing her away with the power of mind but to no avail. My stomach grew more uncomfortably hard as more time went on and I realized she wouldn't let me up until I visually made some kind of effort. Since I'm here I might as well pee I thought as I emptied what little urine was in my bladder.

"Ten more minutes and If you still can't go I'll see if there's something I can give you to help." she said. "I'll be right back, I'm going to call your mom and see what she thinks." she finally said after another five minutes as she got up and left. Yes, finally! I wish she would have closed the door on the way out, but oh well. At least now I can actually try. I lightly pushed only to be rewarded with a sharp pain in my stomach. After a few deep breaths I tried again only to have the same results. This went on for several minutes until I realized I really couldn't go and the discomfort was only getting worse.

 

"Still no luck?" she asked as she saw me bent over clutching my stomach.

 

"It hurts." I complained as I kept trying to push no longer caring if she was there or not.

 

"Your mom called the Dr. and asked if it was ok to give you some laxatives, but he doesn't want you mixing those with your medications. That leaves us with three options. We can wait and see if this passes on its own. I can have your mom pick up some suppositories at the store or I can give you an enema now. I have one in the medicine cabinet."

 

"Enema." I said thinking it was some kind of pill and only understanding the word "now".

 

"Alright." She said a bit surprised. "I think it will be easier if we do it in the living room." I wondered why I couldn't just do it here but I figured it was because I wasn't supposed to eat or drink anything in the bathroom. I felt myself get lifted into the air and was surprised when she just carried me into the living room instead of putting me in the wheel chair. She grabbed the blanket off the couch and laid it out on the floor then set me down on the blanket.

 

"I'll be right back. Let me grab a few things first." Rachel said as she left down the hall. I wondered why I was on the floor but it didn't raise any red flags until she returned wearing some gloves and carrying a bottle of Vaseline and something in a box. My eye brows furrowed in confusion as she set the stuff next to me. What's going on?

 

"Do you think you can lay on your stomach or does it hurt too much?"

 

"It hurts." I said looking from her to the stuff on the floor.

 

"Alright, lay on your back please."

 

"What's that?" I asked after I laid on my back as she picked up the box.

 

"An enema." she said showing me. "It goes in, then I squeeze this part and it squirts out stuff that will clear out your system."

 

"Oh ok." I said as I opened my mouth ready to accept it.

 

Rachel looked at me a moment and then smiled sympathetically as she realized where I thought it was going. "I'm going to lift up your legs now, okay?" she said as she lifted me up before I could respond.

 

"Hey! What are you doing?" I protested as I felt something cold being rubbed onto my butthole as one of her fingers began massaging it. Wait, this isn't what I signed up for! 

 

"Just try and relax, sweetie. It will be over soon."

 

"Ahh!! Stop! Stop!" I begged as something begAn probing me.

 

"Almost done. Just relax." Relax? You're sticking something in my butt and you're telling me to relax?

 

"Eek!" I whined as I felt something cold enter me and then it was pulled out.

 

"There all done! You did so good!" She said as she began taping up a new diaper on me.

 

"I feel violated."

 

"You'll feel better in a couple minutes." Rachel said. "It's going to hit fast. Don't worry about making it to the bathroom. Just go ahead and let it out in your diaper. "

 

"What? No!" I said as I tried to sit up but was immediately greeted with stomach cramps. "Please, please take me to the bathroom."

 

"Just go. Then you can soak in the tub. How does a nice bubble bath sound?"

 

"Please." I begged as tears ran down my face even though I knew I wouldn't make it.

 

"I'll start a bath and give you a minute." she said smiling sympathetically as she headed towards the bathroom. I cringed as I realized what I had to do. At least she's giving me some privacy I thought as I accepted my fate and let go.


	16. Emily's Diary ch 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delia becomes concerned at her daughters outburst at her birthday party and begins to worry about her mental health.

This was turning out to be the worst birthday ever. Not only did I accidentally pee on my mom, I also peed on my next door neighbors hardwood floors in front of her and her young son. I mean everyone was cool with it, well as cool as you can be about an eleven year old girl ruining your clothes and floor, but still. Rachel was like, "Aww it's okay, don't worry about it, go get yourselves cleaned up and leave the floor to me."

Tommy on the other hand was like, "Hahaha! You peed yourself because of a mouse!" Which just made me start crying like ten times harder than I already was. Thankfully he wasn't laughing for long because I heard him crying WAY louder later while I was taking a bath. Sounds like Rachel didn't think it was as funny as he did. I thought I wanted to drown myself in the bathtub right then and there, but things only took a turn for the worse later. My mom decided to leave me alone for several hours with Rachel.

Don't get me wrong, I like Rachel, but I don't like people seeing me like this. I don't want to be seen as weak and vulnerable. I'm already 11 year old, practically a teenager! I should be out on my own, not stuck inside and in a diaper no less! I don't even like my mom helping me with any of this, let alone my next door neighbor. I know I've been kind of a brat to my mom, but I just hate this whole situation so much! I don't want to be in diapers. I get that she's only trying to help me, but I think I can do it by myself. I really just want some privacy. I feel like I want to die every time she changes me or bathes me. I get that I'm not 100% and she's worried but I think she's going a little too far.

Rachel really is sweet, but she babies me even worse than my mom does. After this morning I just wanted to crawl in a hole and die, but once I was alone with her things just got worse. Twenty minutes in I had to pee, but if I did that means I'd just have to sit in it. No way was I going to let Rachel change me. That's just way to embarrassing. I hate being seen naked even by my mom, let alone during something embarrassing as a diaper change. I decided instead to just hold it for as long as I could hoping I could somehow build my strength and control back. She caught me though, but probably because I was being as subtle as a Snorlax. She practically held me down until I peed. She promised to help me get control though by some kind of exercise or whatever. I was going to ask her about it but I didn't get the chance to because I was a bit distracted by her suddenly TAKING OFF MY PANTS!

I was like hey no way, but she wouldn't listen and after one uncomfortable awkward diaper change later my stomach decided to get all hard as a Onyx. She forced me into the bathroom after asking (more like interrogating me) when the last time I went and was all no! Can't have that and next thing I knew I was on the toilet, which would have been fine if she would have LEFT!! But no! She had to just sit there act like it was normal to share a bathroom with someone you were trying to make poop. Like I'd do that in front of her, or anyone! Even my mom leaves and let's me have some privacy, even if it's only for a few minutes. Although only because I won't stop yelling at her until she leaves.

I think she must have figured out I wasn't going to try until she left so she excused herself and called my mom. That's when I realized something was wrong. I mean I really did try to go but I couldn't; it just hurt so much. I didn't even care that she came back; I really wanted to go whether she was there or not. She offered me a couple choices so I took the thing called an enema. I didn't know what it was but she said she could do it right then and that it would be the fastest way to relief so I'm like sure, whatever. If I had known that was going up my butt I never would have agreed. Not only did she stick something up my butt, but she put me back in a diaper instead of taking me back to the bathroom. I was pretty mad at first when she's like it's okay, just go ahead and poop yourself. Like hell I was just going to do that! Then it hit.

I guess I'm glad she diapered me because it was like a freaking explosion. It took less then a minute for my system to unclog everything. My stomach does feel so much better but that had to be the most embarrassing thing ever! Not to mention it was at that exact moment of impact that my mom came back with Tommy in tow. All I could do was cry as everything came shooting out while my mom and Tommy watched. Even worse I was only in a shirt and diaper so they saw it start filling up. Like the sound wasn't enough to give away what I was doing... It wasn't until Rachel came back out and saw everyone just standing there staring and me lying on the floor bawling in my own filth that she explained to my mom what was going on which leaves me to where I am now.

"Tommy, why don't you go head upstairs and find a book called Exercises for Women. Set it on my nightstand once you find it and then stay in your room for a bit." Rachel said as Tommy wordlessly went up the stairs covering his mouth and nose.

"How was she?" my mom asked as she knelt down beside me and began scooping up my lifeless body, careful not to touch the mess that not only leaked down my legs, but up my back as well. All this time I just numbly stared off into space; not having the energy to cry anymore as I let the two women do whatever needed to be done to me.

"She was such a trooper and so brave!" Rachel praised as she stroked my tear streaked face. "When I was going to med school, most kids her age that needed one would scream and fight and would usually need to be restrained. She just laid there and took it."

"Thank you for behaving, Emily, I know that must have been hard for you." My mom said as she laid me down on a towel in the bathroom before wetting a washcloth and gently cleaned off my leg. "Oh, shoot!" My mom suddenly exclaimed sounding worried.

"What is it?" Rachel asked.

"Some of it got in her bandages."

"We need to disinfect her leg quickly! Don't worry about the towels just get her clean now!" Rachel said taking charge as her medical experience became apparent. They both wet down some wash clothes and began washing me off before removing the bandages to reveal some had indeed gotten in. My mom quickly stripped me and set me in the bathtub before giving me a less than gentle scrubbing. After a quick but thorough bath, she lifted me out of the water, wrapped me in some towels and carried me to my room. Rachel soon followed carrying some gauze and a few bottles. I didn't know what was going on but I had a feeling it wasn't going to be pleasant.

"Is she going to be okay?" my mom asked.

"Yes, but quickly dry her off, and remove the towels." Rachel ordered, her gentle nature seeming to have completely disappeared in a matter of a few seconds as she opened up a special bottle of disinfectant and began generously pouring it onto some washcloths. "Hold her down." I felt my mom come from behind me on the bed as she wrapped her arms around me while pinning me into her and leading me down sideways across her lap like a nursing infant. One arm was secured around my chest while the other held my thighs down leaving my bad leg and naked butt exposed toward Rachel.

"Do you have anything for her to bite on?" My mom asked.

"Hmm, actually I have something that might work." Rachel replied as she left and then quickly returned and forced something into my mouth. I didn't know what it was and frankly didn't care as I nervously sucked on the small rubber bulb object that was placed in my mouth. "I'm sorry, Emily, but try to stay still." Rachel ordered as she held the alcohol soaked rag against the infected area on my leg.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" I screamed as I tried to fight against my moms hold but she just tightened her grip on me as I continued to thrash. "TAKE IT OFF! TAKE IT OFF!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as my leg burned and stung.

"Suck on the pacifier. It will be over soon!" my mom coached. I began sucking as hard and fast as I could but it did little to help.

"Just thirty more seconds." Rachel said as she held the rag down firmly as she watched the clock in my room.

"You're doing great. You're almost done."

"Just keep sucking, baby girl." My mom said ignoring the fact that I began uncontrollably wetting from the pain onto her lap and the bed.

"Uh-oh." Rachel said as she grabbed a nearby blanket and used it to block the incoming stream of urine from my leg. "All done!" Rachel said as she removed the rag and began wrapping it in gauze as I continued to whimper and suckle. "I'm sorry I had to do that, Emily, but fecal matter inside an open wound is very bad news." I kept my eyes shut tight and leaned my head onto my mothers chest as she began gently rocking me back and forth once Rachel was done bandaging my leg. Soon I felt someone drape a blanket over me and remove the pacifier from my mouth. I opened my mouth the mumble something, but quickly felt it replaced by something else that felt similar.

"Drink up, sweetie." I heard my mom whisper to me as she continued to hold me in her arms. I was a bit reluctant at first but gave it a few sucks as warm milk slowly entered my mouth. "That's it. Go on." Too exhausted to put up much of a fight, I slowly suckled on the bottle finding myself relaxing into a steady rhythm as I entered a state of pure bliss. Quickly I fell into a restful sleep and for the first time in a week I didn't dream of a single Rattata or Ratticate.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I awoke a few hours later to my mom gently brushing my hair out of my face. I slowly opened my eyes and became aware of something in my mouth. I reached up and took it out while I examined it. I suddenly dropped it as if it was something disgusting as the blue Squirtle pacifier dropped to the floor.

"Time to wake up, everyone's here." she said as she bent down and picked up the pacifier on the floor and set it down on my nightstand. "Are you wet?" I reached down and felt the front of my soaked diaper. I nodded and leaned back while my mom tore back the blankets. I quickly noticed the wet patch on my sheets on the edge of the bed as everything came rushing back to me spoiling my good mood. I frowned as I remembered what I had done.  
"Don't worry about it; it can be washed." Mom said as she read my mind. My poor mom; that's the second time today I peed on her. "It's okay. It's no big deal. You were in pain after all."

"Sorry." I mumbled anyway.

"Do you still need to go?" I focused on my bladder for a moment and realized it wasn't fully empty. I nodded. It was the same situation as this morning. "You can test out something I got you at the pharmacy. I know you're not crazy about being back in diapers, and since you can't make it to the toilet on time I thought you might prefer this instead." she said as she held up some kind of strangely shaped funnel attached to a large cylinder. I cocked my head to the side in confusion as I tried to figure out what it was.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Here." she said putting it down and undoing my diaper and pulling it away. She then took the strange funnel object and held it against my crotch. "Hold it against yourself and position it so it's covering everything." I took it as she let go and moved it around until it was in position then looked up at her confused wondering what I was supposed to do with it. "Now you just go."

"Oh." I said as I realized she expected me to pee in it. "Do you have to watch?"

"Just this once to make sure it works and doesn't leak." I sighed and looked down at the weird contraption but decided to give it a go. I relaxed and watched the cylinder begin to fill up as I emptied myself into it. It even had little measurements on it to tell you how much you went. Apparently I had 400ml in me.

"Umm, I'm done." I said awkwardly as I pulled it away. "Now what?"

"Just turn that little knob on the side and it should empty into the bigger compartment below. Then it just needs to be emptied once or twice a day. That way you don't need to sit in a wet diaper and no more changes." I smiled at that last part and I smiled even larger when my mom pulled out a pair of green stripped panties and helped me into them. Oh underwear, how I have missed you so! She then helped me into some pajama bottoms, put the urinal in its black carrying case and carried me out to the living room where everyone, including Ash and Misty, was waiting for me.

"Happy Birthday!" Everyone yelled. I smiled at everyone as my mom set me down on the couch. A few streamers were hung about along with some balloons. There was a cake on the table along with some chips and punch.  
I talked with a few people as they asked me how I was feeling. Mostly people surrounded my brother, but if it meant not talking about my health, that was fine by me. I wanted to talk to Misty, but she seemed busy with something that she was rocking in her arms. I couldn't tell what it was because it was wrapped in a blanket; I just figured she was babysitting. Soon it was the moment every kid waits all year for. Presents. Finally, not a single vase of flowers in sight.

The first thing I opened up was a Eevee Pokedoll. I normally didn't play with dolls, but I thought it was cute. I knew this was about as close to an actual Eevee I was ever going to get. They were pretty rare after all. Next was a Pokeblock kit I thought was pretty cool. It came with all the basic berries and a field guide that explains what each one does. Next came a bag from Ash. I was really excited to see what it was as I eagerly tore through the paper only to find a...three pack of baby bottles? Is this his idea of a joke? I looked at him and he smiled widely at some kind of inside joke. I immediately began to suspect mom had told him about needing bottles and this was his idea of being funny. I clenched my jaw shut and continued going through the bag hoping to find something that would explain the earlier package. Instead of answers I found a box of what looked like baby formula.

My blood was boiling. I was on the verge of loosing it. Was my illness a joke to him? Had my mom really told him about everything she had been doing to me? The diapers, bottles and pacifiers. I'm not a damn baby!

"I-I-don't understand." I mumbled. That's when I heard it. Laughter. Everyone was laughing at me but the voice that stuck out to me the most was Ash's. With fresh tears stinging my eyes, I lost it. "What's the big idea, Jack Ass!" I yelled.

"Emily!" My mom shouted at me.

"How could you! You think this is a fucking joke that I can't drink out of a glass? This your idea of a joke giving me bottles and baby formula? I hate being taken care of and babied! And I hate you!"

*SLAP*

The room went dead silent as I felt my mothers hand slap me across the face. I could feel everyone's eyes on me as my eyes burned with tears. How could she? Ash was clearly making fun of me in front of everyone and she takes his side?! I knew he was her favorite. Throwing common sense out the window I stood up on my own and hobbled towards the front door. Pain like I'd never experienced surged through my leg but I didn't care. I needed to leave.

"Emily! Sit down this instant!" my mom yelled. I continued to try and make it to the door but before I got there things began fading in and out and soon my leg gave out as I collapsed to the ground from the pain. The last thing I remember was my mom yelling at me before I lost consciousness.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When I finally awoke the pain in my leg was unbearable. Without opening my eyes I began moaning hoping someone would hear me. I felt someone sit on the edge of my bed and place a cool hand on my forehead. From the way my body felt I could tell my fever was back with a vengeance. I could hear my moms voice but I couldn't make out what she was saying. I just kept muttering over and over. "It hurts, it hurts."

"Drink...medicine...help" I vaguely made out from the sentence. I reached up my arms without looking but felt cold hands lower them back down. Soon I felt something pressing against my lips. I opened my mouth without a fight and accepted the rubber nipple and slowly drank the cool milk with a slightly medicated taste. I found the rhythmic sucking to be soothing as I fell into a trance like state. I began getting signals from my bladder, but the last thing I remembered was wearing panties.

"Have to pee." I mumbled behind the bottle.

"...okay...back...diaper...use ." I moved my hand down and found I was once again back in a diaper. For once I was glad as I relaxed and let myself pee and continued to nurse from the bottle until it was all gone as I drifted back to sleep but not before hearing. "Emily...stupid...punished...baby..."

The next time I woke up I felt a lot better, but my leg was still hurting. I slowly opened my eyes and found my mom sitting in a chair by my bed reading a book. I noticed a baby bottle full of milk on my nightstand along with a bottle of pain killers. The milk was looking better and better to my parched throat no matter how it was served. I tried to reach for it but found it was just out of arms reach. By the time my mom noticed I was awake that bottle was starting to look like a goblet fit for a king.

"Thirsty?" she asked as she noticed me staring at it.

"Yes." I croaked as I massaged my sore throat.

"Do you need any pain medicine?" she asked but seemingly already knowing the answer as she unscrewed the cap and pulled apart two capsules before dumping the contents in. She then screwed the cap back on and shook the bottle before sitting next to me on the bed and guiding it into my mouth. "Slow down. You're going to get a tummy ache. That's it, nice and easy." I nodded and slowed my pace down. Once I finished, she took the empty bottle and placed it back on the dresser before she began her interrogation of me. "You want to tell me what the hell you were thinking?"

I stared down at my blanket as I tried to collect my thoughts before answering. "I thought he was making fun of me by giving me baby stuff." I said as tears slid down my face. "I hate being taken care of and babied. It's embarrassing to me and everyone was laughing at me." My mom went to the dresser and pulled the three pack of bottles open and took one out. She held up the bottle I had just finished and showed me the size difference. I looked at them confused, the one from the pack was so much smaller.

"He wasn't making fun of you. Nobody was. You think I would have just let him get away with it if he was?" I nodded and continued to silently cry. "Why would you think that?"

"Because I'm not as good as him. Everyone's always so proud of him and talks about him. The only reason I'm ever brought up is because I either did something wrong or I'm sick. How could you not love him more than me? I'm just a burden to everyone. You're always having to do things for me and I hate it."

"You hate being taken care of because you think it's too much work for me?" I nodded and kept my head down. "Emily, you don't need to worry about that."

"You shouldn't have to. I'm too old." I mumbled. My mom sat down on my bed, wrapping her arm around me and pulling me into her chest.

"You're never too old to need someone's help. I'm going to be here for you whether you're 11 or 35. It doesn't matter if you're sick or not; I will always love you. Don't ever think that I don't." She said and gently kissed the top of my head. "So what if I need to change more diapers than I thought I would have too."

"At least let me change my own." I insisted.

"Maybe when you're feeling better. Right now I think it would do more harm than good. Speaking of." She said as I let out an squeak of surprise as I felt a finger go into my diaper.

"You could have asked." I said blushing knowing I was already wet from earlier.

"We need to talk about your punishment." she said now getting serious as she set aside the blanket covering me.

"Please don't spank me!" I pleaded. I was already in enough pain but was relieved when she shook her head.

"No. I'm not going to spank you. I'm going to baby you."

"Huh?" I said confused. "You kind of already do. I mean I'm already in a diaper and drinking from bottles."

"Yes and no." She said with an amused smile. "I only do what is necessary and no more because I know it makes you uncomfortable. This will be different. Both Rachel and I will be working together on this stating tomorrow. Emily, what you did was very stupid. Not only did you bring yourself unnecessary pain but you also spread the poison faster. You need to understand, you almost lost your leg."

"What?" I asked dumbfounded.

"We'll talk more later. How about you come out to the living room. There's someone who would like to meet you."

"Huh? Who?" I asked curious as I took the small bottle my mom handed me and examined it.

"Hold that for me. It's about her dinner time." My mom said as she lifted me out of bed and towards the living room. She set me down next to Rachel on the couch who held a tiny bundle of blankets in her arms. My mom took the small bottle from me and returned a few seconds later with it full of formula. "Are you ready?" she asked as I nodded slightly confused.

"Hold out your arms." Rachel said as she handed me the bundle. I gently took it, looked inside and gasped. There curled up in the blankets was a baby Eevee. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I smiled widely as it turned cutely inside the bundle as it made a high pitched squeak. "Aww, somebody's hungry." Rachel said as she pointed to the bottle of formula sitting beside me. "Go on." She encouraged me as I picked it up and held it near the Eevees mouth. It sniffed the air a few times before quickly latching on and cutely suckling without even opening her eyes.

"So cute!" I whispered as I watched completely transfixed as it quietly squeaked with every gulp. "What's her name?" I asked.

"Well, that's up to you. She is yours after all." my mom said watching my reaction from across the room.  
"What?!" I nearly shouted. It all made sense now! The bottles and formula were for her! People were laughing because everyone knew but me!

"Happy birthday, Emily!" Rachel said laughing at my reaction. "I'm glad you're okay! We were really worried."

"I was only asleep for a few hours." I said not leaving my eyes from the now sleeping bundle as I pulled the empty bottle away.

"Emily," My mom said in a tone that made me pry my eyes off my precious baby pokemon. "You've been asleep for three days."


	17. Just Let It Out ch 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having a bit of fun confusing the worker at the Pokemart, Emily admits her ulterior motives for the berry recipe. 
> 
> Tensions between the two are high until they stumble into Anna's room and notice the little present Nurse Joy left for them. 
> 
> Song Lyrics by Daft Punk, Maroon 5 and Ludacris

The man behind the register stared blankly at the two girls, then back to the items on the counter. I'm not even going to ask, he thought to himself as he bagged the four escape ropes, can of whipped cream, bottle of chocolate syrup, maraschino cherries, and oh God, a cucumber. Really? They are going hiking and then they are going to make ice cream sundaes he kept telling himself as he handed Anna the bag.

"Be safe girls!" The man called out as the two left the store. "Whatever you're doing..." As soon as automated doors closed the two erupted into a fit of giggles.

"Did you see his face? Did you see his face?" Emily said as tears streamed down from her eyes.

"I thought his eyes were gonna pop out of his head when he saw the cucumber!" Anna said holding her stomach.

"I haven't had this much fun in a long time." Emily said wiping her eyes. "I've always wanted to do that."

"I should go tell him it was a joke." Anna said. "Part of it was anyway." she added as she thought of the escape ropes.

"Where's the fun in that?" Emily said as she followed Anna back in the store.

10 minutes later they finally made it back to the front door of the Pokemon center, leaving behind one cucumber and a relieved cashier.

"Anna, there's something I need to tell you." Emily said removing the face masks from the bag. "I lied earlier, about the Oran berry. What I had them make wasn't a wake up potion. It is, but it isn't."

"What do you mean?"

"It acts more as a memory potion really, anyone who smelled it, including the people who made it, won't remember a thing tomorrow morning. It will be like none of this happened, including your extra punishment. Now put this on, I want us to remember tonight, don't breathe in too deeply and head straight for the elevator."

"You...you did this...for me?" Emily nodded as she covered her face.  
The two entered the building as most everybody was awake now, and plugging their noses. Things seemed busy and they were able to reach the elevator undetected.

"You're so smart, it's scary." Anna admitted as she held Emily's hand.

"Shall we start where we left off." Emily whispered.

"Almost there." Anna said leading her out of the elevator and down the hall. Anna pulled a brown key out of her pocket and unlocked the door.

"Well, that kinda kills the mood." Emily said as she saw what appeared to be a toilet seat, attached to a bucket, which was attached to a walker and a roll of toilet paper.

"I guess my aunt assumed you'd be staying here with me." Anna said.

"What's that?" Emily asked looking skeptical.

"That is a portable toilet from the hospital wing." Anna said as she picked up the note that was left on it.

Don't forget to give her gold stars - Nurse Joy

"It would be too hard to train you with the closest bathroom back in the lobby. You'd never make it." Anna explained as she moved it against the wall by her desk and lifted the top lid. "Come on, Emily, time to use your training potty like a big girl." she teased.

"Not funny." she said blushing. "Besides last I checked, I wasn't the only one in a diaper."

"At least mines dry." Anna said. "The first step to re-training you is to have you sit on this several times a day until you pee. At least while we are up here."

"But...it's so...open." Emily said cringing at the thought of using it.

"You can't seriously be worried about privacy now. Compared to a diaper change, this is step up."

"Well, yeah but..."

"No buts, c'mon. Pants off." Anna said.

"This isn't the scenario I had in mind on how I wanted my pants to come off tonight." Emily said sighing as she pulled off the borrowed jeans revealing a un-used diaper underneath. She was about to pull the tapes off until Anna stopped her.

"Wait." Anna said grabbing a towel from a drawer and placed it by the makeshift toilet. "Take it off over the towel. There's a trashcan over here too." she said walking away to give her some space as she began going through some bags and pulling out the supplies.

"So how long do I have to sit on this thing?" Emily asked after a few minutes of nothing happening from her spot on the training toilet.

"However long it takes."

"I really don't have to g-" Emily began but was cut off by the loud echoing sounds of her pee falling into the bucket below as Emily wished the ground would open up and swallow her.

"Awe, who's going pee pee like a big girl?" Anna teased as she waited for her to finish before approaching with the wet wipes and package of trainers. "Just toss the wipes in the trash when you're done with them."

"You know, I WAS going to let you take the diaper off to use the bathroom, but now I'm not feeling so generous." she said taking out a trainer.

"Hey, c'mon now, let's not be to hasty with our decisions." Anna said. "You're not really gonna make me use this thing are you?"

"I will if you continue the kid jokes, it's bad enough this is happening without the condescending remarks. You really don't have to go out of your way to embarrass me. It's embarrassing enough without your help." she said standing up and sliding up the trainer on backwards.

"Eevee goes on the back." Anna said trying not to laugh at her. "I'll bet you'll forgive me when you see your reward."

"If it has anything to do with charts and gold stars I swear i'll-" Emily threatened until she saw the package of pokeball chocolates Anna held up. Anna smiled as she saw Emily's eyes light up.

"Caramel, nougat, hazelnut, milk chocolate, dark chocolate, chocolate and peanuts." Anna said as she began reading off all the different kinds making Emily's mouth water. "Here's the rules, I'll give you one every time you go in that." she said pointing the adult sized potty chair. "No penalties for accidents during the first week. Starting the second week though, if you don't make it, I eat one instead."

"Still sounds a bit childish." Emily said hesitant to agree more out of fear of Anna eating them all.

"Sorry, but I've never had to potty train an adult before, or anyone for that matter."

"How about instead of chocolate," Emily said as she approached Anna. "I get one of these instead." she whispered as she kissed Anna.

"I like where this is going." Anna said leading Emily towards her queen sized bed as they locked lips once again but this time with everything they had been holding back for so long. "Maybe we should should slow down." Anna suggested after 15 minutes of making out non-stop as she felt Emily attempting to get into her pants. Both girls shirts were strewn around the floor and Anna wasn't sure what happened to her bra or when it had even come off.

"You don't want this?" Emily asked feeling a little hurt and lot more frustrated in that kind of way. No that wasn't it, Anna wanted this just as badly as Emily as the place between her legs throbbed in contrast to her words. It was all she could do to pry herself off the girl, something just seemed...off.

"Emily, I would like nothing more than to tie you down and make what happened three months ago look like a scene out of a Disney movie." She said as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Then what? Why'd you stop? Was I doing something wrong?"Emily asked as she breathed in her hand to check her breath. "Do I smell bad?"

"No, it's nothing like that and you smell fine, good actually, like baby powder."

"Why thank you, I only use baby powder ground from the finest and freshest of babies." Emily joked attempting to lighten the now awkward mood that filled the room.

"It's just, what if the newness of sex wears off? You want to get in my pants now, but what about next month? Or the month after that? What if we break up and things get awkward? You're the first person I've let in my life since the accide- I mean, in a long time, I don't want to lose you." Anna wasn't to too worried about those things, well, maybe a little bit, maybe even more than she thought. That wasn't the reason she had stopped though, Anna just couldn't shake this feeling they were being watched. She couldn't tell Emily that though, she had to come up with something more...believable.

"Anna, I had no idea." Emily said as she rested her head over the brunettes shoulder and wrapped her arms around her back. " If you wanna slow down, it's fine but just know I'm not going anywhere. I mean, if you hadn't been nice enough to stay with me in the forest, who knows what would have happened. You were even there when I woke up, and you hadn't even been asked to stay until later that day. You're the nicest perso-"

"I'm not as nice as you think I am." Anna said cutting her off. "Normally, I would have just left you to wander for all I cared. If you hadn't looked like my sister, I wouldn't have been following you."

"You were following me?"

"For a little bit, I hadn't planned on talking to you, but you tripped and my rattata jumped off my shoulder to make sure you were OK. I only met you cause I had to chase after him." Anna admitted.

"Why were you following me? And don't tell me I have your rat to thank for saving me."

"I thought I was seeing a ghost. If my father hadn't killed her, I'd have sworn you were my sister."

"What did you say about your father?" Emily asked alarmed.

"Forget I said anything." Anna said, quickly regretting opening her mouth.

"I thought they died in a car accident." Emily said.

Anna sat quietly debating on what to say, finally deciding to just come clean of all the baggage she had been holding onto for so long. "About four years ago, Silph company headquarters, and everyone in it, was held hostage by Team Rocket. I was there that day, as I was most days, helping out in the day care since my little sister often played there with the other children. I had been up on the fourth floor running an errand when I saw one of the grunts on his cell phone.

I hid behind the corner and I couldn't help but hear their conversation. He had the phone on speaker and he was talking to someone about my dad funding something called the Mewtwo Project. He told the man on the other end of the phone he had refused at first, but after he had threatened my dads life he had agreed to cash in on some kind of $10 million insurance policy.

I didn't think about it again as their conversation was cut short by some kid who had somehow managed to get past the others. Turns out he was some kind of pokemon prodigy as he had managed to defeat everyone and kick them all out in half a day.

The next week though". Anna said as her voice started cracking. " My dad had decided to throw a party in that boys honor. He said he had some things to take care of and that he would be leaving first and that we should meet him there later. He told mom to take the black car and we were all excited because that car was his baby, he never let us near it. That was the last thing I remember before I woke up in a ditch with both my legs broken and...and... when I looked over." Anna said now uncontrollably crying. "A tree branch was sticking out of my sisters stomach."

I kept crying for my mom, but she wouldn't answer. I couldn't see what was wrong because of my legs. My sister was still alive but her breathing was shallow and she was coughing up blood. All I could do was hold her hand and tell her 'it would be OK' but she died an hour later. The next thing I knew I was in the hospital. While my aunt had stayed with me until I had recovered , my father never once came to visit me. Officer Jenny had stopped by a few times to get my statement, but I couldn't remember what happened. She told me the brakes had been cut by Team Rocket as an assassination attempt on my father and I believed it.

It wasn't until the day of the funeral I had found out how much money my father received in insurance money. $7.5 million, if I would have died as well, it would have been $10 million. The same amount I heard that team rocket grunt say my father would collect. That's when I knew what my father had done, he was the one who killed them. The 'insurance policy' that grunt was talking about was his families! That bastard killed my mom and sister to save himself! " Emily could feel Anna shaking underneath her arms. She had no idea what to say, this was so much worse than a simple car crash. She had lost her entire family, and even the ability to trust people.

"Have you ever told anybody?" Emily said after a long bout of silence as she rocked the broken girl in her arms.

"I lost it at the funeral. I started screaming and telling anyone who would listen, but all anybody saw was a girl who lost her family and needed someone to blame. The next day he gave me that card you saw and told me to never come back. I've lived in this Pokemon Center ever since."

"Oh, Anna." Emily said as she fought back her own tears as she let Anna cry herself out for the next 15 minutes.

"Thank you." Anna whispered once she had calmed down as the two spooned together in bed until they heard a beeper go off.

"Huh? What's that?" Emily said sitting up.

"Oh, that's a timer I set." Anna said as she got out of bed and stretched before walking over to her desk to end the beeping. "It's been an hour. It's time to sit on your potty again." she teased. Well, at least she's feeling better Emily thought as she reluctantly got out of bed. She immediately froze upon standing and jammed her hand in her diapered crotch while crossing her legs. She suddenly realized she had to go and badly. "Come on, just a few steps. You can do it." Anna said as she watched Emily struggle.

Emily tried to take a step, but felt it start coming out. She managed to stop it after a few seconds but she knew she couldn't make it if she moved. She shook her head so Anna pushed it over to her.  
"Don't worry about taking it off, just sit on the seat and finish going in your pull-up." Anna said lowering Emily onto the contraption noticing she was quite wet already. "At least you felt something." Anna said as she saw the defeated look in Emily's eyes. Emily wrinkled her face in disgust as she finally finished 15 seconds later. She previously thought being in a wet diaper was the worst feeling, it was nothing compared to being in a wet pull-up.

"Come over here when you're done. It's almost ten right now, do you want to stay up a bit longer or should we go to sleep?"Anna said pulling some things down from her closet.

"Let's stay up a bit longer. We can watch meowth videos on the internet if you want." Emily said standing up and awkwardly waddling to where Anna was lying a changing mat and other things out on the bed.

"Sure, what else is the internet for?" Anna said motioning for Emily to lay down on the mat where she then took some scissors and very carefully cut off the wet pull-up and threw it away. Then she carefully cleaned her before sprinkling baby powder (made from the finest of babies) and rubbed it into her skin using her hands which Emily seemed to enjoy a little TOO much. "Here, step into this." Anna said as she held open a fresh pull-up facing the correct direction.

"Umm, thanks." Emily said as Anna slid it up to her waist. "I could've done that."

"Sorry, you just look so cute in those."

"What about you?" Emily asked.

"What about me?" Anna asked as began collecting everything to put aside for later.

"Do you need a change?"

"....No I do not need a change!" Anna said as she continued to hold her painfully full bladder. Maybe she'll let me take it off Anna thought hopefully.

"Sorry, it's just been a while since we were put in them and, well, you have this really uncomfortable look on your face."

"It's nothing, don't worry about it!" Anna said with an uncomfortable smile as she sat down on the bed facing Emily. Man, both girls thought with a blush, I really want to kiss her. "Umm, how about some music?" Anna said as she reached for the remote for her stereo in the hopes of easing the tension between the two. If this keeps up, Anna thought, there's no way I can keep my hands off her. Anna hit play as both girls grew more uncomfortable.

She's up all night to the sun  
I'm up all night to get some  
we're up all night for good fun  
I'm up all night to get lucky

Anna skipped that song with a nervous laugh "Ugh, somehow I'm not in the mood for Daft Punk.

"Yeah, uh, me neither." Emily said.

Put your hands all over  
Put your hands all over me

Skip.

I wanna  
lick lick lick lick you from your  
head to your toes and I wanna  
move from the bed down down  
to the floor

SKIP! SKIP! SKIP!

"UGH! I can't take this anymore!" Anna said as she pinned Emily down to the bed as their tongues and bodies quickly began to intertwine.

"You're...so...cute." Anna said in between kisses down Emily's neck and chest.

"MM, yes." Emily moaned as she felt a hand begin to message her breast ( if she could call them that) as her lower half began feeling warm and funny like a strange itch that needed to be taken care of. She wondered if Anna felt the same as she helped her take off her pants. Emily then began rubbing the front of Anna's diaper as she wondered what kind of reaction she'd get.

"Yes! Please! Yesss, it feels so good." Anna moaned in between kisses as Emily sped her palm up. "No! where are you going?" Anna said sadly as Emily got up and began rummaging through the bags and returned with the things they had bought. "And just what are you planning on doing with that?" Anna asked with a mischievous grin.

"You'll see." Emily said as she removed the rest of Anna's clothes, leaving both of them in nothing but a diaper as she shook up the whipped cream bottle and coated Anna's breasts before she then began slowly licking it off while continuing to rub her below.

"Pleaase, more." Anna begged unknowingly pushing herself into Emily's hand. Emily stopped rubbing as she then stuck her hand into Anna's diaper and began pleasing her directly.

"Not yet." Emily said as she pushed a finger and then two into her as she listened to her approving moans as she slowly pulled them in and out as she began to pick up speed as she inserted a third as she heard the moaning grow louder as her partners body began to twitch. "At least this time I don't have to worry about you peeing on me." Emily said as she watched Anna climax.

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?" Anna panted "Besides, I know you liked it." she teased rolling over and pinning Emily down.

"Oh yeah, sure." Emily said as she let Anna hold her down. "Who was it that got all excited knowing I was wetting a diaper?"

"Your face just looked so sexy all of a sudden, I couldn't help myself." Anna admitted. "You look so cute when you're embarrassed I can't help but tease you." she said as she seemed to wiggle around uncomfortably for a moment.

"What is it?"

"Umm, speaking of..." Anna said as her face grew a bit red. "Have you decided yet? I really gotta pee."

"So?" Emily teased. "Just go."

"...Can I take it off?"

"Yeah, that's fine." Emily said after a moment of thought. "But" she added after seeing Anna's happy face, "You can't leave the room."

"Then where am I supposed to..." Anna said as she followed Emily's finger to the portable toilet across the room.

"If you don't like that option, you can always just go in your diaper like you're supposed to." Emily said with a grin as she watched Anna's face turn redder as she looked from her diaper to the makeshift potty chair.

"Argh, fine, I choose the chair." she said as she made a mad dash across the room as she danced in place trying to remove the tapes. "Ahh..." she sighed happily uncaring of the loud noise of her pee or that her girlfriend was watching her intently getting off on the view. "You like what you see over there?" Anna teased as she saw Emily staring.

"Could you, maybe..." Emily was going to ask but stopped clearly embarrassed.

"What? Spit it out. You wanna watch or something?" she joked unknowing she had guessed correctly until Emily nodded her very red face. "Weirdo." she said but rose into a squatting position to humor her and spread herself to give her a better view as she finished. She was laughing to herself as she saw Emily's eyes nearly pop out of her head. "You look very...uncomfortable now" Anna said as she watched Emily squirm.

"Just come back." Emily whimpered.

"I have a better idea." Anna said. "Since I indulged your little...curiosity. You get to indulge mine." she said as she pulled out the escape ropes and came toward her with an evil grin as Emily audibly gulped.

10 minutes later Anna had Emily completely stretched out as each of her limbs was tied securely to the bed posts. "What are you going to do to me?" Emily asked both nervous and a bit excited.

"Whatever I feel like." Anna answered.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That f-ing c-nt!" 52 year old Robert Silph yelled as he slammed his fists onto his desk as he watched the surveillance tape of a certain room in the Cerulean City Pokemon Center. "Just who does that bitch think she is! I give her everything and this is the thanks I get?"

"It would explain why she has turned down all the men you have presented her, sir." Another man appeared behind him dressed in a black outfit with a red R across the front and a matching black hat.

"I did not work this hard to end up having a f-ggot as a daughter. She will not ruin my plans. She will marry one of them whether she likes it or not." the man said as he stood and adjusted his tie. "Who is that girl?" he said pointing to the image on screen. "The one my daughters doing...THAT with."

"I believe that's called a '69', sir."

"I didn't ask you what it was called! I asked you who it was."

"Right, yes." He said nervously picking up something and reading it. "Her name's Emily. Emily Ketchum. She's been seen with Anna several times over the last few months."

"Did you say ' Ketchum'?"

"Yes, sir."

"Great, just my luck. Another Ketchum, they're nuisances, the whole lot of them. I think it's time I sent my daughter a little more motivation than money. I'd like you to pay dear Emily a little visit tomorrow. Make sure she's alone and teach her what it means when you mess with Team Rocket.


	18. Just Let It Out ch 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning Emily is forced to endure Nurse Joy's punishment via humiliation for her part in the incidents of the previous night.

Emily and Anna both woke with a start as a loud banging on Anna's door was heard.

"Arghmm." Anna moaned into her pillow as she covered her head with the blanket, stealing away Emily's half in the process.

"h-HEY, give it back." Emily complained quickly snatching back the covers to hide her soaked diaper and bare, flat chest.

"Go answer the door." Anna moaned, still half-asleep.

"No! You answer it; it's your room. Besides I'm not wearing anything... for some reason."

"Ugh, fine." Anna stretched as she climbed out of bed about to open the door before noticing she wasn't wearing anything either. Both girls faces lit up red as they looked away from each other as bits and pieces came back from the night before. "Here's a shirt." Anna said tossing it to the naked girl in her bed who was blushing underneath the blankets. She pulled out a few pieces of clothing quickly before quickly throwing them on before answering the door.

"There you are! We were looking for you every-uhh, who's in your bed?" Sasha asked pointing to the lump hiding underneath the covers. "Is that a guy? Anna, way to go!" she joked.

"Ahh, no! It's not like that. It's a girl!" Anna said blushing.

"Anna! You didn't tell me you were into girls! You know, I'm single." Sasha teased putting her arm around her co-workers neck as Anna's face grew even redder.

"Hi." Emily said shyly poking her head out of the blanket.

"Oh, Anna, you bad girl! She hasn't even been here a full day and..eww what's on your neck?" Sasha asked examining the sticky black substance that now coated her arm. "Is that chocolate syrup?" Sasha's eyes went wide as she examined Anna and noticed the side of her neck was smeared with it along with several purplish marks.

"Umm." Anna said as she placed a hand to wipe off her neck only revealing more marks in the process.

 

"What the" Sasha said. "You have purple marks all over your neck." Anna's eyes went wide as she saw Sasha looking from her to Emily. "Hey, what ar-" she said as Anna yanked her into her room and slammed the door. "Woah! Are you two really together, because I was just joking."

"Keep your voice down." Anna hissed as she went to the mirror to see the damage to her neck. "Oh man, my aunts going to kill me." she muttered.

"We don't know what happened." Emily said sitting up trying to save the situation. "We just woke up and everything's really fuzzy."

"You too, huh?" Sasha said. "None of us remember a thing."

"Same with us." Emily miserably lied. "The last thing I remember was going to the poke-mart with Anna because I wanted some ice cream and we got into a whipped cream and chocolate syrup fight in the parking lot."

"Uh-huh, sure." Sasha said looking skeptical. "Cause it looks like it happened in here." she said picking up an escape rope causing Emily to turn bright red. "Oh my god, that rumor that was going around about those girls that were making out, it was you guys?"

"Sasha, please." Anna pleaded as she finished wiping down her neck in the sink.

"Anna, umm, problem." Emily said with a bit of panic in her voice while squirming under the covers. Emily was glad that she was getting the signs that she needed to go again, but she knew she didn't have much time. Not to mention the diaper she was wearing was already to the point of leaking. There was no way it could hold anymore. Anna tried to nonchalantly point to her waist as if to say "Use the diaper" but Emily shook her head and mouthed, "won't hold."  
Anna's eyes widened as she thought to herself, "please don't wet my bed."

"Are you okay, Emily?" Sasha asked walking towards the bed as Emily's face flushed red.

"Do you have a scarf I can borrow?" Anna asked trying to get Sasha to leave.

"Anna, I think Emily's sick, her face is all red like she has a fever and she's all sweaty." she said ignoring her comment as she stuck her palm against Emilys forehead.

"I'm fine." Emily moaned as she fought her best to hold on and tried to will Sasha to leave with her mind.

"You don't look or sound fine." Sasha said concerned, oblivious to Emily's true situation. "Here, just lay back and-"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

The girls turned to see Nurse Joy entering the room.

"Oh good, you're here. I think Emily's sick." Sasha said as Emily grew more and more desperate and Anna grew more and more concerned for the well being of her bedding. Nurse Joy quickly came over to see what the problem was as she took notice of the pained look on Emily's face and her constant shuffling.

"Anna, is there a reason you haven't helped Emily onto her chair? She looks quite uncomfortable." Nurse Joy said pulling back the blanket to reveal Emily's already soaked diaper while ignoring Sasha and any regards to Emily's privacy like all nurses do. "Do you need to go, dear, or did you just need a change?" She asked causing all three girls faces to grow red. "Speak up."

"Both." Emily quietly muttered now curled in a ball holding herself.

"Let's try to make it to your potty, do you think you can do that?" Nurse Joy asked making Emily moan in embarrassment. "Sasha, would you mind bringing it over here? I don't think she'll make it across the room."

"Maybe I should leave." Sasha said as she headed for the door.

"Sasha, the potty chair please." Nurse Joy said stopping her.

"I got it." Anna said motioning for Sasha to go ahead and leave.

"I do believe I said for Sasha to bring it." Sasha looked at Anna confused, but obediently pushed the chair over.  
"Thank you, I had entrusted Anna to this, but I come to find her just standing around with Emily soaked and needing the potty. Clearly she doesn't care for her as much as I thought she did." Nurse Joy stated as she batted Emily's hands away and began undoing the tapes while ignoring Emily's pleas for her to stop. Emily tried to cover herself as Nurse Joy somehow picked her up and set her down on the chair. "It's okay for you to pee now, dear, no need to be shy." Nurse Joy said while lightly rubbing the girls back.

"Not in front of everyone." Emily moaned while leaning forward into a ball to cover herself.

"Well, I'm certainly happy you're gaining control. I was worried when you wet so many diapers last night." Nurse Joy said loudly.

"Please, stop it." Emily begged as her eyes filled with tears from embarrassment.

"Nurse Joy!" Anna said getting angry. "Sasha doesn't need to know all this, which is why I didn't immediately help her. You know how embarrassed Emily gets. "

"Emily, go pee." Nurse Joy said prying her from her ball while ignoring Anna as she noticed Emily white knuckling the railing in a last ditch attempt to hold on to any remaining dignity she had left. Emily tried to fight it for a few more seconds but her bladder won out in the end as it loudly emptied itself causing tears to fall from her eyes. "There, that's a good girl." Nurse Joy said patting her on the head as she waited for her to finish.  
"Sasha, would you please go on the nightstand and get a pull-up for Emily and a diaper for my niece. Also please lay that mat on the bed. Thank you." she said snapping Sasha out of her quest of awkwardly counting the ceiling tiles and ignoring the puzzled look on her face.

"Emily is your niece?" Sasha asked setting everything on the bed.

"No, Anna is my niece, Emily is her girlfriend, and these two are in for a whole lot of trouble." Nurse Joy said picking Emily up as if she weighed nothing while laying her out on the mat.  
"Did you honestly think I was stupid, Emily? An Orran berry for the smell, really?" Nurse Joy asked as she cleaned her with a wet wipe before powdering her and sliding a pull up on her waist. "Since you won't be starting until you've been fully toilet trained again, I won't do to you what I'm going to do to Anna. Instead, to help you make it on time, you'll be cleaning every toilet in the Pokemon Center. I even brought you some comfy pants to work in." she said holding up an extra pair of "The Pants of Shame."  
"Sasha, would you mind taking Emily to the supply closet and showing her where to start. I need some time alone with my niece."

"Sure," Sasha said as she lead Emily out once she was dressed before stopping and turning to Anna. "This came for you by the way." she said handing Anna an envelope.

"Thanks," Anna said as she ripped it in half without opening it and threw it in the trashcan.

"Uh, all righty then." Sasha said as she led Emily down the hallway. "So everyone's in a bit of a panic today. Nobody remembers how they ended up here."

"Yeah, that's kind of my fault." Emily admitted "I kind of gave everyone instructions to make a memory loss potion out of berries to get Anna out of her punishment."

"Oh," was all Sasha said as they went to the elevator. "So are you, um, okay? That was kind of, weird back there."

"Pretend that never happened, okay? Better yet I know this great berry recipe-"

"It never happened, it never happened!" Sasha quickly said not wanting another lapse of memory loss. "So you and Anna?" she couldn't help but ask.

"Yep." Emily said. "Can you also keep that a secret? With her dad being, you know."

"Sure. So, how'd you guys meet?" she asked as she led Emily to a closet and pulled out a cleaning cart and began loading supplies on it.

"She found me in the forest three months ago. She knocked me unconscious and took me home with her. Woke up in the hospital here the next day." Emily said half joking.

"How romantic." Sasha said sarcastically. "So here's the bathrooms. Have fun I guess, sorry you got caught."

"Me too." Emily said as she took the cart and walked in the first of four bathrooms with 15 stalls each. "Let's see four times 15 is 60. Unless I have to clean both male and female. Ugh that's 120 toilets!"

"Welcome to your first year!" Sasha yelled back.

Three hours later Emily emerged from the first floors bathrooms covered in sweat and she didn't want to know what else. Emily abandoned the cart for a bit a decided to head over to the vending machines. She plopped down on the couch with a bottle of water and tried to catch her breath.

"How's it going?" Anna asked sitting next to her in matching sweat pants.

"Gross." Emily said. "What happened to you?" she said as she saw Anna wincing.

"My butt hurts. My aunts stronger than she looks."

"I'm not even going to ask." Emily said as she guzzled down the rest of her water.

"Chansey Chansey Chansey." A large pink pokemon carrying an egg came bouncing out from the back humming its name.

"Emily, run" Anna said getting to her feet and taking off to the other side of the lobby.

"Huh? Anna, what?" but before she could get an answer she felt something tug her pants down a bit. "Hey, what are you doing?" Emily said trying to pull her pants back up to hide her wet pull up which she had previously thought was from sweat. "Put me down!" Emily yelled as the Chansey carried her over its head to the back room where several people started laughing watching Emily getting carted off.

"I warned you!" Anna yelled back to her.

"Hey, what are you doing? Stop trying to take my pants off! No leave that alone! I DO NOT CONSENT!!"

"Chansey Chansey Chansey." it happily hummed as it carried the now clean and changed Emily over its head and dropped her back on the couch before hopping away.

"A little warning next time would be great." Emily said glaring at Anna who was hiding behind a vending machine laughing.

"It's the pants. Chansey will check anyone wearing them for accidents. They're not a punishment; they're to let Chansey know to keep an eye on you. I just wish the check was also done in private. It's worse when you don't know she's there she'll randomly stick her cold arm down your pants. "

"I thought your aunt had cold hands. Where does Chansey go when its not assaulting people, the freezer?"

"I've been its victim before too. I know. It's lunch time so we get an hour break. Want to meet at our usual spot? I've got something I need to do, but I'll meet you there."

"Sure, I'll meet you there. I bet if you hurry you can still catch up with Chansey if you need a change." Emily teased before walking out the front door and stretching a bit before walking down the road.

"Emily Ketchum?" she heard.

"Yeah?" she asked as she turned to see two men in black suits.

"You're coming with us." they said before she felt something hard collide with the back of her head before losing consciousness.


	19. Just Let it out ch 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna finds a ransom note while Emily is being held captive in the basement of Silph Co

The 20 year old brunette sighed in frustration. She had been everywhere looking for her girlfriend. The two had agreed to meet at the local fast food joint a block away from the Pokemon center, but after waiting 20 minutes, the younger black haired girl was no where to be seen. She had given up waiting and decided to search after getting no response from her many texts and calls, figuring Emily had left her cellphone back in their room. Anna wasn't too worried at the time though; Emily couldn't find her way out of a Poke-mart let alone a shopping district. Anna simply chalked it up to the younger girls poor sense of direction and had begun searching for her, but after an hour and still no trace of her, Anna was starting to worry. Emily wasn't outside anywhere, or in the poke-mart, and no one had seen her at the Pokemon center either. In a last ditch attempt Anna decided to go check her room, but was once again let down when she opened the door only to find Nurse Joy inside.

"Anna, do you know where Emily is?" Nurse Joy asked holding the letter Anna had ripped earlier that morning.

"No, I've been looking everywhere for her. We were supposed to meet for lunch, but she never showed." Anna said wondering why her aunt had been in her room. Nurse Joy bit her lip anxiously.

"Have you tried calling her cell?"

"Only like 10 times." Anna said plopping down on her bed, and running her hands over her uncomfortably full bladder as she crossed her legs. Man, why couldn't my aunt just make me clean the bathrooms like Emily, Anna thought to herself as she could feel herself growing more and more desperate. "I hate this punishment." Anna accidentally moaned out loud as she bent forward in an attempt to get a better hold.

"I know, that's why you are in it."

"Who puts an adult in a diaper as a punishment, seriously?" Anna said as she felt herself leak a little, causing her to jump up and start pacing.

"I've tried making you clean, do laundry, clean out the cages, shovel snow, and even spank you. Nothing gets the message across quite like this." Nurse Joy explained, shaking her head at her nieces futile attempts at holding it.

"I thought you said I was doing better." Anna said, still mad about her situation.

"You've been doing much better. You hardly pick fights anymore, rarely talk back, and actually get your share of the work done."

"Then why? This is cruel."

"Number one: You broke the most important rule; We don't use our Pokemon to hurt people. Secondly: I did it for Emily. I was hoping it would help her with her own situation so she wouldn't feel so embarrassed."

"Yeah, because I'm sure your little stunt this morning made her feel so secure." Anna said sarcastically while rolling her eyes. "We couldn't get Sasha to leave."

"Sasha was doing what I told her too. That was Emily's version of what I'm doing to you." Nurse Joy said as she continued to watch Anna struggle. "You're going to make yourself sick. Stop trying to hold it and just go. Once you do I'll change you into regular clothes and your punishments over. Somethings come up."

Anna stopped pacing as soon as she heard it would be over and took a few deep breathes. As soon as she'd let a little bit out; her body clenched shut automatically. "It's harder than it sounds." Anna admitted turning a bit red after several failed attempts. Nurse Joy nodded and motioned for her to lay down on the bed.

"I'm not letting you out of this, but I also don't want you getting an infection. I'll do what I did for Emily. Just close your eyes and relax." Nurse Joy said as she began rubbing Anna's tummy. "Stop fidgeting and just let it come out. See you're clenching. The sooner you do this, the sooner we can look for Emily. I'm worried."

"She's probably just lost somewhere, or she probably just needed to get away for a little bit after this morning." Anna mumbled starting the enjoy the massage.

"You're not supposed to be enjoying this you know." Nurse Joy teased. "What did the letter say?"

"I don't know; I didn't open it." Anna said as she consciously held on; more so now because she didn't want her aunt to stop. "I don't open anything from my dad anymore. Hey! No! Stop!" Anna begged as her aunt began pushing on her bladder until she could no longer hold on. Nurse Joy simply smiled, as she knew by the blush on Anna's face she had lost the battle.  
"You're mean." Anna pouted looking away as her face shone bright red as she gave up trying to re-gain control and allowed herself to pee . She accidentally let out a soft moan as it felt so good to finally just let go.

"See, that wasn't so bad." Nurse Joy said as she reached out and slid Anna's pants off while ignoring the girls protests.

"Stop, just wait a minute." Anna said in a bit of a panic.

"Why?"

"Not done." Anna mumbled barely above a whisper while looking away; trying to will her body to finish peeing. Nurse Joy merely nodded her head and waited for Anna to give her the signal to continue.

"Do you mind if I read this?" Nurse Joy asked holding up the pieces of the ripped letter, once Anna was cleaned and placed into her normal clothes. Anna merely shrugged and tried to pretend the last five minutes never happened as she anxiously began biting her finger nails. "Pack your bags." Nurse Joy said urgently, holding up the pieces of the letter up so Anna could read it. "We're going to Saffron City." Anna's face paled as she read the letter that simply stated.

Silph Co. 1pm tomorrow. I have the girl. It would be a shame if something happened to her.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first thing Emily became aware of was the pounding ache in the back of her head. "Ugh." she weakly moaned as she slowly opened her eyes to the harsh florescent lighting. Her eyes burned as she slowly began to open them as she looked straight ahead at the cement wall. She could feel the hard concrete floor under her as she slowly tried to move to a sitting position. Emily then became aware of a high pitched whine and felt something licking her hand. "Namine." Emily said, happy to see a familiar face. "Where are we?" she asked herself as she scanned her surroundings.

She saw a stair case leading up and tried to walk towards it, but was immediately pulled back. Emily looked down and noticed one of her legs was shackled to the wall. Fear began building inside the girl as she pulled with all her might against the chain that bound her to the wall. After about 20 minutes of accomplishing nothing but tiring herself out, Emily sat against the concrete wall and tried to think. The last thing Emily could remember was cleaning back at the pokemon center. Suddenly, the back of the Eevees fur began sticking up as she growled in the direction of the stairs.

"What is it, Namine?" Emily asked until she heard the sound of foot steps coming down the stairs. Emily fought back the fear as best as she could as three men entered the room. Two men dressed in black jumpsuits surrounded their leader, who wore a blue business suit.

"That her?" The man in the middle asked, his voice full of disgust.

"Yes, sir." One of the rocket grunts answered.

"What do you want with me?" Emily asked after a moment of silence.

"How dare you speak without being spoken to, bitch." The man said, striking Emily in the face, sending the trembling girl falling to the ground. "Who the hell do you think you are? Doing that to my daughter?" He shouted, grabbing her by the collar. "Answer me!"

"I-I'm Anna's g-g-girlfriend." Emily stuttered out, earning her another blow to the face. Emily cried out in pain as blood began dripping down her face from her busted lip and nose.

"What do you see in that whore, anyway?" He said, dropping the girl to the floor.

"I love her." Emily said between gasps for air.

"Well, she doesn't love you! She's only using you to get to me. Or did she not tell you she's engaged?"

"Even if she is, I doubt it's her choice." Emily said between spits of blood.

"What can you possibly provide her? A future? Money?" Anna's father said.

"Anna doesn't care about those things." Emily said as she slowly tried to sit up and glare back at the man.

"What about you? What would it take to stay away from her?" He asked as he pulled something out of his coat pocket. "One of these?" He said holding up a similar black card which she had seen Anna previously use. "You know the two of you don't have a future together. Do yourself a favor, take it and go back home to your mom. I'm sure she's lonely all by herself. What with her husband deserting his family and all."

"How do you know all this?" Emily asked trying to contain the rage that was boiling within her.

"I'll let you in on a little secret." He said. "I knew your father. Went by the name Tom Sergent."

"I don't care about him." Emily said looking past the man at the two grunts. Emily took notice of the one on the right who seemed to be trying to hide his face under his hat and looked instead at Namine.

"Shoo." He muttered as Namine rubbed up against his leg affectionately. Well this is just great, Emily thought. My only hope of protections got stock-helm syndrome.

"What do you say?" Anna's father asked. "I give you this and let you go. In return you head home and never contact my daughter again."

"I say, go fuck yourself." Emily said. Her response earned her several kicks to the stomach and chest, which left her curled in a ball gasping for air while nursing a broken rib.

"I'll give you some time to think it over." He said as he turned to walk away before adding. "Oh dear, she seems to have sprung a leak." Pointing to the growing puddle under the whimpering girl. Him and his men then climbed the stairs leaving the girl chained to the wall.

Emily didn't know how long she laid alone on the damp floor trying her best not to move. The hard ground beneath her sending constant reminders of the pain in her ribs and chest. Each breath felt like a knife continuously stabbing her over and over. "Don't worry." Emily heard in her semi-conscious state. "I'm going to get you out of here." The team rocket grunt whispered into her ear. Emily slowly opened her eyes and gasped when she saw the mans face. "Shh." the man whispered as he began petting Namine's head as the eevee affectionately rubbed up against his leg.

"Ash?!"


	20. Just Let it out ch 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash explains to his sister what he's doing there

Emily's eyes grew wide as she took in her older brother dressed as a team rocket grunt. She wasn't sure if she should kiss him or kill him. What was he doing working for team rocket? What happened to the good boy Ash Ketchum everybody loved? And when did he finally go through puberty? Emily didn't recognize him at first with his 5 o-clock shadow and deep voice-well, deepER voice. His once wild black hair now trimmed neatly down into an army buzz-cut that had grown a couple inches and he had clearly grown about a foot (finally) since she had last seen him about two years previously. The only thing that seemed the same was his eyes.

 

"Wha-" Emily started but was immediately shushed.

 

"I go by Jakob here. I can't tell you all the details, but it's not what it looks like. Look first of all you should know, Dad didn't abandon us. He saved us. He was a detective tracking some black market Pokemon sales and inhumane breeding. Team Rocket was mass breeding in order to produce shiny's. After every failed attempt; they'd kill the babies. Namine was actually one of the failed attempts that dad rescued. He asked me to give her to you as a present."

 

"Why did he leave? You've been in contact with him and never told me?" Emily hissed in anger.

 

Ash sighed and nodded. "Until three years ago, yeah. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you, he specifically told me not too because of the high level case he was working on. Some really powerful people were threatening us when they found out dad was onto them. That's why he up and changed his identity. Mom knew, he promised to come back once his case had finished. No one's heard from him in the last two years. I was asked to look into his where about from the agency we worked for and I traced his last known residence to here." 

 

"What happened to him?" Emily asked. Her head was spinning with all this new information. Emily had always believed her father had up and left her and she hated him for it. To find out now after all this time that he didn't?

 

"No one knows. That's why I'm here." He said as lifted up his sisters shirt a bit to inspect the damage left by his "boss". He cringed when he saw the purplish color that spread over her entire side as he could see a piece of broken rib poking up underneath her skin. "We need to get you to a hospital as soon as possible. I don't have any Pokemon on me that can heal you."

 

"Pokemon can't heal humans, everyone knows that." Emily said rolling her eyes, since it was the only thing she COULD move. "Humans cell structures are completely different than a pokemons. Why do you think they couldn't heal me right away when I got bit by the raticates? That's why it's illegal to use Pokemon on humans unless it's proven to be safe. Some moves can really hurt humans."

 

"Oh, that's right." Ash said. "You might want to put Namine back in her Pokeball though. They've been researching a new stone that they've been testing on eevees especially, since they can evolve into so many different things. So far it's killed every pokemon it's come into contact with."

 

"That's right, Jacob, or should I say, Ash." A voice said behind the two belonging to Anna's father. " I think this eevee would make a wonderful test subject, wouldn't you agree?" He said bending down to pick up Namine resulting in him getting his hand bitten. He pulled back his leg and kicked at it which sent the poor pokemon flying. "I think i'll have our scientist bring our latest product down here. I heard he might have figured it out this time, but I doubt it. He says that every time and yet I always seem to have a new pile of corpses to burn. You seem rather attached to the thing, so how about I let you watch and see what happens."

 

"Don't you dare hurt Namine!" Emily yelled sending a new wave of pain from the effort as she watched her eevee struggle to stand.

 

"No? Well how about I break each one of your fingers one at a time until you agree. After you watch your eevee die, I'll do the same thing to each of your toes until you agree to leave Anna. Sure, I could just threaten to kill your eevee if you don't leave Anna alone, but that would be too easy. I don't like you, Emily Ketchum, and I want to watch you suffer. What better way than having your best friend die right in front of you. " He said as he knelt down in front of Emily.

 

"Don't you fucking touch my sister." Ash growled. Emily watched quietly shaking. She had never seen Ash look so pissed. He reached under his coat and produced all 6 Pokeballs.

 

"What are you going to do?" Mr. Silph laughed as he touched a few buttons on computer like device on his arm. "Kill me like I killed your father?" Ash charged forward, but slammed head first into an invisible barricade. Ash pounded his fists against it, but it was all just a wasted effort. He released only his pikachu because it was the only one small enough to fit in the tight space. Emily watched as it zapped the wall repeatedly, but to no effect. "Now, where were we." Mr. Silph said as he bent down and picked up Emily's hand.

 

"Ah, yes. Now I remember." CRACK.  
Emily screamed in pain as she felt her pointer finger bend back and snap. Followed by her ring and middle finger.

 

"Anna, remember that rule I told you about not using your pokemon on people." A females voice said from across the room. "Forget I said it." Emily heard before she lost consciousness from the pain.

 

Mr. Silph turned around. "Oh, Anna." he said. " You're a day early. And nurse Joy, how good to see you again." He said standing up.

 

"What have you done to that poor girl?" Nurse Joy asked looking over in shock and disgust at the passed out girl on the basement floor.

 

Mr. Silph shrugged. "I tried asking her nicely and I even tried bribery, but she just couldn't be reasoned with."

 

"Emily!" Anna shouted while pushing past her father and holding the unconscious girl in her arms. " Emily! Emily! Wake up." she cried before turning her attention to him. "What did you do!?" she said as her eyes filled with hatred and rage. "First you take away my mother and my sister, and now you're trying to kill my girlfriend." she shouted.

 

"What? So you actually like this girl?" he said ignoring her remarks about killing her family.  
"Ah, good you're here." Mr. Silph said ignoring his daughter as several men came down the stairs. "Please contain our guests." he told the group of grunts. "Samuel, I have the perfect test subject since you're positive the new stone will work. Once the girl on the ground wakes up I'd like you to use it on that eevee. And make sure she watches." The eevee growled in protest as it stood guard in front of Emily as it went back and forth from guarding her to licking her face while whimpering.  
Anna and Nurse Joy both released their pokeballs as Anna's Arcanine and Nurse Joys Blissey entered the room. The Rocket Grunts both released theirs and the battle over Emily ensued.

*Cue Pokemon Battle Music*


	21. Just Let it out ch 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After coming into contact with the strange stone Emily begins to exhibit a strange ability

Robert Silph leaned against the basement wall with a smirk written across his face. He watched on feigning boredom as his grunts produced their pokemon and began their battle against his daughter and sister-in-law. He had no doubt that his grunts would win. After all Anna had never had much of a nach for pokemon battles and Joy spent nearly every waking moment caring for those snot nosed brats' pokemon. He was a little surprised when his daughter presented an Arcanine. When had she had the time to train that Growlithe he had given her as a small child before he had bought out Team Rocket from that worthless bastard, Giovani? Clearly Joy was not working her hard enough. What did he care though, she was supposed to die along with that wench years ago. She was going to leave him after all. Take the kids and leave. He had no choice. Nobody humiliates the head Silph co. What would the public thought of him after that?

 

Meanwhile a few feet away, Anna seized up her opponent from across the room. She should have no problem taking out the grunts Arbok. After all, her Arcanine was a level 36 and her opponents were mediocre at best. Team Rocket issued pokemon no doubt. No training or bonding, just tools for them to take out anything or anyone who got in their way. The Arbok slithered across the ground as it looked from her to her Arcanine letting out the occasional hiss as it raised itself off the ground to appear larger and more intimidating. Venom dripped from its fangs as it opened its large mouth in an attempt to land the first blow.

 

"Arcanine, dodge to the right and use body slam!" Anna yelled to the 6 foot dog beast as it leapt to the side effortlessly and charged; slammed all 350lbs of itself into the purple cobra. Team Rocket grunt groaned in disgust as it recalled its knocked out pokemon as he muttered about how weak it was. Anna clenched her fists in anger as she heard his comment as she used her other hand to reach up and give her Arcanine a congratulatory pat on his head. "Good boy." She praised as she prepared for the second round. Anna saw the second grunt smile as he pulled out a pokeball of his own. He threw it and what first appeared to be a large chunk of rock suddenly opened its eyes. Crap, Anna thought. They're not as stupid as they look. Anna knew ground type moves were going to be twice as effective against her. Her fire type pokemon wasn't going to do shit against that Graveler and she knew it. What she needed was a water or fighting type pokemon, but she didn't have any. When it came to Emily's safety she hadn't been planning on having a friendly match and went ahead and sent out her strongest pokemon first.  
She tried to plan for a second but the rocket grunt had already attacked. The Graveler began hurling large boulders at her Arcanine as she was put on the defensive.

 

"Dodge left! Now right!" She thought her Arcanine could easily out maneuver the rocks but one caught her by surprise as it hit her partner square in the head causing it to stumble backwards as it let out a terrifyingly loud roar of pain.  
"No way!" she muttered in surprise as her Arcanine's health bar dropped. It wasn't even a ground move, but it landed a critical hit leaving her partners health bar half way down. Just how strong was this? All her Arcanine knew were physical and fire type attacks and they weren't going to do much good. Her best bet was probably to attack from a distance. "Fire Spin!" Anna called out as her Arcanine sucked in deeply and expelled flames from it's mouth hitting the Graveler in the face. She knew it was only going to cause half damage but she hadn't expected the graveler to not even flinch.  
Anna only had two other pokemon with her and she knew they wouldn't do much good. Seeing as how they were a Piggeotto and a Rattata, they weren't going to help much. She decided to keep her Arcanine out and fighting; there was no point in getting her other pokemon hurt. She knew her Arcanine was tough and she trusted him to be able to handle the situation.

 

"End it quickly!" The Silph co president said. "The girls waking up and there's an experiment to run."  
The grunt nodded and yelled. "Roll out!" Arcanine tried his best to dodge, but in the end, it was to much for him and Anna was forced to call him back. She watched Emily slowly sit up and lean her back against the wall. She was clearly in pain as she grabbed her side and took shallow breaths. Namine barked and whimpered at Emily's side as it paced worriedly back and forth.  
...  
When Emily awoke she was vaguely aware of a battle going on. Her vision was blurred from the pain and when the dirt from the bare floor mixed with her tears, mud coated her face. She needed to help Anna, but she could barely sit up. What could she do anyway? She had never really battled other people before. She had battled lots of wild pokemon sure, but when it came to fighting owned pokemon she just couldn't do it. Those pokemon were peoples partners and friends. How could she purposefully hurt them? Not to mention she was resentful to anyone who tried to hurt her own friends.  
She suddenly felt a pair of hands grab the back of her shirt and force her up to her knees before roughly forcing her head down.  
"Do it now." the Silph co president shouted as he forced the girl to watch the gloved scientist approach. Samuel pulled the box that contained the chemically modified stone from his lab coat and very gently took it out. He then grabbed the Namine by the back of the neck and lightly touched her fur with it. Emily held her breath as she saw her best friend began transitioning from brown to a glaringly bright white. Brown to white. Brown to white. Namine then let out a weak yelp as she collapsed to the ground unmoving.

 

"Namine!" Emily cried as she painstakingly crawled and forced herself over to her best friends lifeless body. "Namine! Namine!" she cried out as she tried to wake her Eevee to no avail.

 

"Oops, guess that one didn't work either." Mr. Silph said mockingly as he watched Nurse Joys Blissey attempting to revive her. 

 

"Namine." Emily continued to cry as she pounded her fist to the ground splitting the mutated rock in the process. Her hand unconsciously gripped half the rock as the other half had flown onto Namine's back. Each piece began to glow but no one seemed to notice, not until Eevees body suddenly vanished completely.

 

"Do not cry, master." Emily heard inside her head. Emily looked around surprised wondering if anyone else heard it.  
"Where'd the body go?"Samuel asked as he looked around the room. Emily searched as well but her many tears made things difficult to see.

 

"Master, look at your hand." Emily heard inside her head once again. She quietly obeyed the voice and let out a small gasp. The piece of broken rock had some how managed to absorb into her skin and could be seen through the palm of her hand as if her palm had been bruised.

 

"Who are you?" Emily asked out loud as Samuel looked at her strangely.

 

"Master, it's me. Namine. Just think, I can hear you." She's okay! Emily breathed a sigh of relief. Namine's okay.

 

"Where are you?" Emily thought as she looked around.

 

"I think, I think I'm inside of you."

 

"What? How is this possible?"

 

"I-I don't know, but I feel...powerful. I think the stone worked. I think I may have evolved."

 

"Into what exactly!? I've never heard of a pokemon transfusing with a trainer. Argh!!" Emily and Eevee both moaned as Emily tried to get up, but fell back to the ground. The rest of the group was arguing amongst themselves. Nurse Joy was practically holding Anna back from physically attacking her father right then and there who was shouting back at her. Ash kept trying to escape from his invisible prison and watched helplessly.

 

"Master. I think I have an idea. What would happen if you sprayed a potion on yourself?" Namine asked.

 

"Nothing. It wouldn't affect me since i'm not a pokemon. Our DNA is different."

 

"But what if I really am inside you? Since that stone is inside you, what if it is altering your DNA?"

 

"I guess I could try, I can't help them if I'm like this." Emily thought as she dug through her bag and pulled out a hyper potion.

 

"No. Not that one, just use a regular potion and test it on the scrape on your palm." Emily nodded and dug back into her bag replacing the spray bottles. She squirted it on her hand and waited.

 

"See, nothing." Emily said before she felt her palm began to feel a warm tingling sensation as the skin stretched and regrew before her eyes. "Woah!" Both thought together.

 

"Get Blissy's attention, but no one else." Namine thought. Emily managed the wave down the pink and white evolved form of Chansey. It happily hopped over eager to be of some assistance. Nurse Joy was to preoccupied keeping Anna from committing third degree murder to pay any notice of her Pokemons disappearance.

 

"What can I do for you?" Blissey asked as Emily nearly fell over in shock. 

 

"You can talk?" Emily nearly shouted as Blissey had a similar reaction to Emily.

 

"Calm down both of you." Namine said but only Emily heard her. "Emily, try doing what Captain Waddlesworth did. Touch Blissey, maybe I can talk to her that way." The stunned girl did as she was asked and she placed her hand on the fairy type pokemon ignoring her look of confusion she was getting from her. "Blissey? Can you hear me?" Namine asked as Blissey's eyes grew wide in surprise.

 

"What? How can I- Eevee? Why can I hear your master speaking to me? Where are you?"

 

"I'm not entirely sure either, but I think, somehow, I'm inside her. Can you see what would happen if you used a healing move on her?" Blissey nodded as the tip of her arms grew brightly as Emily's body tingled all over.

 

"Ahh!!" Both Emily and Eevee screamed as they felt Emily's bones popping back into place as the chips and cracks began to fill in. Finally Emily felt the sensation of her skin re-stretching and healing as she panted and gasped for air at the strange new sensations. After a few minutes everything stopped.

 

"Well, how do you feel?" Blissey asked.

 

"I-I feel better than I've ever felt!" Emily said in astonishment as she was now able to move pain free.

 

"Great! I've never healed a human before!" Blissey said excitedly just glad to be of service. "You had seven broken ribs, one broken wrist, and a severely weakened bladder muscle. If you're as good as you say you are, everything should be fixed."

 

"You, you mean you fixed my bladder?" Emily thought excitedly as thoughts of never having to wear a diaper again danced through her mind.

 

Eevee sighed. "Someone is trying to kill us and all you can think about is diapers?" Emily immediately came down from her high as she remembered the situation.

 

"How do we get out of here?" Emily asked. "Namine? Namine?"

 

"Grr." She heard as the light brown eevee suddenly sat next to her in her original form as it raised its back paw and began scratching the back of her neck. A dark black rock fell out from her fur as the eevee barked at her. Emily picked it up from the ground and put it in her pocket. What just happened? Emily thought to herself.  
"Namine?" she asked in her head but heard nothing in response. "Namine." she said out loud this time as the Eevee turned to face her.

 

"Can you still hear me?" Namine asked as Emily smiled and nodded.

 

"I think that may have been a mega evolution." Emily said." Maybe I can still hear you because the stone was absorbed into me somehow. I read that Mega Evolution only lasts for a short amount of time and then the pokemon it affects goes back to the way it was. Maybe you transformed into a ghost type and possessed me?"

 

"We'll play with it later. Right now we have company." Namine said as her fur became prickly and she growled at the grunts. "Master, you need to get him out of there. His team is strong and he can easily defeat them. Something on their bosses arm can free him. Do not worry about me." Namine said as she lunged for the grunts leg and sank her teeth into his flesh."  
Emily nodded and darted through the gap between them surprising the other grunt.

 

"Wait, wasn't she injured?" She heard one of them ask. Emily, channeling all of her courage, slammed herself into Anna's father with everything she had knocking him down in the process. Anna and nurse Joy stood there dumbfounded before Anna joined her.

 

"We need to free my brother!" Emily said as she began pushing random buttons on the Silph presidents arm band.

 

"He's your brother?!" Anna nearly shouted as she helped hold down her struggling father. "Here." she said as she pushed the correct buttons freeing Ash from his invisible prison.

 

"I'll explain everything later." Emily said as she saw the surprised look on Anna's face at the disappearance of her injuries. "Right now we've got to get out of here."


	22. Just Let it out ch 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After retreating to the safety of the Saffron City Pokemon Center, everyone begins to worry about the well being of Emily's mental health after she admits she's been hearing Pokemon.

Robert Silph quickly dropped his smirk when he beheld the scene before him. Not only had the Eevee survived, but the girl he had nearly beaten to a pulp was suddenly up and running around. He looked on in bewilderment. Not a broken bone in sight; almost as if earlier had never happened. He suddenly gasped as he felt something collide with him while knocking the air from his lungs in the process. He opened his eyes and realized he was on the ground. The bitch had suddenly body slammed him and tackled him to the ground. Just an hour ago she was trembling and wetting herself at the mere sight of him. Where had this courage suddenly come from? And, oh God, she was getting pee on his $10,000 suit.

“Get off of me!” He grunted trying to shake the girl off of him. She ignored him in favor of randomly pushing buttons on his arm console. Shit! She was trying to free her brother; if that happened he was in trouble. At 15 he had cleared out Team Rocket from under Giovanni's control. What could he do now as a 20 year old? He had kicked himself when he had hired their father as head of security at his mansion. He had trusted him; only to find out later he was working undercover for the Rangers and police force. It was his fault his wife and children were going to leave him! Even though he was sworn to secrecy, he had tipped off his wife that he was not who he appeared to be. So he had him killed. Well, it was true he didn’t actually know for sure he was dead, but he had sent him on a “mission” to the WhirlPool Islands, off the coast of Cinnabar, to gather intel on the legendary bird pokemon Articuno. He had sent him out during the great storms Mewtwo had created during its escape by claiming it was his best chance of seeing the legendary bird pokemon. Even if he had managed to survive traveling through the storms; few trainers have met Articuno and lived to tell the tale.That was the last time, he or anyone, had heard from Mr. Ketchum.

“Anna, help me!” Emily cried out as she continued to press random buttons while keeping her knees firmly planted in her girlfriends fathers chest.

“Here, I got this.” Anna said as she navigated her way around the arm console before prying it off his wrist. In mere seconds the invisible cage disappeared sending Ash tumbling to the ground. “ You sure we can trust him? He’s a member of Team Rocket after all!” Anna said as she helped pin her thrashing father down while pocketing the computer console.

“I’m sure! I’ll explain later, but like I said, he is my brother! He’s a good guy; I promise!” Emily replied.

“Somebody get him!” Mr. Silph yelled out from under the pile of teenage girls. “Leave the Eevee alone and get him!” The grunts stopped chasing after Namine as they heard their leaders orders and headed for Ash. After dusting himself off, Ash reached into his belt and smiled. These grunts didn’t stand a chance, after all, he became a high class Ranger after he had decided to follow in his fathers footsteps. He had grown over the years. Not just physically but mentally as well. Being a pokemon master would be cool and all, but there was more to life than pokemon battles. Being a pokemon master was a child's dream. Maybe after handing out a few more evil organization ass whoopings, he’d take his rival Gary’s advice. Settle down and become a gym leader. Maybe meet a nice girl and get married; Misty was still single after all. Even his little sister had managed to get a girlfriend before him. He quickly tried to shake that thought from his head. By a cruel twist of fate he was in charge of monitoring Anna’s room and viewing the recordings. Being forced to watch his little sister have sex had given him the most awkwardest boner ever.

“Ash, what are you doing? Focus!” Emily called out as she watched him suddenly start staring into space while his face turned different colors. Still an air head as always she thought.

“Emily! Take everyone and get out of here! Leave them to me!” Ash said as he released his Venusaur. The large, plant like beast nearly took up half the basement. Soon vines came shooting from it’s back as it wrapped each of Robert Silphs limbs into place and pinned him to the ground in the girls place.

“C’mon guys!” Emily shouted towards Anna and Nurse Joy as she called Namine back into her Pokeball. “Trust me; he’ll be fine!” Emily half ran and half waddled up the stairs before she stopped.

“What are you waiting for? Why’d you stop?” Anna asked as they too stopped to wait for her.

“Ugh, this things chaffing and it’s impossible to run in!” Emily said as she reached up under her skirt and removed the soaked diaper. Normally she’d never do something like this, but before her new found courage wore off, she had a message to send to Anna’s father. Mr. Silphs eyes widened as he saw her approaching him with the disgusting dripping garment.

“Not the suit! Not the suit!” he shouted as he struggled against the binds.

“If you insist.” Emily said with a smirk before dropping it on his face and smashing it in with the palm of her hand. “That’s for Namine.” Smack. “That’s for my father!” Smack. “That’s for Anna!” And after a well placed kick to the groin she shouted, “And that’s for me!”

“Have I ever told you I love you?” Anna asked as they bounded up the stairs together.

“Quickly, let’s get to the pokemon center. We’ll be safe there!” Nurse Joy called out to the girls behind them.

Five minutes later all three burst through the doors of the Saffron City Pokemon Center. The Nurse Joy of that center looked up from the counter, ready to scold whoever had made all the commotion in her lobby but stopped to see her sorority sister leaning against the couch panting along with a teenage girl and, did her eyes deceive her? Anna?

“Anna? Is that you?” she asked, happily bouncing over to the trio. She hadn’t seen Anna in the last six years. “Look at you! You’re all grown up!” she said examining the girl head to toe. “And dirty! Get off my couch!”

“Patricia, please.” Curillian City Nurse Joy said as she stood back up. “We need a place to talk and re-group. May we go upstairs?”

“Of course, Helen! Right this way!” she said leading the trio to the elevator. Emily looked from Nurse Joy to Nurse Joy while in the elevator. Wait a minute… They weren’t identical sisters! They looked nothing alike! Emily doubted if they were even sisters at all. Helen smiled a little as she saw Emily try and make sense of what she was seeing. Just to mess with her, she lifted her arms up and laughed as Emily’s eyes nearly shot out her head when she took her pink wig off revealing her short brown hair.

“It’s just a uniform.” Helen laughed. Wasn’t this girl supposed to be some kind of genius? And here she believed the rumor they were all identical sisters or cousins. Whatever that rumor was. I bet she believed the same thing about the Officer Jenny’s too.

“When Ash makes it out I’m going to kill him.” Emily said. “When he left home I specifically requested he find out if the rumors were true! That lying scumbag told me they were!”

“Here we are, how about you three take a shower and I’ll get someone to put your clothes in the wash?” Patricia suggested as she looked the three up and down.

“Thank you, that would be wonderful.” Helen said before dropping her voice. “And if you have one, a medium diaper. My nieces friend is having some problems.”

“N-Nurse Joy!” Emily stammered in embarrassment. “I don’t need one.” she said blushing. “Blissey fixed me somehow. She said my bladder is fixed too.” Emily hissed. Both Nurse Joys looked at her a little worried. While it was true she had a few injuries that seemed to have somehow recovered, it was widely known pokemon could not heal humans. What was that she also said. Blissey TOLD her?

“Emily” Helen said a bit worried about the girls mental health. “How about after your shower, i’ll take you up to the hospital wing. You took quite a beating and I think you might be in shock, honey.” she said as she placed her hands on Emily’s shoulder and gently looked her in the eyes.

“I’m fine! Seriously, Namine got Blissey to fix me up!” Emily insisted causing Helen to put a little more pressure on her shoulders.

“Who is Namine?” Patricia asked while going through a supply closet nearby.

“Her Eevee.” Anna whispered back also worried. Patricia whispered to Helen for a moment while slipping her the diaper she requested.

“Emily, sweetheart.” Nurse Helen said gently taking one of her hands. “Come with me please; we’re going to have you lie down for a little while and see if you feel better.” she said before leading her into a bedroom.

“Look, I really am fine!” Emily continued but Helen wasn’t so sure.

“I still think it would be best if you lied down for a little bit while we figure this situation out.” Emily sighed in defeat, as she kicked off her shoes.

“Before you get into bed, please hand me your clothes and we’ll get them washed for you.” Emily nodded and took off her shirt before pausing at her skirt. “What’s the matter?”

“I don’t have anything on under this.” she admitted, not wanted to undress any farther.

“Still as shy as always.” Helen said tugging the girls skirt down.

“H-hey! Don’t just take off my clothes!” Emily protested while covering herself and stepping out of the once light blue skirt.

“Sorry, normally I’d leave and let you throw it out the door, but I’m a little concerned. I want to make sure you get into bed alright. Also, I need to make sure you wear this.” Helen said handing her the diaper. “We are in someone elses room. I know you say you don’t need it, but as a courtesy to whoevers bed this is, please wear it as a precaution.” Emily grumbled a bit but knew she didn’t really have much choice and she couldn’t argue with her logic. She held it up and examined it. It was just a plain white diaper like all the other hospital issued ones. She looked from it to Nurse Joy awkwardly for a moment.

“Do you need help?”

“N-no.” Emily said as her face flushed.

“Then what’s the problem?”

“It’s just, umm.” Emily mumbled hoping she’d understand that in order to put it on she would have to uncover herself.

“I’m sorry, but I can’t leave until you put it on. Please don’t fight me anymore on this, Emily. Lay down.” she ordered as she took the diaper from her. Ugh not again thought Emily as Helen unwrapped it, slid it under her and taped it up. “Please get some rest, Emily. I’ll be back to check on you in a few hours.” she said after tucking her in and headed for the door but paused to add, “Please don’t be hard on yourself if you do end up wetting. You’ve had a traumatic day. I’d honestly be surprised if you didn’t.” She then closed the door leaving Emily alone in the room. Immediately Emily shot up as she went searching through her backpack until she found Namine and let her out before lying back down.

“I’m glad you’re okay.” Emily said softly while petting Namine’s head as she curled up against Emily’s chest.

“I’m glad you're okay too, master.” Namine purred.

“Please, just Emily.” she said as she closed her eyes.

“What about Mom?” Emily smiled as she cuddled Namine while they both drifted off to sleep.

“Mom works too.”


	23. Emily's Diary ch 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11 year old Emily's punishment begins and Delia stumbles on to something that reveals not all is as it seems.

Okay, I’ll admit I may have just a teeeensy bit over reacted on my birthday. I can’t help it though, things have just been so awkward lately. What kind of 11 year old wears diapers and drinks out of bottles? If anyone of my friends ever found about this; i’ll be the laughing stock of Pallet Town. Here I thought being invisible was bad; I would gladly be invisible again if it meant not being cared for like this. I know deep down once upon a time I wished my mom would pay more attention to me, but this was never quite how I imagined it. Here’s the thing; my mom talks. To neighbors, to friends, to random strangers in the grocery store. Whenever she takes me outside I can just feel everyone staring at me. It’s like they know what’s under my dress, and I know they know. Have you ever stared at someone and then they make eye contact with you so you quickly look away and pretend you weren’t looking. It’s just like that; except I’m the one catching people staring. I’ll just be sitting in my wheelchair, minding my own business, look up and see three pairs of eyes dart off in different directions. You really expect me to believe you were ogling that old ladies butt the entire time? That lady had more wrinkles than the fabric of space and time itself. 

On a happier note, if my mom wasn’t about to begin my “baby punishment” today, I would literally be on cloud nine right now. The most adorable, tiniest, ball of fluff is sleeping contently in my lap right now. She’s only five days old and 3.5 lbs. I could stare at her for hours. She’s just sleeping there without a care in the world. She hasn’t even opened her eyes yet for the first time, but when she does I want to be the first thing she sees. So far all she does is sleep except when it’s time to give her a bottle. She’ll wake up and start to slowly crawl toward the smell while making a pitiful little yapping noise you have to be close by to hear. If you listen very closely while she bites and laps at the bottle of milk you can faintly hear her go “nom nom nom” That’s why I decided to name her Namine since the name starts with a bit of a “nom” sound.

“I’m glad to see you making use out of that.” My mom said nearly scaring me half to death as she points towards the diary I was writing in. I was so focused on thoughts of Namine I didn’t even hear her come in. I shrug and set it a side eager to feed my eevee her breakfast. Namine too sensed her approaching meal as she stretched out and yawned while sniffing the air. “After you feed her we need to talk.” mom said as she handed me Namine’s bottle. I merely nodded my head as Namine began slowly crawling over following the scent of her formula. I lightly guided her with my arm until we were both in a comfortable position before guiding the rubber nipple to her mouth. She immediately latched on; hungrily sucking and gnawing on the rubber as if we would take it away from her before she finished. I quietly smiled and laughed as she began making her trademark “nomming” sounds as I watched her make quick work of the bottle. 

“Sorry, It’s all gone.” I said as I tried to take back the now empty bottle but she clamped down hard with her mouth when she felt me try to pull it away. After a quick match of tug-of-war, with me loosing, she sucked on it a few more times before she realized it really was empty and let go. I lightly stroked her tiny head with my middle and index fingers while she purred contently with her belly full of warm formula. 

“Time to say goodbye to Eevee.” my mom said as she scooped her out of my arms, while ignoring my protests, and put her into her box which had a bed, a Poke-pad for her to use the bathroom on and some water. Once my mom got her settled in, she returned to my bed and sat down facing me. “I’ll explain how this is going to work. While some things you already experience because of your health, some will be different. Let me start off by saying everything that’s going to happen will not leave this house. Neither Rachel nor I will say a word to anyone.”

“What about Tommy?” I asked. 

“His dad came and picked him up last night. He will be in Viridian City staying with his father for the next two weeks.” I felt a bit relieved he wasn’t going to be here, but I didn’t really trust my mom enough not to say anything. I jumped a little as I felt her hand suddenly enter the waistband of my shorts and start pulling them down. I squirmed uncomfortably as she checked through the leg holes of the diaper. “You’re dry, good girl.” She praised patting my head. 

“You could’ve asked.” I mumbled in embarrassment while secretly relishing in the praise of not wetting in my sleep for the first time in a week. I had been purposefully holding it all morning so I could tell her I was dry.

“Sorry, honey, but personal boundaries are a thing of the past starting today. Both Rachel and I will be around to check if you’re wet or messy throughout the day.” My lip curled in disgust at the word “messy”. No way that was going to happen! Unless… No, wait, she couldn’t possibly intend for me to do that. She was still going to take me to the bathroom, right? I guess i’ll worry about that later tonight. “Are you ready for some breakfast, Emmy?” she asked picking me up and carrying me towards the door. Emmy? I haven’t been called that since I was like five. And wait, don’t take me out yet! I still have to go.. She usually doesn’t take me out until after a change. And pants! What about pants? 

“Wait, mom, umm.” I mumbled, hoping she’d take a hint that maybe she’d forgotten a certain step in our morning routine. 

“Mommy.” she said pausing by the door.

“What?” I asked confused.

“You need to call me mommy from now on.” What? No way! “What did you need, baby girl?” She’s taking this a little farther than I thought she would. I’m afraid to tell her I need to go. She might make some kind of condescending baby remark. I’ll just hold it until i’m alone or go while my waist is under the cover of the kitchen table. 

“Pants?” I asked.

“We’ll get you dressed after breakfast.” She said as she carried me not to the kitchen table, but the living room sofa. Instead of setting me down on the seat like she usually does, she sat down first and held me in her lap. I moaned internally when I saw Rachel approaching from the kitchen carrying a larger version of a baby bottle. I knew what was about to happen but it still took me a little off guard when I felt my mom gently push me down until I was reclining into one of her arms. 

“Are you ready for your breakfast, Emmy?” Rachel asked as she handed my mom the bottle full of what appeared to be milk. Milk? That’s my breakfast? I’m going to starve. When I saw it up close I curled my face in disgust. It wasn’t milk at all, it was some kind of chunky looking shake. The bottle wasn’t a bottle either, it had a regular looking spout like a sports bottle almost.

“You’ll like it.” my mom said as she saw the look on my face. I highly doubted it. “Open up.” she said as she put the spout in my mouth. I hesitantly gave it a suck; almost ready to spit it out once it touched my tongue. I waited a second for the bitter after taste to come once I swallowed my first mouthful, but was pleasantly surprised when it didn’t come. The texture was a little funky, but it left sweet and creamy taste in my mouth. I took another drink and then another until soon I was rhythmically sucking.   
I still found the whole experience rather uncomfortable despite the tasty, liquid breakfast. I refused to let myself relax in my mother arms and kept my eyes open. They continued to nervously scan the room fearing that if I closed them for even a second i’d open them to find someone I knew looking back down on me. Even worse, with every swallow added more and more pressure to my aching bladder. I couldn’t just go in this position; my mom was so close. There’s no way she wouldn’t notice either from the hissing sound or the warmness growing over her bare legs. Even worse; there was nothing to cover me. 

“What’s wrong, baby girl?” my mom asked as I began squirming more and more while paying less and less attention to my breakfast. 

“Uh-oh. I know that dance.” Rachel said after looking up from her book. Damn it, Rachel, I thought we were friends. “I think someone needs to go P-O-T-T-Y.” 

“Aww, is that all that’s wrong?” my mom asked as if talking to a toddler while I looked away blushing. “Do you need to go potty, sweetheart?” I nodded my head while sporting a bright red blush. “Well, we can do one of two things: You can either go in your diaper while you finish your bottle, or you can finish your bottle and if you still need to go afterwards I’ll take you to the potty.” What? Did I hear that correctly? She was going to take me to the bathroom?   
“Can you take me now?” I asked after I examined the bottle and noticed I still had half-way to go. 

“Honey, if you need to go that badly just use your diaper.” she said as she leaned me back down and pushed the bottle back into my mouth. I continued to suck it down as fast as I could. If she was giving me the chance to use the bathroom I was going to take it! Every gulp was torture, as I continued to lightly squirm. “Don’t do this to yourself, sweetie.” she said when I let out an unintentional moan from behind the bottle. “Just go. It’s what your diapers there for after all.” I shook my head. 

“Just take me to the bathroom.” I said through clenched teeth.

“Emmy, you’ve used your diapers plenty of times. Why are you putting up such a fight?” 

“You said you’d take me to the bathroom. Why would I use a diaper if I could go to the bathroom like a civilized adult.” I said now curling into ball in her arms.

“How about I bring it out here?” Rachel suggested. Huh? Bring what here? 

“I suppose.” she said sitting me up in her arms and turning me so I was now facing the rest of the living room while Rachel went to the back of the house to grab something. I constantly bounced up and down in her lap while my mom wrapped her arms around my chest and held me close to her. My left eye twitched as Rachel came back holding some kind of plastic yellow contraption and set it on the floor in front of me. A plastic, psyduck toddler’s potty. Complete with handle bars and everything.

It was at that point I just gave up. My mom was seriously going to treat me like a child whether I tried to act like an adult or not. I choked back a sob and covered my mouth while my eyes misted over with tears.

“Do you still want to try going potty?” she started to ask but stopped when she felt all the fight leave my body. “It’s okay, sweetie.” She whispered as she began rubbing my shoulder as she felt the padding under me suddenly start growing warm and expanding. “We can always try again later. Just go ahead and let it all out.” she encouraged as she moved me back into the reclining position I was in earlier. “Finish your breakfast. Then we’ll get you all nice and clean.”I nodded as she wiped away the tears that had fallen down my face. I had managed to clench and stop the flow halfway through, but as I continued to suck on the bottle I decided, “what’s the use?” I closed my eyes and relaxed. “That’s a good girl.” I heard in response as I finished emptying both my bottle and bladder simultaneously. “Rachel, would you mind changing her. There’s something I want to see.” I heard my mom say. At this point I didn’t really care if Rachel changed me. She’s changed me before and I had a feeling this wouldn’t be the last time either.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
While Rachel Oak nodded and took her dazed daughter from her lap, Mrs. Ketchum got up and decided to take a peek at something in her daughters room. Curiosity was burning inside of her but also a deep fear at what she’d find. She snuck into her daughter's room and looked around on the dresser until she found it. Her daughters diary. With trembling hands she picked it up and opened it. Silent tears began to fall as she quickly flipped through the pages until her loud bawling drew the attention of Rachel who quickly came to her side. 

“What is it? What’s the matter? Did you fall?” Rachel asked as she tried to comfort her older friend and mentor. With shaking hands she handed her the diary. Rachel looked at it a bit confused until she started flipping through the pages and gasped. With every passing day each entry Emily wrote was becoming less and less legible.Soon it became apparent Emily no longer saw the lines correctly as her writing had clearly overlapped the lines inside the page. Today’s entry though, the one Mrs. Ketchum had seen Emily write this morning, was nothing more than squiggly lines on the pages over lapping each other into a jumbled mess. Far past becoming anything discernible.

Rachel held her friend close as she tried her best to calm her down.

“Mommy! Mommy, waz wong?” both women heard from the other room.

“Go to her. She needs you.” Rachel whispered giving her one last hug.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three Days Previous

The Dr. at Pallet Town Clinic had just finished making his rounds and was about to shut down the center for the night. Right when he flicked off the light he heard a sudden pounding on the window. He quickly unlocked the door and stepped aside as Mrs. Ketchum came in carrying her daughter in her arms. He quickly grabbed a gurney and helped lay the young girl on it. 

“What happened?” He asked as he peeled off the blankets covering Emily and began quickly checking her vitals. He lifted each eye lid and shined his light in. The girl appeared to be unconscious but was moving about. She appeared to be shivering. He wasn’t sure if it was from the 103 fever or if she was having a seizure. He quickly wheeled the girl back and began hooking her up to the eeg as her mom explained the situation. As he studied the results alone in his office for a moment he knew he didn’t like what he was seeing. If something wasn’t done soon drastic measures would have to be taken. After a few minutes of writing notes he returned to Emily’s mother who was holding her daughters hand.

“Mrs. Ketchum, please have a seat.” he said gesturing to the empty chair. “Can you please explain to me what happened one more time?”

“She tried to walk on her leg. She took a few steps and then collapsed.” Mrs. Ketchum explained as her eyes shifted from the Dr. to her unconscious daughter. He sighed and rubbed his face for a moment. What would possess her to do something like that?

“Why?” he asked after a moment.

“I’m not entirely sure. Everything was fine until she started opening presents at her birthday party, suddenly out of no where she just exploded.”

“What do you mean?” he asked as he continued writing on her chart.

“She’s been having a rough time with everything. Normally she’s so independent, but now that she’s lost her independence she hardly talks to me at all. She seems to have this fear of being taken care of. Like she thinks people will make fun of her and think she is less of a person because of it.” Mrs. Ketchum explained. “For her birthday we decided to give her a newly hatched pokemon. We figured if she could focus on taking care of something or someone else it would help take her mind off her current situation. What we should have done is given her the pokemon first, but instead we thought it would be fun to confuse her and have her open the supplies for it first. She ended up opening the bottles and formula first and somehow she thought it was her brothers way of calling her a baby. She went ballistic and started screaming and cursing him.That’s when she tried to storm off.”

“Does she normally act out like that?”

“No, never.” 

“I see.” the Dr. sighed. “Given your description and the results of the brain scan it sounds like the poison has entered stage two. Stage one was her initial symptoms: fever, vomiting, rash, digestive issues as her bodies immune system tried to fight it off. Stage two is much more serious. The poison has entered her brain. As you can see on the x-ray her brain has begun to slightly swell as a response. She is in the beginning stages of encephalitis. While I can give her some powerful antibiotics to help fight it, this will depend on Professor Oak finding a cure. I’ll be honest with you, Mrs. Ketchum. If the professor does not come up with the antidote by the end of the week, amputation may be her best option. With the point of origin gone, i’m confident I can rid her body of the poison once and for all. She can start to see improvement by the end of two weeks.” Mrs. Ketchum stared at the Dr. wide eyed. Encephalitis? Amputation? 

“Is-Is that fat-” Mrs. Ketchum began to ask as tears ran down her face as the Dr. nodded his head.

“Her symptoms now can be anything from regressing motor skills to, like you saw, childish behavior and tantrums. Her mind will slowly start to regress as well. You might start seeing things like: confusion, loss of vocabulary, speech impediment and even the loss of skills like reading and writing. The thing is, she won’t know it’s happening. Everything to her will seem like it always has been. Her brain won’t understand she’s talking like a child or doing nothing but scribbling with crayons on paper. Once you start seeing these signs, please come to me. We will need to amputate immediately.”


	24. Just Let It Out ch 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily tries to convince Anna she's not crazy.

Anna Silph dragged her feet across the hall. She wasn’t even the one who was kidnapped, but she was still exhausted none the less. After fighting to stay awake during their meeting of what to do, Anna’s aunt finally suggested that she go join Emily and lie down. Anna resisted at first; this was her father they were talking about after all, but after an hour, she finally had to excuse herself and go lie down. Anna made a pit stop at the supply closet at her aunts request to grab Emily an extra diaper in case she needed a change and after gathering the necessary supplies for later; she was ready to just plop down and sleep this whole disaster away. When Anna arrived at the closed door Emily was sleeping in, Namine could be heard whimpering and scratching on the other side.

 

“Emily, wake up.” Anna said shaking her girlfriend awake as the Eevee danced around the floor under her legs whimpering.

“Wha? What is it?” Emily groaned into her pillow still half asleep.

 

“Namine wants something. She’s crying and pacing around.”

“What is it, baby girl?” Emily asked lifting her head off the pillow a few inches. Finally! I’ve been trying to wake you up for the last half hour! I need to go for a walk! “Huh? Arghhh” Emily moaned falling back into her pillow and closing her eyes. “I’m too tired to walk. I’ll take you out later, go back to sleep.” No! It can’t wait until later, mom! I gotta go. “But we don’t have to go anywhere.” Emily moaned back in her semi-conscious state. MOM, WAKE UP!

 

“Woah! She’s really agitated about something, Emily. I’ve never heard her growl like that before, even her fur is sticking up.” After only getting light snoring as a response Anna bent to the floor and tried to calm the agitated pokemon down. “What is it, Namine? Maybe there’s something in her backpack that will help.” Anna said as she started taking things out one by one. “Are you hungry?” Nothing. “Thirsty?” Nothing. “Restless? Ugh, here.” Anna said turning Emily’s backpack over and dumping out the contents. Namine immediately jumped into the pile and began digging through it until she found a purple box and began pawing and whimpering at it. “What ya got there?” Anna asked picking up the box and reading the front.

Poke Training Pads - For Medium sized Indoor Pokemon. Perfect for stays in: Hotel rooms, Pokemon Centers, Trains, Boats, and other places you and your traveling companions may go where walks may be infrequent or unavailable.

Anna looked at the box then down to the whimpering Eevee and quickly put the pieces together.

“Sorry, Namine! Here you go.” Anna said as she opened the box, pulled out a small white square, and quickly unfolded it before placing it in the corner of the room. Namine let out a short bark in thanks before running over to the mat to relieve herself in both ways. Once she was finished, Anna picked up the used pad, folded the corners together and threw it away before setting out a new one just in case. After removing her blue denim jeans and shoes, Anna climbed into bed, wrapped her arms securely around Emily's chest before nuzzling her head into the back of her neck. After a few moments Anna felt Namine hop up onto the bed as well, but chose instead to cuddle with Anna making her annoyance with her owner apparent enough you didn’t need to speak pokemon to understand.

After a few more hours of peaceful sleep, the setting sun shone down into the sleeping girls window waking the younger of the two up first. She slowly opened her eyes and squinted at the light shining into them as she noticed the pair of arms wrapped around her.

“Why am I always the little spoon?” Emily asked turning toward her girlfriend.

“Because you’re smaller.” Anna said removing her arms and rubbing the sleep from her eyes before giving Namine a few pats and strokes.

“You even took my pokemon.” Emily complained as she noticed her once faithful companion had switched sides of the bed. Namine purred contently as Anna traced her palm along her fur while completely ignoring her owners statement.

“I think she’s still mad at you. She tried to tell you she had to go to the bathroom, but you wouldn’t wake up. Instead you kept talking to yourself then fell back asleep. No worries though, I put a pad down for her.” Anna explained while loving the attention she was getting from Namine even though she knew it was only because she was mad at her owner. Oh, Emily thought as she vaguely remembered their previous conversation. That’s what she meant when she said she had to go. She’d have to remember to pick up some more of those treats she loved if she wanted to get back in her good graces.

“She’s been kind of moody for the last couple weeks actually.” Emily said as Eevee gave her a low growl in response. “I’m sorry, but it’s true.” Whatever. Namine stood up and stretched her forelegs out as she leaned her body forward before hopping off the bed and making her way over to the training pad for a quick pee.

“If you’re worried, you can always take her downstairs and get her checked out.” Anna suggested.

“Yeah I might do that especially after what happened earlier. She did get kicked pretty hard.”

“Actually, you got kicked pretty hard too. You mind explaining to me what happened?” Anna asked.

 

“Well, it’s like I said before. Namine asked Blissey to heal me and it worked.” Emily said rolling over onto her back to stare up at the ceiling.

“Well firstly. What do you mean Namine asked Blissey?” Anna questioned keeping her eyes on Emily.

“Well, when that stone first touched Namine I thought she had died. She just collapsed and wasn’t breathing. I was so scared I lost her.” Emily said as her voice began cracking. “Namine means so much to me. She’s been with me since she was a hatch-ling; I even bottle fed her for a month!” Okay, okay I’m sorry. Emily reached out as Namine came back in bed and cuddled with her. “While I was trying to wake Namine up, she just sorta...disappeared.”

 

“What do you mean disappeared?” Anna asked.

“I mean one minute she was dead on the ground and the next she wasn’t anywhere. I was in pretty rough shape at the time so I didn’t really see. My leg and nose were broken and I had a couple ribs sticking out. My guess is that when I slammed the palm of my hand on the stone, it split in half. See, half of it absorbed into my hand!” Emily said showing Anna her hand. “See that purple mark?”

“It’s just a bruise.” Anna said.

“No, I’m serious! Once I absorbed it I could hear Namine talking! I’ve been able to hear her ever since!”

“What do you mean hear her?” Anna asked looking a little doubtful.

“I mean I’ve literally been having full blown conversations with her like I would with you.”

“Emily…”

“No, I’m serious! I can prove it! Namine! Help me out!” What do you want ME to do? “I don’t know, did you see or hear anything while I was gone when you were alone with Anna?”

 

“Emily, honestly enough. This whole situation sounds like something you got out of my Eragon books” Anna said.

“What?”

“You know, that book about the kid who touches a hatched dragon, gets a mark burned into his palm and can suddenly telepathically communicate with it.” Now that I think about it, I do remember something. When you two were taking a platonic break, you had your first accident from the medication. After she gave you some clothes to change into and had you get in the shower, she was masturbating. She thought I was sleeping. Psh. Hard to sleep with all the racket she was making.

“Wha-what?” Emily asked blushing.

“Look i’m sorry but can you blame me for-” Anna started but was soon cut off.

“No, not you, what Namine just told me. She said that night I had an accident, when I was taking a shower, you were… uh...you know.”

“You saw!?” Anna asked turning a deep shade of red.

 

“Namine did. She said she was lying in your bed at the time.”

“Look let’s move on from the whole ‘you can talk to Namine’ thing. What happened after your hand?”

“We talked a little, tried to figure it out. She thought maybe we somehow fused together for a short period of time but we couldn’t do anything because I was hurt. She had the idea that since she was kind of...inside of me she wondered what would happen if a pokemon attempted to heal me. That’s when we got Blissey over and it worked! See!” Emily nearly shouted as she uncovered her leg.

“What am I seeing?” Anna asked getting a little frustrated with her story until it hit. It wasn’t what she was seeing; it’s what she WASN’T seeing. “You’re scars.” She said quietly as she examined Emily’s leg. “They’re gone.” A bloody nose could be stopped, but this? A large chunk of the girls leg was cut out as a kid for crying out loud! Her mind must be playing tricks on her! As if she had read her mind Emily showed Anna her other leg to show it wasn’t really that one all along. Anna spit in her hand and rubbed it over Emily’s right leg.

“Eww, what did you do that for?!”

“To take the make-up off!” Anna said as she continued to rub.

“Well when you’re finished, mind massaging my other leg too. Minus the spit.” Emily said sarcastically.

“I-I don’t understand!” Anna admitted dumbfounded.

“Neither do I, but you could at least stop treating me like i’m either lying or crazy.”

“I’m sorry, it’s just a little hard to take in. Okay just one last test. Have Namine tell you how many fingers i’m holding up.” Really? We’re resorting to this?

“Sorry, but if it will get her to believe me. Please?” Emily asked. Alright fine. She’s flipping you the pidgey. “She says you’re sticking up your middle finger.” Anna sat there dumbfounded. Can I try something? Remember when you were able to talk to Blissey by placing your hand on her forehead? I wonder if that would work if you touched me and Anna at the same time. “Worth a shot.” Emily shrugged and placed one hand on Namine’s head and the other on Anna’s.

 

“What are you doing?” Anna asked staring up at Emily’s hand. Can everyone hear me? “What the hell was that?” Anna said nearly jumping. Testing, testing. I have an announcement. “Is that really you?” Anna asked staring dumbfounded at the Eevee that was talking inside her head. Emily let her mom bottle feed her until she was thirteen.

“NAMINE!” That’s for not taking me out earlier.


	25. Just Let it Out ch 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nurse Joy worries that Emily maybe showing signs of regressing from shock after being accused of wetting the bed. While Emily and Anna get cleaned up in the shower ( fan service scene) Nurse Joy makes a call to Professor Oak.

Mom! Mom! Wake up!

“Huh? Wha?” The black haired girl mumbled as she slowly began opening her eyes to find her Eevee’s huge brown eyes inches from hers. When the Eevee finally managed to wake her owner its tail wagged back and forth in short bursts of anxiety. “What is it Namine?”

It’s Anna; there’s something wrong with her.

Emily rolled over expecting to see her girlfriend, but instead found herself alone in the bed. She propped herself up on her elbows and surveyed the room and after seeing no trace of Anna, turned her attention back to Eevee. “What happened?”

She was really upset. Seemed to be having a nightmare about something.

“Any idea where she went?”

Probably went to take a shower. Is it normal for all you humans to pee in your sleep? I thought that was just your thing.

“What are you talking about?” Emily asked until her hand hit a damp area on the other side of the bed. Puzzled, she tore the blankets off the mattress to reveal the wet area in the sheets. Quickly she looked down at herself only to find she was still in the dry diaper nurse Joy had forced her into. Anna wet the bed? What time was it anyway she wondered as she looked to the alarm clock on the shelf that read 7:30 Am. There was a knocking on the door that sent Emily in a panic to quickly cover herself as Nurse Joy entered.

“Hello, dear. Just checking in on you. How are you feeling? I came to see how you were last night, but the both of you were sound asleep.” Emily nodded in agreement. They had both awoken in the early evening and after playing with her ability to communicate with Namine a bit, both girls had fallen back asleep after a short period of time. Emily stretched her legs and arms under the covers. She hadn’t felt this good in years, and the restful sleep in her girlfriends arms had only improved her mood.

“Good, actually.” Emily said examining her hand for the millionth time. She looked around the room and spotted her clothes neatly folded on a wooden chair on the other side of the room. She had managed to sleep all day and night yesterday without a single trip to the bathroom and now that she was awake her body cursed her for it. She smiled at the fact that this would have been impossible in her earlier condition. “Can you hand me my clothes, please? I need to get dressed.” She asked as she was still naked except for the unused diaper around her waist.

“I’m glad to hear you’re feeling better. You gave us all quite the scare yesterday.” Nurse Joy said as she handed the girl her clothes. “I’m going to have the Dr. check you out today just to be sure. I could have sworn you had a few broken bones; it’s a miracle you’re alright.” Emily didn’t really feel like running through her story anymore. It had taken ages for Anna to not look at her like she was crazy and she was pretty sure Namine would try to bite her if she even suggested helping her out again. “Why can’t this just stay between us?” Namine finally asked after Anna had finally calmed down over getting to play 50 questions through Emily. She was right though, having a secret bond with Namine did sound appealing and she had to admit. Namine knew too much as she had already so kindly demonstrated. There were things from her childhood she didn’t want getting out, even to Anna. She was weak and vulnerable at that time and her mom had provided her with the comfort she had needed to get by. It had been their secret between the three of them. Her, her mom and next door neighbor, Rachel. Well, she guessed now the four of them if she included Namine. She’d have to have a talk with her about keeping those things private, she couldn’t afford to have her telling people every time she didn’t feed her on time or something.

“Emily, are you there?” Nurse Joy asked.

“Sorry, what was that?” Emily asked snapping herself from her thoughts.

“I asked if you needed any help.” Nurse Joy said about to tug away the blankets. Emily kept a tight hold on the comforter so that the wet patch wouldn’t be revealed. The older woman closely examined her face and thought she knew what the problem was as Emily shifted to get a hold on her full bladder. “Emily,” Nurse Joy said with a sigh as she sat down on the bed next to the girl. “Did you honestly think this would resolve itself over night? You have to allow yourself time to heal. And after a traumatic event it’s no wonder you’re wet. Now why don’t you lay back and let me help you out of that wet thing and I-” Emily sighed as she turned away and put on her shirt before removing her side of the blanket to show the woman her dry diaper. “Oh well, nevermind then.” Nurse Joy said with a smile. “You had this face like you were hiding something.”

“Heh, no of course not.” Emily said with a nervous laugh as she slipped her green knee length skirt on and slipped out from underneath the covers.

“Well, I should get the bedding in the wash anyway.” Nurse Joy said as she picked up the edge of the blanket and began pulling it off.

“No! Wait!” Emily cried out but it was too late. Nurse Joy had already pulled off the sheets to reveal the large, damp yellow stain across the bedding. The women let out a deep sigh of frustration as she rubbed her temples.

“I’m getting very tired of this, Emily.” She said while eying the nervous girl who cowered onto the bed. She had never seen Nurse Joy with such a look in her eyes before.

“It’s not what it looks like.” Emily tried to explain but was immediately shot down.

“Really, because to me it looks like you took your diaper off after I told you to wear it, had an accident, and put your diaper back on and then lied about it.”

“No, it’s not it.” Emily said softly as she tried to think of something to say. She couldn’t tell her Anna did it. She didn’t want to get her in trouble, especially since she never actually saw anything but heard from Namine; something she also couldn’t explain.

“Really, then tell me. Who else here is a wetting problem?” Nurse Joy said with her hands on her hips as her voice grew louder and more agitated making Emily’s eyes tear up.

“Can we talk about this later.” Emily whimpered as she tried to head for the door dancing from foot to foot.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Nurse Joy said blocking her path. “I’m not done talking with you.”.

“I have to go to the bathroom.” Emily mumbled blushing.

“And how do I know you’re not going to just think up an excuse while you're in there? I’m getting sick and tired of all your lies. If you can’t hold it through what I have to say then just use your diaper like the baby you’ve been acting like.”

“I-I can’t. I’m not a-” Emily said choking on the word “baby” as memories she had long since tried to forget came rushing back causing her to cry out in shame.

“Really, because you had no problem going in bed.”

“No, I- I- didn’t” Emily said trying to fight back her sobs.

“I said use it!” Nurse Joy said glaring at the girl who whimpered and let go out of fear.””If you can’t even tell the truth about something as little as this maybe letting you into this program is a mistake.” Emily stood frozen to the spot as her diaper area sent out a loud hissing sound that filled the room. Emily’s thoughts filled of her childhood and of being forced to use diapers because of her leg as she peed non-stop into the one that expanded around her waist. 15 hours worth of held back urine was too much for the soaked garment to hold as the contents began running down Emily’s legs as she sobbed. Namine stood up on the bed with ears down flat and growled up at Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy stood confused when the hissing had started. She didn’t believe Emily really had to go at all and was just using it as an excuse to get out of a lecture.. She stood staring at the amount of urine that kept coming out. Emily had never been able to hold that much before, and after wetting the bed, it shouldn’t have been possible.. She realized she had made a terrible mistake once the contents began running down the girls legs. Those hospital diapers were guaranteed to hold up to 600ml. She had to have been holding it all night to produce that much urine.

“Oh, Emily” Nurse Joy said as took in the sight of the sobbing girl. “I didn’t realize you really had to-”

“I’m not a baby!” Emily screamed with all her might as she collapsed onto the floor in a child like tantrum making Nurse Joy flinch. What was happening? “I’m not a baby! I’m not a baby!” she continued to scream as memory after memory flooded her mind leaving her a trembling mess on the floor as the previous days experience finally caught up with her.

“Okay, Emily, i’m sorry. You’re not a baby.” Nurse Joy said slowly and calmly, shocked at the scene before her. Just what had she done to her?

“I’m not a baby; I’m not a baby.” Emily mumbled quietly from her spot on the floor and began rocking. Namine jumped down off the bed and tried speaking with her owner, but Emily was far too upset to hear her. Instead she pawed at her mothers lap and whimpered to let her know she was there. It was then that Anna came back into the room and froze at the scene before her. She looked to her girl friend who sat on the floor with a dead look in her eyes to her aunt who stood there looking alarmed and guilty.

“What happened?” Anna asked.

“I may have pushed Emily too far. I got mad at her for lying about wetting the bed and-” Nurse Joy started.

“I wet the bed.” Anna admitted with a sigh. “I was going to clean up after I had a shower.”

“I may have realized that too late.” Nurse Joy replied biting her lip anxiously as she looked at the now empty expression on her face. “I really embarrassed her.” Namine barked up at Anna trying to call her over. Anna seemed to pick up what she wanted her to do as she picked up each of Emily’s hands and held one on her head and the other on Namine to listen to what she had to say.

“She’s really upset at being called a baby.” Namine explained to Anna telepathically.

“That’s it?” Anna asked. “That’s all that she’s upset about.”

“It’s more complicated than that. It’s a really touchy subject; I already told you more than I should have last night.”

“Oh, about her and her mom?” Anna asked. Emily had seemed rather upset that Namine had revealed that part of her childhood and although she really wanted to tease her about it last night, she had decided to pretend she hadn’t heard anything and began her incessant questions of what it was like being a Pokemon.

“The short story is that Emily literally went through a period where she-”

“That’s enough, Namine!” Emily suddenly said snapping out of her depressed state. “Don’t tell her anymore.” Her Eevee whimpered at being in trouble and curled up by her moms legs and remained quiet. “Why am I on the floor?” she asked looking to the two of them puzzled.

“Emily, I’m so sorry I did that to you.” Nurse Joy said.

“Did what?” Emily said looking confused as she tried to stand but stopped when she felt wet. “Please tell me I did not, UGH!” Emily moaned as she saw her legs and skirt were covered with urine.

“Emily,” Nurse Joy said looking concerned.

“I’m so sorry!” Emily quickly apologized blushing. “I’ll clean it up and-”

“What is the last thing you remember?” Nurse Joy asked.

“You asked me if I needed help with something and then…” Emily said trying to recall as she dug through her pockets.

“Mmm…” Nurse Joy hummed disapprovingly at her. “Who was your professor, the one who gave you your starter pokemon?”

“Professor Oak. Why?” Emily asked puzzled.

“Anna, would you mind helping her get cleaned up please.” Nurse Joy asked as she ignored Emily’s question. “There’s something I need to do.”

“C’mon, let’s get you in the shower.” Anna said offering her hand to the girl. Nurse Joy watched the two girls leave and head towards the shower block before taking off and going downstairs to the video phones. They were a bit out of date since coming out with the PokeNav system with the built in holographic devices so she knew she would have a private conversation. She opened, closed and locked the door before entering the empty room. She walked to the back rows of chairs before picking up the receiver and typing “Professor Oak.” into the enter name prompt. It rang for a few minutes before a image of the aging professor appeared on the screen looking confused.

“Hello, Nurse Joy?” He asked wiping the dust off the screen with the arm of his lab coat.

“Is this Professor Oak? Hi, this is the Nurse Joy from Cerilion City.”

“This thing must be broken, it says Saffron.”

“No it’s right. I’m calling from Saffron. Anyway, I was hoping to speak to the guardian of Emily Ketchum. Who would that be?”

“Oh, that would be her mom, Delia Ketchum. Do you want to speak with her? She’s here now.”

“Yes, please but would you mind giving us some privacy?”

“Sure, my grand daughter, Daisy, is here as well. I’ll take her to the field for a bit.”

“I thought I told you I go by Rachel now!” Nurse Joy heard shouted from the back causing the professor to roll his eyes as he got up. Soon an Auburn haired women with her hair pulled into a ponytail wearing a pink dress replaced him.

“Hello? Nurse Joy? How can I help you?” Mrs. Ketchum asked smiling pleasantly.

“Hello, I wanted to talk to you about your daughter, Emily. I’m a little concerned.”

“Is she okay? Did she have a seizure?” Mrs. Ketchum said looking concerned.

“Well, she’s been through quite an ordeal lately, and she’s showing signs of shock.” Nurse Joy admitted. “I’m not quite sure what to do, I simply said she was acting like a baby and she went ballistic.”

“Oh.” Mrs. Ketchum said looking nervous. “Emily, well, that’s kind of a trigger word for Emily. She can’t handle being called a baby. She just sort of shuts down.”

“I don’t understand.” Nurse Joy said looking a bit confused.

“Well, it’s complicated. I’m sure she’s fine. Just let her continue on the gym track.”

“Emily’s not on the gym track; she’s joining my internship.” Nurse Joy explained.

“What internship? Where is she? Saffron?”

“It’s a nursing program for both pokemon and humans. Anyway there’s been some trouble involving her and my niece. I think it would be wise if they laid low for a little while. Could I send them both your way to Pallet?”

“Oh, what kind of trouble?” Mrs. Ketchum asked worried. “I only have one room though. I’m sure one of my neighbors could take in your niece.”

“I’m sure Emily would rather stay together with her. They’re...good friends.”

“Oh, I’m glad she’s making friends. She was a little worried with having such a late start there wouldn’t be anyone her age. They could share Emily’s room, but they’d have to share a bed. I don’t know if your niece would be okay with that or not.”

“Heh, I’m sure that’s not going to be an issue.” Nurse Joy said with a laugh.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile in the shower room, Emily sat contently on the stool smiling as she felt a pair of hands massaging shampoo into her hair for her.

“You look like you’re enjoying yourself.” Anna said with a laugh as she rinsed the shampoo out of her girl friends hair with the retractable shower head.

“Mmhmm.” Emily said as she finally felt her good mood returning, along with some other feelings as she rested her head back against Anna’s body. “Kinda reminds you of the day we met, huh?” she purred. Anna laughed nervously before peeking her head out the curtain to make sure they were alone in community shower room.

“You, uh, want me to wash your body too?” Anna whispered with a grin causing Emily to blush and nod. Anna put the shower head back before grabbing the bottle of Cucumber Melon scented body wash and lathering some up in her hands. She started working it in her shoulders, down her arms and back. “I’m going to wash your front now, okay?” Emily nodded her red face eagerly as Anna came around to her front and kneeled down. “Hmm, where to start.” Anna teased as she let the hot water fall on her back. “How about...here” Anna said seductively as she leaned in and kissed her while moving her hand up to Emily’s chest and began playing with her boobs as Emily did the same to her. Soon their hands began exploring other areas until Emily was on the verge of losing it.

“No, please don’t stop.” Emily panted as Anna stood up and reached for the shower head.

“Don’t you want me to finish washing you?” Anna teased as she walked around to the back of Emily and knelt down wrapping her arms around her while still holding on to the shower head. “Open your legs.” she whispered while Emily slowly obeyed while whimpering. Anna lowered the water pressure as she moved it between the girls legs.

“Ugh, no, stop teasing.” Emily moaned bouncing her knees up and down as Anna slowly began raising the water pressure making the younger girl squirm as she planted kisses down the side of the Emily’s neck.

“As you wish.” Anna chuckled as she turned the pressure on full blast.

“Ahh, ahh! Yes! Yes!” Emily moaned white knuckling the stool and she leaned back into Anna as her lower parts began to twitch. “Almost... there.” She panted as she felt herself getting hotter and hotter until.. “What no! What did you do that for?” Emily asked nearly shouting as Anna pulled the water away.

“Not yet.” Anna teased kissing her neck and messaging Emily’s right boob. Emily moaned in desperation as she began grinding against the stool. “AH AH AH. Stand up!” Anna ordered yanking the girl to her feet by her armpits and shoving her against the shower wall, pinning her arms above her head. Anna brought her knee up and began teasing Emily more as Emily put her weight down on it and began attempting to hump it. “My my aren’t we horny today. Just wait, It will be worth it. There’s something I hide in my travel bag I think you’ll like that’s right outside this stall sitting on the sinks. Go get it.” Emily quickly walked out of the shower about to grab a towel to cover herself until she heard Anna say “No towel.”

“But the sinks are all the way on the other side of the bathroom, and I’m naked.” she said blushing.

“Then you better hurry up and get it.” Anna said smiling mischievously. “That is, unless you don’t want to FINISH.” She added with extra emphasis at the end. Emily moaned as she rubbed her legs together. Anna was being so mean today and she had never been so horny than at this moment. Her normally sweet and caring self had been replaced by this sadistic mistress and she had never wanted Anna more. Emily peeked out the door to make sure the coast was clear until she felt Anna push her out and lock the door behind her. Emily moaned in embarrassment and quickly made a mad dash for Anna's shower bag which was right where she said she left it. Emily’s heart raced. She had never felt so exposed before and the thought of someone walking in on her naked made her feel both scared and excited, but mostly scared.

“I got it! Let me back in!” Emily pounded on the door and shivered. “I’m cold!”

“Good job! Now wait five minutes.”

“What? No! Let me in!” Emily pleaded covering herself.

“Hands to your sides or I’m adding another five minutes to the timer!”

“What if someone walks in?” Emily begged reluctantly putting her hands to her sides as her eyes and ears nervously scanned the area for approaching figures.

“We’re in the women's shower room. So what if someone sees you?” Anna said. “They’re not going to give you a second glance.”

“But I really don’t like people seeing me naked.” Emily said fighting against the urge to cover herself. “I can hear you laughing at me.”

“You’re almost done, just thirty more seconds.” Anna said as she counted down every time ten seconds was up until finally Emily saw the door unlatch. She quickly ran in with the shower bag in tow.

“I hate being naked.” Emily said panting as Anna took her hand and guided her back into the shower.

“You did good. Are you ready for your reward.” Anna asked as she started going through the large tote. “Put your back against the wall and squat. Oh and close your eyes.” Emily quietly obeyed and waited until she felt Anna’s breath on her neck making her excited all over again. She felt something teasing her lower lips until the object suddenly started vibrating. “Do you like it?” Anna asked as she watched Emily tremble and try to press herself into it and she waved it around. Anna slowly guided the Diglett vibrator inside of Emily until only the Pokemons head could be seen as Emily gasped at the new sensation.

“Yes. I like it! I like it alot!” Emily moaned as Anna slowly pulled it in and out as Emily’s body shuddered and squeezed onto it.

“Do you want to cum?” Anna asked in a voice that scared Emily.

“Yes! Please Yes! Don’t tease me anymore!” Emily begged as her body shook with pleasure as she grabbed onto Anna’s shoulders to keep from falling over.

“I’ll let you cum, but first you have to agree to do something for me.” Anna said before whispering in the girls ear as Emily’s face grew red.

“I’ll do it, I’ll do it! Now please!” Anna nodded as she sped her arm up slowly while pulling in and out while clicking the button to up the power with every couple of thrusts.

“Not yet.” Anna said as she saw the look on Emily’s face as she came closer and closer to the edge.

“Now?” Emily begged as her body continued to clench.

“Not yet. Hold it...hold it.” she said as she clicked the max button and began thrusting in and out.

“Ahh!! AHH!” Emily cried out as she lost her footing as Anna held her up.

“Now!” Anna said as she quickly pushed it all the way up and pulled it completely out as Emily violently came and peed onto the shower tiles.

“Hah, hah, hah.” Emily panted and went limp in Anna’s arms who watched with a smile as Emily leaked onto the floor below.

“Did that feel good?” Anna asked as she held Emily in her arms and let her catch her breath. Emily stared at the Diglett vibrator trying her hardest not to laugh. If that’s what a digletts body really looked like no wonder they hid them underground, she thought as she stared at the phallic object. Emily nodded as she stared longingly at Anna’s large breasts. Something inside of her called out to them and before she could stop herself she had latched her mouth onto one of her nipples and began sucking while fondling the other. “Feels good.” Anna admitted as she let her suck for a few minutes until she looked down to see she had practically fallen asleep while she was still latched on. “Hey! Hey! Wake up!” Anna said poking her in the face. “You can suck all you want but you know nothing gonna come out, right?” she teased. Emily suddenly let go and bolted up, her face red with embarrassment. Please tell me I did not just do that she thought. “You still got your half of the bargain to uphold.” she reminded her as she rose and stood against the wall. Emily nodded rose onto her knees as her mouth greeted Anna’s lower regions and went to work as Anna’s eyes rolled back in pleasure.

When both girls finally entered their room Namine wagged her tail happily at their return.

“Geeze mom, what took you so long?” Namine asked until she saw the dopey look on her owners face. “On second thought, I don’t want to know.” Emily smiled and gave her Eevee a few scratches behind her ears as Namine purred and leaned her face into Emily’s hand.

“Hey, Anna.” Emily said as she sat next to her on the stripped bed. “Namine told me you were really upset this morning. Is everything okay?” Anna stared into space a for a few moments before nodding her head. “Are you sure?” Anna smiled weakly and nodded again.

“It’s just being in Saffron again. I haven’t been here since, well, you know.” she admitted as tears filled her eyes. Emily nodded and wrapped her arms around her as Anna lowered herself into her lap as she let Emily stroke her face. The girls soon heard a knocking on the door breaking them out of their trance. Nurse Joy let herself in.

“I’ve just got off the phone with Professor Oak. Emily, your first assignment as my intern is to accompany Anna in delivering him this envelope. Once you are done, the two of you are ordered to stay in Pallet town for two weeks." Emily sat there as the color drained from her face. Go back home? With Anna?

“Hey, Em, isn’t that where you're from?” Anna asked sitting up to see the look on her face. “Emily? Emily?”

“Yay!” Emily heard Namine shout in her head. “Grandma!” She said excitedly as she wagged her tail.


	26. Emily's Diary ch 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having no other options left, Delia tries an old wives tale as a last ditch attempt to rid Emily's body of the poison.

“Do you mind changing her?” my mom asked Rachel as she handed me over and got up to leave. I didn’t really care anymore. Seeing that child's potty sitting a few feet in front of me had managed to drain all the remaining fight out of me. Instead of complaining I just stared off into the distance while Rachel laid me down on the changing mat in the corner.

“You alright, Emmy?” she asked as she saw the look of utter defeat in my eyes. Would they care either way I answered? I just shrugged my shoulders and sighed deeply signaling I just wanted to get this over with. “What’s on your mind?” she pressed further delaying the inevitable.

“Why? Why are you doing this? The bottles, diapers, all of it?” I asked after a moment of silence knowing she wasn’t going to change me until I said something. Rachel sighed and bit her lip as her eyes wandered back and forth telling me there was something she was holding back.

“Emily, the truth is, you’re very sick. Sicker than you realize. While you were unconsc-” She started but stopped when crying could be heard coming from the other room. “Hold that thought. I’ll be right back.” Rachel said getting up to investigate leaving me alone in my soaked diaper. I thought it was coming from outside, but when I saw her head to the back of the house, I realized it was coming from my mom. I waited for five minutes, but the crying only grew louder until my own worry for her made me cry out for her.

“Mommy? Mommy, What’s wrong?” I yelled out remembering the new rule of what I was supposed to call her. Was she upset with me? Did I do something wrong? Was she hurt?

“I’ll be right there!” she yelled back, but her voice was raw with emotion. What was going on? Finally after what felt like ten minutes she returned. Her eyes were puffy and swollen; it was obvious she had been crying. I noticed then she had dark circles under her eyes, and when was the last time I saw her wear any makeup or do her hair? “I’m sorry, ba- umm, Emily.” she said wiping her eyes. “Let’s get you out of this and cleaned up.” she said kneeling down in front of me and undoing the tapes.

“What’s wrong?” I asked as she began cleaning me with the cold wet wipes. She smiled  
weakly at me but continued with what she was doing until I was in a new diaper and sitting up.

“We need to go see the Dr. today.” she said flatly while trying to hide the fact that her eyes were misting over with fresh tears. I shrugged thinking nothing of it. I wanted to give my mom a hug, but was trying to think of how from my spot on the floor. Unless she came and picked me up I was pretty much stuck where I was. I grimaced slightly knowing in order to do anything I’d literally have to act like a small child. For some reason I’d felt like I’ve been having trouble getting words out so instead of asking I lifted my arms out like a toddler wanting to be picked up. She smiled slightly as she bent down and picked me up. “Where were you wanting to go?”

“Just here.” I said softly as I wrapped my arms around her and buried my head in her shoulder. She tightened her arms around me in response and sat back down on the couch as we held on to each other with me still in her lap with my head resting on her chest and eyes closed.

“I brought you-” Rachel began in her regular voice as she entered the room but immediately dropped to a whisper when she saw us together on the couch. “Some coffee.” she finished.

“Thank you.” My mom whispered back giving my head a light pat before accepting the cup and taking a sip. “Talk to me.” she said after about twenty minutes of silence as she waved her free hand through my hair.

“About what?” I mumbled back without opening my eyes.

“How are you feeling? How’s your day? How do you like your Eevee? Anything you want.”

“My stomach's upset, today sucks and I love Eevee.” I said trying to re-position myself to get the pressure off my belly.

“Mmm, probably the shakes. They are going to help flush the toxins out your system.” she said rubbing my tummy.

“No, don’t.” I moaned not wanting to speed up the inevitable.

“Are you sure? You’ll feel better once it’s over.” I shook my head so she rubbed my back instead. “Don’t make yourself feel worse by holding it in later. Just tell me when you’re ready and I’ll put you on your potty since I know you don’t like going in your diaper.”

“Ugh.” I moaned. “Why can’t you take me to the bathroom?”

“Because you need to drink three of those shakes a day. That weighs three pounds; You weigh about a hundred.” she said pointing from the psyduck potty to me.

“Is it hard on you to carry me?”

“Without causing you pain, yes. I could take you in the wheelchair, but we both know it’s a slow process and more times than not you don’t make it; then you beat yourself up about it.”

“What is easiest for you?” I asked. She thought about it for a moment.

“Each has its advantages and disadvantages. Honestly, it would be easier if you didn’t put up such a fight about going in your diaper, but It’s not fair to you. No 11 year old girl is willingly going to poop themselves if they could help it. If our roles were reversed i’d probably be putting up just as much of a fight if not more.”

“Yeah, it’s really gross, but I thought it would be the hardest on you. With, you know, the mess and all.”

“It’s the least stressful option. It doesn’t cause you any physical pain, I don’t really have to move you to change you, and you don’t have to worry about making it in time. The clean up is manageable as long as you lay off the sour cream and onion dip.” she said with a laugh. “I’d rather clean your messy butt and know you’re safe than risk causing you unnecessary injury. We are hoping Psyduck here would be a good compromise for the both of us.”

“I thought it was my punishment.” I said with confusion. “This whole babying thing.”

“You’re not really in trouble. We were hoping that by telling you it was it would be easier for you to accept than you actually needing it. The thing is, Emily. The bottles, diapers, attention, and even the pacifiers are things you need.”

“How could I possibly need a pacifier?”

“You’re still having seizures in your sleep. The pacifier is to keep you from chipping teeth and taking off your tongue when you unconsciously bite down. It has also helped when you’ve been very upset or in pain.” She said stroking my face seeing that I was getting angry. “You have this fear of being taken care of and babied. We’re just trying to find out why.”

“I don’t want to be in the way.” I whimpered while hiding my face.

“You’ve said this several times. I don’t understand, honey. Do you think I love you less because of this?” she asked gently moving my chin so I was looking into her eyes.

“No, it’s just, wouldn’t you rather be doing something else other than being stuck taking care of me?” I said trying to look away.

“Is that how you feel about Eevee? Are you stuck taking care of her, because if you don’t want her, I’m sure someone else would.”

“NO SHE’S MINE!” I shouted protectively at the thought of loosing my Namine.

“But you have to take care of her.” she said.

“But I like taking care of her.”

“Why?”

“She’s mine and I love... her...oh.” My mom laughed and hugged me.

“And you don’t think I feel that way about you? Yes, you’re a lot of work, but I still love you and I want to take care of you, Emmy” she said with a giggle as my stomach let out a loud roar from the shake. I looked away embarrassed as it demanded to be emptied. “You know your options.” she reminded me with a sympathetic smile. “Diaper or potty.”

“How was that supposed to be a compromise?” I asked holding my stomach and looking down on the psyduck looking contraption. “Aren’t I too big? What if I break it?”

“You won’t be messy if you use it; isn’t that why you want to use the toilet? And It shouldn’t break.” she said looking from it back to me. “The box said it can support weight up to 150 lbs. Are you ready to go?” My stomach growled in response answering for me. “I’ll take that as a yes.” She said as grabbed the cushions next to us and set them on the right side of the portable toilet that was right in front of the couch. Next she quickly ripped open the tapes and gently lowered me down on it so that my bad leg was stretched out on the cushions. “There, you’re all set.” she said as she stood up to leave grabbing her empty cup of coffee on the way. “I’ll come back and check on you in a little bit.”

I guess this isn’t too bad. Only one thing that would make this better and PERFECT! I thought I saw the tv remote within reach as I grabbed it, turned it on and switched to cartoons. It wasn’t too uncomfortable either I thought as I leaned back against the couch as I watched a show about Pikachu’s.

“I hope you’re going and not just watching tv.” I heard a few minutes later from the kitchen. Oh yeah, that’s why I’m on this; Guess I’d better go. I found It took a minute to relax enough to go even though it wasn’t uncomfortable. My eyes were telling me I wasn’t in the bathroom and my butt was telling me I wasn’t in a diaper either. Finally after closing my eyes and gripping the handlebars I was able to at least pee and was slightly comforted by the sound it made hitting the little bit of water already in the bowl. At least it sounded like I was on a toilet. Oddly enough, I found the right amount of comfort in that to be able to push out the rest without my body forcing me to stop in a panic as long as I kept my eyes closed. Once I had finished I felt at peace; the kind of peace that can only be obtained from suddenly losing three pounds. I’m afraid to know just what was in those shakes. It felt so good not to be in a dirty diaper either.

“All done?” my mom asked poking her head out of the kitchen. I nodded my head and beamed. My mom smiled and covered her mouth to suppress her laughter.

“What?”

“Just the look on your face.” she explained while giggling. “It reminded me of when you were little. You’d have the same happy look whenever you used your potty when you were being potty trained.”

“Oh.” Was all I could say. At least whatever had upset my mom seems to have passed. As long as she’s happy I guess.

“You do look better.” she said examining my face. “You even have a little bit of color. This is only after one shake.” she said while helping me up and onto the waiting diaper on the couch. She then moved my legs so I was lying back down and held below my knees while she cleaned me with some wet wipes as I made weird faces at coldness. “That’s weird.” she said.

“What?” I asked as I un-scrunched my eyes. “Eww, I don’t want to see that- what the…” I said staring at the used wipe. My mom turned her head and looked inside the psyduck bowl.

“It’s purple.” she said biting her lip. Great, another random thing to add to my list of symptoms. Purple poop.

“What was in that shake?” I ask as my mom finishes taping up the diaper on me.

“Pecha berries. My grandma was crazy about Pecha berry cleanses back in the day. She swore they would cure any illness.” she said as she took out the bowl from the potty and headed to the bathroom as I blushed. It really was purple and there was a lot of it. No wonder my stomach feels better. But are they really out of options that they’re trying urban legends? I felt my good mood suddenly deflate a little. My mom came back a few minutes later with a purple jacket and skirt for me.

“Am I really that sick?” I finally asked as my mom helped me into the skirt. She paused for a moment to try to find the best way to answer that before letting out a loud sigh and looking me in the eyes.

“Whatever happens today, please understand it is only because it is what’s best for you.” Wait, what? What’s that supposed to mean?

“Mom?” I asked with my voice full of fear causing it to crack a little. Instead of replying she simply helped me finish getting ready before carrying me over to my wheelchair where Rachel followed us out. She’s coming too? “What’s going to happen?” I asked craning my neck back to look up at them.

“I don’t know, sweetie.” my mom finally answered as she pushed me into the clinic. I stared at the ground and watched the linoleum tiles pass by until we came to a stop at the front desk. My mom talked to the lady at the front desk, but I couldn’t really hear what they were saying. They were using big words I didn’t really understand like “encephalitis”, “hemorrhaging” and “Pre OP”. My mom filled out some paperwork and soon I was called back as all three of us went into one of the three exam rooms.

“Please have her undress and lie down on the exam table.” The office lady said before leaving and closing the door behind her. I really hated this part of seeing the Dr. It was like no matter what I was in for the first thing I always hear is “Take off your pants.” I twisted my ankle. “Take off your pants.” I have a fever. “Take off your pants.” I broke my arm. “Take off your pants.”

After I was unceremoniously stripped leaving me in just a diaper I was lifted up by Rachel who laid me down on cold exam table. I shifted uncomfortably as the wax paper crinkled and stuck to my back. 30 seconds later the Dr rushed in without knocking. Normally he takes his sweet ass time, but I guess after being here so often I get some kind of VIP treatment. Like frequent flier miles or something. He read my chart for a few seconds like he didn’t know what I was there for. Wait, why am I here?

“Hello, Emily.” He said as he sat on his circular chair and scooted over to the table. “You look a little better today.” I politely smiled and nodded; I didn’t really feel like talking. He turned away from me and started taking to my mom. “Have you decided?”

“Do it.” she said as her eyes got misty. Do what?

“Has it gotten worse?” He asked as he began writing some notes.

“She has regressed in her speech and behavior at an alarming rate. What worries me the most is what I found in her room this morning.” my mom said as she reached into her purse I handed him my diary.

“Hey! That’s mine. What are you doing?” I said as I sat up.

“It’s alright, sweetie. I just need him to see something. He’s not going to read it.”

“I see what you mean.” He said after flipping through the pages. “Yes, this is what I was talking about. I’ll need to run some more tests, but we should proceed with the surgery as planned. Are you okay with that, Mrs. Ketchum?”

“If you think that’s what needs to be done.” My mom said looking at me with a worried expression. Wait. Wait. Wait. Surgery? No one said anything to me about surgery.

“What surgery?” I asked. “Are you going to take out the poison?”

“Well, yes and no, Emily” The Dr. said after a moment to think things through. “ I think it’s best if we take away the source of the problem entirely. I believe it’s your best chance at living a relatively normal life in the future.”

“Isn’t the source the poison?” I asked getting confused. Dr.-Whats-His-Name and my mom looked at each other a moment before my mother motioned for him to just go ahead and tell me.

“It is, but, Emily, the source of the problem right now is your leg.” he said pausing to let it sink in. But if my leg is the source then that means…

“What? No!” I whimpered as my eyes filled with tears. “Mommy, no!” I begged looking at her.

“I’m sorry, honey.” she said crying as well as she got up and stood next to me putting a hand on my shoulder. “It’s for the best. Don’t you want to get better?”

“But he’s going to cut off my leg! What about what you said earlier about the Pecha berries. You said they would cure anything!” I said grasping at straws. I was desperate, they couldn’t take my leg! There was so much I wanted to do! “I don’t want to be in a wheelchair my whole life.” I sobbed.

“You won’t be in a wheelchair your whole life. Maybe in a year or two we can look into getting you a prosthetic leg. After a year or so of physical therapy you could be walking again.” The Dr. said which only made me start crying harder.

“Emily,” my mom said softly while rubbing my back. “If we don’t do anything, you might not have a life at all. You don’t realize what’s going on. You could die.”

“This is all happening so fast. I mean a month ago I was fine.” I said through my tears..

“A month ago?” My mom asked confused. “Honey, how old do you think you are?”

“11.” I said sniffling.

“Sweetie, You’re 13 years old now. You were bitten three years ago.”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

I gasped for air as I felt someone touch my shoulder. I rolled over looking confused. When did I lie down?

“Emmy, the Drs. here.” my mom whispered while rubbing my stomach. “Honey, what’s wrong? Why are you crying? Do you need a change?” she whispered while feeling my diaper. I blinked a few times and looked around. Had I fallen asleep while waiting for the Dr.?

“How old am I?” I quickly asked pushing myself up. My mom looked at me a little worried.

“11. Do you not remember?” I breathed a sigh of relief.

“It was just a dream.” I said lying back down.

“Everything alright?” the Dr. asked looking from my mom to me.

“Yes, I think so. I think she was just having a bad dream.” my mom said helping me sit up.

“Ah, so anyway, we are here today to discuss future treatment plans. Isn’t that correct?” the Dr asked while opening my chart. “Have you decided on what we talked about?”

“I wanted your opinion on something first.” she said pulling something out of her purse. No! It was just like my dream!

“Mommy!” I cried as tears fell down my face. “Please don’t let him cut off my leg!” My mom froze and looked at me.

“I see you’ve already brought it up.” The Dr. said.

“I haven’t told her yet.” she said making me cry harder. She came back over to my side and held me. “Shh, it’s okay. Nothing is official yet, we’re just talking about possibilities is all.”

“But you were going to tell him to go ahead and do it!” I sobbed.

“No, honey, I wouldn’t do that without talking to you about it first. That’s only if absolutely nothing else works. I was going to ask him about the Pecha berries.” She said rocking me back and forth. “Poor thing, you’re shaking.”

“Hey, those are pretty cool diapers you got there, do they turn purple when you’re wet?” The Dr asked in a pathetic attempt to cheer me up. We all looked down and saw I was indeed wet. This did nothing to cheer me up.

“Sorry, i’m just not going to say anything anymore.” The Dr. said rubbing the back of his head as I continued crying into my mothers chest. Rachel flashed him a look that said, “That would be wise.”

“Actually that was something I wanted to ask you.” My mom said. “I gave her a Pecha Berry shake this morning and all of her bodily waste has been purple ever sense. Have you ever heard of that?”

“Purple? You mean that wasn’t the diapers doing? I’ve never heard of that before.” He said while breaking out his PDA. “Hmm, it says Pecha berries used to be used in clearing toxins from the body.”

“Yes, I remember my Grandma used to swear by Pecha Berry cleanses. I thought since we didn’t really have anything to lose so.”

“Hmm, an interesting idea. I don’t see why not; I’d really like to get a specimen sample if I could.” He said pulling out a small cup and handing it to me. “I know you just went, but do you think you could pee anymore?” I hid my red face into my mom shoulder and shook my head. “I’d give you some water, but I don’t want to flush out whatever's causing this before I can run some tests.”

“We can always come back later when she has to go. Or we can just take this home and I can bring you back a sample later.” My mom suggested.

“No, it would be better if we could do this now. You said all bodily waste was purple?”

“Yes, that’s right.” My mom said giving my hand a squeeze. I didn’t like where this was going and my mom seemed to pick up on it too.

“I don’t have to worry about diluting solid waste so I could always give her an ene-”

“I’ll try and pee.” I blurted out before he finished his thought.

“That works too. There’s a bathroom right down the hall.”

“Actually, do you think we could do it here? It’s difficult to move her on and off a toilet. We will do it over the diaper.”

“That’s fine too. Don’t worry about it, everything's covered in plastic for a reason.”

“I have another shake with me. I could give it to her to help her go. Would that be ok, it’s from the same batch as this morning?”

“I guess so. How about while you ladies do that, I’ll go check in on my other patients.” He said getting up. “Actually,” he said grabbing another cup. “Can you pour a little bit of it in here? I’d like to also examine it. Thank you.” he said capping the sample and leaving.

“Hmm,” my mom said looking at the small couch in the room. “Do you think you could give her the bottle if I laid her in your lap? I’ll work with the bottom half.” she said holding up my emotionally exhausted self and positioning me so that my top half was in Rachel's lap and my waist was in hers.

“Here you go, Emmy.” Rachel said supporting my neck and shoulders in her arm while guiding the bottle in my mouth. I closed my eyes and began sucking on it obediently as the sweet fruit flowed into my mouth. I had to admit this was much more enjoyable when I allowed myself to relax and not worry about what was going on around me. “That’s it good girl.” I heard as someone began rubbing my lower stomach.

“This will be so much faster when she’s relaxed.” My mom said as I felt her tear open the diaper and pull it down making me grimace a little from the sudden cold. “It’s okay, sweetie. Everything's ready over here. I’m holding the cup underneath you so just go ahead and go once you can.” Under normal circumstances I think I would have died of embarrassment, but I was enjoying the drink so much I just nodded and continued contently sucking for another 10 minutes while Rachel and my mom talked to each other.

“Wow, gone already. I think someone was thirsty. “ Rachel said pulling the empty bottle away while I held my now comfortably full stomach and yawned. “No sleeping yet. We still need you to go.”

“Do you think you can now?” I heard my mom ask. “The sooner you do the sooner you can feed Namine.” My eyes sprung open with a new vigor as I thought of my eevee all alone in the house crying for her lunch. I silently willed my bladder to fill and after another five minutes I finally felt the familiar twinge.

“I’m ready.” I said making sure everything was ok down there first.

“Alright, go ahead and go.” I closed my eyes, breathed deeply and relaxed my muscles. I was soon rewarded with a quiet tinkling sound as I peed into the container held below me more concerned about Namine than the embarrassing situation I was in. “It’s a pretty color.” she said holding the cup up once I had finished. I opened my eyes to see the dark purple liquid inside.. That can’t be normal I thought as my mom began taping a new diaper on me. I scrunched my face when I felt my stomach churning. No, not now!

“What’s wrong, Emmy?” Rachel asked as she brushed my long black hair out of my face. “Is your tummy upset?”

“Yeah, a little bit” I said pushing myself up as my stomach audibly moaned.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure now that he has his sample we can go home soon. Then you can sit on your potty for a bit and watch tv. “ After 10 more minutes my urge only grew worse as we sat there. After my stomach let out a few more angry cries Rachel got up and went outside to ask what we were supposed to do. After the Nurse checked with the Dr. he told us to sit tight another few minutes and he’d be back to talk to us.

“Mom, can you take me to the bathroom, please?” I asked knowing I couldn’t wait until I got home at this point.

“Let me make sure It’s okay with the Dr. first” she said getting up.

“Why wouldn’t it be?” I said moaning at the delay. As my mom crossed the room the Dr. finally came back.

“Sorry about the wait, so were you able to go?” He asked. “Is that really urine?” he said when he saw the container on the counter as he lifted it into the air to examine it.

“Was there any more samples you needed?” my mom asked.

“There might be. It depends on what this shows. Are you in a hurry? Would you mind sticking around a little longer for the results. It will only be a few minutes. I want to run a tox screen.”

“Well if you wanted a different kind of sample, now would be the time.” she said as she rubbed my back.

“Oh.” he said as he realized my predicament. “Well when she’s done using her diaper, don’t throw it away. I’ll collect what I need from it when I’m done running this.” he said before quickly leaving and closing the door behind him.

“When she’s done?” my mom started to ask but stopped when she noticed I was leaning over and pushing into the already expanding diaper. Rachel and my mom exchanged surprised glances before my mom lifted me up and set me over her legs sideways so my butt was hanging in the air without squishing it. I quickly noticed this position was much easier to go in as I rested my head on her chest and kept pushing. “That’s it. You’re doing great.” my mom whispered encouragements in my ear as she rubbed my belly to help everything pass through as I tensed and relaxed over and over for the next few minutes. “What can I do for her?” she asked Rachel as she noticed my flushed face and grunts. “It looks like she’s having trouble getting the rest out.” I nodded my head in agreement as I tried to catch my breath as another painful cramp hit.

“Is it a big one?” Rachel asked as I nodded again. Everything was already so raw from the amount I had already gone today just the thought of pushing this monster out brought tears to my eyes. “Alright, put one of your arms under her armpit and the other under her knees and stand up.” Rachel instructed. “I’m going to press on your bowels, okay? When I do I want you to push. On the count of three. 1-2-3” She said as she firmly applied pressure onto my stomach as I grunted and pushed until the blockage was finally free. I panted as my body finally went limp as the last of it finally came out. “Did you get it out?” Rachel asked. I nodded as my heartbeat finally slowed down and my breathing steadied.

“Are you all done?” my mom asked as sat back down and let me rest in her arms while ignoring the obviously foul smell coming from me.

“Yeah.” I whimpered as I closed my eyes and snuggled back up with my mom for a few minutes.

“I’m sorry, but I really need to change you now.” she said as the smell was finally getting to her. “Thank you.” she said to Rachel who had already laid out the changing mat on the table. “I’m sorry, but I have to lay you down on your back.” I moaned in disgust as it squished against me even more than it already was.

“I’m sorry.” I mumbled. “I couldn’t hold it anymore.”

“Honey, you don’t have to apologize for using your diaper. That’s what it’s there for. Now just lay back and I’ll get you all nice and clean again.” I nodded and closed my eyes while blushing as I heard a “Oh dear.” come from my mom when she unfastened the tapes and pulled it down. “I think the Drs. going to want to see this.” That’s when we all heard a knock on the door as the Dr. entered the room.

“Oh, sorry. I’ll come back later.” he said as he was about to close the door when he realized I was mid-change.

“Actually, can you come here and take a look at this?” my mom asked as my face burned red from having my messy butt being the center of attention.

“What is it? Woah! That’s, umm, let me get some gloves.” he said as he rummaged through some drawers and pulled on some white latex gloves and a grabbed a specimen jar. “I’ve never seen anything like this before.” he admitted while scooping up some of the purple and black mess inside while holding his breath. “I ran the tox screen on her urine sample. The toxicity levels were off the charts; it was as if she had urinated poison. I believe that is what’s giving it the purple color. As for this.” he said holding up the jar of mess. “I’m wondering if the Pecha berries are soaking up the poison and if so that is very good news! Mrs. Ketchum, I don’t think this is safe for you to do, please allow me to finish cleaning her with protective wear. I believe her waste at this point is hazardous.” I could only imagine the teasing that would follow this when I got home.

After another incredibly awkward and less than gentle cleaning I was left butt naked on the exam table while the used diaper was put into a “Hazardous Waste” bag, double sealed and thrown away. Lastly, he took the bandages off my leg, took measurements of the swelling and discoloration and applied new gauze around the wound before letting us leave. After getting redressed and making another appointment in three days to check on the swelling, I was finally headed home to check on my Eevee.

“It’s Namine’s lunch time!” I reminded my mom happily for the fifth time as she moved me from my wheelchair to the couch.

“Yes, I know.” she said smiling at my enthusiasm. “You sit tight and I’ll go get her.” Rachel handed me her formula as my mom came around the corner with my baby girl. I broke out into a wide grin as she was laid in my arm.

“Hi, Namine, I missed you!” I whispered as I watched her follow the scent of her meal and latch on. I giggled at her suckling noises and in no time the bottle was empty. After a few more sucks she unlatched and stretched out rolling onto her back. I smiled down on her and that’s when she opened her eyes for the first time. They were the most beautiful brown eyes I had ever seen and it was me they saw for the first time.


	27. Emily's Diary ch 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delia and Rachel are growing tired of the sudden change in Emily's attitude but Rachel suddenly discovers the cause.

“Emmy, I have to work today so I want you to be on your best behavior for Rachel, okay?” Mrs. Ketchum said as she looked down at her daughter while she played a hand video game console.

 

“Yeah, okay.” Emily said without looking up as she sat with her leg propped up against some pillows with her baby Eevee in her lap. Mrs. Ketchum sighed but let it go as she grabbed her purse and checked to make sure she had everything. It was her first day back to work at the restaurant since her daughter had become ill and although she would miss getting to spend so much time with her, she was eager to be back to work.

 

“Don’t play video games all day.” Mrs. Ketchum said before checking in with Rachel. “Please don’t let her play video games all day.” she repeated to Rachel who sat in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee. “Could you take her to the park or something?”

 

“Sure, we will definitely make it outside today!” Rachel said as she took another sip from her cup.

 

“When you go out make sure she wears a diaper please. She’s fine in the house since she’s got her potty she can get on and off by herself, but her walking and control are still off during outdoor trips. Don’t let her fight you on this either.” Mrs. Ketchum said. “Here’s a list of numbers to call if you can’t get a hold of me.”

 

“We’ll be fine. I promise. I’ve watched her before.” Rachel said. “So what if she’s been a little more feisty than usual? Doesn’t that mean she’s getting better?”

 

“I don’t know. She’s been acting very difficult this week. Maybe I should put off going back for another week.” Mrs. Ketchum said biting her lip.

 

“Go.” Rachel said staring down the older woman. “You need a break. I know the routine. Shake, bathroom, exercises, bath, nap, shake, bathroom, outside-” Rachel said listing off the entire days routine from morning until night.

 

Once Mrs. Ketchum was gone Rachel peeked her head in the living room to see what Emily was up to. Still playing that thing as usual Rachel thought. She had been absolutely glued to that thing for the past two weeks.

 

“Emmy.” Rachel said standing over the young black haired girl as she continued to fight some kind of boss.

 

“Mmm.” Emily moaned acknowledging her presence without leaving her eyes from the screen.

 

“What do you want to do today?” She asked as the girl shrugged her shoulders in response and kept playing her game. “Well, I was thinking we could go to the park today. How does that sound?” Emily made a quiet disproving noise with her mouth. “Well we need to get you out of the house today. You need some fresh air, you’ve been cooped up in here all week.” Emily just shrugged her shoulders again and kept playing for the rest of the hour.

 

“Do you want your shake in a glass or a bottle?” Rachel asked but then sighed after getting no response. She grabbed the pitcher of the made up Pecha Berry shake from the fridge and began pouring it into the larger sized baby bottle followed by a second bottle of water.

 

“Time to put your game away.” She said pulling it out of the young girls hands.

 

“Hey, wait, I need to sa- I can drink from a glass now.” Emily said scowling at the bottles in Rachel’s hands.

 

“Then you should have answered my question earlier when I asked you.” Rachel said as she sat down on the couch next to Emily and patted her lap motioning for her to lay down.

 

“I can drink it by myself.” Emily growled as she took the bottle away shooting down Rachel as she examined it and sighed. “When can I have real food? I’m tired of drinking these.” Emily complained purposefully delaying.

 

“Probably once none of your waste is purple. Now drink up.” Rachel said.

 

“It’s not purple anymore.” Emily lied. “Can I have some pancakes instead?” she asked knowing it was a long shot.

 

“Oh really?” Rachel asked knowing she was lying. “Go pee in your potty right now and show me that it’s not purple.”

 

“I-I don’t have to.” Emily said knowing she was caught. “Please? I’m tired of drinking these.”

 

“Emmy, these are what’s making you get better. You’ve improved so much in two weeks.” Rachel said but Emily just rolled her eyes and grumbled something under her breath. “That’s it.” Rachel said taking the bottle out of Emily’s hands. “I gave you the chance to drink it yourself and you didn’t. Now I’m going to feed it to you so lay down.”

 

“What? No!” Emily said looking at her like she was crazy.

 

“Lay. Down. Now.”

 

“Fine.” Emily grumbled as she re-positioned Namine and laid back in Rachel’s awaiting arm which gently wrapped around the girls shoulder and lowered her down. Once Emily was in a comfortable position Rachel lowered the bottle to her lips before Emily, summoning every ounce of pre-teen angst she could muster, glared up at the woman.

 

“Drink it.” Emily sighed in defeat before grimacing at the bottle's nipple that was in front of her face before latching on and suckling while making faces at the taste she had once loved but had grown to despise. “It’ll be gone before you know it. Try not to think about it.” Rachel said as she lightly traced the side of the girl’s face with her fingers. Emily’s eyes suddenly went wide as she forced the bottle out of her mouth and sat up while coughing and dry heaving. “You alright, Emmy?” Rachel asked as rubbed and patted the girl back as Emily continued to choke and gag while sobbing before diving off the couch to stick her head in the plastic potty. Rachel immediately picked up the crying pokemon off the floor with one hand and held Emily’s hair back with the other.

 

“I can’t…*blegh*..drink those…*blegh* ...anymore!” Emily sobbed as her frail body continued to rid itself of the shake.

 

“I won’t make you finish it.” Rachel said calmly as she rubbed the girls back. “Just try and calm down.” She unscrewed the lid to the bottle of water and handed it to Emily who took a mouthful, gargled it and spit it back out into the potty once she stopped vomiting. “Try and drink some of it too.” Rachel instructed as she tried to calm down both Pokemon and owner. She got up and put Namine back into her box once she no longer shook and knelt back down besides the still sobbing girl. “Do you think you got it all out?” Emily nodded and leaned back into Rachel who wrapped her in a hug from behind.

 

“Please, no more shakes.” Emily whimpered.

 

“Do you think it’s from the shakes themselves making you sick or the taste.”

 

“The taste.”

 

“Well, we’ll have to figure something out.” Rachel said before seeing the condition of Emily’s sweatpants as she tried to hide them under her hands. “How about we get you out of those wet clothes and I’ll run you a bath.” She suggested which made Emily break out in a new wave of sobs. “Hey it’s okay, sweetie, it was just an accident. You’re not in trouble.”

 

“Y-y-you’re going to s-spank me and take away my game.” She whined into Rachel’s shoulder.

 

“No, honey, this doesn’t count.” She said rubbing the girls back. “Even healthy people sometime have accidents from getting sick.” Two weeks ago they decided to let Emily out of diapers and back into regular panties full time, but ever since she found Tommy’s old game system she’s had more than one accident. Whether is was from either being too distracted or too lazy to get up only Emily knew. Finally Mrs. Ketchum threatened that if she had one more she’d be over her knee and she’d never see that game system again.

 

Rachel stood and offered Emily a hand up off the ground who took it and pulled herself up. Emily winced in pain as she put a little weight on her bad leg and began to fall, but Rachel quickly caught her in her arms and lifted her up.

 

“It’s okay, i’ll carry you.” She said as she began heading towards the bathroom.

 

“Thank you.” Emily mumbled as she rested her head against the woman's chest. “It still hurts to walk.”

 

“Just keep doing your exercises and you’ll be walking fine in no time.” Rachel said as she put her down on top of the closed toilet seat lid before turning to the bath and starting the water. “Do you want to try using the toilet before you get in th-”

 

“Um, I’m bleeding!” Emily said in a panic after she had pulled her wet pants down to her ankles. Rachel turned around to see a very pale looking Emily with her eyes full of fear.

 

“Is it your leg?” She asked assuming it had split open when she had fallen.

 

“N-no.” Emily whimpered as she pointed to her pants. Rachel took a look and sure enough there was a little bit mixed with the now light purple urine. “I’m going to die.” Emily said starting to cry again.

 

“Pfft.” Rachel laughed as Emily looked up at her with a hurt expression in her eyes. “No, honey, you’re not going to die. For once this is normal.” She said as she began removing the rest of the girls clothes for her as she sat in stunned silence. “This actually explains a lot.”

 

“It does?” Emily asked wiping at her wet, puffy eyes.

 

“Yes, it explains why you’ve been so emotional lately. Your mom will be relieved, she’s been worried that you’ve been so grumpy, but I bet she didn’t see this coming.” Rachel said as she lifted the girl up in her arms and placed her down into the water.

 

“What’s happening to me?” Emily said pitifully as Rachel had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing again.

 

“You want the long version or the short version?” she asked once she had managed to pull herself together. Emily shrugged her shoulders as she stared into the water as if it would hold all the answers. “I think maybe we should wait for your mom to get back.”

 

“But didn’t you go to medical school or something?” Emily asked.

 

“I was in a nursing program, but I didn’t finish.” Rachel explained after a pause.

 

“How come? Was it too hard?”

 

“No nothing like that; I just ran into some complicated circumstances.” Rachel said as she dumped a cup of water onto Emily’s head.

 

“What kind of circumstances?” She asked as Rachel sighed knowing Emily wasn’t going to let this go.

 

“I got pregnant.”

 

“Ohh.” Emily said in understanding. “With Tommy?”

 

“No,” Rachel said as she squirted shampoo in Emily’s hair and began massaging it in. “I was pregnant with two twin girls so I came back to Pallet Town to have them.”

 

“But I thought you only had Tommy. What happened?” Emily asked as she closed her eyes.

 

“I was young and I wasn’t ready to be a mother so I gave them up for adoption. I wanted to keep them together, but the family I had in mind could only take in one so the other girl went to a different family.” Rachel explained as she rinsed Emily’s long, black hair.

 

“Do you ever regret it?” Emily said after a moment of silence.

 

“Giving them up?”

 

“Having them.”

 

“Emily!” Rachel said shocked the girl would even bring something like that up.

 

“But you didn’t get to finish going to school, if you didn’t want to be pregnant you could have just had an-”

 

“Yes, I could have, but I happen to know my decision to keep them made someone I care about very happy. Where did you even hear of such a thing? You’re too young to be talking about something like that.” Rachel said pausing after washing the girls back.

 

“Tv.” Emily said shrugging.

 

“No more talk shows for you.” Rachel said splashing her in the face in hopes of distracting her from the current topic. Emily giggled and splashed her back and soon the two were in an all out war leaving the bathroom, and Rachel, completely soaked. Everything seemed to be going fine until Emily calmed down and opened her mouth.

 

“I bet my mom wishes she had one with me; all I do is cause problems.” she said as she suddenly felt a hard smack across the face.

 

“I never want to hear you say that again. You got that?” Rachel said with a stare that made the girl in the tub cower and nod her head as she massaged the side of her face. “Your mom loves you very much, no matter what. She’s wanted you since the first moment she saw you and nothing’s going to change that.” she said a bit gentler. “Now enough of that, where do you keep your clothes?”

 

“Underwear is in the first drawer, shirts are in the second dresser drawer and pants are in my closet.” Emily said into the water thinking about what Rachel said. A couple minutes later Rachel came back and pulled the plug and helped Emily out of the tub before handing her a towel. “What are you looking for?” Emily asked as the woman began searching for something in the bathroom cabinets.

 

“Pads, but it doesn’t look like your mom has any.” she said before removing a pull-up from underneath the sink. “You’ll have to wear this for the time being.”

 

“B-but you said I wasn’t in trouble for earlier.” Emily said worried. “It only happened because I was throwing up.”

 

“This isn’t because you had an accident don’t worry.” Rachel said holding it out so Emily could step in and slide it up her legs from her spot on the toilet lid. “You alright?” she asked once the girl clutched her stomach moaning and bending forward. “You’re not going to get sick again are you?” she asked backing up out of the line of fire, but Emily just shook her head. “Have to go?”

 

“No, it just hurts.” Emily said as another wave of pain hit.

 

“Those are called cramps, welcome to next to the next 40 years of your life.” Rachel said picking her up and carrying her into her room. “Is it good to be back in your own bed?” Rachel asked as she let her down and covered her with the blanket leaving her in just a pull up.

 

“Yeah, but I still have nightmares.” Emily said lying back on her pillow. “Why are you putting me to bed?” She asked.

 

“You’ve had a rough morning; you’ll feel better after a nap. I’ll bring you some water and something for your cramps.” she said leaving and coming back with a little medicine cup of red syrup and a baby bottle of water.

 

“Thanks.” Emily said before knocking back the shot of medicine as Rachel sat down on the bed next to her. Without putting up a fight Emily scooted over and leaned into her as Rachel smiled while wrapping an arm around her and lowered the bottle into her mouth.

“That’s it good girl.” Rachel whispered as Emily sucked on the cool water as her eyes slowly closed and she drifted off to sleep. Rachel pulled away the half empty bottle and set in on the bed next to Emily as she watched her deep even breathing signifying she was indeed asleep.

 

“I will never regret having you, my daughter. The only thing I ever regret is giving you away. I love you, Emily Oak.” Rachel whispered as she wiped the tear from her eye and kissed Emily on her forehead before getting up and heading to the kitchen to make herself another cup of coffee before cleaning up the bathroom. As she sat at the table she heard the front door open as Mrs. Ketchum walked in carrying a few bags from the restaurant she owned and managed.

 

“I thought I’d bring you some lunch.” Mrs. Ketchum said handing her a bag. "The lady i'll be interviewing won't be coming into town until tonight so the interview got pushed back until tomorrow. She's moving in a couple houses down with her two daughters and one of them is Emily's age. I think she said her daughters name is Izzy, but I couldn't tell. Poor thing sounded so shook up. Her daughters were in the building that's been in the news. The one that got taken over. She wants to get out of there right away and come live where it's a bit quieter."

 

"Ohh, thank you!” Rachel said eager to see what was inside as her stomach growled and reminded her she had had nothing but coffee all day. "Wow that's scary! Izzy huh? Maybe the two of them can be friends."

“Where’s Emily? She’s not in her usual spot.”

 

“I put her down for a nap. She’s had a rough morning.” Rachel said biting into a taco.

 

“What’s wrong? Was she giving you attitude again? Feel free to spank her if she does.” Mrs. Ketchum said with a sigh. “I don’t know what’s gotten into that girl lately. If she rolls her eyes anymore they’re going to roll right out of her head.”

 

“I just found out what it is.” Rachel said between mouthfuls. “She started today.”

 

“Started what?”

 

“Her period.” Rachel said smiling at her friends reaction.

 

“What? Are you sure?” Mrs. Ketchum asked a bit worried as she tried to do the math in her head. “Was she bleeding?”

 

“There was a little bit of blood when I changed her. Not a lot but enough to freak her out. She thought she was dying.” Rachel said smiling.

 

“Changed her?” Mrs. Ketchum asked. “That’s it! I’m taking that game thing away and giving it back to your son!”

 

“It wasn’t her fault, she only wet because she was throwing up from the shake. She said she can’t handle the taste anymore.” Rachel said coming to her defense. “Maybe we can try mixing them with another fruit or giving them some flavoring.”

 

“Maybe I should take her back to the Dr. I don’t know if it’s really her period.” Mrs. Ketchum said. “She just turned 11.”

 

“I was 10.” Rachel said shrugging. “You said yourself she’s been super moody lately. She was mad at me one minute then crying on my shoulder the next. She even has cramps.”

 

“Maybe it is.” Mrs. Ketchum said biting her fingernail.

 

“I left the explaining to you though.” Rachel said. “She seemed kind of freaked out so you might want to tell her she’s not dying.”

 

“Uh, it’s already time for that talk?” Mrs. Ketchum said moaning. “I’m not ready for this. It felt like last week I was changing her diaper.”

 

“It was last week.” Rachel said giggling.

 

“Hi, mom!” the women heard yell from the back of the house.

“Care to back me up?” Mrs. Ketchum asked as she rose from the table.

“I’ll block the exits.” Rachel said nodding.


	28. Just Let it Out ch 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily gets Namine checked out in the Pokemon Center while Anna disappears for a bit. Nurse Joy of Saffron City suggests Namine is at the prime age to mate and that she should take her to visit the pokemon daycare.

“Are you almost ready to go?” Emily asked as she re-packed her backpack and searched around the room to make sure she hadn’t forgotten anything.

“I guess.” Anna said her voice monotone and devoid of the usual happiness and emotion. “Do you mind if I stop somewhere first.”

“Sure,” Emily said as she prepared to follow the older brunette.

“Actually, umm…” Anna said as she looked to Emily then the ground. “I was kind of hoping to be alone, if you don’t mind.”

“Oh.” Emily said a little taken back. “That’s fine, I guess.” she said as she watched Anna leave without her. She sat on the bed while dropping her stuff and waited and waited for her to return. After an hour she gave up and went to the lobby in search of something to do. Oh yeah, that’s right, she thought as she pulled Namine’s pokeball out. She wanted to get her checked out.

“It’s Emily, right?” Nurse Joy...err...Nurse Patricia asked as she pulled out a few forms for Emily to sign in order to get her Eevee checked out.

“Yeah,” Emily said as she filled out the paperwork and handed it back. She sat and waited for her name to be called and finally Nurse Patricia said there was an examination room ready. Once inside she released her Eevee onto the table as it looked around the room to observe its new surroundings. “Namine!” Emily scolded as Eevee puffed up and quietly growled at the approaching Nurse.

“Don’t you let her take my temperature! Don’t you dare let her take my temperature!” Namine hissed as she sat down on her haunches.

“What can I do for you?” Nurse Patricia asked as she looked over the information Emily wrote down. “Ah, a female Eevee, those are quite rare.”

“Yeah, I just wanted to make sure she’s alright after everything that happened yesterday.” she explained as the Nurse nodded and began checking for any broken bones.

“Is she always this honorary?” the nurse asked as she quickly pulled her hand away as Namine tried to take a bite out of it once her hand started approaching her rear section.

“Hmm, she gets this way around this time of the year.”

“Ah, well that explains it then.” The nurse said as she finished patting the Eevee down. “You said she’s about five years old?”

“Yeah, that’s right.” Emily said as she listened to Eevee tell the nurse where she can stick her hands next.

“Just a case of spring fever then.” the Nurse said smiling.

“What’s that?” Emily asked hoping her Eevee wasn’t coming down with something.

“Well it’s spring time and you know what that means.” Emily gave her a blank stare as the nurse sighed. “You know...mating season…” she further explained.

“Ohh.” Emily said finally understanding and wanting to hit herself.

“Have you thought about finding her a suitable mating partner? It would probably do wonders for her attitude.” Nurse Patricia explained as she handed Emily brochures for the pokemon daycare.

“Huh, I’ve never really thought about it before. “ Emily said looking them over.

“Female Eevee’s are in super high demand right now at the breeding center as well. You can always kill two Pidgey’s with one stone by renting her-” The nurse began explaining, but Emily didn’t catch the rest over the death threats and curse words her Eevee began yelling out if Emily even considered the thought of pimping her out for cash.

“Aha thanks, but I don’t think Namine’s interested in mating right now.” Emily said afraid Namine would follow up with her threat of bringing her back a Rattata in her bed while Emily was asleep.

“I said don’t rent me out; I never said I wasn’t interested in finding a partner.” Namine said quietly.

“I guess we could stop by; it’s on the way back after all.” Emily said as she read the symptoms of spring fever on the pamphlet. The symptoms did sound a lot like Namine and the brochure even said that pokemon who are mated regularly during the spring season tend to be happier, healthier, and live longer lives versus those who don’t.

“Another alternative if there are no suitable partners at the daycare center is looking into finding a Ditto since they are compatible matches for all types of Pokemon.” Another growl from Namine let Emily know that also wasn’t an option.

“I refuse to mate with one of those...those...jelly whores.” Namine growled as she licked her paw and used it to smooth out the fur on her face.

“Pfft.” Emily laughed. “Oh, uh, it just seems like Dittos are like the sluts of the Pokemon world. She’s a little picky about, well, everything.” she explained after the Nurse asked what was so funny.

“Just you wait and see. Once she gets a whiff of those pheromones she won’t care if it’s a Ditto or a Flareon.”

“I seriously doubt that!” Namine said with a huff taking it as a personal insult.

“Well, she looks to be in good health. No broken bones, coat is thick and healthy, but she’s a little on the chunky side.”

“Like you should talk, Milktank!” Namine growled as her fur rose in agitation.

“Heh, it’s almost like she can understand me.” the Nurse laughed nervously as she quickly withdrew her hand once Namine flashed her sharp teeth. “Looks like everything else is in order.” the Nurse said as she went over her chart. “Only one thing left to do.” She said as she snapped a rubber glove on.

Ten minutes later Emily carried the thrashing Eevee in her arms who yelled obscenities at the Nurse behind them as she smiled and waved obliviously at them. Emily was glad only she could understand her since she would have been causing quite the scene.

“Oh c’mon, it couldn’t have been that bad.” Emily said trying to calm her down.

“How’d YOU like to have a six inch metal stick shoved up your ass? Actually, don’t answer that.” Namine yelled back at her owner.

“It wasn’t THAT big; it was more like five...ish.” Emily said. “And I know you totally peed on her on purpose; don’t try to deny it.”

“She’s lucky that’s all I did.” Namine said as she continued on cursing her.

“How you do expect to find a mate with that mouth of yours; it’s not very lady like.”

“Who are you to talk about being lady like? Just an hour ago you farted on the leather sofa and giggled for an entire minute straight.”

“I think I liked you better when you couldn’t talk.” Emily said blushing as she sat on the very same sofa with Eevee in her lap.

“And I think I liked the first Emily better.” Namine said in a huff.

“The first Emily?” she asked confused. “What are you talking about?”

“Are you alright there?” The original Nurse Joy asked stealing Emily’s attention away from grilling Namine as she joined her on the sofa causing Namine to jump off onto the other end of the couch . “You look deep in thought. Are you nervous about going back home?”

“A little bit.” Emily admitted as she pulled up her bare legs and hugged her knees.

“How come? Your mom sounded happy you were coming back.”

“Eh, bad memories.” Emily admitted staring blankly into the distance. “Wait, when did you talk to my mom? How do you even know who my mom is?”

“I called Professor Oak and your mom happened to be there. He wanted me to send him that envelope.” she lied.

“Oh.” Emily said as they sat together in awkward silence. “Where’s Anna? She said she wanted to be alone and left like two hours ago.”

“She’ll be back in a little bit.”

“Is she okay?” Emily asked a bit worried.

“Yeah, we went to go visit her mom and sister.”

“I don’t understand.” Emily said turning to look at Nurse Joy confused.

“We went to visit their graves.” Nurse Joy said.

“Oh.”

“Her mom died instantly, but we were never one hundred percent sure how her sister died.”

“How do you not know how she died? Didn’t she get impaled by a tree branch or something.” Nurse Joy shook her head.

“That’s just what Anna thinks she saw and it was dark. She was probably so shooken up and there’s always the possibility she dreamt it. There was no evidence to support that. We think her sister died from a head wound, but we’re not sure.”

“How were you not sure?”

“Well, the police said she didn’t have any kind of external injuries at all, but the autopsy showed signs of brain hemorrhaging.”

“Oh, how old was she?”

“Izzy was 12 at the time. She would have been about your age now.” Nurse Joy said with a sigh as she pulled a device out of her pocket and began tapping a few things into.

“Oh” was all Emily could think to say but became speechless as a holographic picture came up of the ten year old girl standing next to a black haired man dressed in a butlers outfit.

“That’s her, and that was the family’s butler that went missing. He was a good man, he was a lot closer to the girls than their own father was.” Emily clenched her fists as she stared at the man in the picture. Rage boiled in her chest as she looked at the two them and their happy expressions. The man in the photo was her very own father! They looked to be celebrating the girls birthday and that just made Emily all the more pissed off. It should have been her! He should have been at home celebrating her birthdays! “Are you okay, dear?” Nurse Joy asked as she watched the expression on Emily’s face turn from sympathy to hatred.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Emily quickly said jumping a little as she looked away and blinked the tears out of her eyes.

“I’m sorry I jumped to conclusions and yelled at you this morning.” Nurse Joy said after a few more minutes of awkward silence. “I wasn’t mad because I thought you had an accident; I was mad because I thought you deliberately disobeyed me behind my back and then lied about it.”

“It’s fine.” Emily said wiping her eyes.

“If you were really fine you wouldn’t be crying and trying to hide it.” Emily didn’t feel like trying to explain the anger at her father. Instead she just nodded and pretended that Nurse Joy’s actions was why she was upset.

“I’m going to go for a walk.” Emily said after a minute in an attempt to be alone as she stood up but felt Nurse Joy’s hand wrap around her arm stopping her.

“Anna has some pull-ups in her bag. Please wear one.” Nurse Joy whispered in her ear. Emily sighed in frustration and annoyance. How was she going to prove she didn’t need those anymore?

“I don’t nee-”

“Diaper it is then.”

“Fine, i’ll wear the pull-up.” Emily quickly said. “Please, just no more diapers. I’m seventeen years old!”

“If you need them, you need them.” Nurse Joy said with a shrug.

“You didn’t have to keep changing me.” Emily said quietly. “I could’ve done it myself. You know, in private.”

“It says you needed to wear them in your medical file and as a Nurse of both Pokemon and humans, it is part of my job to make sure that you are. It also said in your file you put up a fight so that’s why i’ve personally been doing it. I have to do it with everyone who shows resistance.”

“How long am I going to have to keep wearing them?” Emily asked with a pained expression on her face.

“I think it stays on your file for 30 days. Outside of the pokemon center you can wear whatever you want, but inside you have to stay protected until the Dr. gives you the all clear. Don’t feel bad even Anna’s wearing one today. ”

“Why does she have them?” Emily asked.

“This happens every year like clock work. The nightmares and bedwetting. She gets so depressed so It’s one of the reasons i’m sending you both to Pallet. Now quit stalling and get changed or I’m diapering you.”

“No!” Emily said quickly making her way to the room with Anna’s stuff in it. She unzipped her suitcase and started moving things around until she found the package of Eevee training pants.

“That’s sick.” Namine said from behind as she watched disapprovingly as her owner pulled one out and began changing into it. “My face is on your butt, don’t you dare use that thing.”

“This skirt does nothing to cover it either.” Emily said said with a sigh as she looked at herself in the mirror before pulling her skirt down and changing into a different one. “That’s better.” Emily said as it covered the puffiness much better. She then stuck her hands in her pockets to fix them but felt something inside and pulled out the other half of the strange stone. “What do you think this is?” She asked showing it to Namine.

“If it was an evolution stone, I would have stayed inside of you right? Even then i’ve never heard of that kind of evolution before.”

“It’s pretty.” Emily said holding it up to the light. “Do you think we’ll fuse if you touch it again?”

“If we do, the first thing i’m doing is making you take that stupid Eevee diaper off.” Emily held her breath as she pressed it to her Eevee’s fur, but breathed a sigh of relief when nothing happened mostly happy that it didn’t make Namine collapse again.

“It would make a pretty necklace.” Emily said as she tied it around some string and put it around Namine’s neck. “This way when I look at you i’ll always remember the time I almost lost you. That way i’ll always appreciate you, even when you’re being an ass.” Namine rolled her eyes and looked at herself in the mirror. It did look pretty against her fur at least.

“So about that walk…” Namine said brushing up against Emily’s leg.

“Yeah, c’mon.” Emily said as she picked up her and Anna’s things and headed back into the lobby to find Anna there talking with Nurse Joy.

“Ready to go?” Nurse Joy asked.

“How are we getting there?” Emily asked as she handed Anna her bag.

“Flying.” Nurse Joy said as she handed Anna a pokeball.

“Ooh, cool!” Emily said now eager to get going. “We need to stop in Cerulean though.” she said pulling out the pamphlet out of her bag. “Do you know where the Pokemon Daycare is? I was going to let Namine spend the night there.” Namine happily yapped at this news and wagged her tail.

“Yeah, it’s pretty close to our Pokemon Center. Maybe a 20 minute walk away. We can go back to my room and stay the night there and pick her up in the morning.” Anna suggested. “Why the sudden interest?”

“She’s been a little hostile lately. The Nurse here said she had Spring Fever, and that she would feel better if she, uh…” Emily said.

“Ah, I see. “ Anna said. “They keep a few Ditto’s there for overnight stays.”

“No! No Ditto’s!” Namine growled as they left the Pokemon Center and she trotted off towards the bushes to take care of business before being called back inside her Pokeball. Anna released Nurse Joys Pidgeot which knelt down so the two girls could climb aboard.

“Ready?” Anna asked as she handed Emily a pair of goggles and had her wrap her arms around Anna’s stomach. The pidgeot spread its large wings and pushed off the ground with such force that they found themselves airborne in no time at all. Emily unintentionally screamed as they rose higher and higher into the air as Anna laughed at her and spread her arms out. “I love flying!” Anna yelled into the air as they continued to rise over the town as the people below began fading into smaller and smaller dots. Emily held on with all her might uncaring if she was crushing her girlfriend or not as she let out a yell of surprise. She was suddenly lurched forward as the Pidgeot began flapping it’s massive wings sending them hurtling forward.

“Mrmmm.” Emily moaned as she shifted and found to her displeasure she had wet the pull-up in surprise. She had never been so happy to have been forced into one.

“You alright back there?” Anna yelled above the sound of the rushing wind. “You're not getting air sickness are you?”

“No!” Emily yelled back as she refused to open her eyes and continued to cling onto Anna as they soared through the clouds.

“It’s okay!” Anna yelled as she pried Emily’s hands off her stomach and held onto it. “Open your eyes!” Emily shook her head and leaned into Anna’s body for support but eventually opened them and gasped. It was beautiful. She slowly and hesitantly sat upright and peeked around Anna’s shoulder as she stared in amazement as they zipped in and out of the clouds. She smiled widely as they flew over the ocean and passed a group of Wingulls leaving them in the dust. “It’s fun, huh?” Anna shouted happy to see Emily finally starting to enjoy herself. “Dive!” Anna yelled and soon the Pidgeot immediately dove head first towards the water as Emily screamed all the way down. Right before they were about to collide with the water the Pidgeot pulled out of its dive and soared inches above the water with its wings spread out.

“I hate you I hate you I hate you!” Emily screamed pounding on Anna’s back as Anna laughed and gazed at the water below as they blew past it. Soon Emily relaxed again as she watched Magikarp jumping in and out of the water. An hour later they finally landed in front of the Pokemon Center as Emily jumped off and nearly stumbled as she found her legs were barely supporting her. Anna gracefully slipped off and called back the Pidgeot.

“C’mon, lets go to my room and put our stuff away.” Anna said as she offered her arm to the wobbling Emily. Once inside they snuck upstairs and made their way into the small bedroom where Anna collapsed onto the bed. “Don’t ever scare me like that again.” Anna said as she pulled Emily down on top of her and began kissing her. “What’s wrong?” she asked as Emily shifted around uncomfortably.

“I, um, its just.” Emily stuttered looking away. “Hey! Don’t!” She shouted as she felt Anna’s hand reach up into her skirt.

“Aww, was somebody a little too scared flying.” Anna teased as she felt the cold, damp pull-up. “I’ll make it all better, baby girl.” she said as she patted Emily’s head and pulled Emily’s skirt down her legs.

“Argh.” Emily moaned into her hands as her face shone red as she heard the velcro tapes being ripped away. She jumped once she felt cold wipes against her skin as Anna teased her with them.

“Here.” Anna said as she handed the girl a pair of blue panties.

“Underwear!” Emily exclaimed happily as she hugged them before sliding them up her legs. “I thought I couldn’t wear them here?”

“Well, it was kind of my fault.” Anna said as she rubbed the back of her head. Emily nodded in agreement as she crossed her arms while withholding a certain fact that she had wet before Anna decided to pull a nose dive. Anna smiled awkwardly before looking away as put her hands to her own skirt as she paused for a few seconds before dropping it to reveal her own wet pull-up. Emily wanted to say something, but held her tongue and instead took Anna by the wrist and led her back onto the bed where she kissed her for a minute before she got up and handed her some wet wipes and underwear. “You were squeezing me pretty hard up there.” Anna laughed nervously as she slipped on a pair of panties after cleaning herself and put her skirt back on.

“Shall we go get Namine checked in when you’re done?” Emily asked as she awkwardly stood with her back turned away.

“Yeah let’s go.” Anna said hesitantly as broke away from her stare at her travel bag.

“Did you need something?” Emily asked as she noticed Anna’s lingering stare. Anna bit her lip as she seemed to be debating, but shook her head and mumbled something to herself. “Um, is it, uh, that bad?”

“N-no. I’ll be ok, it’s, uh, complicated.” Anna said looking away with a blush as she began nervously biting her fingernails.

“I thought it was just at night.” Emily said looking puzzled.

“I don’t need it, let’s go.” Anna said as left the room leaving behind a confused Emily. They walked in awkward silence halfway there until Emily let Namine out.

“You sure you want to do this?” Emily asked her. “Not too late to change your mind.” she teased.

“I’ll be fine.” Namine hummed happily as she walked along the path with her owner. Suddenly out of nowhere her Eevee broke into a sprint as she ran ahead leaving the girls in the dust.

“Namine!” Emily yelled as her Eevee took off without her. “Namine, wait up! Ugh” She grunted as the two sprinted the rest of the way there in order to catch up with her. “What’s up with her?” she asked as Anna ran along side her obviously in much better shape than she was.

“I don’t know!” Anna said as they finally caught up to her as she began scratching and whimpering at the door.

“Namine! Don’t just run off like that! Namine?” Emily asked concerned as she watched her Eevee start pacing and leaking urine.

“Don’t be too hard on her.” the girls heard from behind them. They turned to see an old lady watering some flowers on the side of the property. “Is it her first time here?”

“Yeah” Emily answered. “One of the Nurse Joy’s said I should bring her by since she’s been under a lot of stress.”

“She’s reacting to the pheromones in the air. Once spring time comes the males begin secreting them to attract females. She can probably smell every pokemon that’s been here this week.” she explained as she led them inside. Emily looked around and saw all the different kinds of Pokemon playing inside and out back. Namine began running in and out of the various rooms to see what kind of Pokemon were there. A Meowth ran passed batting a ball in between its paws while a Vulpix chased after it. A Nidoran and Nidorino were napping together in one corner while a Pikachu was playing with a Clefairy in the other. Outside in the pond a Staryu laid out on a rock sunbathing while a Maril splashed happily in the water nearby. The thing that immediately caught her attention was the Ditto in the corner that suddenly began shifting into various positions until it finally took the form of a Jolteon. “This here is Xerox.” The lady said introducing him to Emily as she patted his head.

“A a a Jolteon!” Namine exclaimed as she ran up to him and began sniffing him. She was star struck the moment she laid eyes on him.

“Are you going to tell her?” Anna asked Emily with a laugh. Emily shook her head as she watched the encounter between the two. Namine really couldn’t tell the difference and she didn’t want to spoil her fun. Nurse Patricia was right all along about the pheromones as Namine appeared to be heavily intoxicated by them as she swayed back and forth while whimpering.

“Is that normal?” Emily asked the daycare worker as she began pulling out some forms for Emily to sign.

“It can be overwhelming the first few times.” The daycare worker said clicking a few things on her computer. “Now what kind of package were you interested in? Are you here to level up or were you looking to breed?”

“Just an overnight stay.” Emily said while watching Namine interacting with Xerox.

“Since we don’t have any Pokemon staying here at the moment that are suitable matches for her type; we do offer different packages. Xerox here is our most popular option with a 95% success rate. There is also ‘Copy’ and ‘Paste’ right over there.” she said pointing to a Nidoran and Vulpix. “They are cheaper, but Pokemon aren’t always interested in them like Xerox. He’s fathered over 500 Pokemon in his lifetime here.”

“Woah.” Emily said. “Guess Namine wasn’t joking about Ditto’s being Poke-whores.” Emily debated for a moment. She knew her Eevee didn’t want to mate with a Ditto, but looking at her now, she seemed completely infatuated by its mere presence. Sure, it was in the shape of a Jolteon, but it was for only one night. It’s not like she was tricking her into getting married or something. With a name like Xerox she had to have some inkling as to its true identity after all. “What do you say, Namine? Want to stay here with Xerox?”

“Ok.” Her Eevee replied in a monotone voice not even looking towards her owner.

“One night with Mr. Babymaker it is.” Emily said pulling out her wallet before paying and signing the necessary paperwork. “Alright, Namine, you’re all checked in.” Emily said as she knelt down beside her.

“Ok.” Was all she got as a response.

“Well, I guess I’m going to leave now.” she teased.

“Ok.”

“You’ll be here without me the ENTIRE night.”

“Ok.”

“The only way to break the trance is to call her back inside her pokeball and take her away from the property. Pheromones are powerful things.” The daycare lady said. “Don’t worry. She will be perfectly safe here.”

“I know she will be.” Emily said feeling a little bit dejected.

“C’mon, Em, let her have her night.” Anna said before whispering something in her ear that turned Emily’s face bright red. She gave her Eevee one last look before letting Anna guide her outside and back towards the Pokemon Center. “So…” Anna said as they began walking. “Can I have the baby?”

“What?” Emily said a bit shocked.

“I mean once it’s older and everything, please. I’ve always wanted an Eevee.” Anna said giving Emily puppy dog eyes.

“Who said anything about there being a baby?”

“What did you think 95% success rate meant?” Anna said laughing.

“A 95% chance that they would mate?”

“Did you or did you not see Namine? They’re GOING to mate, I thought she was going to start humping his leg right then and there.” Anna said. “Speaking of mating.” She said as she wrapped an arm around Emily’s shoulder and pulled her closer. “We are kind of on vacation now.”

“You better get it out of your system tonight then because we can’t let my mom know.” Emily said.

“You just got the crap kicked out of you by my dad, what in the world could you possibly be afraid of now?” Anna stated looking at her a little skeptically.

“Please.” Emily begged. “I don’t want you to be sent to the neighbors or worse! What if she doesn’t let me join the internship?”

“I think you’re overreacti-” Anna began, but was distracted by a certain redheads presence. “Misty! Hey, Misty!” She called out getting the gym leaders attention.

“Oh hey, Anna how’s it-Emmy!? Is that you?”

“Oh no.” Emily whimpered to Anna as Misty came over. “Hi.” Emily said quietly while blushing and looking away.

“Hi?” Misty questioned while placing her hands on her hips and bending a little to the side to look Emily in the face. “It’s been, what, four years and all you have to say is “Hi”.” She demanded while mimicking Emily’s shy tone at the end. Emily laughed nervously as she grabbed her arm and fidgeted anxiously from foot to foot.

“So, how do you two know each other?” Anna asked looking from each girl for answers causing Emily to inwardly groan. This was exactly the conversation she had been hoping to avoid.

“I used to help take care of her when she was sick while her mom was working at the restaurant. Look at you now though!” Misty suddenly yelled making Emily jump.” You look like you’re doing so much better."

“Y-Yeah.” Emily said.

“What have you been doing? What brings you to Cerulean?” Misty asked.

“I live here now at the Pokemon Center. I’ll be starting the internship soon. We were just dropping Namine off at the daycare center.”

“What?!” Misty asked sounding shocked. “You got into the internship? I couldn’t even get in.” Misty said feeling both impressed and showed up.

“Yeah, well, Anna helped. She was already in and-” Emily started but was quickly cut off.

“Yeah, right.” Anna said rolling her eyes at Emily’s modesty. “She scored the highest in the history of the test. All I did was write her name down on the sign-up sheet.”

“Way to go!” said Misty. “Amazing, just five years ago you were at the level of an infant; now look at you.” Emily looked down in embarrassment both at the praise and that slip of information. She was relieved when her transceiver began ringing as she looked to see an incoming call from her mom.

“Sorry, I’ve got to take this.” Emily said glad for an excuse to slip away from the conversation.

“So you know Emmy from the Pokemon Center?” Misty asked once the younger girl had left to a secluded area out of earshot.

“ Uh, well, not exactly.” Anna said. “We met about three months ago in the Viridian Forest. She reminded me of someone I knew and I accidentally scared her with my Rattata.”

“Oh, yeah, she doesn’t like those.” Misty said giggling. “Serves her right for slipping a Caterpie in my purse.”

“She was sick so we needed to fly her into the Pokemon Center here, I ended up being her sitter and…” Anna said checking around. “We’ve been sort of, well, dating ever since.”

“Wait, what!? Dating like...dating dating… like you’re girlfriend and…”

“Girlfriend.” Anna said nodding as she waited for Misty’s reaction. The older red head seemed to think it over for a second before she broke into a large grin and started laughing.

“I’m sorry,” She said as she wiped her eyes. “It’s just that I just ran into her brother the other day, we used to travel together. Pfft. His little sister got a girlfriend before he did!” She said cracking up all over again. Anna smiled politely before approaching the subject she really wanted to talk about.

“So now that you know we’re together. Mind explaining something for me?” Anna asked dropping her voice after checking to make sure Emily was nowhere to be seen. “What did you mean five years ago she was at the level of an infant?”

“Oh, well, I probably shouldn’t have said anything.” Misty said looking over her shoulder.

“Waterstone.” Anna whispered as she watched Misty bite her lip and debate.

“I don’t know.”

“Waterstone and two hyper potions.” Anna said.

“I wish I knew myself.” Misty said whispering. “Her mom said she had a stroke when she was eleven, but it was really suspicious. She forgot everything.”

“What do you mean everything?”

“I mean EVERYTHING everything. How to walk, how to talk, potty training. She was literally a baby and had to be re-raised for an entire year.” Misty explained as Anna’s face changed from curiosity to confusion.

“She doesn’t look like she’s had a stroke.” Anna said.

“I know, I’ve never heard of a stroke doing that before.” Misty said. “That’s why I don’t think that was it. I know this is going to sound crazy, but I think they wiped her memory.”

“What?” Anna asked. “You can do that?”

“It’s highly controversial and illegal, but yes. With the right kind of Pokemon move it is possible. “ Misty said. “I just don’t know WHY they did though.”

“They?” Anna asked.

“Professor Oak, Rachel Oak, the Dr. in Pallet town and Emily’s mom. She had a lot of health issues from the bite ,but it seemed like she was getting better. A few months later I got a call to come into town and watch her but when I got there…” Misty said taking a breath. “She was on the couch in just a diaper sucking on the Tv remote. I mean I know she was in diapers before, but never out in the open and it wasn’t because she was incontinent or anything. It was just easier on everyone to change her instead of carrying her but then all of a sudden she NEEDED them. All she could do was babble, she couldn’t walk or talk.”

“What?”

“Yeah. Her mom said she had a stroke during surgery and that she was mentally an infant. It gets weirder. She got better REALLY fast, like within a year she was perfectly fine and at her own age again. People who have THAT bad of a stroke don’t recover like that. Not to mention she didn’t need physical therapy or anything. It was like she just grew up like a normal baby would. She re-learned to talk, walk, read, feed herself, potty training everything all within a year.”

“Is that why she’s really smart?” Anna asked. “She seems to absorb information like a sponge.”

“Yeah, once she learned to read again she never put books down. Which was weird because the old Emily HATED reading. Honestly, it was like it wasn’t even Emily.”

“I don’t understand though; she’s talked about her childhood from before that age.”

“They’re not really her memories.” Misty explained. “She even thinks they are, but what she ‘remembers’ is really only what she’s been told. She’s been told so many things about herself I wonder if she even remembers, well, not remembering.”

“You lost me there.” Anna said confused.

“She remembers being little at a late stage, but I don’t think she realizes her past is completely blank. We’ve shown her photographs galore and told lots of stories so she might THINK she remembers her past, but there’s no way to be sure. Like her fear of Rattata for example, her mom literally pushed the fact that she’s terrified of them until she believed she really was afraid of them despite not remembering first hand what they did to her. We’ve told her what happened but whether or not she actually remembers it happening is a totally different story.”

“That’s...interesting.” Anna said. “We’re leaving first thing in the morning for Pallet town actually. We’re staying at her moms for two weeks.”

“Do me a favor. You can forget the waterstone and hyper potions if you dig around a bit. There’s only one Drs. Office in Pallet town, if you could somehow find away to get a hold of her medical file it might explain what really happened.” Misty said.

“You just want me to get arrested don’t you.” Anna said.

“If you don’t; you can forget about me ordering you any more ‘toys’.” Misty said with a smirk.

“I-I don’t need those anymore!” Anna said blushing. “I have a girlfriend now.”

“Uh-huh, then I take it you wouldn’t be interested in the latest model. It’s a...strap on.” Misty whispered in Anna’s ear. ”That is unless you want a vibrator showing up on daddy’s credit card bill.” Misty said showing her dark side.

“Fine.” Anna grumbled as Misty returned to her happy innocent self. Anna sighed, she had been planning on digging for information as soon as Misty opened her mouth but she hadn’t planned on snooping through Emily’s complete medical history. This new information did intrigue her greatly though.

“Nice doing business with you, Ms. Silph.” Misty said with a mischievous smile as she outstretched her hand.

“Just like always.” Anna said shaking it. “So about that, uh, strap on….”

“I’ll be taking those water stones and hyper potions after all.”


	29. Just Let it Out ch 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While heading through the Viridian Forest, the girls make a pit stop where Anna accidentally uses poison oak as toilet paper. When they finally make it to Pallet Town, Anna is forced to under go an embarrassing treatment for her rash at the hands of Rachel. While hung up in bed, Anna discovers Emily's diary and the contents inside change everything.

Come again!” The day care worker said pleasantly while Emily carried out the limp love sick Eevee underneath one arm and an egg in the other.

 

“Let me hold it!” Anna said smiling widely as she took the egg from Emily and held it up at eye level.

 

“It’s Namine’s.” Emily said in warning. “She has say into what happens.” She said as she set her Eevee down so she could call her back into her pokeball to break the pheromone induced trance. Emily wasn’t even sure she realized what had even happened during the night, but she knew she was in for quite a shock when Emily told her she was going to be a mom.

 

“I know I know.” Anna said waving the girl off as she examined the brown swirls on the egg. “What do you think it is? How funny would it be if it was a Ditto?”

 

“Not funny at all; Namine would kill me.” Emily said shivering at the thought as she attached the pokeball to her belt. “Pokemon take after the mom so it should be another Eevee...I hope.”

 

“What kind of wild Pokemon are in Pallet town? I need to train Arky a bit more, he needs the exercise.” Anna said as she produced a Pokeball that contained Nurse Joy’s Pidgeot. “So are we flying or do you want to take the long way through the forest?”

 

“Let’s take the long way, I’m not in a hurry to get there.” Emily said not to keen on the idea of flying so soon after breakfast. “Your Arcanine’s way too powerful for Pallet Town, we only have like level three Caterpies and Rattata.” She said with a shiver.

 

“You can always train Eevee on the way there through the forest.” Anna suggested. “We’re bound to run into wild pokemon on the way.”

 

“True. I’ve never really had Eevee fight before; she’s always been my companion, but I’ve never been to keen on her battling.”

 

“Have you ever asked her what she wants? Maybe you should let her try instead of being so overprotective.” Anna suggested as they made their way into the forests clearing as they walked along the gravel path. The two girls walked along for quite some time until Emily had to ask for a break.

 

“Ah, my feet.” Emily complained as she sat on a large boulder. “It feels like we’ve been walking forever!” she said as she pulled out a water bottle from her pack and quickly downed it.

 

“It does feel good to sit down.” Anna agreed leaning up against a nearby tree while taking sips of her own water bottle. “You were the one who wanted to walk though, remember?” she said teasing her travel companion. Anna frowned and rolled her eyes when she saw Emily squirming around on the boulder and looking around anxiously. “Em.” Anna said staring at her.

 

“What?” the girl asked innocently as she quickly sat still while internally kicking herself for drinking so much coffee with breakfast.

 

“You know what, or did you forget what happened last time we were in the forest?” Anna scolded causing Emily’s face to flush with heat from the memory.

 

“I-I don’t have to go that bad; I can wait un-” Emily began, but was met with a protective glare from her girlfriend who simply pointed her finger to a clump of bushes a short walk away. “Or I could just go now.” she said quietly as Anna nodded her head in approval as she watched her walk halfway there, freeze for a few seconds and then walk back.

 

“What is it?” Anna asked with her arms crossed determined that they would not continue with their journey until Emily took care of business, even if she had to force her.

 

“I-I don’t want to go there.” Emily admitted blushing while avoiding eye contact. Anna face palmed as she rolled her eyes.

 

“Look i’ve told you this before, there are no toilets in the forest and unless you want to end up back in the hospital you better get back there and squat in those bushes.”

 

“I know there’s no bathrooms.” Emily mumbled looking away. “I just don’t want to go in the bushes.” she mumbled clearly looking embarrassed. “There could be Ratatta in them.”

 

“That’s what this is about?” Anna asked as Emily nodded and scanned the area biting her lip anxiously before meeting Anna’s gaze that said she wasn’t getting out of this. “Are you really that scared of them?” Anna asked a bit more softly as Emily nodded her head.

 

“What if one comes out while I can’t get away?” She asked meaning mid-stream.

 

“If you’re that scared of Rattata, why did you want to come this way?”

 

“You’re with me.” Emily said shrugging.

 

“Did you... want me to come with you?” Anna asked after a moment of silence as a red faced Emily slowly nodded her head. “Nothing will hurt you I promise.” Anna said offering her hand to Emily as she led her towards the bushes. Once there Anna kicked at them and shook them showing her there was nothing there. “No Rattata.” she said leading her further in noticing Emily’s palm was beginning to sweat. “Just go here, we’re far enough away from the path.” Anna said dropping her hand about to leave to go take care of her own body’s needs until she felt Emily tug at her arm.

 

“Stay here.” she heard Emily mumble.

 

“Ok.”Anna said a bit surprised as she stood pressing her knees together.

 

Emily began tugging down her own panties with one hand while still holding on to Anna’s arm with the other. Once her panties were off she hiked up her skirt and squatted down but nothing happened. “Not again.” Emily mumbled as Anna shifted from foot to foot. “Stop moving; you’re making me nervous.”

 

“Sorry, I have to go too. Let me go and I’ll come right back.” Anna said as she tried to walk away, but Emily clutched at her arm even harder. “Em.” she said turning to look at her.

 

“Don’t leave.” she said with pleading eyes as she looked up at Anna from her spot as she hovered over the grass.

 

“But I-” Anna began until she saw an embarrassed looking Emily point to the ground next to her and understood what she wanted her to do. “ I guess it can’t be helped.” Anna said as she used her free hand to pull down her panties from underneath her skirt as she squatted down next to Emily who smiled gratefully and continued to clutch her hand. Having Anna next to her in the same situation was finally enough to loosen her body's unconscious hold as she sighed in relief once she felt her pee slowly start to trickle out onto the grass below. Anna quickly unclenched her muscles once she heard Emily’s sigh as a cue that all was well and soon both of them were peeing freely side by side.

 

“You wouldn’t have any toilet paper would you?” Emily asked as the two continued to awkwardly squat together once they had finished.

 

“Nope.” Anna said grabbing some three pointed leaves off a nearby plant and began wiping herself with them. Emily began to accept some of the leaves Anna offered but froze in shock and quickly dropped them as Anna stood pulling on her underwear.

 

“Please tell me you did not just use those.” Emily said staring at the pile of leaves on the ground and back up to Anna as she decided to forgo the cleaning process and get dressed.

 

“Yeah why?” Anna asked puzzled.

 

“That’s poison oak!” Emily yelled at her. “Haven’t you ever heard of ‘Leaves of Three Let Them Be?’”

 

“Please tell me you’re joking.” Anna begged as Emily grimaced and shook her head.

 

“We should probably get into town sooner rather than later. I touched it too, but not... there…” Emily said not even wanting to imagine what lay in store for Anna later. “Can your Pidgeot fly us the rest of the way there?”

 

“No.” Anna said looking around in a panic. “There’s too many trees! We’ll have to get out of the forest first. Which way is faster? Should we go back the way we came or keep going?”

 

“Mom said she kept my plants alive so I have something to cure it at home. We’re half way no matter which direction we go.” Emily said.

 

“Let’s keep going then.” Anna said with a pained expression on her face. “I’d rather not have my aunt find out about this.” she said as she pulled out a pokeball from her belt and released her Arcanine. “Mind if we ride you the rest of the way? It’s kind of an emergency.” Arky let out a loud bark as he knelt down and let the two girls climb aboard and in what felt like only an hour later Arcanine had charged out of the forests clearing with Emily holding on for dear life.  
“Thanks buddy.” Anna said giving him a pat on the head before calling him back and swapping him out for the Pidgeot.

 

“How do you feel so far?” Emily asked as she saw the way Anna was walking.

 

“Trying not to think about it.” Anna replied as she tried her hardest to keep from rubbing it. Emily looked at her worried. If it was truly already affecting her this early she was in for a rough couple of days. Emily hoped it was just Anna imagining it as she began scratching her hand and face without realizing it. After another one hour trip on the giant bird the two descended as Anna returned it to it’s pokeball and walked up to the front door of the little house on the far right.

 

“It will be okay.” Anna said through gritted teeth and misty eyes trying to sound reassuring as she turned to look at Emily. “I’m sure these two weeks will be fi-” She started to say until she got a look at side of Emily’s swollen face.

 

“What?” Emily asked feeling her red puffy cheeks. “Oh no. If I’m like this, you must be dying.” Emily said with a face of sympathy, at least she thought she was showing sympathy through her swollen cheeks. Anna nodded practically in tears as each step towards the door was pure agonizing torture as she felt all of the swelling and rubbing pressing against her underwear. Emily grimaced for her and knocked on the door to her house as they stood awkwardly outside and waited. Soon a smiling woman with long brown hair opened the door to welcome them, but frowned once she took one look at her daughter's face and sighed.

 

“Emily Ketchum, what in the world happened to your face?” she demanded with hands on hips before standing aside to let the two in.

 

“Poison Oak.” she answered setting her backpack down and making her way over to the bathroom mirror to see how bad it was after just a few short hours. “Mom! We’ve got a problem.” she yelled from the back of the house until she saw a tall black haired woman come over.

 

“Good to see you again, Emmy.” She said with a smile as Emily charged her with a hug. “Four months and not a single phone call!” She tsked.

 

“Rachel!” she said happily as the woman wrapped her in her arms and squeezed her.

 

“What in the world have you been rolling in?” Rachel said examining the girls swollen face before sighing. “Good thing your mom kept your plants alive.”

 

“We have a bigger problem than me.” Emily said bringing Rachel over to Anna who was doing everything in her power to keep from crying out in pain.

 

“You too?” Rachel asked seeing the pained expression on the taller brown haired girl. Anna just nodded her head and kept gritting her teeth as her lower regions burned in pain. “Where? I don’t see it.” Emily whispered something in Rachel’s ear as Rachel grimaced. “Ohh, you poor thing.” she said taking Anna by the hand and leading her into Emily’s room as Emily followed behind until Rachel suddenly shoed her out and closed the door on her.

 

“Alright, dear, I’ll try to make this as painless as possible.” She said going into the closet and spreading out a blanket to cover the bed. “Strip and lie down.” Rachel said slipping on a pair of latex gloves.

 

“Umm,” Anna said awkwardly having suddenly found herself in such an odd position.

 

“It’s okay, I’m a nurse at the clinic here in town. I just want to see how bad it is, may I do that?” Rachel asked trying to calm the 20 year old girl down. Anna nodded a little more relieved that she knew who this strange lady was who suddenly ordered her to take off her clothes.

 

“Everything?” Anna asked as Rachel nodded her head as Anna began unbuttoning her blouse as she heard Emily and the other lady talking outside the room. She tried to bend in order to take off the rest but found she couldn’t.

 

“It’s okay.” Rachel said holding her shoulders and helping her onto the bed. “Just lay back; I’ll get it. Your clothes need to be washed as soon as possible anyway.” Rachel said as she removed Anna’s skirt and panties making Anna wince in pain from the cold air. “Oh!” she said noticing the swelling right away.

 

“It burns.” Anna moaned.

 

“Hmm. You’ll need to see the Dr.” Rachel said barely touching the inside of the girls thigh before she winced in pain. “I’m going to have Emmy make some poison cream for the both of you. She’s good with berries.”

 

“Heh, I noticed.” Anna said as she turned her head suddenly noticing an entire section of the room dedicated to dozens of various berry shrubs and flowers.

 

“She likes plants.” Rachel explained. “If you’re going to have some kind of poisoning you’ve actually come to the right place.”

 

“Can I come in?” Emily shouted from the other side of the door. “It is my room.”

 

“Give your friend some privacy, I’m examining her right now. “ Rachel yelled back as she opened up what appeared to be a giant first aid kit.

 

“Only I get to, umm, never mind.” Emily said realizing what she was about to say as Anna covered her mouth to keep from laughing as Rachel looked confused before turning back to the girl on the bed.

 

“No no no! Don’t touch!” Rachel said pulling out a pair of mittens and putting them on Anna’s hands. “It’s on your hands too, if you touch yourself you’ll only spread it.” She explained going back to the first aid kit. “Here’s what I can do right now.” she said holding up a white tube of cream. “If you're okay with it, I can rub this into your skin and it will help with the burning.” she said. “Once Emily’s done with the poison cream I can rub that on too. If you’re not comfortable with that option I can take you to the clinic tomorrow and wait for an appt, but like I said, I’m the nurse there and it will still be me rubbing it in.” Rachel explained. “The only difference will be $150 and a change of scenery.”

 

“Go ahead,” Anna whispered as her face flushed red. “Please.”

 

“Good choice.” Rachel said as she began grabbing a few wet wipes. “Alright, hun, I need you to open up your legs as much as you can.” Anna closed her eyes while inwardly groaning in embarrassment before doing what the nice lady said as she slowly spread her legs out giving Rachel a good look at everything. “I wish there was something I could do about that swelling though.” she said looking between the girls legs. “I’m sorry, this is going to sting, but I need to clean the area.” Rachel explained as she gently began wiping the the girls privates clean along with the insides of her legs and butt as Anna moaned and thrashed in pain. “I’m sorry I had to do that.” she apologized before tossing the wipes in the trash. “This hopefully won’t feel so bad.” Rachel said as she squirted the rash cream in her latex covered hands and began rubbing them together before applying it to the insides of Anna’s legs and privates.”

 

Emily stood on the opposite end of the door listening to Anna’s yells and cries of anguish until she couldn’t take it anymore. Ignoring Rachel’s protests from earlier, she barged in closing the door behind her and made her way over to Anna’s side.

 

“I thought I told you to wait outside!” Rachel barked holding up one of Anna’s legs in the air as she rubbed lotion on her inner thigh and butt cheek. “Get out! How’d you like it if you were in this position?”

 

“She can stay.” Anna moaned through clenched teeth while she continued whimpering in pain with every area Rachel touched. “Nothing she hasn’t, ugh, seen before.”

 

“It wasn’t so, uh, swollen before.” Emily said grimacing as she stole a quick glance.

 

“Don’t stare.” Rachel said hitting her upside the head.

 

“It’s kinda funny since I was doing something similar to her when we first met.” Anna said biting down. “I was a ugh, intern, and she was a patient at the hospital.”

 

“You’re a nursing student?” Rachel asked as her eyes lit up. “Wait, Emmy, when were you in the hospital?” she said turning her attention to the girl trying to slink away.

 

“It was a while ago; it was nothing.” Emily said quietly looking away.

 

“You.” Rachel said turning her head back to the naked girl on the bed. “What was she in for?”

 

“I, um, don’t remember.” Anna said panicking at being put on the spot and not wanting to to get Emily in trouble.

 

“That’s too bad. Here I am rubbing lotion on some strangers butt free of charge on my day off…”

 

“Kidney infection! They gave her a diuretic and had me diaper her for two days!” Anna blurted out.

 

“Good girl.” Rachel said patting Anna’s leg as Emily grumbled something that sounded like traitor. “Alright, you’re all lotioned up. Just take it easy and hang out on the bed while Emily fixes up some cream. I’ll come back and apply it once she’s done.” Rachel said as she pulled out a light blue sheet from the closet and spread it over Anna to cover her up.

 

“Thank you.” Anna muttered blushing. “I am really sorry about this.”

 

“I’m sorry we had to meet this way.” Rachel said packing up her first aid kit and tossing her gloves. “My name is Rachel Oak by the way.”

 

“You’re not Emily’s mom? You look so much alike.” Anna commented looking at the two of them standing side by side.

 

“My mom’s in the living room with my little attention whore.” Emily said as she opened the door.

 

“I heard that!” Namine shouted through her bark.

 

“Rachel’s like my second mom.” Emily explained resting her head on Rachel's shoulder. “Oh, right, this is Anna. She’s my, um.”

 

“Room mate.” Anna said helping her out. “We kept in touch once she was released from the hospital so my aunt, nurse Joy, assigned her to my room once she got accepted into the nursing program at the pokemon center.

 

“I’m impressed. You changed her diapers AND you were willing to be seen with her in public afterwards?” Rachel teased. “Have we met before; you look awfully familiar.” Anna shrugged her shoulders and looked away. “Well anyway, I need to ask you a few personal questions to start a medical chart for you, so if at anytime you feel uncomfortable please don’t hesitate to ask this one to leave.” she said playfully poking Emily in the side with her pen while she was bent over collecting various berries and leaves in a bowl.

 

“It’s fine. I doubt you could embarrass me anymore than I’ve already embarrassed her.” Anna said as she watched Rachel pull out a clipboard and some forms. “I’m sure she’s enjoying this.”

 

“Is that a challenge?”

 

“Have you been using my room as your office?” Emily asked as she looked around at all the medical equipment noticing it looked more like a Dr.s Office than her bedroom.

 

“Yes. “ Rachel said pulling up a chair by the bed while ignoring Emily’s complaints. “Can I get your full name, dear?” She asked as she readied her pen to write down the girls response. Anna bit her lip anxiously as she mumbled it. “What was that?”

 

“Annabella...Silph” she added as Rachel motioned with her palm to continue.

 

“Ann-a-bell-a Sil-” Rachel repeated as she wrote it down until the color slowly drained from her face as she looked up carefully eying the girl in bed. “Did... you say ‘Silph’?” Rachel asked as her movement suddenly became nervous. “As in…”

 

“Yes.” Anna said with a sigh. “Silph as in Silph Co.” she mumbled as she heard a sudden sharp exhale as she looked up to see Rachel as white as a ghost.  
“A-a-and h-ow” she stuttered before pulling herself together. “How do you know Emily?”

 

“I met her about four months ago in the forest. I took her back to the Cerulean pokemon center with me because she was running a fever. I ended up being assigned as her sitter and we’ve been close friends ever since.” Anna explained noticing the sudden change in the woman’s demeanor.

 

“And you’ve never met her before then?” Rachel asked trying to appear calm.

 

“I thought I did at first, but, I guess I mistook her for someone else.” Anna said shrugging before she winced at trying to move her legs. Rachel suddenly snapped out of her strange mood once she saw the look of pain and discomfort on the girl’s face.

 

“Try not to move, dear, I know it itches.” Rachel said suddenly coming back to her senses. “Sorry about that, I-I don’t know what got over me. Anyway, do you have an emergency contact? A parent?”

 

“My aunt I guess. Nurse Joy of Cerulean City.”

 

“And does Nurse Joy have a name?”

 

“Helen Darent.” Anna said as Rachel’s eyes went wide as a large grin spread across her face.

 

“Helen Darent is your aunt? I went to school with her almost 18 years ago. We were roommates too! Wow, so she made it… Anyway, right, your chart let’s see. How old are you?”

 

“20.”

 

“Any possibilities of this being an STD?” Rachel asked looking up to see the uncomfortable expression on Anna’s face. “I did warn you these were going to be personal.”

 

“Heh, not a problem, no not an STD,” Anna said glancing at Emily’s mouth trying not to laugh as the Poison Oak rash had spread mimicking herpes.

 

“Any chance you might be pregnant?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Surgeries?”

 

“Five years ago I had surgery on my leg from a compound fracture from a... car accident.” Anna said softly as Rachel inhaled sharply again.

 

“Well, that’s all I need to know. I’ll submit this to the clinic first thing in the morning.” Rachel said as she stood up. “Let me know when you’re done with that, Emily, and I’ll come back and apply it to the both of you.” She said before giving Anna one last nervous glance before leaving the room and closing the door behind her. The girls exchanged glances before Emily went back to mashing the ingredients together in a bowl.

 

“What’s with all the plants in here?” Anna asked after they sat quietly for a few minutes.

 

“I liked collecting berries, I find their healing properties fascinating so I studied them and came up with various remedies for different illnesses. This is for plant rash poisoning and animal bites; it also works as a non-burning disinfectant.” Emily explained crushing the ingredients together using a mortar and pestle. Anna just blinked in response as she wondered why this even still surprises her anymore. “I need another bowl.” Emily mumbled as she got up and began rummaging in the closet. Emily let out a yell of surprise when a shelf collapsed on her knocking down several boxes and scattering them across the room.

 

“You okay?” Anna asked.

 

“Yeah” Emily mumbled as she swore underneath her breath and chased after the boxes stacking them back in the closet. “Ugh.”

 

“You missed one.” Anna said pointing to one by the bed as Emily picked it up and moaned as pictures began falling out. Kneeling down Emily began scooping them up and putting them back in the box. “Are those pictures of you?” Anna asked as Emily nodded. “Can I see them, please?”

 

“Sure.” Emily said handing her the shoebox as she went back to what she was doing occasionally looking up whenever Anna made out an “Aww.”

 

Anna giddily went through picture after picture until she came upon a small book hiding underneath all the photo’s. Looking up to make sure Emily was distracted she pulled it out and opened it revealing it be a diary. Jackpot Anna thought as she opened the first page and began reading occasionally smiling at all of Emily’s blunders she had recorded in it’s pages. “Just as easily embarrassed and fun to pick on back then too.” she laughed until she got to the parts about bottle feeding. “Now we’re getting to the good stuff.” Soon the pages contents began growing darker and harder to read as the authors health had begun to decline until soon Anna couldn’t make heads or tails of it. “How weird” she mumbled getting Emily’s attention.

 

“What’s up?” She asked.

 

“Just reading your old diary.” Anna said with a smirk knowing she was in for trouble as she saw Emily’s face scrunch in confusion.  
“I never kept a diary.” Emily said coming over to examine it. “That’s weird. I don’t remember writing any of this. I must have been really little, it’s all scribbles.” she said handing it back after looking at a few pages in the middle. “Well I’m going to go tell Rachel the creams ready.” Emily said getting up to leave. Anna picked the diary back up as she flipped through page after page of scribbles over lapping each other until she got to the back and a few things were taped inside. Anna carefully undid them pulling it out to examine the contents. The first thing was an old photograph of a smiling black haired woman who laid exhausted in a hospital bed holding two babies.

 

Is that Rachel? She wondered as she stared at the photo before flipping it over to the back as it read “Emily and Amy.” Wait. Is that Rachel? She wondered as she stared at the photo before flipping it over to the back as it read “Emily and Amy.” Wait, Didn’t she just say she WASN’T Emily’s mom? No… it was Emily that had said she wasn’t her mom, but if one of the babies was Emily who was Amy? This wasn’t making sense! Why would Emily lie about who her birth mom was? According to this picture, and the similarities between the two, clearly Rachel was Emily’s biological mother...unless Emily didn’t know. Also according to this picture, Emily had a twin sister, Amy. She had never mentioned she had a sister before. Was it possible this was the big secret? Had she stumbled upon it so fast? If Emily had health problems, what if Amy had as well? Emily said she hadn’t kept a diary, but here was one detailing the life of a sick 10 year old girl...What if...Amy didn’t make it. Whoever wrote this diary was clearly becoming more and more impaired as time went on. Was this Amy’s diary Anna wondered as she set the picture down before turning her attention to the folded up piece of paper.

 

Anna carefully un-taped it revealing it to be Emily’s Birth Certificate along with a similar official looking paper. She noticed right away on the birth certificate that it indeed did not say “Emily Ketchum” but “Emily Oak.” The next piece of paper began to fill in some of the pieces as it detailed Emily’s adoption by Delia Ketchum as her last name was legally changed from “Oak” to “Ketchum”. “Who or where is that other baby!” she muttered getting frustrated as she turned to the last page as her hands began to tremble and sweat as she read it’s contents. “I-I don’t understand!” Anna whispered as chills ran up her back as she read the last paper:

 

Emily Ketchum  
1999-2011  
Cause of Death: Poisoning


	30. Emily's Diary ch 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After giving Emily an ultimatum and seeing her daughter choose something unexpected, Delia takes her back to the clinic to learn the Ratticate that originally bit Emily had left her a present inside her leg and that surgery is her only option.

“...And that is where babies come from.” Mrs. Ketchum said finishing her explanation. The black haired woman who leaned against the door turned her head and covered her mouth, but it wasn’t enough to hide her giggles.

 

“I’m sorry, It’s just the look on Emmy’s face is priceless.” Rachel explained as the two women turned their attention to the frail looking girl in the bed who sported a bright red blush as her mouth hung open in shock and disgust.

 

Emily sat up leaning against the pillows for support as her brain worked overtime to process all this new information. Every month? For five days? I’m going to…? Her left her eye twitched in disgust. I swear if they say the word “hormones” one more time so help me…

 

“This is a tampon.” Mrs. Ketchum said taking it out of the wrapper and holding up the plastic applicator to show her. Emily’s eyes nearly popped out of her head once Mrs. Ketchum began pushing at the bottom as more material began coming out. Emily squirmed uncomfortably. No no no she thought as she remembered the last thing that was inserted in her body.

 

“You are not shoving that up my butt!” Emily yelled taking her hands and sliding them underneath herself protectively. The two women stared at her for a moment before Rachel lost all attempts at concealing her amusement at the young girls plight.

 

“No, honey.” Rachel said after finally getting herself under control as she sat on the edge of the bed. “That’s not like an enema; that doesn’t go in your butt. It goes up your…” Emily’s eye twitched again. Like that’s any better, she thought looking away as she hugged the heating pad closer to her stomach. “I think she’s had enough for one day.” Rachel said staring at the girls overwhelmed expressions. “We’ll save part two for some other time.” She said standing up from the bed and making her way over to the door.

 

“There’s a part two!?” Emily blurted out. “What’s part two?”

 

“Sex.” Both Rachel and Mrs. Ketchum answered simultaneously giggling while Emily groaned and cried uncle.

 

“If you ever have any questions please don’t hesitate to come to either Rachel or I.” Mrs. Ketchum said sitting on the bed. “Normally when girls first get their period they are out traveling with their pokemon so Pokemon Centers usually offer classes to answer any questions.”

 

“Mandatory attendance once a girl turns 11.” Rachel added. “They are automatically added to the registration of the next available class and are unable to check in to the pokemon center until they’ve completed the course taught by Nurse Joy. Being on the road wouldn’t have saved you from this, kiddo. Only difference is you get a private tutor.”

 

“Yay me.” Emily said sarcastically as she held the hot pad tightly against her stomach as another wave of cramps hit.

 

“You know what will help those cramps?” Mrs Ketchum said.

 

“Being ten again?” Emily said.

 

“Moving. C’mon, sit up and do your exercises.” Mrs. Ketchum said as she pulled off Emily’s blankets.

 

“I-I changed my mind; tell me about sex.” Emily said un-moving.

 

“Nice try, it’s time to move.” Mrs. Ketchum said as she walked her daughter through the various leg exercises as Emily whimpered and groaned in pain with each one. “Don’t worry. It will get easier.” Mrs. Ketchum said. “Now i’ll make you a deal; if you can walk to the living room i’ll let you play your game some more.” Mrs. Ketchum was a little surprised when Emily shook her head no, but figured she just wasn’t feeling well from starting.

 

“Would you carry me?” Emily asked.

 

“No, Emmy, you need to start walking more.” Mrs. Ketchum said.

 

“But it hurts.” Emily whined when she realized her mom wasn’t going to budge. “I’ll just stay here then.”

 

“Anything you need? Some water?”

 

“Potty.” Emily asked with a blush. “Can you bring it in here?”

 

“No, you’re close enough to the bathroom to walk. Actually i’m going to get rid of it; you’re doing much better now. You should be able to walk to the bathroom if we hold your hand.”

 

“But I don’t always make it when I walk.” Emily admitted with a blush.

 

“Then we’ll keep you in pull-ups for a little while longer until you can, but I better see you making an effort. I understand if you wet from walking, doing exercises, or if you can’t make it through the night, but If I find out your wet from playing video games I won’t hesitate to take it away.” Mrs. Ketchum threatened. Emily just nodded her head looking away. “Did you need to go potty now?” She asked as Emily shook her head no biting her lip anxiously. “Alright, well if you do, just yell. I’ll be back in a little bit to check on you.”

 

Emily laid back in bed trying to think of what to do. In truth she did need to go quite badly as her stomach churned from the little bits of the shake that had managed to make it into her stomach. What could she do though? They wouldn’t carry her or give her her potty. Her pain level while putting even the slightest bit of weight down on her leg was well past a 10. How could they expect her to walk all the way down the hall? Emily’s stomach rumbled again telling her she would need to decide soon. She could either call for help and try and walk like she was supposed to and mess from the pain or purposefully mess her pull-up now and deal with the consequences that were sure to follow. Another cramp decided for her as she lifted herself up and began pushing as she strained her face while quietly grunting.

 

“I brought you a glass of water.” Mrs. Ketchum started to say but froze when her nose caught whiff of the familiar smell and saw the look of deep concentration on her daughter's face who seemed oblivious of her mother's presence in the room. “EMILY KETCHUM!” she yelled when she immediately recognized what her daughter was doing.

 

“What is it?” Rachel asked concerned as she came to the doorway and froze when her nose came in contact with the smell.

 

“I-I’’m sorry...it-it was an accident.” Emily sobbed knowing she was in trouble.

 

“That was no accident! I just asked you five minutes ago if you needed to go and you said no.” Mrs. Ketchum said angrily. “Did you think I would just change you and comfort you like I did when you couldn’t walk?” she yelled as Emily continued to cry. “Well guess what? I’m not. You can sit in your mess and think about what you’ve done and maybe next time you’ll think twice about being too lazy to get up.”

 

“Delia!” Rachel said with a scowl before sighing and approaching Emily as she wrapped her in a hug. “Shh, it’s okay. I’ll change you. Just go ahead and finish.” she said after inspecting the pull-up and noticing there was only a small amount.

 

“I am trying to teach my daughter a lesson!” Mrs. Ketchum yelled at Rachel.

 

“What lesson!? This has nothing to do with her being lazy!” Rachel yelled back letting go of Emily.

 

“A word, Rachel.” Mrs. Ketchum growled pointing outside.

 

“Go ahead and go.” Rachel said softly to Emily who sat on the bed whimpering holding her stomach. “I’ll come back and change you I promise.”

 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” Delia demanded at the younger black haired woman once they were in the kitchen. “Don’t you dare contradict me in front of my daughter again.”

 

“I’m doing what needs to be done! Can’t you tell something’s not right?” Rachel shot back. “She’s my daughter too!”

 

“NO SHE’S NOT! SHE IS MY DAUGHTER!” Delia yelled. “You may have given birth to her, but you signed away any right to call her your daughter. You didn’t want her then; stop pretending you do now. ”

 

“I HAVE ALWAYS WANTED HER!” Rachel yelled back as tears of hurt and anger began pouring down her face.

 

“Which is why you took those pills to miscarriage, right?” Delia shot back but was soon met by a hard slap to the face.

 

“...You know I purposely threw those pills back up as soon as I swallowed them. Now you either get your daughter cleaned up and take her back to the dr. or I will.” Rachel said glaring. “Emily just shit herself on purpose because she’s in too much pain to even walk across the hall. Something is not right! When has she ever willingly done that even when you encouraged her too? Call me when you get the results.” Rachel said walking out the front door and slamming it behind her.

 

Delia stood in place for a minute seething as a million swear words raced through her mind. Eventually she sighed and unclenched her fists as she heard her daughter crying from her bedroom. Once she had rid herself of her anger she sighed again as she leaned against the doorway watching Emily sobbing uncontrollably into her pillow as she curled herself in a ball on her bed. Perhaps Rachel was right after all; maybe there was something more to this than the Dr. thought. Emily hated soiling herself whether it be a wet or messy accident. Why did it seem like she was suddenly taking a step back now that she was given the independence she had so desperately craved a month ago? She knew she was in pain, but Emily would always fight to have her way. Was Emily truly in so much pain that she had given up on the thing that she desired most? This was all so confusing.

 

Delia sat on the edge of her daughter's bed and placed a hand on Emily’s trembling back that shook from her deep sobs.

 

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Emily moaned again and again.

 

“I know you are, sweetie, and I’m sorry too.” Delia said as she tried her best to ignore the smell and curled up with her daughter holding her close until she had calmed down enough to talk. “Why did you do that, honey?”

 

“Tummy hurt.” Emily said shrugging without taking her head out of her pillow.

 

“Why didn’t you just tell me you had to go like you were supposed to?” Delia asked as she got up to get Emily's changing supplies out of the closet. This would be the test to see if there was really something more to this than she thought. The Emily she knew would drag herself barefoot through a desert if it meant not being put back in diapers and treated like a child.

 

“You were going to make me walk.” Emily mumbled.

 

“I’m going to give you a choice, Emily.” Delia said as she dropped what she needed onto the bed before laying out the changing pad. “You can stay in panties and trainers and I will treat you like an adult. No more bottles, no pacifiers, no diapers. I will help you into the bath, but then I will leave so you can wash yourself in privacy.” Delia went on. She knew it was everything Emily had been craving in one sentence. “All you have to do is walk to the bathroom when you need it. I will be there to help you of course so you don’t fall, but that’s it. If you have an accident on the way; that’s okay. I will know you tried.” She explained as she motioned for Emily to lay down on the pad. “Or I can put you back in a diaper right now and I won’t make you walk. I will also not carry you to the bathroom or let you use the potty. You will also be bottle fed, bathed, changed, fed and given a pacifier to suck on during naps. It’s your choice, Emmy.” Mrs. Ketchum said as she cleaned the mess off of her before pulling off the soiled trainer and throwing it away. “What do you want?” She asked holding up a trainer in one hand and a diaper in the other feeling rather proud of herself for coming up with this. Emily valued independence and dignity above all else and there was no way a little bit of pain was going to keep her from that now that it was wrapped in a package and presented to her with a bow on top. It was such an easy fix; why hadn’t she thought of this before? All Emily needed was the right motivation and-.”

 

“The diaper.” Emily said quietly with fresh tears streaming down her face. Mrs. Ketchum stood in shock as she tried to process her daughter’s choice. This wasn’t like her at all. Rachel was right; something was wrong. Something was very wrong. Without a word Mrs. Ketchum unfolded the plastic garment, slid it under Emily, powdered her, and taped it shut before going to her closet to grab her an outfit.

 

“I’ll help you get dressed, Emmy, and then we are going to the Dr.”

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

The two and a half women stared wide eyed and mouths agape once the Dr. held up the X-ray of Emily’s leg.

 

“I can’t say I’ve ever seen a fracture quite like this.” He said waving his hand through his short gray hair. “As you can see, a Raticate fang is completely lodged into Emily’s femur piercing through.”

 

“Oh, Emmy.” Delia whispered as she stared at the results.

 

“As you can see this is not a behavioral problem. She will need surgery right away to remove the fang that has been supplying her body with poison. I’m confident once it’s removed you will see a drastic change in your daughter's health. The procedure will be very simple. I will simply go in and remove the fang and patch up the bone with a filler.” The Dr. explained. “We should proceed right away. I’ll let you talk among yourselves.” he said rising from his chair and exiting the examination room.

 

“With that in her leg it’s no wonder Emmy wouldn’t get up.” Rachel said.

 

“How did no one notice an entire fang in her leg?” Delia asked.

 

“It was probably hidden in all the swelling.” Rachel said.

 

“He’s not going to-to cut my leg off is he?” Emmy asked nervously from her spot on the examination table wearing nothing but a thick, white diaper.

 

“No, honey, it sounds like it will be a pretty simple procedure. It’s a really good thing we found this.” Delia said. “The sooner you get this done the sooner your leg will stop hurting. Since this is the cause of all the poison, as soon as we take it out you won’t have to drink anymore of those shakes.”

 

“I’m ready; cut me open!” Emily said at the thought of getting to eat real food again.

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

Delia and Rachel sat in the waiting room nervously watching the hours tick by. This was supposed to be such a simple procedure; what was taking so long? Finally the silence between them was too much to bear as Mrs. Ketchum finally spoke up.

 

“Rachel, I owe you an apology.” Delia mumbled looking ahead at the vending machines. “I never should have said those things. I never would have thought something more was going on if you hadn’t brought it up. I gave her a choice between walking to the bathroom and being treated like an adult or staying in diapers and being treated like a young child. When she chose the diapers, I knew something was wrong.”

 

“I’m sorry too.” Rachel said after a moment of silence letting her friends words sink in. “Emily only needs one mom and that’s you.”

 

“After you gave birth your plan was to return to school, wasn’t it?” Mrs. Ketchum asked as Rachel nodded. “Why didn’t you?”

 

“I just couldn’t leave Emmy.” Rachel finally answered after a full minute of silence as she wrung her hands together. “Giving those two away was the hardest thing i’ve ever done, but what could I do? I was only 17 and alone. They came and took Amy right away, but you were busy with the restaurant for the first week before you took Emmy. I had already bonded with her and then...she was gone.” Rachel said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

 

“I’m sorry; I didn’t know.” Delia said as she wrapped an arm around her younger friend. “Thank you for all of your help with Emmy; I really couldn’t have handled this by myself. If only there was some way I cou-” she started but was cut off by the sudden opening of the door as the Dr. appeared. They knew right away something wasn’t right. His eyes appeared hollow and sunken in mixed with a look of utter shock. “How is she, is she okay?” Delia asked as she rose to her feet but stopped when the Dr. shook his head.

 

“I’m sorry.” He said in a lifeless tone. “She’s dead.”

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

Rachel stared in shock at the lifeless body of her daughter lying on the operating table. This couldn’t be happening! Dried blood had crusted leaving a trail down the side of her mouth as her hollow empty eyes looked up at her. Rachel stood frozen to the spot in complete denial of what she was witnessing. How did this happen? Wasn’t this just supposed to be a routine procedure? How could she have died from a operation on her leg? Finally she moved forward as she slowly held the girls hand in hers as the first of many sobs finally broke free.

 

“Emmy.” she croaked as tears filled her burning eyes before freely falling in copious amounts down the woman’s face. “I-I never got to tell you just how much I love you, baby girl.” Rachel whimpered. “I always wondered if I made the right decision giving you up. Would things have been different if I kept you? Would you have been happy?” Rachel asked until she was unable to keep her sobbing in as she leaned over the the shell of the daughter she never had and began bawling until the Dr. escorted her out to the waiting room where she immediately threw her arms around Delia and the two women cried together.  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………...  
The Dr. let the two women be as he returned to the operating room and gazed down at the naked lifeless girl on the table. What had he done? How could he have been so stupid? It should have been so easy, all he had to do was take it out. Everything was going according to plan until he had gripped to fang to pull it out and as he removed it; a large amount of poison was squeezed out of the tip and entered the girls blood stream. The next thing he knew she was coughing up blood and having a grand mal seizure...and then she was still. In the blink of an eye she was gone just like that. He heaved a huge sigh as he covered the girl with a sheet and began wheeling her out to the morgue. He stopped when he heard a commotion outside as he abandoned the table and went to see what the matter was.

 

“Dr!” Professor Oak yelled passing the two distraught women. “Dr. Are you there?”

 

“Yes, what is it?” The Dr said poking his head out the door.

“We need your help! There’s been a terrible crash along Route one!” Professor Oak said before he noticed his granddaughter in the seat a few feet away. “Dai-I mean Rachel, you’re going to want to see this.” he said before opening the door and waiting for the Dr. to follow with his bag.

 

Rachel stared numbly at the overturned vehicle that laid in the ditch. She felt no emotion as she stared at the wreckage having no more sorrow to spare for its victims. That was until The Dr. opened the side of the car door and carried the unconscious girl in his arms. Her jaw dropped. She couldn’t believe it; it-it couldn’t be. The black haired girl very slowly opened her green eyes as she was carried in the Dr.s arms as she squinted up at the woman with tears in her eyes. “Do you think it’s really?” He began until he was suddenly met with Rachel forcefully removing the girl from his grip. Rachel held the eleven year old girl in her arms and rested her head on her shoulder as she whispered and rocked her as one would a small child.

 

“It’s going to be ok; you're ok.” Rachel said over and over sobbing as the girl clutched her and cried.

 

“She’s the only survivor.” the Dr. said to Professor Oak as he winced at the carnage inside. “The mother was killed from a head wound. There’s another girl in the back, but I can’t get to her. I’ve tried calling out to her, but she’s not responding. There’s blood all over her; I don’t think she made it. We’ll take the girl to my office and give her an exam and call Officer Jenny from Viridian. They’ll handle the bodies.”

 

Rachel rushed the girl inside the clinic and took a seat in the lobby holding her in her arms as she let the poor thing cry into her shoulder as Rachel gently rubbed her back as she waited for the men to catch up. It had to be a coincidence Rachel thought. I’m sure there’s lots of girls with black hair and green eyes that look like Emmy the logical part of her brain told her until a sudden sensation of warm liquid pooling over her legs caught her attention. The girl in her arms opened her eyes in shock as she wiggled around jamming a hand into her crotch to stop the flow as she whimpered. Rachel looked down to inspect the damage noticing her and the girl were already soaked as the girl continued to cry and hold herself. Rachel smiled weakly as all the doubt was removed from her mind as she squeezed her other daughter in her arms even harder and recalled how Emmy would also wet when she was upset.

 

“It’s okay, sweetie, no point in holding in the rest. Just finish wetting and I’ll get us cleaned up.” Rachel whispered in her ear. The girl blushed and mumbled some kind of apology into Rachel’s shoulder and relaxed her body as warm urine began to run down Rachel’s legs. “It’s okay. It’s no big deal.” she repeated as the girl began crying again.

 

“Delia, can I take her to your house and get cleaned up?” Rachel asked. “Delia?” Rachel sighed as she looked over at the woman who stared blankly at the vending machines with lifeless eyes. “I’m sure she won’t mind.” Rachel whispered as she stood with the girl in her arms and made her way over to the Ketchum residence. She grabbed the spare key from under a potted plant and opened the door making her way to the bathroom and setting the girl down on the toilet lid. “What’s your name, honey?” Rachel asked as she started the bath.

 

“Izzy.” the girl mumbled.

 

“That’s a pretty name.” Rachel said. Amy was better though, she thought with a sigh. “Go ahead and get undressed, Am- Izzy, I’m going to make sure you’re not hurt anywhere.” Izzy looked away blushing while Rachel inspected her body from head to toe while she stood naked on the bathmat. “Does anything hurt? Can you move everything okay?” Rachel asked as Izzy moved all of her limbs and nodded. “Alright, in you go.” She said as she lifted her up as the girl squeaked in surprise and was set down into the water. “Just relax, sweetie” Rachel said taking notice of the young girls trembling body before she dumped a cup of water on her to wet her hair down. Rachel couldn’t help but notice even Izzy’s and Emily’s hair styles were similar.

 

“Where’s my mom?” Izzy asked quietly as Rachel bit her lip anxiously. How was she supposed to tell this girl that her family was dead.

 

“What’s the last thing you remember before we found you?” Rachel asked as she began adding suds to the pink loofah.

 

“We stopped in a town for gas. We were supposed to have been driving to Celadon City for a party, but I guess I fell asleep because the next thing I knew we were in a town I didn’t recognize. Someone who worked at the gas station offered to change the oil so we waited in the little store and had ice cream.” Izzy explained as she lifted up out of the water at Rachel’s bidding so her body could be washed.

 

“Ice cream sounds good.” Rachel said as she began to scrub her back and legs, before cleaning between the girls thighs to remove any urine residue.

 

“I didn’t eat it though.” Izzy mumbled blushing while she allowed the stranger to clean her privates and bottom. “I thought it tasted funny.”

 

“What else do you remember?” Rachel asked as she wrung out the loofah and set it aside for her own shower later and proceeded to lather shampoo into the young girls hair.

 

“I was playing I SPY with my sister, but she fell asleep and then there was you.” Izzy said shrugging as she sat back down in the water to rinse off the suds.

 

“Izzy, are you aware you were involved in a car accident?” Rachel asked as casually as possible while she rinsed the girls hair.

 

“Yeah, it happened after Annie fell asleep.” Izzy said as tears began forming in her eyes. “She wouldn’t wake up. Where’s my mom and sister?” She asked again.

 

“Honey,” Rachel said softly with a hand on the girls shoulder. “They didn’t-” she began but stopped when she was met with Izzy’s tear streaked face. “They’re fine, sweetie,” Rachel said with a sigh. “They just went for a walk to get help and asked me to watch you.”

 

“Oh.” Izzy said as she breathed a sigh of relief.

 

“I’ll be right back; I’m going to see if there’s anything that will fit you.”Rachel said as she quickly stood up and left so Izzy wouldn’t see the tears that had begun to fall as she made her way over to Emily’s room. As soon as she entered a new wave of grief came crashing down on her as she collapsed onto the small twin size bed and cried.

 

“Emmy! You were so close to meeting your sister.” She said through sobs. It just wasn’t right! Here Amy was without a family and her and Delia were without a daughter. If someone was going to die, why couldn’t it have just been the whole family together? Why did two separate families have to be torn apart? Why was Amy left alive and Emily taken away? Why couldn't Amy have just died with the rest of her family so she wouldn’t have to experience the same pain they were in? Why couldn’t Amy have died and Emily have lived? As terrible as that sounded wouldn’t it have just been best; it could… Rachel thought as an idea struck her. No no that’s crazy she told herself. It was true though...it would be best for everyone if Izzy had died and Emily lived. Currently in the bathtub was a girl who looked just like Emily that needed a family and in the morgue was a body that looked just like Izzy. Wasn’t it true this was the family that was running away from something?

 

Delia needed a daughter and Izzy needed a family. In a disturbing way...it was perfect. What if...everyone believed Izzy HAD died. They could easily switch the bodies. No one would come looking for a dead girl. But what about Izzy herself though? Would she be willing to take on the persona of Emily? Unless there was a way to convince Izzy she WAS Emily… How though she wondered as she laid on the bed.

 

Rachel was suddenly snapped from her thoughts as she began to hear a tiny, pitiful, whimpering coming from beside the mattress. “You miss her too, Namine?” Rachel asked as she scooped the tiny Eevee into her arms and held her to her chest. “I need to feed you don’t I?” she said as she set the Eevee down on the bed and watched as it began searching for it’s owner. Rachel wiped her eyes and stood as she returned to the bathroom to find Izzy standing on the bathmat naked and shivering.

 

“The water got cold.” Izzy explained while Rachel wrapped the girl in a towel and led her too Emily’s bedroom.

 

“We should have plenty of clothes that fit you.” Rachel said as she pulled out a T-shirt and sweat pants before pausing at the underwear drawer. Should she? Rachel wondered as she looked from the girls puzzled expression over to the closet. Guess it was better to be safe than sorry she thought as she began pulling down the bag of supplies from the shelf in the closet. Her original plan was to have her wear some trainers underneath her sweat pants but when she examined the size she doubted they would fit her. While Izzy and Emily were almost identical; they were slightly different waist sizes. Izzy was a much more healthier size while Emily had been tiny and frail from illness. Rachel pulled out a diaper instead and a bottle of baby powder and looked up to find Izzy grinning from ear to ear as she stared wide eyed at the baby Eevee in amazement.

 

“So cute!” Izzy exclaimed as she gently ran her hand along Namine’s still growing coat as the Eevee apprehensively sniffed the strangers hand. Even if they could manage to fool everyone else, Namine knew this look-alike was not Emily. Izzy looked up with a large grin seemingly forgetting the night's events, but frowned at Rachel’s expression. “What’s wrong?”

 

“I’m sorry.” Rachel said as she realized more tears had begun to fall as she wiped them away with her arm. “You just remind me so much of someone that I lost today.”

 

“Oh.” Izzy said awkwardly until she noticed what was in Rachel’s hand. “What’s that for?” she asked pointing to the diaper.

 

“I want you to wear this, Izzy” Rachel said as she opened the plastic and prepared for the girls protests. “I’m sure you won’t need it, but it’s just in case. I think you might be dealing with a mild case of stress incontinence from the accident.” She explained as Izzy’s face began to glow bright red.

 

“It-it was just an accident-I- I-don’t need diapers!” Izzy said in shock.

 

“I know you don’t, honey, but it’s just for tonight. It’s not like I’m making you use it or anything.” Rachel explained as gently as possible. “If you need to go you’re free to use the bathroom, I just want you to wear it as a precaution in case you have another accident. That way if you do end up wetting; no one else has to know.”

 

“I really don’t need it.” Izzy said backing away. “Don’t you have any normal panties?”

 

“I’ll make you a deal.” Rachel said. “Namine here needs her bottle. Would you like to feed her?” She asked as she saw Izzy’s eyes sparkle as she quickly nodded yes. “Let me help you put this on, and I’ll let you feed her her formula.” Izzy bit her lip as she looked from the diaper to the little ball of fluff on the bed before finally agreeing. “Go ahead and lie down and it will be over before you know it.” Rachel said as she waited for Izzy to get onto the bed before removing her towel and sliding the crinkly diaper under her. “If you’re still dry by morning; i’ll let you toss it and wear normal panties, okay?” She said as she rubbed baby powder into Izzy’s skin as Izzy held her closed fists at her side and clenched her eyes shut waiting for it to be over. “All done.” Rachel said once she finished lifting the garment to the girls stomach and taping it around her waist. “See, that wasn’t so bad.” Rachel said as she offered the blushing girl a hand up. “There’s some clothes here for you to wear so while you’re getting dressed I’ll go make Namine her bottle so you can feed her.” she said as Izzy lunged for the pants and began pulling them up her legs to cover the diaper.

 

Once Izzy was out of earshot, Rachel checked her phone to see 10 missed calls from Professor Oak.

 

“Where are you? Last I heard you took the girl and ran. You haven’t been answering my calls and-” The professor yelled before Rachel cut him off.

 

“I’m at Delia’s. I went straight to the clinic, but Izzy had an accident and needed to get cleaned up so I took her here to get washed up and get a change of clean clothes. How’s Delia?”

 

“She’s not good. She hasn’t spoken a word or moved since the Dr. told her what happened.” Professor Oak said before pausing to ask the question that had been plaguing him all night. “Is Izzy really...?”

 

“Yes, she is my other daughter; I’m certain of it. Has anyone called in the accident yet?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“What was said? Has anyone told them about the girl”?

 

“All I said was that there was an accident with an unknown body count.” He said as Rachel released her held breath.

 

“I need you, the Dr, and Delia to come here now. I’m going to put Izzy to bed since it’s late, but then I want you to hear me out. What if there was a way to bring Emily back?”

 

“Rachel, I know you loved Emily; but she’s gone. She’s not coming back.” Professor Oak said sighing.

 

“And neither is Izzy’s family. I know that! Just come and i’ll explain, please. “

 

“Fine.” he said after a long pause. “Maybe helping out with Izzy will be good for Delia. I’ll bring her over, but this better not be going where I think it’s going.” He said before hanging up.


	31. Just Let it out ch 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna learns the truth about Emily's identity

This was...Emily’s...death certificate?! Anna was shocked. Just what was going on? If Emily was dead...Who was this girl? With trembling hands Anna turned the page of the mysterious diary to find several pages filled with anothers writing not belonging to the original author.

“We were so filled with grief at the time, it seemed like a good idea. She had been getting better! It made no sense! How could this have happened? She had been complaining of sharp pains in her leg, but we paid it no mind. We just kept telling her to exercise through the pain. It would get better; she would get better. Finally after showing no real progress with her walking after a month we took her back to the Dr and he took X-rays. We couldn’t believe what we were seeing. There was an entire Raticate fang in her leg and we had been making her walk with it embedded inside of her! He said it would be a simple surgery, not even a surgery a...procedure. He’d just pull it out and we’d be on a straight path to recovery. How could he not have known that it was like removing a Beedrill sting? You don’t squeeze and pull...but he did. He squeezed it with pliers and when he pulled it out...so much poison had come out...all into her. Emily...she immediately began seizing on the table and then...she stopped. Just like that...Emily...my precious Emily...was gone. It was the third hardest day of my life.

The first was watching my two baby girls getting separated. I wanted Delia to take them both, but it was impossible. She already had Ash to look after so she took Emily, and Amy went to my room mates older sister. I had planned on returning to school after giving birth, but after taking one look at Emily I knew I could never leave her. I wanted to keep her; I wanted to keep them both as soon as I saw them but I couldn’t. I was only 17...there was no father in the picture. How could I raise two babies by myself? I didn’t have what it takes to be a mother. It broke my heart watching Delia leave with little Emily, but I knew it was for the best. The first time I heard Emily call Delia “mommy” crushed me. I was so overcome with jealousy I had to leave. I stopped coming around as often as I watched Emily grow up from the side lines. Things got better when I had my son four years later, but there was still that hole in my heart that ached with “What ifs?” What if I had kept her? Did I really have to give both of them away? Why hadn’t I just kept Emily and given Amy to Delia? Would the same thing have happened even if I had Emily? Would my heart have longed for Amy as well? No, I know that never would have worked. The one that went to Delia would always wonder why she wasn’t wanted. Which was exactly why we agreed to not tell Emily. It was best if she grew up believing she was Delia’s child. As much as it hurt me to listen to her call some other woman “mom” I knew it was for the best; but even knowing didn’t stop the pain.

Suddenly out of the blue Delia called me wanting to come over and bring...baby supplies? I’ve always been a bit of a hoarder so she knew I must have some of Tommy’s old things stored in a box somewhere, which I did. I put a bag together with sippy cups, bottles, pacifiers and a changing mat, grabbed Tommy away from his video games and headed over. I was shocked by what I saw. The poor thing looked horrible. Dark circles under her eyes, thin as a rail and the poor girl was even back in diapers. Well, that explained the changing pad. I handed over the bag of supplies as Delia pulled out a bottle and filled it with water before handing it over to her. Why a bottle I had wondered, until I saw the girls arms shake something horrible as she tried to raise it to her mouth only to end up dropping it. The girl looked so pitiful and frail I just wanted to hold her in my arms and bottle feed her myself. I asked Delia about the pacifier and she explained Emily cried just like a newborn whenever she used her diapers and that she needed something else to focus on during the process. I couldn’t blame her though, it didn’t sound pleasant but taking one look at Emily; I could see how getting her to and from the bathroom in time would be out of the question.

Emily told me about the noises in the walls as I smiled and nodded politely worried for her mental health. Delia told me about the bites on her, but I’d never heard of that causing something like this. Suddenly a quiet moan escaped her mouth as she curled into a ball from under her blanket. I watched her and began growing concerned, but Delia just sighed and told her to stop holding it. She complained she did not want to do it in front of everyone and that’s when I realized what was happening, or was about to happen anyway. I gave her a sympathetic smile and excused myself to the kitchen to go check on Tommy only to see him standing in awe as the kitchen was being overrun by little purple mice. Tommy made a motion to return to the living room, but I grabbed him by the collar and shook my head as Emily’s cries grew louder until all was quiet and Delia said we could come back.

To say Delia looked shocked would be the understatement of the century as her face paled at what Tommy had unleashed inside her kitchen. She did ask him to flush it out after all; but I think she had only been expecting one. Suddenly we began hearing a strange noise coming from the walls themselves as Emily exclaimed that’s what she had been talking about. This couldn’t be good I thought as I took a seat back on the sofa as we all sat quietly in the living room listening to what I could only imagine was a tiny army of marching feet. We all jumped about a foot in the air when the phone rang and the town Dr. only confirmed my suspicions about the house's occupants. Suddenly out of nowhere, the power went out throwing the whole room into a frenzy. There on the chair in front of Emily, was a huge Raticate that hissed and bared it’s teeth at her. I was about to lunge forward but Delia surprised me and charged wielding a stellato as she smacked that rat into oblivion. I reminded myself not to make that woman mad as we quickly collected what we needed too as I ushered them out the door to my house…”

So many questions filled Anna’s head. Emily couldn’t have died...she was right outside the bedroom door and...Oh crap Anna thought as she hid the diary under her pillow. She’d have to read the rest later. Something told her this family wouldn’t be thrilled if they caught her snooping.

“Alright you two.” Rachel said entering the room with Emily in tow before closing it behind her. “Who wants to go first? I think you’ll be easier.” She said motioning for Emily to sit at the desk as she pulled on another pair of gloves. “Show me everywhere you’ve got it.”

“My left hand and around my mouth and face.” Emily said closing her eyes as Rachel began spreading the purple colored goop along the irritated areas. After coating her palm and in between the girls fingers she instructed Emily to wear a latex glove to keep the ointment on and prevent the rash from spreading.

“How about you go hang out with your mom for a bit? I know she’s really missed you.” Rachel said giving her a playful shove towards the door. “You can come hang out with your friend later.” Emily gave Anna a pleading look asking for her to make a case for her, but Anna just shrugged.

“I’ll be fine alone for five minutes.” Anna said with a grin as Emily sighed in defeat as she realized she wasn’t needed anymore sending her one last look and walking out the door.

“I’m going to take the sheet off now.” Rachel said once Emily was gone as she pulled it away exposing the naked girl again. “Start listing everywhere you’ve got it; don’t spare the details.”

“Right hand, and everywhere down there.” Anna said with a sigh. “I used it as toilet paper.”

“Mmm.” Rachel said trying to hide her laughter. “I’m sorry, you’re probably in a lot of pain. Do you need the bathroom before I put this on? Once I put it on i’m going to wrap it up in something that will hold the ointment in place on your skin and it needs to stay on for several hours. I’d prefer you try and go now so I don’t have to reapply this again later.” Rachel said as she began digging for something in the closet.

“Oh, umm, okay.” Anna said as she tried to lift herself off the bed and groaned.

“Woah, woah, where do you think you’re going?” Rachel said gently pushing her back down on the bed once she saw her trying to get up.

“The bathroom.” Anna groaned with her eyes clenched shut from the pain.

“I’ve got your bathroom right here.” Rachel said holding up something in a black pouch. “Unless you need to do more than pee.”

“No, just need to pee.” Anna admitted with a blush as she eyed the black pouch suspiciously.

“I’m not going to lie; it’s going to sting when you go.” Rachel said as she unzipped the pouch and pulled Emily’s old urinal out. “So go as quickly as possible, i’ll clean you, and then begin applying the ointment which should relieve the burn right away. Open your legs again and i’ll slide this against you.” Rachel said as Anna’s face changed from red to slightly purple as she slowly did as she was told thankful the woman had shoved Emily out.

“Mrmmgh.” Anna moaned once it came in contact with her skin. She let a few drops out once Rachel said it was ok to go, but stopped immediately from the pain. “Ahh!! I can’t do this; it hurts!”

“Well this will teach you not to forget toilet paper next time.” Rachel said. “You haven’t even gone at all; I need you to go more. Just try and let it out all at once; it’s only going to hurt worse if you keep starting and stopping.”

“Argh.” Anna moaned in pain as she tried relaxing once again.

“Just give it a push.” Rachel suggested as she held the girls thrashing legs down after Anna nodded and strained as she began to fill the bottle Rachel held between her legs as Anna yelled obviously in too much pain to be embarrassed. “That a girl; good job.” Rachel praised once Anna had finished. Rachel quickly replaced the bottle with a wet wipe as she cleaned off any excess urine off of the girls skin before she began applying the ointment.

Anna breathed a sigh of relief when the goop made contact with her skin instantly relieving the stinging and burning relieving herself had caused. “What is that stuff?” Anna mumbled as she spread her legs wider to allow Rachel access everywhere.

“It’s one of Emily’s homemade recipes. Pretty handy stuff, huh?” Rachel said beaming with pride.

“Feels so good.” Anna mumbled until she felt a finger insert itself inside of her as she let out an eep.

“Sorry, have to spread it everywhere.” Rachel said. “Since it burned so much with peeing it means you got it inside of you as well.” she explained as she twisted her goop covered finger around inside the entrance of Anna’s hole who was just glad the burning was subsiding. Suddenly a new powerful sensation took hold of Anna as she let out an unintentional moan. Rachel quickly removed her finger as she saw the effect it was having on Anna and worked at her inner thighs instead. Anna suddenly tried to grab herself but was thwarted by Rachel.

“What is that stuff?!” she moaned crossing and uncrossing her legs. “What’s it doing?”

“Why what’s wrong?” Rachel asked puzzled until she noticed what was going on between the girls legs.

“It-it tingles and it’s-it’s Ahh! It’s too much!” Anna moaned as Rachel blushed and stared wide eyed at the reactions it was causing to the young girls genitals that had begun to contract.

“I’ve never...seen this kind of reaction before.” Rachel muttered. “I’ve also never had to put it on anyones genitals either. Are you sexually active?”

“Yes.” Anna mumbled.

“Is this...making you...excited?” Rachel asked medically curious as Anna nodded grimacing. “That’s really interesting. I wonder if the same thing would happen if it was applied onto someone who wasn’t. Maybe if I had Emily…” 

“This is torture!” Anna moaned while she tried to close her legs again, but Rachel held them open.

“Hmm…” Rachel said. “Just try and bear it, hopefully it will stop soon; it’s just going to start burning again if I wipe it off. Once I finish applying the ointment, I’ll wrap everything up. It will be cold so hopefully it will calm you down.” Rachel explained while the girl on the bed fought against Rachel and panted as her face flushed with different colors. “Just try and think of something else.” Rachel said as she went back to coating the girls inner thighs and bottom.

“Emily!” Rachel yelled when she was done. “I put something in the freezer for Anna! Would you bring it here please? My hands are gooey!”

“Yeah, sure!” They heard until a few moments later Emily opened the door and stuck her arm in handing Rachel a frozen...diaper?! “Alright, sweetie, this should help with the swelling and calm you down.” She explained as she unfolded it and slid it under Anna, whose eyes nearly popped out from the sudden cold. “You’re all set.” Rachel said after taping the garment around her waist and throwing away her gloves. “I know it’s a diaper, but don’t use it!” Rachel stressed. “You are going to be hurtin’ if you do.”

“Mmm.” Anna moaned as she shifted her weight around trying to focus on the coldness under her butt and in her crotch to relieve her desire for sex. “Thank you, Rachel…. for doing this.” She managed to say while the black haired woman covered her back up with a sheet.

“Don’t worry, once you’re feeling better, Delia will probably put you two to work in the restaurant.” Rachel said eliciting a groan from Emily.

“Don’t remember waiting tables being a part of nursing.” Emily complained under her breath.

“Fine, you want to play nurse? Start telling me what you did differently in this ointment.” Rachel said.

“What makes you think I did anything different?” Emily said crossing her arms. “Fine, I had an idea that if blood flow was increased to the affected areas then the healing time would be reduced.” Emily said as Rachel sighed and shook her head.

“That’s all good and well, but don’t you remember where Anna had to have it applied?” Rachel asked.

“Yeah, so?” Emily said looking puzzled as she stared at the pained expression on Anna’s face who continued to whimper and shuffle about.

“And do you know what happens when blood flow is increased to sexual organs?” Rachel asked sighing again when Emily shook her head. “Sit down; it’s time to talk.”

“About what?” Emily asked nervously as she took a seat on the edge of the bed next to Anna.

“Sex.” Rachel said rolling her eyes as the two girls on the bed simultaneously blushed. “Look.” She said after a sigh. “How do your lips feel after I rubbed that stuff on?” Rachel asked ignoring Anna’s question of “mine or hers?”

“They’re all tingly; It feels nice.” Emily said.

“Uh-huh, alright, now imagine that feeling down below.” Rachel said as Emily’s eyes suddenly went wide in understanding. “You just made an aphrodisiac, and judging from the amount of discomfort your friends in, a powerful one at that.” 

“Sorry, Anna, I had no idea that would happen.” Emily said grimacing at the look of discomfort on her friends face.

“I’m going to kill you when I can move again.” Anna said rolling over onto her side so that her back was to Emily.

“Try and get some rest, dear.” Rachel said patting Anna’s head and removing the girls glasses before setting them on the nightstand next to her. “I don’t think I’ll need to remind you of the consequences and pain you would feel later if you try to touch yourself.” Rachel whispered into her ear knowingly causing Anna’s face to glow bright red. “Just try and put up with it.” She said dragging Emily out the door with her before closing it leaving Anna alone in the room. Once their footsteps could no longer be heard, Anna immediately grabbed her glasses off the table and broke out the diary again to continue reading.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

“So tell me about your travels.” Mrs. Ketchum said from her spot on the couch with Namine in her lap purring away while Mrs. Ketchum lightly stroked her fur.

“I didn’t get very far.” Emily admitted with a grin. “Never got past the forest.”

“Did you get lost again?” Mrs. Ketchum sighed shaking her head while Emily shrugged. “So what happened to your friend? I didn’t even get to say hi.”

“She should be taking a nap.” Rachel said joining the others on the couch. “Poor thing tried to use poison oak as toilet paper.”

“Ooh.” Delia said grimacing. “What was her name, Emmy? You need to properly introduce me when she’s feeling better.”

“Yeah, I will.” Emily said taking a bite out of a sandwich. “Her name’s Anna.”

“Anna,” Mrs. Ketchum said thinking out loud. “Have I met her somewhere before? She looks familiar.”

“About that.” Rachel said clearing her throat. “Can I talk to you in private, Delia?”

Emily sat back as she watched the two women silently head to the back of the house as her moms bedroom door was opened and then closed. What was that about? Emily wondered as she went back to chowing down on her sandwich. She was about to ask Namine how her stay at the daycare was but was distracted by yelling coming from her moms room.

“She can’t stay here!” Mrs. Ketchum shouted while Rachel tried to shush her. “She can’t take my baby!”

“Delia, Emmy’s almost an adult now.” Rachel hissed. “She’s free to come and go as she pleases now; no one’s taking her. Look, I questioned her ok, she doesn’t recognize her anymore. Besides, where’s she going to go covered in poison oak?”

“Do you have any idea what her father could do if he found out!” Delia hissed back. “What if she figures it out?”

“From what? How could she possibly find out?” Rachel said calmly. “Izzy is dead, remember? It’s not like she’s going to suddenly come back and tell her what we did.”

“What about your grandfather, or the Dr.?”

“They are in just as much at risk as we are. They won’t tell.” Rachel said trying to comfort the woman.

“RACHEL!!!” Everyone heard yell from Emily’s room.

“I told her not to touch herself.” Rachel said with a sigh. “I’ll be right back, I need to go re-apply some ointment on our guests butt.” She groaned leaving and entering the girls room with Emily in tow. “Let me guess…” Rachel said smirking until she saw the glare on the brunette's face.

“You... took her... from me!” Anna screamed at the top of her lungs as her body shook with deep sobs. Rachel looked at her puzzled for a moment until she saw what she was holding in her hand.

“Anna, what’s wrong?” Emily asked concerned. She had never seen a look of such...hatred on her face before.

“Emmy, go visit the professor.” Rachel said blocking her from Anna before she found out anymore. “I need to have a chat with your friend.”

“But, Anna’s-”

“I SAID LEAVE!” Rachel screamed at the now startled girl who silently took off down the hall and out the front door. Rachel stood awkwardly in the doorway watching the girl as tears of anger slid down Anna’s face.

“Is-is that...Izzy?” Anna managed to choke out. “Tell me this is all a lie!” She screamed holding up the diary. Rachel sighed before closing the door behind her and barely avoiding the diary that was chucked at her head.

“Anna, try and calm down; I can explain.” Rachel said motioning with her hands half-way up and extended out. “How much do you know?”

“I know that your daughter died so you stole my sister.” Anna said gritting her teeth and glaring up at the woman. 

“Anna, both Emily and Amy are my daughters.”

“Her name ...is Izzy!” Anna yelled bending over the bed and picking up her clothes.

“Anna...there were complicated circumstances involved.”

“Why?” Anna yelled as tears streamed down her face. “Why doesn’t she remember me?”

“Izzy is gone, Anna. She’s not coming back.” Rachel said sitting next to the girl on the bed.

“But...but I don’t understand. It-it said all you did was switch the bodies.”

“No, Anna.” Rachel said with a sigh. “We did something much worse than that. We regressed her to an infant and re-raised her as Emily.”

“But what I saw that night! I’ve never been able to shake the images of Izzy being impaled by a tree. Why are their no scars on her stomach? How did she end up with scars on her legs then?”

“We found faint traces of a hallucinogen in her system that night. I think you were all drugged. As for the scars, we faked them.” Rachel admitted. “We thought you were dead, Anna. We did what we thought was best for Izzy. From what I heard, isn’t it best she grew up with us away from your father?”

“Why-why didn’t you take me too!?” Anna sobbed collapsing back on the bed in a heap unleashing every emotion she had been bottling since the accident. “I lost everything! My mom, my dad, my sister! He just left me! He never even visited when I was recovering in the hospital!” She cried into her pillow leaving a trail of snot and tears into the fabric as Rachel silently rubbed the girls back and allowed her to vent. “Now I don’t know what to do!”

“What do you mean, sweetie? I know it’s not the same, but aren’t you two close? Wouldn’t you just feel closer to her knowing she’s your sister you’ve missed so much?” Rachel asked as Anna cried even harder.

“That’s why I don’t know what to do! I love her!” Anna choked out.

“I’m confused; isn’t that a good thing?” Rachel asked as she laid sideways wrapping her arms around the sobbing girl and bringing her closer as she gently stroked her hair.

“No! I’m IN love with her! She’s my girlfriend.” Anna choked out. “Now I find out she’s my sister!”

“Oh.” Rachel said as she stopped petting the girl’s hair and stared at her. “So that’s how she got poison oak in her mouth and fingers.”

“Why did you regress Izzy?” Anna asked after a few minutes of silence.

“We didn’t want her to experience the same pain we were in. Also I saw it as my second chance.” Rachel admitted after a moment of silence to think. “I missed both Izzy and Emily’s childhood because I was young. I wanted to keep them, but like the diary said, I was young and alone. I did what was best for them, but jealousy prevented me from getting any closer to Emmy until it was too late. When Emily died it came out of nowhere, and it crushed both myself and Delia. We made the choice out of longing for Emily even though we knew it would never be quite the same. She needed what we thought was a family and I needed a daughter. I’ve lived here with Delia since raising Emi- Izzy.” She said with a sigh. “It was like this time I got to be apart of both of them growing up. Of course it would have been different if we had known you were alive. By the time we saw you on the news it was too late.”

“Was she happy?” Anna asked as she tried her best to digest all this new information while Rachel nodded.

 

“We told everyone that she had had a stroke, and that berries had saved her life. That’s how she became so interested in them. Regressing her seemed to have opened up more of her brain to learn and absorb new things.”

“I can’t forgive you. You killed my sister, but I guess I can understand why you did it.” Anna said as she looked at Rachel with her swollen red eyes. “I guess it was better than growing up with my dad.”

“Just so you know, Izzy was adopted. You and Emily have no biological relationship.” Rachel said but Anna just shook her head. “Just something to think about.” Rachel said covering the girl back up with the sheet before making her way to the light and turning it off. “Anything you want?”

“Izzy.” Anna mumbled as she closed her eyes from the emotional exhaustion and fell asleep.


	32. Emily's Diary ch 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group tries to decide what should be done about Izzy.

Professor Oak leaned against the door frame wiping his face with the back of his hand as he looked at his pleading granddaughter and then to Delia who bit her fingernail anxiously. They were both crazy he thought before letting out a sigh.

 

“For the last time, Daisy, you can’t switch the bodies!” Professor Oak said looking to each woman sternly. “Do you have any idea what kind of consequences would await you if anyone came looking for her!?” He yelled.

 

“They’re not going to come looking for her if they think she’s dead!” Rachel said crossing her arms as she felt her agitation level boiling. “We have every document to pass her off as Emily if they ask. Her birth certificate, photos, home videos-”

 

“This is highly illegal!” He said. “Improper disposal of a body, kidnapping, brainwashing; the list goes on!” Professor Oak said counting each offense off on his fingers.

 

“Grandpa...please...what would you suggest I do then!?” Rachel asked fighting back the tears of anger, sadness and frustration.

 

“Oh, I don’t know...maybe….something LEGAL! And ethical. The police will be here soon, let them handle it.”

 

“How could you say that?” Rachel asked standing up from the couch in Delia’s living room. “She’s my daughter; how can you expect me to just send her off after losing her family?”

 

“Daisy, Delia.” He said slowly looking from each woman. “You’re still distraught over losing Emily; you’re not thinking things through.”

 

“She needs a family.” Rachel said.

 

“Brainwashing her is not the way to do it! I’m putting my foot down now. My answer is NO!” He yelled. The three of them sat in awkward silence until crying could be heard coming from the back of the house causing Rachel to immediately jump up and see what the matter was.

 

“What’s wrong, sweetie?” Rachel asked softly after knocking on the bedroom door and entering. She flicked on the light to reveal the 11 year old girl with knees bent up towards her chest sobbing in her lap. Izzy only shook her head and continued crying without looking up. “I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s wrong.” Rachel said sitting on the edge of her bed. “Did you have a bad dream?” She asked after a few moments, but Izzy only shook her head once more. “Please tell me.”

 

“I-I-” Izzy tried to say, but couldn’t manage to choke out the words. Rachel sat closer with her and held the girls hand, but Izzy refused to look at her.

 

“Honey?” Rachel whispered trying to ask as sensitively as possible. “Are you wet?” She asked smelling the faint trace of ammonia in the air as Izzy cried even harder and nodded. “It’s alright; it’s nothing to be so upset about.”

 

“But...But I’m 11!” She said looking up with tear streaked cheeks.

 

“That doesn’t matter. You were in a car accident, honey. Your bodies just in shock is all; You’re not in trouble.” Rachel said softly trying her best to calm the distraught girl down. “Now how about we get you cleaned up and you try and get some more sleep, okay?” She said before going to collect the changing supplies and setting them down on the bed. Next Rachel guided the girl from out from underneath the covers before gently sliding her sweatpants down her legs and off her feet. Izzy blushed and looked away when she heard the side of the tapes being ripped and slightly shivered from the sudden cold when her wet bottom was exposed to the air. “Might be a little cold.” Rachel warned as she began cleaning Izzy’s thighs, butt, and privates.

 

“I-I can clean myself!” Izzy mumbled wincing from the moist towelette and grimacing once Rachel produced another diaper.

 

“Sorry, hun, I’m sure you can. I guess I’m just on autopilot.” Rachel said ignoring Izzy’s protests as she grabbed her legs and lifted them up to slide a new diaper underneath. “There you go; all nice and clean.” Rachel said giving the girl a playful swat on the backside. “Back under the covers.”

 

“Please don’t tell my mom.” Izzy mumbled crawling across the bed and back under the comforter. Rachel frowned biting the edge of her lip as a wave of anxiety hit. Izzy needed to know the truth, but she just couldn’t be the one to break it to her.

 

“What’s your home life like?” Rachel asked as nonchalantly as possible while sitting on the edge of the bed. Izzy just shrugged as she laid back against the pillow and pulled the blankets up to her chin.

 

“It’s alright. I spend most of my time with my sister, since my mom and dad have been fighting a lot.” Izzy explained rolling onto her side in order to face Rachel.

 

“Oh, are you close with your dad?”

 

“No, he spends all his time at work and when he is home he…” Izzy said before trailing off and looking away.

 

“What?”

 

“It’s nothing.” Izzy said quickly. “I-I’m tired.”

 

“It is late.” Rachel agreed as she moved forward to place her hand on the girls shoulder, but frowned when Izzy flinched. “What was that?”

 

“Nothing.” Izzy said staring at the bedspread.

 

“Why are you so jumpy? I was just going to do this.” Rachel said gently rubbing Izzy’s shoulder, but quickly noticing a slight look of discomfort on her face. “Does that hurt?”

 

“A little bit.” Izzy admitted. “Probably from the crash.”

 

“Take off your shirt.” Rachel demanded.

 

“Oh...okay.” Izzy said pulling the borrowed t-shirt off while Rachel examined Izzy’s shoulders more closely in the better lighting.

 

“What are these marks?” Rachel asked as she lightly traced with her finger what looked to be five small bruises that were beginning to show on each shoulder. Izzy just shrugged refusing to make eye contact as she let the woman examine her. “GRANDPA! COULD YOU COME IN HERE?” Rachel suddenly shouted causing Izzy to flinch.

 

“What?” Professor Oak asked poking his head in.

 

“Come look at this and tell me what you think these are.” Rachel said standing up from her spot on the bed to make room for the aging professor.

 

“I don’t get it; it’s just some light bruising. Most likely from the car accident.” He said looking at it for a second before looking away.

 

“Izzy, could you stand up, please?” Rachel asked before Izzy reluctantly climbed out of the bed shirtless to stand in front of the two adults. “Now what does it look like?” Rachel demanded. Professor Oak looked at it for a second before lifting his hands up to Izzy’s shoulders and matching his fingers up with the marks.

 

“Like someone was grabbing her.” Professor Oak admitted with a sigh. “Probably a man judging from the width of the markings.”

 

“Izzy.” Rachel said bending down to look the girl in the eyes. “Who did this to you?”

 

“No one.” Izzy started to say, but was met with an angry glare from Rachel. “Dad.” She finally admitted barely above a whisper. “He’s been drinking a lot.”

 

“Hypothetically, if you ever had to live alone with your father, what would you do?” Rachel asked.

“Run.” She whispered before Rachel turned to look at the professor.

 

“Alright, okay, I’ll do it.” He said with a sigh before leaving the bedroom and heading toward his lab.

 

……………………………………………………………………………………….

 

Four hours later Izzy sat on the living room couch staring off into space too numb to cry anymore. They had finally told her what she had suspected all along. Her mother and sister were dead and she was going to have to live with her dad. They hadn’t said she HAD to live with her dad, but it was the logical step. The young girl curled into a ball resting her head on the armrest as she brought her feet up on the cushion.

 

“Izzy, sweetie, are you okay?” Rachel asked concerned.

 

“Go away.” the girl mumbled into her arm flipping over onto her other side so that her back was to Rachel.

 

“It will be okay.” Rachel whispered.

 

“No it won’t!” Izzy yelled turning to look at the women as more tears filled the girls eyes. “My mom and sister are dead and now I have to live with my dad that hates me!” Izzy said before breaking down in sobs.

 

“No, sweetie.” Rachel said sitting next to her and physically moving the limp girl into her lap. “You're not going back.” She said wrapping her daughter in her arms as she rocked the crying girl back and forth. “You’re going to stay here with me and I’ll take care of you like I should have done 11 years ago.” Izzy wondered what she meant by that last comment, but she didn’t feel like talking so instead she let herself be held as she rested her head on the black haired womans chest.

 

“He’ll come looking for me.” She said after several minutes of silence.

 

“No he won’t, because as of right now; you’re dead.” Rachel said as Izzy opened her eyes in alarm. “Did you know that you were adopted?” Rachel asked as Izzy nodded. “Did you know you had a twin sister?” This time Izzy shook her head looking confused. “She died last night at the same time you crashed. My grandpa is out right now putting her in the car.” Izzy’s eyes went wide with shock. “I’m your biological mother.” Rachel whispered holding the girl tighter. “You’re my daughter and I’m not going to let anyone hurt you.”

 

“So everyone will think I’m dead?” Izzy asked.

 

“We’ve talked it over and we’re going to let you decide.” Rachel said gently tracing her palm across Izzy’s back. “I can call and stop them and you can go live with your father and wait for us to win custody of you in court.”

 

“He’ll win.” Izzy said flatly. “He has money.” Rachel nodded in understanding. Even though Izzy was only 11; she understood the power money had over people.

 

“Or you can help us fake your death and you can stay here.”

 

“I want to stay with you...mom.” Izzy said hugging the woman as Rachel’s stomach did a flip with happiness.

 

“You have two options now.” Rachel said as the professor came back inside. “Nobody knows Emily -your twin sister- is dead yet. By faking your death you would need to take on the identity of Emily and become Delia’s daughter.”

 

“But I thought I was your daughter?” Izzy asked confused.

 

“You are, but Delia is Emily’s adoptive mother.” Rachel explained.

 

“But I wanna stay with you.” Izzy mumbled.

 

“Here’s where things get tricky. We can take the pain you're feeling away; we can make it feel like you’ve always lived here your whole life.” Rachel explained. “You won’t remember any of this.”

 

“How so?” Izzy said noticing she was now surrounded by Professor Oak, Delia, and now the town Dr.

 

“How would you feel about becoming a baby again?” Professor Oak asked. “You would essentially be regressed to an infant and then re-raised as Emily. If you agree to stay here, after tonight, Izzy will essentially be dead.”

 

“And you won’t make me go back?” Izzy asked.

 

“No, there will be no going back.” Professor Oak said. “Are you okay with this?”

 

“Yeah, there’s nothing for me to return to.” Izzy said wiping her tears away with her arm before clinging back onto Rachel. “Do it.”

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

Delia and Rachel sat on either side of their new daughter. It had been almost a week since Izzy had been mentally regressed. While raising an 11 year old baby had been proving to be quite challenging, both women had quickly learned to love new Emily. Rachel had decided to move into Ash’s old bedroom once Delia had suggested it while Tommy moved in with his father. While it wasn’t the same as raising an actual baby, Rachel was determined not to miss New Emily’s childhood.

 

The whole regression process had run smoothly. Professor Oak had used a Hypno from his lab which used Amnesia to erase all of Izzy’s memories and knowledge until she was nothing more than an empty shell ready to start anew. The Dr. monitored the process before taking a scalpel and slicing similar scars into the girls leg in order to replicate the markings on Emily. When he was done he wrapped her leg in bandages before Professor Oak broke the trance. The resulting screams coming out of the girls mouth had everyone covering their ears until Rachel had finally managed to calm her down by holding and rocking her until she had fallen asleep in her lap on the couch. Newborn screams with 11 year old lungs.

 

While Izzy did have to go to Delia in order to pass her off as Emily, Rachel had made it clear she wanted to be a bigger part of her life now and Delia agreed to her conditions and invited her to move in. Although both women knew this would never bring the real Emily back, taking care of Izzy had lifted their spirits dramatically.

 

“Where’s Emmy?” Rachel asked covering the girls eyes with her palm before quickly uncovering them and shouting. “There she is!” Babified Izzy giggled loudly and clapped her hands grinning from ear to ear as her bright green eyes shone with happiness as Rachel’s did the same. “I love you, Emmy!” Rachel said pulling the girl into a large hug as the girl giggled and crawled into her lap.

 

“Look what mommy has for you!” Mrs. Ketchum said handing Rachel a bottle of milk.

 

“OOh.” Emmy cooed reaching her arms up for it while Rachel held it up out of arm's reach.

 

“Calm down. Let me give it to you.” Rachel giggled before guiding the rubber nipple into the girls mouth. “There you go.” She said softly once Emmy started suckling while leaning against Rachel’s chest and slowly closing her eyes.

 

“Aww, looks like someone’s getting sleepy.” Mrs. Ketchum said smiling before getting up to retrieve the futon, blanket and pillow to lay out in the living room for Emmy’s nap. “Does she need a change?”

 

“Hmm, she’s a little damp, but she should be fine until after her nap.” Rachel said after feeling through the leg holes and checking the back of her diaper. After quickly switching the empty bottle for a pacifier Rachel gently picked her up and set her down on the futon before covering her up with the blanket. “Have a nice nap, Emmy.” Rachel whispered.  
“R-R-Rachel!” Mrs. Ketchum yelled from the back of the house. Rachel quickly entered her friends bedroom and saw what she was pointing to. There on the news was the funeral of Izzy and her mom and in big words under a video of a very distraught looking young lady on crutches was the words “Annabella Silph: Lone Crash Survivor.”


	33. Just Let it Out ch 22

It had been three days since Anna had learned the truth of Emily’s identity. Her sister was alive and well, so why wasn’t she happy Anna wondered as she cleared away customers empty plates off the table. She shook her head trying to clear her thoughts and re-tied her hazel colored hair into a ponytail. She watched Izzy-or Emily- for a moment taking guests orders before heading with her tub of dishes to the restaurant's kitchen. Rachel hadn’t been kidding about Emily’s mom, well other mom, putting them to work; as soon as Anna could walk pain free she was handed a broom and told to make herself useful. She quickly got the feeling from Delia that she wasn’t welcome, but Rachel told her not to worry; she’d warm up to her eventually. At least Emily was in the same boat sort of. Anna much rather would have been waiting tables than doing dishes, but Delia probably figured she was rich and didn’t need the tips. Or she hated her; either one a possibility. 

“You can’t avoid me forever.” Anna heard over the running faucet as she scrubbed away remnants of ranch dressing off a plate.

“I’m not avoiding you.” Anna said after turning around to find Emily with her arms crossed leaning against the entrance of the kitchen. 

“You’ve been acting strange ever since we got here!” Emily said pinning up the new orders on the line and retrieving the next dishes to be brought out to the waiting customers. 

“I just... have a lot on my mind right now.” Anna mumbled as she went back to work before Delia found her “slacking off” and found her something worse to do like cleaning the bathrooms or something. 

“Then why won’t you talk to me about it?” Emily argued before leaving the kitchen and re-appearing a few minutes later with another ticket of orders. “If this is about my mom making you work consider it paybacks for your aunt making me clean toilets all day.” Emily joked as she shoveled ice into cups before filling them with various soft drinks. 

“It’s nothing like that.” Anna said with a sigh before fanning herself and pulling her shirt out a few times to cool herself down in the hot and humid kitchen. She debated pushing Emily out of the way and sticking her mouth under the soda tap, but shook the thought away lest she find herself up on the roof cleaning out the storm gutters if word ever got back to the she devil-Emily’s mom. Second mom? Third mom? This was so confusing! Emily didn’t even realize she was adopted; let alone twice along with three different name changes. 

“Then what?” Emily demanded turning to face her with a scowl. “You won’t even cuddle with me.” 

“Friends don’t cuddle.” Anna pointed out. 

“No one was even up last night and why have you been sleeping on the couch?” Emily asked as she picked up a large circular tray and began loading drinks onto it. 

“Your bed’s too small for both of us.” Anna said turning her attention back to the many dishes that were beginning to pile up. 

“Our beds are the exact same size! Tell me what’s wrong! What were you and Rachel talking about the other day?” Emily said clearly getting agitated. Anna just continued washing dishes and pretended she hadn’t heard her even though half the restaurant probably had. “Fine!” Emily yelled before grabbing her tray of drinks and heading out the doorway. Anna just sighed using her forearm to wipe the sweat out of her eyes. 

Delia had made it abundantly clear the night Rachel had revealed everything that if she even breathed a word about this to Emily, or anyone, she’d put in her in a diaper lined with poison oak. Anna shifted uncomfortably at the thought for two reasons: the first of having poison oak down there...again and second: Delia had been in contact with her aunt and knew of her punishment methods. 

Anna moaned in frustration as she wiped her face with her soapy water logged hands. Just what was she supposed to do? It was obvious she didn’t see Emily the same way anymore. How could she? She was her sister! True they weren’t blood related, but it was still way too weird. Whenever Emily tried to snuggle or kiss her all Anna saw was the Izzy of five years ago. It was clear she’d have to break up with her, but if she couldn’t tell her the real reason why, Anna doubted they could keep even their friendship. Anna’s eyes stung with tears. She didn’t want to lose Emily, and if she lost Emily, she’d lose Izzy all over again. She knew Rachel told her Izzy was gone, but how could that be? Izzy was right there in front of her! 

Anna began to feel a knot forming in the pit of her stomach. She needed to get out of here! Anna untied her apron and tossed it a bin before making her way into the restaurant while ignoring Emily’s questions. Anna walked out the door and pulled out her cell phone and checked the time. It was still two hours before she was allowed to leave, but Anna didn’t care anymore. She’d have to face whatever punishment her aunt threw her way for leaving early; all Anna knew was that she couldn’t stay here anymore. 

“You’re back early.” Rachel said looking up from her spot on the couch. “Delia let you out?” 

“No.” Anna said making her way straight into Emily’s room to get her stuff packed. She grabbed her backpack out of the corner and started shoving all her laundry and personal items inside.

“You okay?” Rachel asked getting a look at Anna’s tear streaked face. “What’s wrong?” 

“I can’t stay here.” Anna said continuing to pack up her stuff. 

“You guys get in a fight or something?” 

“I can’t see her as Emily!” Anna said collapsing onto the bed as her voice cracked with emotion. “I tried and I just...can’t. All I see is Izzy now!” 

“Izzy is gone.” Rachel said slowly. “We’ve been over this.”

“So was Emily, but that didn’t stop you!” Anna shot back as she rolled over onto her stomach and began sobbing loudly into a pillow. “y-y-you h-have t-to t-tell her or i’ll lose her f-forever!”

“Anna, why did you take off like that? My mom’s pissed!” Emily said before stopping to see her girlfriend collapsed in a ball on her bed crying loudly. “Anna, why won’t you tell me what’s wrong?” 

“Emily,” Rachel said with a sigh “Now’s not a good time.” 

“IT’S NEVER A GOO-” Emily started to yell becoming irate at being pushed to the side again.

“WE CAN’T DATE ANYMORE CAUSE YOU’RE MY DEAD SISTER!” Anna suddenly shouted making Emily freeze.

“WHAT? Anna...it’s me...i’m not your sister…” Emily said confused looking from Anna to Rachel.

“I thought you were dead this whole time and i’ve been so alone until I met you and then I fell in love with you but it turns out you died so they switched the bodies with your twin and your really my sister Izzy!” Anna babbled into the pillow while Emily stood confused. 

“Anna...you’re talking crazy! You’re scaring me…” Emily said backing away while looking to Rachel for help. “What’s wrong with her?” 

“You’re not the first Emily.” She suddenly heard coming from the ground. Emily looked down to see Namine entering the room to see what all the commotion was. 

“What do you mean I’m not the first Emily? Of course I am...there’s only one of me. Stop it you guys, you’re scaring me. Rachel, tell me she’s talking crazy.” 

“Show her the picture.” Anna said lifting her head off the pillow. “What’s she going to do, run away? She’s already moved out” Rachel bit her lip anxiously as she met the look of utter confusion on Emily’s face before sighing and digging through one of the drawers before emerging with an old picture. 

“Please don’t be mad, Emmy…” Rachel said handing her the picture. Emily took it and stared for a full minute without uttering a single word. “Emmy…”  
“I already knew I was your daughter; I’m not stupid. I pretty much figured that out when I was 13 and wasn’t getting my moms boobs.” Emily finally said looking up from the picture. “ We look almost identical; but who’s the other baby?” 

 

“Well, I guess I should have figured you already knew. As for the other baby.” Rachel said before sighing. “That was your sister, Emily.” 

“What do you mean? I’m Emily?” she said while Rachel shook her head. 

“Emily died five years ago from Raticate poisoning.”

“But...I got bit...I got poisoned. I..I remember being sick and...and bottle fed!” Emily said wide eyed while Rachel went into the drawer and pulled out Emily’s death certificate. “I...I don’t understand! How am I alive if it says I died five years ago!?” She said looking at Rachel after examining the document. “This isn’t funny!”

“Emmy...You’re not actually...Emmy.” Rachel finally said looking at the startled girl sympathetically as she patted the side of the bed next to her motioning for her to join them.. “17 years ago I gave birth to two twin girls; Emily went to Delia and Amy, who was then re-named Isabella, went to the Silphs. Emily was poisoned badly and died during surgery five years ago. That same night there was a car accident along route one where you were pulled out of the wreckage.”

“No! This can’t be right! I’m Emily!” The distraught black haired girl yelled backing away. “This isn’t funny!” 

“There was so much blood everywhere and the car was completely totaled. We thought you were the only survivor; so we took you home and used a Hypno’s Amnesia to forget everything. We switched the bodies and raised you from that point on as Emily. Don’t give me that look, please. We thought we were doing what was best.” Rachel said anxiously watching the girls reaction.

“That’s why we have to break up.” Anna mumbled. 

“What! No, Anna...This can’t be real! I-I’m not your sister!” Emily said desperately. “W-we’re not even related! I was adopted!” 

“She’s right you know.” Rachel said patting Anna’s shoulder, but Anna just shook her head.

“I’m sorry, Em, but everytime I look at you all I see is Izzy.” Anna said getting up from the bed and grabbing her backpack.

“But you’re not my sister!” Emily said desperately as her eyes filled with tears. “Please...no. I have no memories of you from before. You’re my girlfriend...please…I don’t care that they switched me and lied...as long as I have you-”

“Anna, please think about what I told you. Izzy is gone; she may be Izzy physically, but her personality, memories everything that would make Izzy Izzy is gone. You have to let her go.” Rachel said. “Just think about it. You’re going to have to choose between the memory of your little sister and your girlfriend.” 

“I’ll think about it.” Anna said slinging her backpack over her shoulder. “I’m headed back to the pokemon center; I...need time to think this over.” She said before walking out the door.

“No, Anna, don’t go!” Emily shouted trying to chase after her, but Rachel held her arm. By the time Emily broke free Anna was gone. “ANNA! ….Don’t leave me.” She cried letting herself fall to the ground. 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

In ten minutes Emily was packed and ready to go; It would take about a day and a half on foot to get back to the pokemon center if she didn’t get lost. Ignoring Delia’s and Rachel’s attempts at getting her to stay the night; she grabbed Namine and took off on foot. She’d talk some sense into her then. How was this all even possible she wondered as she ran through the forest ignoring the bug catchers that wanted to battle. She wasn’t Emily? She was Izzy? Why did she remember being Emily? Why did she remember things from when she was little? Namine...Namine knew she thought as she dug through her pocket and released her pokemon.

“You! Start explaining.” Emily said as she kept up a brisk walk with Namine jogging by her side.

“I don’t really know. It was a long time ago, one day you were a different person by the same name. Except you were…”

“Except I was what?” Emily said as she pushed through the trail beating branches away and even passed a few Rattata without a second glance. 

“A baby.” Namine said growling at the purple mouse just daring it to make a step closer. “You were a really big baby.”

“Thanks.” Emily said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

“No, I mean you were literally a baby in a girls body. You’d run into things, cry, throw tantrums, be bottle fed, changed, bathed, everything. Don’t you remember when Misty used to babysit you?”

“I do, but, all of that...wasn’t because I was sick?” Emily asked stopping to set up camp once it was too dark to see. 

“No.” Namine said watching Emily try and fail to start a fire. “That’s just what they told everyone.” Once Emily finally got the fire started the two of them sat talking before she pulled out her sleeping bag and the two of them snuggled in for the night. As soon as the sun began to rise, Emily slowly crawled out from underneath the covers waking Namine in the process.

“Namine, come with me.” Emily said stretching. “I need you to be the look out.”

“Look out for what?” Namine said annoyed at being woken up so early.

“I need to go; I’ve been holding it since last night.” Emily said pressing her knees together. 

“What do you need me for? Just go.” Namine said curling back in a ball on the ground. 

“But-but the bushes might have Rattata.” Emily moaned crossing her legs for emphasis. 

“Then don’t go in the bushes.” Namine said. “There’s no Rattata here.” 

“I can’t just...ugh fine.” Emily mumbled as she looked around in all directions to make sure no one was coming before pulling her pajama bottoms down to her knees and squatting. “This is actually kind of fun.” Emily admitted listening to the loud pattering of liquid landing onto the dead leaves below her as she watched it flow down in a stream changing paths with every obstacle it came in contact with.

“You are way too easily amused.” Namine said with a yawn while watching her master completely transfixed watching herself pee before finally getting up and walking over to relieve her own bladder. 

“I’m ready when you are.” Emily said after changing back from her pajamas into her jeans and slipping her shoes on. They continued on with their hike for several more hours stopping every now and then to rest or to collect some kind of foliage she thought might make a useful ingredient for her plant experiments. “Ugh, I’m so tired!” Emily moaned dragging her feet inside the pokemon center when they finally made it back. “I’m going to kill Anna for leaving me back there without a ride.” She said as she made her way the elevator. Emily bit her lip anxiously as she rode to the third floor in silence as she waited to see if Anna had come to a decision yet. She peeked her head down the hallway to find the door to Anna’s room ajar. “I’ll grill her later.” Emily said to herself as she headed toward the room. “For now I just want to sleep!”

When Emily pushed the door open all the way and turned on the light her mouth dropped open. She stared wide eyed at the now empty room. Quickly Emily darted to the closet to find all of Anna’s clothes and possessions gone. “What…” Emily said in confusion as she walked to the now bare bed and picked up a note left behind along with a certain black card.

 

Emily, 

I’ve gone back home to Saffron City to take over Silph Co in my father's place. Please don’t come looking for me. In exchange I won’t tell anyone what your family did. I know you’ll make a great nurse someday. 

-Anna 

 

“No no NO!” Emily screamed ripping the note to shreds and collapsing on the ground in a crying heap. “Anna...why? Why couldn’t we talk about this! Why didn’t you wait for me!” Emily said curling into a ball on the floor. 

“You weren’t supposed to be back so soon.” Nurse Joy said with a sigh standing in the open doorway as she watched the distraught girl awkwardly.

“Why!?” Emily yelled without turning around. “Why didn’t you stop her?” Emily slightly flinched when she felt a hand on her back a minute later as a figure lowered itself onto the floor next to her.

“They found her father’s body this morning. Officer Jenny said it was a suicide.” Nurse Joy explained. 

“Why?” Emily asked looking up.

“I guess Silph Co’s been in a financial crisis for years.” Nurse Joy said. “He probably knew he was in trouble and decided to take the easy way out. That man always had an issue with pride. Couldn’t handle that he was shooting blanks, couldn’t handle his family was leaving and couldn’t handle his company going bankrupt.” 

“Shooting blanks?” 

“No sperm.”

“I know what it means.” Emily mumbled. “I meant how was he Anna’s father?”

“Anna was also adopted.” Nurse Joy explained. “Just like you were, Izzy.” 

“So she told you.” Emily mumbled turning back around. “Don’t tell me Rachel’s her mom too.”

“Rachel called me after you left and explained, and no, Rachel’s not her biological mom; I am.” Nurse Joy admitted. “ I was pregnant at 16 and gave the baby up to my older sister and her husband, who couldn’t conceive. Four years later I convinced my roommate to do the same with you after she admitted she had tried to make herself miscarriage.” 

“I feel so wanted.” Emily said sarcastically.

“You should, from what it sounds like you had three different moms fighting over you. Now c’mon; get off the floor.” She said physically picking up the 100 lb girl up by the armpits and half walking and half dragging her over to the bed. 

“Why didn’t she say good bye?” Emily said as tears fell down her face. “Why couldn’t she even break up with me properly?!”

“Losing you was very hard on Anna. You two were very close as kids so for her to find out you’ve been alive all this time and not remember her. I think it’s probably too hard on her to have you so close but not be able to have what each of you want.” Nurse Joy said tucking her new niece in. 

“What do I do?” Emily asked numbly. 

“You move on. You do the internship as planned with or without her.” Nurse Joy said. “I’ll give you the weekend, but come Monday morning you start the program.”


	34. Just Let it Out ch 23

“Emily!” The whole hallway heard as someone pounded on the girl’s bedroom door. “Wake up!” 

“Mmm.” Emily groaned pulling the blanket over her head. “I’M COMING!” She yelled after the incessant pounding continued. Emily slowly sat up taking her time to stretch and rub the sleep out of her eyes. “Sasha...what?” She growled after opening the door to find the brown haired girl standing in the hallway smiling. “You know I’m not a morning person.”

“It’s already 10:30!” Sasha said rolling her eyes and pushing past the half asleep teenager as she sat on her bed. “You were up late playing with your plants again, weren’t you?” She tsked taking in the disarray of the once tidy room that looked more like a nursery for plants than a teenage girls dorm room. 

 

“I think I finally *yawn* found the right combination to ward off bug pokemon.” 

“They already have those...they’re called repels...you can buy them across the street.” Sasha said slowly. 

“But those ward off all pokemon not to mention they’re full of harmful chemicals.” Emily said as she began listing off one after another. 

“Yeah okay, hippie, I got it. All natural and organic.” Sasha said rolling her eyes. “This is why no one wants you as a roommate.” She teased looking around at all the potted plants and flowers. 

“You’re just jealous because I got to keep this room.” Emily said sitting on the chair and stretching before opening the blinds to her window and gazing out over Cerulean City.

“That’s because you pretty much claimed it as your own by refusing to leave it for 5 days after Ann-” Sasha started to say, but stopped as she saw Emily visibly freeze after hearing that name. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be, I’m over it.” Emily said refusing to make eye contact as she kept her gaze out the window. 

“Then how come you refuse to talk about it, huh? All you do is work and then lock yourself in your room with your plants.” Sasha said rolling over to stare at Emily’s back. “You need to go on a date.”

“I don’t talk about it because there’s nothing to talk about. We dated for four months, she left, big deal.” Emily said with a shrug. “It’s been two years.” 

“As your best friend.” Sasha said standing up and putting an arm around Emily, who raised her eyebrows at her. “I think you need to get out; there’s other girls out there.”  
“I’m not into girls.” Emily said for what felt like the millionth time.

“So sleeping around with Anna was what, an experiment?” Sasha said with a coy smile. 

“Who said we were sleeping together?” Emily said hiding her blush. 

“Escape ropes...chocolate syrup...hicky’s the size of-” Sasha whispered in her ear giggling.

“Okay, okay, we might have done...stuff.” Emily said shrugging the older girl off. 

“Details, please.” Sasha said throwing herself on Emily’s bed and resting her chin in her hands. “This is the most you’ve ever been willing to talk about her without getting all mopey and depressed.”

“There’s nothing to talk about, and I do not get mopey and depressed.” Emily said brushing her bangs out of her face. “I was a little upset at first but-”

“Five. Entire. Days.” Sasha said holding up her hand. “I think you were more than a LITTLE upset.” Sasha said taking in Emily’s crestfallen features. “You know if you ever need to talk about it.” Sasha added a little gentler.

“There’s nothing to talk about.“ Emily repeated again cutting her off and turning away to hide her face as she heaved a heavy sigh. “Besides, you just want to know if we sixty-nined.” 

“That’s not true. You were a wreck and I think you hide yourself in your work so you don’t think about her.” Sasha said studying her friends facial features once Emily finally turned back around. “You really loved her didn’t you.” 

“I really don’t want to talk about it.” Emily mumbled wiping at her eyes. “It’s embarrassing.”

“What is?”

“Because it’s been two years! Two years! I should be over her! I shouldn’t still be thinking about her when I fall asleep wondering what she’s doing or if she remembers me! I shouldn’t miss the way she’d tease me when I was feeling self conscious or hold me when I was upset.” Emily said wiping her eyes before tears had a chance to run down her face. “I haven’t seen her, or talked to her in two years!” 

“C’mon.” Sasha said pulling Emily down onto the bed. “You’ve been bottling this up for too long.” 

“I’m sorry, really I’m fine. It’s just stupid. I don’t know why it still hurts after all this time. What do I expect? She’s running a major business now; she probably doesn’t even give me a second thought anymore.” Emily said staring up the ceiling twirling her now shoulder length hair around a finger. 

“She cared enough to leave you that card.” Sasha said. “Anything you could ever want for free and yet you still pick berries in the field trying to come up with alternatives.” Sasha said shaking her head. 

“I’m trying to make antidotes for both humans and pokemon. My sister died when she was ten to a poisoning that had no cure at the time.”

“I’m sorry.” Sasha said. “I didn’t know you had a sister.” 

“Heh, I didn’t either.” Emily mumbled before sitting up and walking over to the desk to pull out a jar of green goop. “If you really want to help; stick out your arm.”

“Uh-uh! No way!” Sasha said springing to her feet. “Remember the last time you tried to use me as a guinea pig.”

“So you got a little diarrhea, big deal.” Emily smiled walking towards her with the jar of goop.

“A little diarrhea?! I lost 8 pounds in three days!” Sasha said eying the jar suspiciously. “I’m almost out of sick days thanks to you. You never did tell me what that was supposed to be.”

“A gentle laxative.” Emily said smiling innocently while she stirred the contents of the jar with a wooden tongue depressor. 

“Gently my ass.” Sasha grumbled. “You better remember me when you're rich from all this stuff.” 

“And thanks to you I now know to only use half a lippan berry instead of eight.” Emily said. “Stick out your arm.”

“No way!” Sasha said backing away. “Tell me what you're testing that for first.” 

“An energizer. Supposed to help give you more energy and help you focus. Name your price.”

“Take my weekend shift so I can see my boyfriend.” Sasha said as Emily frowned.

“I meant from the mart.”

“No way. You can’t buy me with a few free items. You want me to be your test subject; you have to work for it.” Sasha said crossing her arms.

“Fine.” Emily said after a moment’s thought as Sasha reluctantly stretched out her arm so Emily could apply the green goo to the inside of her forearm.

“So...did you guys really...sixty-nine?” Sasha asked giggling as Emily rolled her eyes. 

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“Idiot.” The 23 year old woman mumbled from her seat in front of her large desk as she watched the security footage of a certain pokemon centers room. “I never stopped thinking about you.”


	35. Just Let It Out ch 24

Anna Silph sat at the massive desk with her head resting in her hand as she listened intently to her CFO feeling more and more overwhelmed with every passing second. She fanned herself for a brief moment with some files on her desk before unbuttoning the top of her blouse to get some air. Even if the twenty-three year old was only there for show; this job was more than she could handle she thought as she stared at the presentation with a blank face.

“As you can see if we don't do something soon Silph Co will become bankrupt in less than five years.” The man said as he finished reading his report.

“I thought Silph Co was the only manufacturer around? What did my father do with all the money?” Anna asked as she tried to make sense of all the graphs and charts that could have been in a completely different language for all she knew. Three years ago she was just a med student, but since her father's suicide she was suddenly thrust into this position overnight. How she had become the new face for Silph Co she’d never understand. Everything had happened so fast that one night. With the death of her father she had inherited his, what she thought at the time, billion dollar company only to realize that it was going downhill fast.

“A large chunk of it was being funneled into Team Rocket. With Silph Co no longer being affiliated with them it gives us about an extra two years before we go under. Millions were also paid in fines and damages to cover the cost of your father’s crimes, not even mentioning bribes over the years to keep people quiet.” The CFO explained.

“If everything is squared away and legit, why are we still going under?” Anna asked.

“Sign of the times.” The CFO shrugged. “Studies have begun showing the long term effects of our products. Repels are bad for the ozone, potions are decreasing the lifespan of pokemon over long term exposure. Everyone wants a magic cure with no ill side effects.”

“What if we lowered prices in the marts?” Anna suggested only to have the man shake his head.

“It’s not an economy problem. People are willing to spend more money just to avoid our products whether they’re harmful in the long run or not. Your father's actions left a bad taste in people’s mouths when the test pokemon’s living enclosures were reported on the news. That’s why you’re here. We needed a young face to be the new image of Silph Co. People want to know that we care for the well being of pokemon.” He explained.

“I do! I’ve kicked out Team Rocket and banned Pokemon testing.”

“People are still anxious you will follow in your father's footsteps.”

“Not much I can really do about that.” Anna said resting her head on her desk. “So what are people buying?”

“Roots, herbs, berries. People are looking for organic and natural remedies this day and age.”

“Organic, huh.” Anna mumbled tapping her pen on the desk.

“About that girl you’ve been watching…”

“No.” Anna said cutting him off.

“Why not? It makes the most sense. Her research is exactly what we need. With the proper funding-”

“NO!” Anna repeated louder this time. “It’s complicated.” She finally mumbled feeling the glare of her CFO.

“Well then you better un-complicate it!” He said crossing his arms. “Hundreds of people’s jobs are on the line here. Unless you want to be living on the street that is.”

“I’d rather live on the street than in that house.” Anna mumbled under her breath.

“How many successful components has she come up with now? Two or three?”

“Seventeen.” Anna mumbled staring out the window overlooking Saffron City.

“Why are you even hesitating? Call her or she’s finding an anonymous note underneath her door telling her about the camera in her dorm room.” He threatened.

“You wouldn’t.” Anna said snapping her head around to glare at the man.

“For someone who threw such a fit about invasion of privacy; for her to turn around and do the same thing.”

“Let me sleep on it.” Anna grumbled.

“I knew you’d see reason.” The man said smiling as he collected his papers and packed them back into his briefcase. “I’ll see you tomorrow about your decision.”

Once five o’clock finally rolled around Anna packed up her stuff and slowly made her way home to the large, empty mansion she grew to despise with every passing day. She didn’t need a place this big; an entire family didn’t need a place this big! Anna had grown used to living out of the small dorm room by herself and she found the large space to be eerie. The mansion had 17 rooms, 9 full sized bathrooms, a kitchen the size of a restaurant and a dining room to hold excessive numbers of guests. Anna had thought of putting it on the market several times and getting a small apartment, but it was her childhood home. She just wasn’t ready to part with the many wonderful memories of growing up here before her family was taken from her. It was just her now, sitting alone in the seat she always sat at as a child at the large 24 person mahogany table. 

“Ah, Miss Silph. You’re home early.” Anna heard causing her to jump before taking in the sudden appearance of the mansions caretaker, Olga. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” Anna had dismissed the majority of her father’s staff. She didn’t need servants doing her laundry, security, or a personal chef. She had decided to keep her childhood nanny though more for company than anything; She was the closest thing she had to her family from back then. 

“Sorry, Olga, Sometimes I forget you live here too.” Anna said with a weak smile to the blond German woman. 

“This place isn’t going to take care of itself.” she nodded. “When are you going to have a family?” She suddenly asked causing Anna to nearly choke on the water she was drinking. “This place has never been the same since. It needs more people.” 

“Eh, I don’t know.” Anna said with a shrug once she had collected herself.

“You’re Kento’s most eligible bachelorette, there’s probably hundreds of guys who would line up around the block for the chance to take you on a date. You just have to find the right one and get married.” Olga said sitting across the table from Anna.

“They just want the money.” Anna mumbled. “I had someone special once, but it wouldn’t have worked out.”

“Why not?” Olga asked.

“I just couldn’t get over someone else.” Anna said. “It caused problems.”

“So they broke up with you? Don’t worry, time heals all wounds. You’ll find another guy.” Olga said, but Anna just shook her head.

“It got complicated so I ran away.” Anna said sadly. “I hurt someone I loved because I thought it would have hurt worse if I stayed.”

“Would it really have been that bad?” Olga asked.

“I don’t know, but it’s too late now. It was years ago.”

“Do you still care about that person?” Olga asked before getting up and returning a moment later with a cup of tea for the both of them.

“I do.” Anna said with a sigh as she took a sip from her cup. “It doesn’t matter now though.”

“If you still care about him; why not get back in touch?” Olga asked after Anna let out a long depressed sigh. “Maybe he still cares about you too.”

“I don’t know what to do.” Anna groaned into her empty china tea cup. “Their research is what Silph Co needs, but I don’t know how I could ever face them again.”

“All the more reason to do it and get it over with.”

“I guess.” Anna said biting the inside of her cheek. “I’m going to my room. Good night, Olga.”

“Why do you still sleep in the bedroom you had as a kid? Why don’t you use the master suite?” Olga said clearing away their cups and saucers.

“It’s too big.” Anna said with a shrug. “And it was my parents.” She mumbled.

“It’s yours now take it.” Olga insisted. “You need to stop living in the past.”

“I like the size of my room as is.” Anna said before excusing herself and making her way up the marble staircase and to her room. She had always wondered since the day she had returned why her father had kept her and Izzy’s rooms the way they left them. When she had first opened her old bedroom door for the first time in seven years she had expected to see storage; not all of her belongings as is. Maybe he just never got around to it. Out of sight out of mind Anna thought with a shrug as she entered her freshly vacuumed room. Other than a few upgrades for her older self to enjoy like the new laptop sitting on her desk, she kept pretty much everything the same. Anna made her way over to her king sized canopy bed and noticed Olga had set out her pajamas for her. Once a nanny always a nanny Anna thought with a smile until she picked up the nightgown and out fell...a diaper? 

“Olga.” Anna mumbled with a blush as she chucked it aside. 

Last years anniversary of the accident had been especially hard on Anna as it had been the first she had had to face alone. For the entire month her bedwetting had almost become a nightly occurrence instead of maybe once or twice a week. I guess it is almost around that time she thought. Now that she was famous, even more so than she was before, she had run into an embarrassing predicament when her yearly bedwetting cycle had begun the previous year. It wasn’t like she could just run into the mart on pretense of picking up supplies for the pokemon center or grab a few diapers from the hospital wing anymore. Although she had never enjoyed being diapered at any other time, she found a just the tiniest amount of comfort in wearing them to bed around the time of the anniversary or any other stressful day. Using them was an entirely different story she thought with a shudder. She had never really understood why Emily had always hated them so much.

The night Anna had run out she had decided to go without it and figured she could phone her aunt in the morning to send her some, but she had woken up completely soaked in the middle of the night. She wanted to appear to Olga as an adult now; that she didn’t need anyone caring for her. Anna sighed in frustration as she stripped her bedding. Not wanting Olga to know Anna had gathered her wet clothes and sheets and headed to the laundry room. What she hadn’t expected was running into the woman half way there at 3 o clock in the morning. When asked what Anna was doing up carrying all her sheets, the girl tried to lie and say she had broken out in hives and that she was going to wash her bedding. Before Anna could stop her, Olga had taken her bedding and instructed her to take a shower and that she would bring up an antihistamine later. Once Anna had returned to her room she found Olga had already made up her bed for her with the woman herself waiting for her.

“Hives? That’s the best you got?” Olga had asked with her arms crossed and eyebrows raised as Anna stood awkwardly with nothing but a towel wrapped around herself. “You’re not a child anymore, Miss Silph, you don’t have to go out of your way to hide it. I’m not going to spank you.” She said with an amused grin before getting serious. “Have you been feeling alright? Maybe you should take a few days off work.”

“It was just a one time thing.” Anna lied. “Like you said; i’m an adult now. Next time I’ll do my own laundry; it’s no big deal.”

“Next time?” Olga asked suspiciously making Anna fidget in place. “Try and get some sleep Miss Silph.” She said letting the matter go sensing Anna’s uncomfortableness with the topic. After a few nights in a row of hearing the washing machine in the middle of the night and a shower running Olga had demanded answers. Backed into a corner Anna was forced to reveal her situation this time of the year presented to her. Olga just sighed and asked why she didn’t just ask her to pick up supplies in the first place. 

Present day Anna let herself fall face first onto her mattress as she brought one of her pillows up to her chest and squeezed it against herself. Just what was she going to do? So many people’s jobs were at stake and here she knew someone who could possibly help yet she was reluctant to ask over a matter of...pride? Selfishness? Fear? Yes that was it. She was scared. She had never been so scared in her life as she picked up her cell phone and shakily dialed in the number for her aunt. One ring. She could do this! Two rings. On second thought, maybe she should wait till morning. Three rings. What if she said no? Four rings. She wasn’t going to answer she’ll just try again later and-

“Anna?” Nurse Joy asked. Damn it. After a few deep breathes she finally found her courage to speak up.

“Hi.” Anna mumbled into her cellphone not really feeling like talking face to face through video hologram. 

“Anna, are you okay?” Nurse Joy asked a little concerned. 

“Yeah, I’m just… I just needed to, um...h-how is she?” Anna finally managed to choke out. “E-Emily…”

“She, well, she works a lot. Physically she’s fine, but…”

“But what?” Anna asked.

“She keeps to herself a lot. Doesn’t leave unless she has too. I’ll send Sasha up every once and a while to check up on her.” Nurse Joy explained.

“Oh.” Anna said as they each stayed on the line in awkward silence.

“You know you could always get back in touch with her.” Nurse Joy suggested.

“Actually, I wanted you to pass on a message for me. I-I couldn’t do it myself. Tell her to come to Silph HQ in three days with her experiments. We are looking to move towards organic products and I thought if we funded her research…”

“I’ll try, but there’s no promises. She puts on a front whenever you're mentioned. You really hurt her you know.”

“I know.” Anna said barely above a whisper. “There’s a lot of people's jobs on the line though.”

“I’ll pass on the message, but don’t get your hopes up.” Nurse Joy said. “So how’s my big, powerful business tycoon?”

“I’m doing...good.” Anna said quietly. “It’s...lonely.” She admitted with a sigh. “I miss you guys.”

“We miss you too.” Nurse Joy said.


	36. Just Let It Out ch 25

Emily sat at her desk frowning while Sasha paced nervously back and forth scratching at the large welts that had begun to form on her forearm. What went wrong? Emily wondered going over the list of ingredients. Three Persim berries, two Oran berries, one Luppa berry. It didn’t make any sense.

“Emily! Make this stop or I swear!” Sasha moaned as she tore at her skin.

“Don’t worry I can make something real quick to make it stop.” Emily said jumping up to harvest a couple plants until she realised she was out of Oran berries. “Sasha...I can’t make anything to help. I need Oran berries and I’m out.”

“Ugh! This is the last time I let you test products on me!” The brunette yelled before opening Emily’s bedroom door and slamming it shut behind her. Emily stood silently for a moment sighing before plopping down in her bed. What’s wrong with me, she wondered as she stared up at her ceiling. She was moody, tired and just couldn’t concentrate on anything lately. Normally she could whip up two new successful recipes a month, but lately it seemed like everything she created was a horrible failure. 

“Oh yeah, it’s almost May.” Emily mumbled to herself as she rolled over onto her side and held her pillow to her chest. 

“What’s wrong, mom?” Namine asked hopping up onto the bed. “You’ve been really down lately.”

“It’s nothing.” Emily mumbled as she reached out her hand to pet her Eevee who snuggled up against the young woman’s side. Soon another small four legged creature hopped up onto the bed to join them. “Hey, Roxas.” Emily said holding out her palm to beckon the two year old male Eevee closer. 

"What in the world is all over your face?" Namine said with a sigh as she approached her son and began licking his face clean. "Sometimes I wonder why I ever let you out of your Pokeball." Namine said.

"Mooom." Roxas whined as he grimaced at the feeling of his mother's tongue working its way through the fur on his face. "I'm just going to get dirty again." 

"You wouldn't get so dirty in the first place if you'd just stop playing under the bed." Namine chastised holding her son down with her paw so she could finish his bath. 

"But i'm bored!" Roxas complained. "I want to go outside!" 

"So you can get beat up again by those Beedrills; I don't think so." Namine said. 

"I almost had him." Roxas mumbled underneath his breath. 

"You weren't even close." Namine laughed. "You would have been Spearow food if I hadn't come saved you. You're lucky I'm so strong." 

"You're only a level 30; You're not that strong." Roxas said. "Once I'm a Flareon i'll be even stronger than you."

"Keep dreaming, kiddo. A funny looking rock isn't going to make you stronger, it's only going to change your appearance." 

"It did you." Roxas grumbled. "Do that thing where you evolve."

"You've seen it a hundred times already!" Namine mumbled as she laid down next to Emily. 

"Please." Roxas begged wagging his tail. "I want to see my future self." 

"Emily, put him back in his pokeball. My son thinks I'm a circus act. Why doesn't he bother his father; he can turn into any Pokemon at will." Namine said before yawning. 

"All Ditto's can transform; You're one of a kind." Emily said listening to the two of them banter. 

"All right all right." Namine said before slowly standing up. "What will it be?"

"Jolteon!" Roxas said happily bouncing up and down on the bed as the mother Eevee's necklace glew purple and she herself began glowing a bright white as her form grew several times larger until the once small Eevee took up half the bed. Once the glowing faded there in Namine's place stood a yellow, spiky furred Jolteon. "Now a Flareon!" Roxas cheered as the Jolteon once again began glowing and shifting until a red and white furred pokemon stood in it's place. Emily watched with a small smile as she watched Namine change form after form for her son.

"Sorry, kiddo, time's up." Namine panted after 20 minutes when she suddenly changed back into her original Eevee form and the rock around her neck ceased to glow. 

As soon as Roxas was born, Namine's stance on fighting had changed 180 degrees. She had wanted to become stronger in order to protect him so while Emily searched for plants and berries in the forest, Namine fought with every stray rodent and bug that came within eyesight until she had gotten comfortable enough to take on trainers. She started with a few Bug Catchers as both Emily and Namine slowly built up their confidence together. 

One particular day about a year ago while they were coming out of the forest an Ace Trainer appeared and began striking up a conversation. Emily wasn't particularly in the mood to talk with him and tried to move past, but he wasn't about to let her go and demanded a battle with her Eevee sensing an easy victory. Emily shrugged and thought why not, but frowned when Ace Trainer released a Farrow. This was way out of their league she thought as she tried her best to direct her Eevee out of harms way. Emily watched anxiously as the battle progressed. At the rate this was going Namine wasn't going to last much longer she thought. 

"If only I had an electric type." Emily had muttered. "Too bad Namine can't use any kind of electric type attacks."

Suddenly the stone on Namine's neck began to glow as she began evolving. "Namine..." Emily said shocked as her Eevee evolved into a Jolteon mid battle. What just happened? Both Emily and Ace Trainer stood staring mouth agape, even the Farrow had swooped down to get a view of its new opponent. In the chaos of the situation Emily saw her chance. She only had one shot if she wanted this to work and it was a gamble if Namine even knew this move. "Thundershock!" Emily yelled as bolts of lightening began chasing after the large bird until it encompassed the enemy and the bird fell paralyzed to the ground. "Bite!" Emily commanded as the Jolteon bared its fangs and lunged at the paralyzed bird as she sunk her teeth into its flesh causing the opponent to faint.

"Tastes like chicken." Namine said trotting over to her master victoriously as Emily threw her arms around Namine. As the two walked back together Emily's eyes bulged as Namine began glowing once again and started...shrinking?! Within 30 seconds Namine was back into her Eevee form. "What just happened?" Namine asked sounding a little disappointed as she realized she was no longer the pokemon she had once dreamed of becoming. 

"I have no idea." Emily said looking just as confused as Namine. She tried researching it on the internet, but couldn't come up with a single case of an Eevee evolving without a stone or even any pokemon evolving for a short period of time and then reverting. "It must have something to do with that stone around your neck." Emily said as Namine agreed.

"You think it's like the first time? When we merged." Emily nodded in agreement and soon they began experimenting with it. In no time at all the two discovered they could use it to transform Namine into any of the eeveelutions at will for a short period of time before she would revert back to her original form. As a result Namine's experience level soared since she would always have the type advantage as long as they could defeat her opponent in less than 20 minutes. The two quickly grew bored as the newness of battling wore off. Emily didn't need to keep at it for the prize money since Anna had basically left her a limitless credit card that didn't need to be payed back and Namine only desired to be at a high enough level to keep her son safe. The two agreed to quit while they were ahead as to not attract attention to themselves before rumors began to spread.

Emily was quickly snapped from her trance of memories and brought back to reality when she began hearing knocking on her door. She got up and answered it while preparing to apologize to Sasha and beg for her forgiveness. She was immediately alarmed when she opened the door a crack to not find Sasha, but Nurse Joy. Uh-oh, Emily thought as she opened the door a little wider to see Nurse Joy smiling suspiciously figuring Sasha had ratted her out about her failed experiments in order to get proper treatment for her skin lesions. 

"May I come in?" Nurse Joy asked as Emily stepped back to let the woman in before closing the door behind her. This couldn't be good. "I just wanted to come check up on you." Nurse Joy said sensing the girls uneasiness. 

"Oh, umm, I'm okay." Emily said sitting down on her bed as her aunt took a seat across from her in the desk chair. It still feels weird to refer to her as my aunt she thought while wondering what she had really come to see her about. 

"I wanted to talk to you about your plant experiments." Nurse Joy said after a moment of silence. Crap. She's not going to punish me with diapers is she? Emily thought fearing the worst. "How would you feel about getting officially funded by a company?" Wait, what? She had to have miss heard that. Clearly Nurse Joy had come to tell her to knock it off, not offer her a sponsorship, right?"

"What?" Emily asked confused.

"A company wants to sponsor and fund your research." Nurse Joy repeated with nervous smile. 

“What? Really?” Emily asked as her eyes lit up with excitement. “Wait...I know that look. What’s the catch?”

“N-no catch.” Nurse Joy said smiling. “I just got off the phone with Anna and she wants to meet with you on Saturday to discuss arrangements. WHAT? Anna!? Wants to meet with me… about my research…

“No.” Emily said shaking her head. “Tell her I’m not interested.”

“Emily, just go and hear her out. You two haven’t spoken since she left.” Nurse Joy said biting her lip.

“And whose fault was that.” Emily said bitterly. “Why now after two years?”

“Well you know Silph Co’s been in a financial crisis ever since and it sounds like they are trying to come up with new ideas to draw people in.”

“So what, she’s only reaching out to me now after all this time because she wants something?” Emily said feeling the lump beginning to form in her throat. “She’s just going to use me and toss me aside.” 

“This is a good opportunity for you. Don’t let a personal grudge get in the way of moving forward with your products. Silph Co’s the biggest name around, now’s your chance to show everyone what you can do. Maybe you two can even work things out, she is your sister after all-”

“She’s not my sister.” Emily said staring down at the floor. “I don’t want to work things out with her, I don’t want to meet with her, and I don’t want to talk to her!” Emily said.

 

“Fuck.” Emily said quietly as she held tightly onto her backpack as her legs jiggled with nerves as she stood outside Silph Co HQ the following Saturday morning. “You can do this.” Emily mumbled to herself as she tried her best to calm her breathing down. “It’s just a business meeting. Who says I’m even meeting with her. I’m probably just going to be pitching an idea to a worker who will reject it right then and there and that will be the end of it. Emily bounced for a moment in place before making her way inside the large fancy building. She felt self conscious as she walked inside in her flower printed sundress with her backpack hanging off one shoulder. She could feel everyone’s eyes on her as she took in the many suited and professional looking workers. 

“I got this.” She whispered to herself again as she walked up to the secretary station.

“Can I help you?” The blond woman asked putting her hand over the mouthpiece of her headset after Emily awkwardly stood in place for five minutes waiting for her to say something. 

“Umm, I’m here to see Anna.” Emily mumbled. 

“Anna?” The lady behind the desk repeated motioning with her hand that she needed more than a first name.

“Silph.” Emily squeaked as the blond woman raised her eyebrows.

“And do you have an appointment to see Miss Silph?” The secretary asked doubtfully.

“I’m not sure, she said to meet her here on Saturday, but didn’t say what time.” Emily answered as she felt her heart racing in her chest. 

“Name?”

“Emily Ketchum.”

“I don’t see anything in the computer under that name.” The secretary said sounding annoyed with the current situation. 

“But she said to meet her.”

“Look, I don’t know if you were one of her little friends in the past. “ The secretary said massaging her temples. “But If you want to see Miss Silph you need to make an appointment. She is a very busy person and does not take walk-ins.” She said turning back to her work.

“But I’m her sister.” Emily mumbled barely above a whisper.

“You think that’s funny? Miss Silph lost her family eight years ago. Who do you think you are to come in here and-”

“Is there a problem?” The two women heard as Emily saw the color drain out of the secretary’s face.

“N-no, ma'am, I was just telling this person that if she wants to meet with you she needs an appointment.” The secretary said quickly.

“She doesn’t need an appointment.” The voice said as Emily slowly turned to face the girl she hadn’t seen or heard from in two years. “Hello, Emily.” Anna said.


	37. Just Let it Out ch 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I have written for this until I make more. I hope you've been enjoying it.

“H-hi.” Emily mumbled as she took in Anna’s features and fancy business suit before turning away as her heart began pounding from nerves all over again.

“Let’s go to my office and talk, my CFO is waiting.” Anna said leading her to a private elevator before sticking a key card in the slot and stepping into the elevator as Emily followed behind smiling internally at the look on the secretary’s face before the doors closed. The two stood in awkward silence as they rode the elevator up the six floors until it opened to a suite.

“Woah.” Emily couldn’t help but say as she looked around at all the leather furniture, state of the art electronics, and a huge desk. And that view she thought as she looked out the windows that were floor to ceiling. “So pretty,”

"It's a nice view, huh." Anna agreed keeping her eyes glued to the back of the black haired girls head as she tried to stay as collected as possible. "You, uh, c-cut your hair." Anna said desperately trying to start a conversation and end the awkward silence that filled the room. Of course Anna already knew Emily had cut her hair six months ago, but she wasn't going to say anything.

"Oh yeah," Emily said running her fingers through her black hair that fell a little past her shoulders. "It kept getting stuck on branches in the forest." 

"You're cute... no I meant, it's cute, but not that you're not cute either, I meant..." Anna said stumbling over her words awkwardly before she finally gave up and stopped mid sentence covering her face with her hands. 

"Umm, thanks." Emily said as more awkward silence came between them.

"Do you want anything to drink before we get started?" Anna squeaked out heading over to the full sized mini bar.

"Coffee, please." Emily said as she laid eyes on the freshly brewed pot.

"This is, Daniel, the CFO. He pretty much runs the place." Anna admitted as she poured out three cups of coffee.

"Then what's your job?" Emily asked accepting the cup and taking a sip. 

"Her job is just to sit and look pretty; I do all the real work." The man said with a laugh. 

"I still have final say to everything." Anna said. "I still have to sit through all these meetings and sign documents all day."

"Oh." Emily said taking a seat in one of the leather chairs by the desk as she pulled a folder of papers out of her backpack. "I brought my notes."

"Great," Daniel said as Emily handed them over. "So tell me, what these can be used for? Sell it to me."

"Well, various antidotes for different kinds of poisons, one is a natural bug repellant while another can mimic pheramones to draw in pokemon during the spring." Emily explained.

"Interesting, there's one to promote healing for cuts and scrapes, laxative, antidiarrheal. These are for pokemon?" Daniel asked flipping through her notebook.

"Both humans and pokemon. I know most of these products already exist, but they're natural remedies without side effects mostly. Some of them are just for humans though since they are extremely powerful."

"What do the one's for humans do?" he asked.

"Basically what antidotes, paralyze heals, awakenings etc. do for pokemon. Say you got hit accidentally by a poisonous attack from standing to close during a battle, if you drink it, it will absorb the poison from your body and flush it out." Emily explained. "That one i'm most proud of. It took me about three years to get it right."

"This is interesting." He said continuing to flip through. "Sexual arousal?" He asked raising his eyebrows. "How'd you come up with that?"

"Heh, that was actually an accident. It started off as a cure for someone who had used poison oak as toilet paper. Once applied, it had some unexpected side effects." Emily mumbled as Anna crossed her legs and squirmed.

“What kind of dumbass uses poison oak as toilet paper?” Daniel asked to himself causing Emily to smirk as the two girls eyes met. 

“Anyway.” Anna mumbled as she tried her best to hide her blush. “Shall we get started?”

The three of them stayed talking late into the evening. They drew up plans and expenses of all the ingredients they would need to collect. Although Daniel didn’t voice it; he was very excited. Costs could be kept low, but with Anna’s ban on pokemon testing how could they test the products? 

“Pokemon Centers.” Emily announced once Daniel voiced his concerns. “Have the trainers sign a waiver agreeing to test Beta products and in return they get, I don’t know, a voucher for a free item in the pokemon mart.”  
“Hmm,” Daniel said thinking about it. “Anna does have family in the pokemon centers. If we got the nurses on our side it might work.” 

Suddenly a low growl could be heard coming from across the desk as Emily blushed and held her stomach. “Sorry,” She mumbled realizing she hadn’t eaten since breakfast and it was already 8 pm!? “Oh no.” She moaned looking at the clock.

“What? What is it?” Anna asked.

“I missed the check in for the pokemon center.” Emily admitted. Not only would she have to sleep outside, she wouldn’t get any dinner either. She really hadn’t thought this trip through. She hadn’t planned on staying this late. She really thought she’d just be handing in her notes and be back on the train within the hour. Trials? Testing and marketing? Royalties? This she had not expected. It was almost as if they were actually planning on putting this stuff on the market and not just tossing ideas back and forth.

“Pokemon Center?” Anna asked. “You live in a pokemon center. Why would you want to stay there?”

“Where else would I stay?” Emily asked confused. “I can’t afford a hotel.” 

“At my place.” Anna said as Emily’s face lost color. Stay with Anna? This whole meeting had been uncomfortable and awkward and now she’s inviting me to sleep at her place? 

“Do you have enough room? I mean, thank you, I’d really appreciate being allowed to sleep on your couch; much better than sleeping on the ground.” Emily said before looking to Daniel and Anna confused as the two of them chuckled.

“I don’t know, Anna, do you have enough space in that tiny little house of yours?” Daniel said with a grin.

“It’s going to be hard.” Anna said stifling a laugh of her own. “I mean, she even wants to sleep on the couch. Who does she think I am, royalty?” Anna joked before turning back to Emily, who sat awkwardly waiting. “Don’t worry, there’s plenty of space.” Anna said before looking at the time herself. “Should we call it a night and pick up where we left off tomorrow?”

“Sounds good to me.” Daniel said as he packed up his suitcase before shaking Emily’s hand and leaving the two girls alone in awkward silence. Tension quickly filled the room as the two sat trying to fill the uncomfortable air. Seconds seemed to painfully drag by as Emily tried and failed to think of something to say. She inaudibly cursed herself. Just this morning she could think of at least ten pages of text off the top of her head she’d love to tell Anna if she ever came face to face with her again, but now here was her chance and her mind was drawing a blank.

“How have you been?” Anna asked ending the painfully uncomfortable silence. 

How have I been? Emily thought to herself. ‘Great’ the voice in the back of her head said. ‘Tell her you’re doing great. Put on a happy face and tell her you’re doing just fine without her.’ “F-fine.” Emily mumbled. Way to show confidence her inner voice said sarcastically. “You?”

Anna let her own inner monologue run its course as she herself wondered what to say. Guilty? Lonely? Regretful? Scared? Stressed? Angry? All of the above? Forgive me! Please forgive me! She desperately wanted to say. Anna could feel the stinging in her eyes and throat beginning to form. No, this wasn’t the time. She wasn’t ready to open up just yet. Who's to say Emily would even just forgive her just because she asked her to. What did she expect? For her to just run into her arms and pick up where they left off? Did she herself even want that? She left because she couldn’t see Emily as anything other than Izzy anymore. Was that really the reason she left? 

“Anna? Anna!” She heard snapping her attention back to see the sleeve of her suit dripping with cold coffee from the cup she had apparently knocked over during her soul searching. 

“Ugh.” Anna moaned searching for something to clean up the spill with before shrugging and taking off her coat to mop up the mess. “I didn’t like this jacket anyway, it itches.” Anna said with a weak smile. “We should get going. I hope you don’t mind walking, it’s only like a 20 minute walk on foot.”

“That’s fine.” Emily said as they rode the elevator down to the now empty lobby and walked out the door. The pair walked in silence again passing by now empty businesses and the occasional apartment building before Emily’s stomach let out another audible groan for food as they saw a fastfood chain up ahead.

“I would kill for a burger and shake right now.” Anna said also noticing the approaching food establishment. “I haven’t had one in so long, but Olga would kill me.” 

“Why?” Emily asked. “Who’s Olga?” 

“She’s, uh, well she’s my, umm.” Anna said stumbling to find the right words.

“Girlfriend?” Emily accidently blurted out feeling her heart sink a little.

“No no!” Anna said getting flustered. “She’s my nanny!” Emily gave her a confused look, but couldn’t help but let out the air she was holding in anticipation. Why do I care if she has somebody else? Emily silently wondered chastising herself. “Well maybe nanny isn’t the right word. She used to be my nanny, now she’s more of a groundskeeper. Keeps the property up and is more for company.”

“Oh.” Emily said. “Well your nannies not here now, is she?” Emily said with a playful smile. 

 

“Mmm.” Anna moaned with a mouthful of cheeseburger. “This is so good.” Emily smiled a little and relaxed into the hard plastic seats. Prim, proper and rich Anna was gone suddenly replaced with the girl Emily knew as soon as a hamburger was placed in front of her. It was places like this where they used to go on dates. For a fastfood place full of people on a Saturday night, this place was awfully quiet she realized as she slowly turned her head only to be met with about a dozen different pairs of eyes watching them. 

“Why is everyone staring at us?” Emily whispered between sips of her shake. 

“Hmm?” Anna hummed mid bite of the burger she has nearly devoured in record time. She quickly came out of her food induced trance as she began to take notice of all the eyes watching them. No, watching her. She suddenly became aware of the glob of mayonnaise hanging down her chin as she quickly cleaned herself up. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea. 

“Miss Silph?” A voice inquired as the two girls turned to see a man nicely dressed, for a fast food chain, standing at their table. “I just wanted to introduce myself; I’m the owner. One of my employees said you were dining with us this evening so I came out to prove them wrong and then, here you are.”

“Here I am.” Anna agreed with a polite smile.

“If I had known you were planning on joining us I would have made sure the place was better maintained.” The man with the tucked in shirt and corny tie said.

“Don’t worry about it; it was spur of the moment.” Anna admitted. “I was just catching up with an old friend and we’d go to the one in Cerulean City all the time. Just thought it would be fun for old time's sake.” 

“Well if there’s anything, anything you need please don’t hesitate to ask.” he said gripping Anna’s hand while Anna sported a look on her face saying she’d rather be anywhere but here.

“Sorry about that.” Anna mumbled with her eyes cast down to the plastic table once the coast was clear. Why couldn’t people understand she just wanted to be left alone she thought with a heavy sigh. She didn’t want special treatment or people getting nervous at her mere presence. She just wanted to be a normal 22 year old. What would Emily think of her now? 

“It’s alright.” Emily said with a slight grimace as she felt the intensity of her fellow patrons stares almost as if they were judging her. Yes, that was it. It was as if she could hear them say “Why is someone like you hanging out with someone like Anna. Emily swallowed the lump in her throat as she realized Anna was far out of her league now. She was elite and Emily was...Emily? Then again Anna was always out of her league, so why were they together back then? That’s right, Emily thought, I reminded her of her sister. No wait, I AM her sister. At least I used to be. That’s it! “Hey, Anna?” Emily mumbled quietly so that the onlookers couldn’t hear.

“Yeah?” Anna said lifting her head trying to read the girls expression.

“When we get to your place, could you tell me about Izzy?” Emily asked. “I’m just curious about my past.” Which was technically true, Emily thought. It’s not everyday you find out you are not who you thought you were. She had only gotten a faint idea from Rachel as to what happened. Rachel also never omitted the story of her having peed in Rachel’s lap when they first met in order to embarrass her and that was before the memory wipe. 

Anna seemed a bit surprised at first, but nodded. “I’m ready whenever you are. I have photo albums at home.” 

To say Emily was shocked at the size of the house -no mansion- was an understatement. Anna lived here?! No wonder they were joking about her not having space. It was a hike just getting to the front door she thought as her and Anna walked the long path that led from the gate to the entrance. She couldn’t help but notice the property itself looked unkept. The lawn was high, weeds were growing wildly in the once lush flowerbeds, and plants themselves seemed to be dying out. 

“Guess I shouldn't have gotten rid of the gardener.” Anna admitted as she watched Emily looking about. “When I came back to live here it felt uncomfortable to have staff, but I guess somethings I should have kept.”

“What kind of people worked here?” Emily asked as Anna dug through her pockets and produced a key.

“Butlers, gardeners, chefs, nannies, drivers, accountants, maids.”

“Wow, and you let them all go?” Emily asked before she was left speechless as the front door opened to reveal the immaculate lobby. 

“Thought I didn’t need them.” Anna said letting Emily look around. “Like I said I kept Olga for company, but she does a damn good job keeping the place looking great.”

“Why thank you, but I cou-” Olga said coming into the room when she heard the front door open but froze when she saw Emily. The 19 year old stood awkwardly next to Anna as she felt herself getting scanned under the blond womans gaze. 

“Umm, this is Emily.” Anna said breaking Olga’s stare. 

“Emily?” Olga said in more of a question than a statement as she glanced from Anna to the new girl and back. “Right, sorry” She finally said. “I must be imagining things. Would you like anything, Emily?”

“No, thank you.” Emily said unconsciously stepping closer towards Anna. Emily was soon led through a tour of the house as the girls eyes grew wider and wider with each room she was shown. “How many people live here?” Emily asked gawking when she learned of the many rooms and square footage. 

“Just Olga and I.” Anna said with a shrug. “I don’t see her much though, I spend most of my time in my room. This place kind of creeps me out to be honest.” 

“Really, why?” Emily asked as they climbed the large staircase to the second floor. 

“I remember it being full of people, before everything happened it was busy and lively. Now it’s just empty and depressing.” Anna said before pausing at the top of the stairs and trailing her hand down the banister. “Heh, I remember we’d always slide down this thing and Olga would get so mad. You broke your arm falling off, and I got in so much trouble.” Anna laughed weakly. “We never did it again after that.” Emily flexed her arm and tried to remember a time where she ever broke it, but couldn’t remember. “Sorry.” Anna apologized as she led Emily down the hall to her room. “I know you’re not Izzy anymore.”

“What else did you guys do?” Emily asked.

“We’d get a mattress from the guest room and slide down the stairs. That was fun.” Anna said as she sat on her bed reminiscing. “Hey, come here. Want to see your room? My dad never touched it, everything is exactly as you left it.” She said leading Emily across the hall to the room opposite hers. 

“Wow.” Emily said looking around. It was a 11 year olds paradise. Flat screen tv hanging over a large queen sized canopy bed, toys everywhere and wall to ceiling bookcase full of of books and dvds and the latest video game systems. Well the latest as of 8 years ago Emily thought. Walking to the nightstand Emily picked up a framed photograph to examine it closer. She smiled as stared at the photo of Anna wrapping her arms around the 10 year old Izzy which was unmistakably her. She looked so much healthier than the photo’s of the real Emily. 

“Want to see more?” Anna asked.

“Yeah.” Emily said setting the photo down. 

“I’ll grab the photo albums just meet me in my room.” Emily nodded giving the room a final once over before closing the door behind her. She crossed the hall and waited on Anna’s bed for ten minutes before getting up and looking around. I wonder if she’s still a perv, Emily thought peeking her head underneath the bed where she usually stashed her “toys” Yep, still a perv Emily thought with a smile before seeing something else amidst the collection of battery operated devices. She frowned slightly as she stood back up and sat back down on the bed. Guess she still has that problem too, she thought holding up the pull on night diaper in her hand.

“So I know you're technically too young, but I thought-” Anna said coming back in but froze when she saw what was in Emily’s hand.

“Sorry, uh, it was on the floor.” Emily said dropping it. Anna quickly snatched the diaper and threw it in a drawer blushing. “Still happening?” Emily asked.

“Yeah.” Anna muttered blushing. “It’s been worse since I came here.”

“Oh.” Was all Emily could think to say before suddenly spying what Anna had brought into the room. “Is that?”

“Champaigne. Want some?” Anna asked picking up the two glasses. “We’ll just pretend you're 21.

“Bad big sister.” Emily said with a smile. “Yes, please.” Anna poured out two glasses and joined her on the bed with the photo album as they each sipped from their glasses. 

“Aww, you were so little!” Emily said looking at a picture of 4 year old Anna who was riding a tricycle outside. “So cute!” She giggled flipping through the dozens of pages of photographs. 

“What? What’s so funny?” Anna asked giggling herself.

“I don’t know, I feel funny.” Emily said with a large smile plastered on her face. 

“It couldn’t have been the nearly five glasses of alcohol you drank.” Anna said giggling as she herself felt foggy and lightheaded. 

“You had more than I did!” Emily said hitting her with a pillow glad the awkwardness between them was finally gone thanks to a little help from, umm, whatever that was she drank. 

“Want to do something fun?” Anna asked with a smile and glassy eyes.

 

This is a bad idea. This is a very bad idea Emily thought as she held on to Anna’s waist. Good bye mom, good bye Rachel. I’m sorry it had to end this way. “Ready?”Anna asked with a laugh holding on to the top of the stairs.

“No!” Emily said into Anna’s back as she held on as tight as she could. “I think I need another drink first, or five!”

 

“I’m going to do it!” Anna giggled gripping the stairs as she readied herself to push them down. “One! Two! Three!” Anna yelled as she pushed them off with her hands as they rode the mattress down the giant flight of stairs; each screaming all the way down until they roughly came to a stop halfway in the lobby. The both of them giggled madly as they tried to stand up before crashing into each other and falling back down. 

“What in the world are you two doing?” Olga said looking down on the two girls as they tried again to pull themselves up. 

“Juth having some fun.” Anna said as the two laughed at her slip up. 

“Anna, are you drunk?” Olga asked narrowing her brows . 

“A little.” Anna giggled. 

“And here I thought my babysitting days were over.” Olga said throwing up her hands and leaving. “Don’t you dare break anything!” She yelled behind her.

“So.” Emily said as they stared at each other. “Again?”

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“I mith this.” Anna admitted lying back down on her bed in her room and enjoying the buzz.

“Miss wha?” Emily asked lying back next to Anna. “And I can’t belieth we drank that whole bottle.”

“Thith, the two of uth just hanging out, and you.”

“You miss me?” Emily asked sitting up to look at her.

“Thuh, of course I do, I hate it here.” Anna said slurring her words slightly. “Did you think I didn’t?”

“Well, yeah.” Emily admitted. “You were the one that left.”

“And i’ve regretted it every day since! We had a good thing and I blew it.” Anna said sitting up and facing Emily. 

“You hurt me.” Emily said staring straight at Anna, her buzz giving her the courage to say what she couldn’t before. “You just up and left without even saying goodbye!” 

`”Please, I’m sorry!” Anna said as her eyes filled with tears. “Please forgive me. We can forget this ever happened and go back.”

“No.” Emily said shaking her head as the room slowly spun. “We can’t go back and I don’t know if I could forgive you right now.”

“Oh.” Anna said sadly.

“Maybe if you asked me tomorrow when we’re not drunk.” Emily said resting her head on Anna’s stomach as she closed her eyes. “And I missed you too.” She said after a minute as she smiled as one of Anna’s arms wrapped around her as she heard her whisper in her ear.

“I never stopped loving you.” 

“Who do you see me as now?” Emily asked twenty minutes later. “Am I Emily or am I Izzy?” She waited for an answer but all she got in return was some light snoring signaling that Anna was already passed out and soon Emily closed her eyes and did the same.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

“What happened to you two?” Daniel asked to the two girls who practically had to drag themselves into the office the next morning. 

“Not so loud.” Anna moaned clutching her head.

“I’m never drinking again.” Emily said resting her head on the cool leather armrest. 

“Celebrating too hard I see.” Daniel laughed as he opened up his brief case and pulled out some papers. “I’ll make it quick then. All you have to do is sign these papers and you’ll be apart of the Silph Co team.”

“What?” Emily asked looking up. “I thought you were just going to fund my research.”

“Well, yes, but you’ll be doing your research here in our lab as an employee.”

“Wait, so, I’d have to be here?” Emily asked. “How often?”

“We’re offering you a full time position at our company.” Daniel said. “So 40 hours a week, probably more once it’s ready to be marketed.” 

“When would this start? What about the pokemon center?”

“Well, monday morning.” Daniel said. “If you wanted to wait a week or two to say good-bye to your friends…”

“Where would I live?” Emily asked. “I thought this was just a passing thought.”

“No, we’re quite serious about this and would like you to start right away.” Daniel said. “There’s plenty of apartments around here.” 

“Just move in with me.” Anna blurted out.

“What?” Emily nearly shouted. 

“You don’t have to stay in the room across from mine, there’s like 20 other rooms to pick from, plus a pool, a gym, a-” 

“I-I guess.” Emily said feeling a little overwhelmed before looking up at Anna and taking a deep breath. “There’s something I have to do first.” Emily said as she walked closer to Anna. 

“What?” Anna asked growing nervous as palms began to sweat. Emily beckoned her closer until they stood face to face. “What...do you need to do?” 

“This.” Emily said as she suddenly pulled her arm back before punching Anna in the face. “Now I forgive you.”


	38. Just Let it out ch 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having some time to think, Emily decides not to stay and leave for the pokemon center. After a confrontation with Anna, Emily realizes her feeling for Anna weren't as un-requited as she thought they were.

Images of the past flashed before the brunet's mind as she tossed and turned in her sleep while whimpering. Someone, help! Anyone! Why won’t they answer me? She struggled against the restraints that held her up into the seat as she hung upside in the wreckage. MOM! IZZY! SOMEBODY! The fourteen year old screamed and thrashed ignoring the sharp pains in her legs until she could bear it no more. Exhausted from the pain, she let herself go limp against the seat belt that kept her from falling onto the hood of the car. She could faintly hear the sounds of her little sisters shallow breathing as strange colors and images danced before her eyes. She felt dizzy and lightheaded, but chalked it up to having hit her head. Looking up she saw her legs pinned together by the seat in seat in front of her as her legs oozed purple goo that dripped onto her clothes and face. The family luggage separated her and her sister. Exerting all of her remaining strength she managed to dig a hole through all the stuff to make out her sister's limp body. She rested her head against a suitcase and closed her eyes trying not to vomit as her stomach did summersaults with the strange sensations.

Once she caught a moment's rest, she lifted her head and peeked through the hole once again. There was something in the way of her vision. What was it? She blinked and tried to focus her eyes, but it wouldn’t leave. Was it a pole? No a tree branch; it must be a tree branch she thought realizing the car was amongst a heavily wooded area. She felt the nausea return as she realized it was coming out of her sister's body. She turned her head and gagged as she felt vomit trickling into her hair. She could vaguely hear people talking outside. What were they saying?

“...The girl is the only survivor. The mother appeared to have died from a head wound. There’s another girl in the back, but I can’t get to her. She appears to be dead as well; her face is covered in blood.” The girl closed her eyes and leaned her head against the suitcase as tears streamed down her face. I’m the only survivor? Mom! Izzy! Please don’t leave me. She wanted to talk to the people that would rescue her, but she was slowly losing consciousness from being upside too long. When she opened her eyes again she could hear the car door open as people moved about inside. How much time has gone by? Why am I still here? She peeked her eyes through the hole and took in her sister’s pale lifeless features once more. She really was gone. The door closed as she could hear people walking away. No! Where are you going? Don’t leave me here…

Emily opened her eyes in the darkened bedroom that had once belonged to her. Try as she might she just couldn’t sleep. The bed was perfect; better than anything she had ever laid down on before as was the comforter wrapped around her. It was the softest material she had ever felt. It was pure bliss so why couldn’t she sleep she wondered. Namine and Roxas sure took to the rich lifestyle quickly she thought watching the two furry lumps peacefully sleeping atop the blankets together. After another fifteen minutes of tossing and turning she sat up and rubbed her eyes before glancing at the clock on Iz- her nightstand. 2 Am. She’d go back to the pokemon center today. It was the last day to make her decision and she’d decided no. How would she break the news to Anna though?

What was she thinking turning this down? Her brother and his wife were living with Delia and were expecting a baby in two months. Try as they might, they kept getting turned away at every house and apartment they looked at. Ash quit his job as a ranger once he got married because he wanted to settle down, but now no one would approve a loan. Here she was given the opportunity to live in a mansion with a great job and she was going to just throw it away. Why? Because Anna couldn’t see her as anything but Izzy still? Because it was too awkward? Because it hurt. The thing she wanted was so close, but so far away. The awkwardness between them came back as soon as their buzz was over.

Emily sighed in frustration. She was really going to miss this bed she thought as she slipped out of the covers and out the door. As she made her way down the hall she heard a loud thunk along with some yelling coming from across the hall. Emily paused and stared at the door belonging to her ex. “Anna?” She knocked on the door but there was no reply except for some moaning. Worried, Emily opened the door to find Anna trapped in a ball of blankets on the floor thrashing about and yelling. She wanted to laugh, but stopped smiling as soon as she realized the older girl was crying.

“Anna?’ Emily said coming to her side to free her from the tangled ball of sheets and blankets, but froze once she heard Anna mumbling something.

“Don’t leave me.” Anna muttered. Emily gulped. How did she find out? No, wait, she was still asleep. Emily turned on the bedside lamp after smelling something foul before seeing the mess Anna was in and kneeled down to free her. Her face was covered in sweat. The front of her pajamas were stained with last nights dinner that had also ended up in her hair.

“Anna wake up!” Emily said more firmly as Anna slowly opened her eyes as she briefly looked around but her eyes stayed unfocused. “You’re burning up!” Emily said frowning as she felt the girls forehead. She looked up at the bed and noticed the large wet stain across the sheets. She definitely wasn’t going back in her bed. “Can you sit up?’

“Mrm.” Anna groaned in response lifting herself up an inch before lying back on the floor and shaking her head and mumbled something that sounded like, “spinning.”

“Okay, just stay there.” Emily said grabbing the pillows off the bed and sliding them underneath Anna’s head before going back to work at untangling her to reveal the soaked sheets wrapped around her. After throwing her soiled bedding in a pile she ran to her room and grabbed the blanket after shooing away Namine and Roxas. She thought better of it after getting another glance at Anna before setting it next to her and grabbing a few things from the bathroom.

“Mom…” Anna mumbled half conscious. First I’m her sister, now i’m her mom. Great. Wait, it’s today! Emily cringed, how could she forget today was the anniversary of the crash and she was just going to leave her…

“I’m sorry, Anna.” Emily whispered kneeling down beside her taking in the sick girls state. “Let’s get these dirty clothes off you.” She said as Anna mumbled something in agreement as she closed her eyes and let Emily strip her without a fight.

“Sorry.” Anna mumbled. “Thought I’d be ok.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Emily said thinking for a moment before going to Anna’s dresser and pulling out the diaper she had found the other night after wiping all the sweat off Anna’s chest and arms. “Why didn’t you wear one?” Emily asked as she began wiping Anna’s lower half down.

“You were here.”

“So? Not like we’ve never seen each other in diapers.” Emily said as she lifted up one of Anna’s legs to wipe it off.

Anna shook her head. “Thought I’d be ok ‘cause you were here.” She whispered.

“Because you had Izzy back?” Emily asked as she finished taking care of Anna’s accident and began unfolding the diaper, but paused when Anna shook her head.

“Because I had Emily back.” Anna croaked as Emily sat in silence for a moment. Had she misjudged the situation? She quickly snapped out of her trance and continued diapering her.

“Heh, guess it’s my turn to help you.” Emily said with a smile as she finished with the tapes and placed another damp washcloth on Anna’s forehead.

“That better not be the same one you wiped my butt with.” Anna mumbled with a weak smile.

“Nah, but that’s a good idea.” Emily said as she lifted the washcloth off of Anna and motioned like she was going to swap them.

“Noo!!” Anna said weakly as Emily put the washcloth back.

“Here.” Emily said offering her a hand. “Let’s get you back into bed.”

After Emily had managed to half drag, half carry Anna across the hall she laid her down onto the bed. “Try and get some more rest.” Emily said covering Anna with the blanket. “Do you want anything?”

Anna mumbled as she closed her eyes. “I don’t want to be alone.”

“Want me to get Olga?”

“She’s off this week.” Anna said.

“Now of all times?” Emily asked with a sigh. “I’ll bring up some water and see what I can find for your fever.” She said before heading down to the kitchen and filling a pitcher. “Cups...cups… here we go.” She said before searching everywhere until she found an anti pyretic...that expired five years ago.

“Here, Anna, drink some water.” Emily said handing her a cup. “And in case you get sick again.” She said setting a trashcan beside the bed.

“Thank you.” Anna whispered taking a few sips and setting the cup on the nightstand before closing her eyes.

“You’re shaking,” Emily said. “I couldn’t find anything for your fever. Should I go to the store while you sleep ?”

“No,” Anna mumbled weakly . “I don’t want to go to sleep.”

“Why not? It’s late and you’re sick; you need to rest.” Emily said worried. She had never seen Anna like this before. Anna had always been the strong one whom Emily had relied on. What happened? Was she always like this at the anniversary of her family’s death? No way she could leave her like this.

“Then would you stay with me until I fall asleep?”

“Yes,” Emily decided as she climbed into bed next to her. “I’ll stay as long as you want me too.”

“Thank you.” Anna mumbled as she scooted closer to Emily who wrapped her arms around her and held Anna’s trembling body close. Wait, was this really all the fevers doing? There had to be something more.

“What’s wrong?” Emily asked as she ran her fingers through Anna’s hair as the brunette sobbed and shivered in her arms.

“I saw your bags were packed last night. You were going back weren’t you?”

“Yes,” Emily admitted after a moment of silence. There was no point in hiding it anymore.

“W-why? You could have everything here! A job, a home!” Anna pleaded.

“But what I want is you!”

“Then why would you leave? I’m right here!” Anna asked looking up at Emily with her tear streaked face.

“It’s not the same! You don’t want me the same way I want you and it hurts! You want a sister and I want my girlfriend. You want Izzy, but I’m not-” Emily said but was suddenly cut off by Anna’s lips forcefully pressed against hers until she pulled back. Emily looked at Anna’s face confused for a moment.

“Izzy liked mint while you like chocolate. Izzy was social while you’re book smart. Izzy loved to be babied and taken care of while you’re stubborn and independent. Izzy would run around naked if she could while you wouldn’t leave the house in anything less than a parka if you wouldn’t get heat exhaustion. Izzy was terrified of my dad while you dropped a dirty diaper on his face. Izzy died when she was 11. She’s gone; she’s not coming back! I’m sorry I didn’t see that before, but I do now! I love you- no! I’m IN love with you, Emily Ketchum. Please don’t go.” Anna begged as she searched Emily’s face.

Emily sat in stunned silence. Anna... still loves...me?

“If I still thought you were my sister would I want to do this?” Anna whispered in Emily’s ear before gently pulling her in for a deep kiss that left the two breathless when they broke apart. “I love you, Emily.” Anna whispered slowly stroking Emily’s tear streaked face with her warm palm.

“Either you’re telling the truth or you and your sister had a very messed up relationship.” Emily joked with a wide smile as tears with a different meaning spilled out before leaning forward and lightly kissing Anna on the forehead. “Go back to sleep and I’ll hold you and fight away your bad dreams.”

“And you’ll still be here when I wake up?” Anna asked snuggling into Emily’s outstretched arms.

“I promise there’s no where else I’d rather be. I’ll stay and take care of you like you took care of me.” Emily whispered.

“But what happens when I’m better?” Anna asked between yawns fighting against the sleep that was quickly overpowering her.

“Then I guess I’ll have to just stick around and wait for you to get sick again.” Emily answered with a smile lightly stroking Anna’s face as she watched her slip into a peaceful dreamless sleep. “I love you too, Anna.” she whispered before resting her head next to Anna’s and doing the same.


	39. Just Let it out ch 28

Emily cringed as Anna began throwing up again for the twentieth time that day. She was in over her head she realized as Anna had failed to keep any of the medications she had bought her down. Even the tiniest sips of water ended up at the bottom of the trashcan by the bed. Emily set her book down on the adjoining seat on the couch in Izzy’s room as she reached for her cellphone to call for help. 

“I’m fine.” Anna insisted wiping her mouth with the back of her hand as she laid back down while letting out a moan that sounded inconsistent with her earlier statement. “I just need to sleep it off.”

“You’re not going to get much sleep when you keep choking on your own vomit.” Emily said before speaking with someone on the phone. 

“Why won’t you cuddle with me anymore?” Anna asked with a weak smile patting the empty side of the bed next to her. “I thought you loved me.” Emily cringed and scooted a seat farther away from the bed making a cross with her fingers. 

“I’ll love you from over here, okay? I called the pokemon center; someone will be here soon to give you something for the fever and nausea.” Emily said hanging up her phone.

“Since when does the pokemon center make house calls?” Anna muttered closing her eyes as she shivered underneath the blankets. 

“It does when the patients a millionaire.” 

“You didn’t say my name.” 

“Uh...well...I know someone. Nurse Joy kinda pulled a few strings last year and got someone back into school there.” Emily said. “She agreed to come help you out.” 

“An intern? They’re not going to be nervous dealing with me right?” 

“No, you’ve met.” Emily said picking up her book. 

“Am I going to get a shot?”

“Probably. Don’t cry.” 

“I’m not going to cry.” 

“You cried two days ago taking off a band-aid.”

“T-that was different!” Anna insisted with a pout. “It was stuck on my arm hair.” she mumbled closing her eyes only to be awakened a half hour later by voices coming down the hall.

“So where’s the patient?” A woman’s voice asked entering the room. “There she is.” Anna’s eyes went wide as she recognized the woman’s voice as an older version of Emily entered the room.

“It’s you! But how?” Anna muttered.

“It is I.” Rachel nodded smiling. “We really need to stop meeting like this, Anna.” She said setting her bag down on the bed before going through and pulling out some gloves. “So what’s the problem? I figured you learned your lesson last time with the poison oak so I’m going to assume it’s not that.” 

“Vomiting, fever, chills, that sort of thing. I’ve tried giving her different fever reducers and things for nausea, but she can’t keep them down.” Emily said sitting back down on the couch. 

“Hmm, it’s been going around this area pretty bad.” Rachel agreed pulling out a thermometer and putting it in Anna’s ear.

“Why does she get to have her temperature taken through her ear?” Namine asked with a tinge of jealousy. 

“102.” Rachel read tossing the plastic tip in the trash before putting the thermometer back in her bag. “You’re also dehydrated.” Rachel announced after checking the elasticity of the skin on Anna’s hand. “Have you been drinking water?”

“She can’t keep it down.” Emily answered as Rachel came towards her.

“Alright, well, here’s the thing. The most important thing right now is to get her fever under control, but since she can’t stomach anything she’ll have to make do with these.” Rachel whispered holding up the package causing Emily to cringe. 

“If it’ll help her… She might be too miserable to care and she did say she didn’t want a shot.” Emily said watching Rachel walk back over to the bed. 

“Anna, you may not like it, but I have something that will help you feel better.” Rachel said softly patting the sick girl on the head to wake her up.

“Ok.” Anna mumbled. 

“Do you want us to help you or do you want to administer it yourself?” Rachel asked before Anna mumbled something unintelligible which Rachel took as a, “you do it.” “Can you roll over on your stomach?”  
“Argh.” Anna moaned in response at having to move as she plopped into her stomach and buried her face into her pillow. “Am I getting a shot?”

“No, hun” Rachel said pulling back the blanket to reveal Anna’s diaper underneath. “Go ahead and use your diaper if you need to before I take it off.” 

“Ok.” Anna mumbled into her pillow without a second thought as she relaxed and soaked the padding underneath her with a faint hiss. 

“Is that all you needed to do?” Rachel asked as she began tearing open the package.

“Yeah.” Anna mumbled after a pause unconvincingly.

“Are you sure? Don’t lie. I need you to be empty if this is going to work. It’s ok if you need to do more. Do you want me to go talk with Emmy for a few minutes over there?” Rachel asked after getting no response. Anna nodded her head reluctantly. “Alright, take your time, I’ll just be over here if you need me.” Anna cringed, but covered back up with the blanket, shut her eyes and set out to finish relieving herself. She had had to go pretty badly anyway and it saved an awkward confrontation with Emily she told herself as her bowels silently thanked her. 

“How’s it going over here?” Rachel asked gently rubbing her back as she returned to check on her. “All done?” Anna simply nodded and refused to make eye contact. “Emily, can you bring her a change while I take care of this? Thank you for not putting up a fight.” She whispered as she pulled out some wet wipes from her bag and began taking care of the mess. 

“Sorry.” Anna mumbled as she felt herself getting wiped down. 

“Don’t worry, hun, I’ve been doing this all week.” Rachel said. “Being sicks no fun, but this will help you feel better.” Rachel said as she tossed the mess into the trash along with her gloves before getting some new ones along with a jar of medical jelly. 

“What will help me feel better?” Anna asked as she began wondering why she had be empty first. 

“I need you to be facing the other way.” Rachel explained from the side of the bed. “Can you get up on your knees and point your butt towards me please?” Rachel asked ignoring her question. “Try and relax. The more you relax the easier this will be.” She said as she got the two, white bullet shaped capsules ready as she dipped her finger into the jelly and coated the first one. “

“You’re about to put something in my butt, aren’t you?” Anna asked as something cold suddenly pressed against her and rubbed against her opening answering that question for her. “Argh!” She grimaced and unconsciously clenched. 

“Relax, Anna, I can’t get it in if you don’t relax.” Rachel said as she continued trying to push the bullet into her tightly closed opening. “You need to relax!”

“Everything ok?” Emily asked returning with the extra diaper. “Umm…” 

“I can’t get it in. She’s clenched up tight.” Rachel admitted setting everything down. “I need you to get her to relax.”

“How?” Emily asked standing beside the bed blushing bright red as Rachel whispered into her ear. “But..but..I don’t want to do that in front of you! You’re one of my moms!” 

“I won’t be watching you, I promise. I’ll be too focused on this one’s butt.” Rachel said patting Anna’s bottom. “Now be a good girlfriend and go distract her.” 

“Fine.” Emily said with a defeated sigh as she climbed into bed with Anna. “Hey, focus on me instead.”

“You’re going to have to do better than that!” Rachel said as she readied her second attempt. 

“Hey,” Emily said slowly kissing down Anna’s neck as her hands found one of Anna’s breasts. “Relax.” she whispered as she began fondling it.

“Not really in the mood right now.” Anna growled through clenched teeth as she felt the bullet shaped object pressing against her. 

“Would you rather be touching my boobs?” Emily asked slowly taking off her shirt. 

“You...don’t ...have...any....boobs.” Anna whimpered causing Rachel to snicker as Emily’s right eye twitched in annoyance. 

“Then what will get you in the mood I wonder.” She asked after recovering from the blow and kissing Anna’s neck again. 

“You can start by getting your mom’s fingers away from my ass!” Anna growled giving Emily an idea.

“I think you like it.” Emily whispered continuing her assault. “I think you like my mom playing with your ass.”

“Emily!” Rachel said. “Leave me out of this.”

“It’s not the first time she’s touched you there, is it? I remember how much you enjoyed it last time.” Emily said with a smirk as Anna blushed bright red. “You were twitching having the both of us looking at you at the same time. Remember that?” 

“I-it wasn’t like that!” Anna protested feeling all the blood rush towards her face.

“It’s okay, Anna, I won’t think any less of you for liking it. Being sandwiched between mother and daughter is lots of people's fantasy. Shh.” Emily said putting a finger to silence Anna’s protests. “Close your eyes and think about it, here I am playing with your breasts while my mom plays with your ass. I’ll let you enjoy it this once, it’s okay.” 

“I’m not enjoying it!” Anna protested.

“It’s working.” Rachel said as she began slowly pushing the bullet into Anna’s rectum with her finger. 

“Oh really? Then why are your nipples so hard?” Emily whispered before gently sucking on one of her breasts. 

“First one’s in!” Rachel said keeping her finger in place while she readied the second with her other hand. “You’re halfway done, Anna, you’re doing good. Emily, I’m not even going to ask what you’re doing over there, but keep it up .” 

Anna grimaced feeling Rachel's finger slowly pulling out of her. “Don’t worry, she’s almost done.” Emily said with a more sympathetic smile. “I’ll hold you till it’s over. You don’t have any strength left to clench with.” Anna nodded her head and allowed her weak trembling body to fall into Emily’s arms. “Shh, I got you.” 

“If you want to stay like that, can you roll onto your side and bring your right knee towards your chest? Yes, just like that. This one is for your nausea.” Rachel explained slowly pushing it in with much less difficulty. “Second one is in! You did it!” She said keeping her finger in place for a few more seconds to hold it in. 

“Is it over?” Anna mumbled with her eyes shut tight resting her head against Emily’s chest. 

“Yeah it’s over.” Emily whispered back giving her a reassuring squeeze with her arms. 

“It’s quite the place you got here.” Rachel said tossing her gloves and unfolding the diaper. “On your back so I can get this on you, then you can go back to sleep.” 

“It used to be a small resort for a couples retreat before it went under.” Anna explained rolling off Emily and scooting back towards the pillows once the fresh diaper was secured to her waist. 

“Fancy.” Rachel said covering Anna with a sheet and tucking her in. “You’re severely dehydrated, so stay in bed and make sure to drink plenty of water.”

“I can still get up to go to the bathroom though, right?” Anna asked.

“I think it would be safer if you stay in bed the rest of the day. Isn’t that why you’re wearing diapers?”

“She wets the bed.” Emily said from her spot on the couch half asleep as Anna blushed. 

“I don’t want to bother Em with this.” Anna mumbled mid yawn. 

“Don’t worry about her,” Rachel said. “If you gotta go, just go. You’re sick; it’s okay. She of all people understands. Don’t force yourself to get up if you’re body’s not ready. You can try and get up in a few hours, but if you feel lightheaded or dizzy at all; I want your butt back in bed.” 

“Ok…” Anna mumbled closing her eyes. “Thank you...mom.” 

“She’s out of it.” Rachel said sitting on the couch next to Emily after closing the curtains around the bed to block out the light. 

“Yeah,” Emily agreed. “It’s the anniversary and then she got the stomach flu on top of it.”

“Poor thing.” Rachel said with a frown. “I left some more suppositories on the nightstand in case she needs them. The blue package is for nausea and the white one’s for her fever. It’s still early in the day; so give her one of each before you go to bed.” 

“Ok, thanks for coming by the way.” 

“Too bad I’ve only gotten to meet her under these kinds of circumstances.”

“Yeah.”

“I’d go wash up if I were you; unless you want what she has.”

“Ugh, no! There’s a whole bath house downstairs with a ten people sized tub from it’s resort days.” Emily said stretching. “I think I’ll go soak for a bit.”

“Really?” Rachel asked while her eyes lit up. “C’mon then,” Rachel said getting up and dragging Emily along by the hand. “Let’s go take a bath!”

“W-wait! Both of us?” Emily asked uncertain while she got dragged along.

”I’m not passing up the chance to have a public bathhouse to ourselves. Consider it a surcharge for my services. You’ll be washing my back.”

“Don’t they have one at the pokemon center?” Emily asked leading Rachel into the changing area while she went on ahead to fill up the tub.

“Yeah, with a bunch of screaming girls. It’s hardly relaxing.” Rachel yelled back as she undressed and put her clothes in an empty locker. “You didn’t tell me until this morning you were in town! How long are you staying for?”

“Permanently.” Emily answered slipping back into the changing area as she sat on the thin wooden seat that stretched the length of the locker room. “Anna asked me to move in.” 

“But what about the internship? ” Rachel asked with a disapproving frown. “You only have a year left. Weren’t you guys only dating for a few months?”

“I’m taking a full time research position at Silph Co. They liked my work with the berries and want to market it. I thought it was just Anna being nice, but the CEO wants me to make more in the lab once he saw my notes.”

“Emmy! That’s great! But couldn’t you just get your own apartment? Aren’t you two moving kind of fast?” Rachel asked.

“Umm, you can go in. I’ll just be a minute.” Emily mumbled waiting for Rachel to leave so she could get undressed alone. “Besides this place is huge; it’s not like we’re sharing an apartment.”

“I guess that’s true.” Rachel yelled from the tub while Emily quickly undressed and covered herself before entering. “Lose the towel.” Rachel said while she rolled her eyes and dunked her head undeath the water. “Ahh, this is so nice.” 

“Here,” Emily said setting down a basket of different kinds of soaps and loofahs with one hand and covering herself with the other before gently lowering herself into the water.

“Ooh, bubbles!’”Rachel said inspecting the basket's contents. “Want to take a bubblebath, Emmy?” She said with a laugh while Emily agreed and closed her eyes. “Now I see why you want to move in.” Rachel said stretching out on the seats next to her. “I envy you.”

“It’s not the only reason, but it doesn’t hurt.” Emily agreed. “Once I get settled in I was thinking of asking her if Ash and them could move in also since there’s like twenty something bedrooms here. I’m sure they don’t want to live with my mom forever.” 

“That would be nice, last I talked to him they said they’re dying to get out.” Rachel said with a laugh.   
“I’m sure Anna wouldn’t mind if you moved in either; she likes you.” Emily said stealing the occasional glance at the markings on Rachel’s chest. She had never seen her naked before as far as she could recall. 

“I would too, as long as she doesn’t have some kind of mother- daughter fetish now thanks to you.” Rachel teased before grabbing some shampoo. “Come over here, Emmy.” She said lathering it up in her hands as Emily scooted over. “So are you going to stare at my boobs this whole time or are you going to ask?” Rachel said as Emily turned dark red. 

“I’m sorry, Rachel! I was just wondering what those were.” She mumbled as her biological mother began lathering shampoo into the girl’s hair. “Are those...teeth marks?”

“Yes, you were quite the biter when you were nursing.” Rachel said. 

“I’m sorry! I didn’t- wait a minute; babies don’t have teeth!” 

“11 year old babies do.” Rachel calmly replied. 

“You were breastfeeding me when I was 11?!? Emily practically yelled. “What? How? Why? That’s weird…” She said cringing. “Who knew about this?” 

“I didn’t really have a choice; you wouldn’t eat or nurse from a bottle for the first month.” Rachel explained. “Only the Dr. and I know. He gave me some hormone patches when we realized why you weren’t eating, so please don’t tell your mom. She still gets a little jealous about that first year.” She explained as they sat quietly for a bit. “You know we’ve never really talked about what happened.”

“Yeah, I know.” Emily mumbled as she let Rachel scrub her hair clean.

“Is there anything you want to know? We could talk about it if you want; I don’t have work until tomorrow morning.” Rachel suggested. “Go ahead and dunk your head in.”

“Anna said I’m not like Izzy anymore; am I like Emily?” she asked after coming back up from the water.

“Well, the two of you do have similarities, but you were twins after all.” Rachel replied after thinking about it “ I watched Emily grow up as a neighbor; not as her mom. I didn’t really get to know her until it was too late.”

“Why did Delia raise us? Did you not want to be our mom?” Emily asked.

“I wanted to be your mom very much so; I just couldn’t raise two baby girls by myself, or even one.”

“Who’s my dad?” Emily asked after a moment of silence causing Rachel to sigh.

“I don’t know.” Rachel admitted after a moment. “I don’t even know how I got pregnant. Well, I know how, but I don’t know when. I was walking back to the Pokemon Center here in Saffron one night and the next thing I knew; I woke up in the hospital the next morning. Dr. said I was drugged. Two months later I was in with morning sickness and they said I was pregnant.”

“Rachel, I’m so sorry. No wonder you tried to..”

“Emily, look at me. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, besides your brother, Thomas. I don’t know what happened; I don’t want to know what happened. All I know is that I have the most wonderfulest, beautifulest and smartest daughter because of it. I’m only sorry I couldn’t be the mom I wanted to be back then and give you a normal life. Just know I love you, Emmy.” She said looking Emily dead in the eye with her hands gripping the girls shoulders.

“I love you too, Ra-...mom.” Emily said with misty eyes.

‘C’mere, you.” Rachel said throwing her arms around the nineteen year old and pulling her into a bear hug. 

“Mom?” Emily asked looking up at her. “I don’t know who I am! If I’m not Izzy and I’m not Emily, who am I? 

“You’re my Amy.” Rachel whispered. “You’re who you are supposed to be.”


	40. Emily's Diary ch 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delia is having a hard time coming to terms with "new Emily", leaving Rachel to fend for herself.

Delia Ketchum sat on the living couch massaging her temples with her hands. Dark circle had become prominent underneath her eyes as her face had aged many years in such a short amount of time. Why did they think this was a good idea? It had been two days, two very very long days. Delia moaned hanging her pounding head in her hands as her migraine took its toll. This...this beast was not her daughter Delia had decided at once. If Rachel wanted her she could have her. In fact if that thing in the other room didn’t stop crying she was going to ask Rachel to take it far far away and not come back. This was all her doing after all.

“Please help me.” Rachel begged from the back of the house as she tried and failed the calm the screaming 11 year old infant. In the whole two days time the girl had done nothing but scream as soon as she woke up the morning after the regression. Rachel didn’t know what to do and Delia had refused to even lift a finger stating that that thing that looked like Emily was nothing more than a monster. Rachel knew Delia would come around eventually; she was simply still hurting from the loss of her daughter. It also didn’t help that only Rachel seemed to be capable of placating the girls tantrums...eventually.

“Please eat.” Rachel whimpered to the screaming and thrashing child that laid out on the bed kicking it’s limbs. Rachel tried and tried again to hold her still and get her to nurse from the bottle by teasing the girls lips with the rubber nipple, but as quickly as the child would latch on, she would quickly spit it out and turn her head away in refusal. Soon she refused to even put the nipple in her mouth. “What is it that you want?” Rachel desperately asked hoping for some kind of sign. “I’ve tried giving you solid food, baby food, liquids, fruit.” After another failed attempt, the woman sighed setting the still full bottle of milk on the nightstand. “You haven’t eaten anything in two days! I know you’re hungry so why won’t you eat?” 

She’d have to call the Dr, again she decided as she pulled out her cellphone. Both were at a loss of what to do as he had no experience also when it came to age regressed children, but then again; who did? After explaining to him that none of his previous suggestions had worked; he agreed he’d be over in a minute to examine her. Maybe she was sick, he suggested. Sick he could work with.

“THANK YOU FOR COMING SO QUICKLY!” Rachel yelled over the sounds of screaming once the Dr. had arrived at the front door. Rachel offered him a pair of earplugs as she led him to the back of the house to Emily’s bedroom. 

“Still no luck?” He asked growing concerned at the sight of the child clad only in a diaper atop the bed. Rachel shook her head and demonstrated with the bottle as Emily latched on for a second, but decided quickly it wasn’t what she wanted. “No luck with other types of food either?” He frowned at Rachel's response. She would become underweight very quickly if this kept up, and the neighbors had already grown concerned with the sounds coming from the house. “I’ll have to insert a g-tube if this keeps up.” He announced picking up the bottle and examining it. 

“It’s like she doesn’t know what to do with regular food.” Rachel said sitting on the edge of the bed as Emily crawled closer sensing the woman’s presence.

“Have you spent much time holding her at all?” The Dr. asked noticing the calming effect Rachel’s presence had.

“Not really,” Rachel admitted with a sigh petting the girls head. “I can’t really get close when she’s like this.” She said motioning towards the girls flailing. “She’s a little better with me than with Delia though.”

“I think she senses you’re her biological mother.” he said examining the rubber tip of the bottle. “Have you noticed she has been drawing closer to you since you sat down?” Rachel nodded in agreement from her spot on the bed taking notice that Emily had indeed managed to pull herself from one end of the bed to the other in order to get close. “I would like to try something. Please lay fully down on the bed and hold her to your body.” 

Rachel complied as she managed to fully stretch out as she gently herded the thrashing child closer and closer until she laid almost on top of Rachel as the woman winced from the impact of her flying limbs that made contact. 

“Now talk to her. Try and let her know you’re there to comfort and love her. Emily is fully relying on instinct now just like a real baby would. Babies need to be held and comforted. She senses your fear and frustration and is responding to that. Try and relax.”

“Babies also need to eat.” Rachel pointed out.

“We’ll get to that in a minute, but for now try and focus on whispering calming and soothing words. Talk to her like you would a real baby and do what comes naturally.”

Rachel nodded her head and wrapped her arms around the upset child who continued to cry and squirm. “Shh, it’s okay. I’ve got you.” She whispered petting Emily’s head. “You’re gonna be okay; I promise. I won’t let anything happen to you. I’m here...M-mommy...mommies here.” Rachel whispered into the child's ear as she slowly rocked her back and forth as Emily’s shrill crying slowly turned into whimpering as her head seemed to search around for something. 

“Good, now lift up your shirt.”

“You’re not suggesting what I think you are.” Rachel said giving the Dr a confused look. “I’m not…”

“I know you’re not, but let her try. I think I know what the problem is. “

“Umm. alright.” Rachel said uncertainly as she gently tugged her shirt up exposing everything underneath since she had forgone a bra due to the excessive heat. “So do I just wait...or…”

“Just gently guide her along, if this is the issue she’ll know what to do.” Rachel slightly rolled over a bit and positioned herself so she was in line with Emily’s head as she coaxed the girl closer. Emily seemed more than willing and soon she quickly latched onto one of Rachel’s exposed breasts as Rachel cringed and softly moaned.

“This is so weird.” Rachel said making a face expecting Emily to quickly unlatch just like she had the bottle, but was surprised to see her keep suckling as she quieted down and laid still.

“The problem is that she wants to nurse.” The Dr explained. 

“Then why won’t she nurse on a bottle or pacifier?” Rachel asked dumbfounded as she watched the 11 year old child going to town on her boob.

“I don’t think she likes the rubber; she wants the real thing.” The Dr. explained. “If she wants to suckle then let her.”

“This is not normal.” Rachel said with a grimace at the sight and sensation.

“Nothing about this situation is normal.” The Dr. said. “Emily is acting on instinct and her instincts are telling her to nurse.”

“But this doesn’t fix the problem since nothing's going to come out.” 

“Now try the bottle.” The Dr suggested handing it over. “She’s been sucking for a few minutes and has significantly calmed down.”

“Ah, finally!” Rachel said as she breathed a sigh of relief once Emily began sucking on the bottle instead. “I thought you said she didn’t like the rubber?”

“Maybe what she is really craving is skin to skin contact.” He suggested watching Emily calmly sucking down the milk with the side of her face resting on Rachel’s exposed breast as he thought about it. “How would you feel about nursing her for real?”

“Umm, I-umm, is that even possible?”

“Nothing that a few hormone injections and patches can’t fix.” he said with a shrug. “It’s up to you, but I think you should give it a try. It would be a good chance to bond and she might need to nurse on you in order to calm down anyway before she’ll willingly take a bottle.”

“I- I suppose.” Rachel said after a moment of silence as she watched the now content girl beginning to drift off to sleep in her arms.

“I can start the process now if you’d like.” He said tapping his arm console. “The supplies are in my inventory.” The woman thought about it for a moment as she lightly stroked Emily’s head. The thought of breastfeeding an eleven year old girl made Rachel cringe, but as she thought about it, here was her chance to be her mommy like she had wanted to from the beginning. Sure she’d have to share with Delia once she got over whatever was going on in her head, but for now, it was just her and Emily together. 

“How long will it take?” Rachel asked. 

“Just a few days; a week tops.” 

“How will I know it’s working?”

“Oh you’ll know. So are you interested?” He asked. “Since she physically isn’t a baby she will need to eat more than nursing will supply, but it will come in handy in order to calm her down when she’s fussy.”

“Alright.” Rachel agreed with a nod of her head firmly patting Emily’s back once she let out a hiccup. After a quick injection into Rachel’s hip, the Dr. slipped a patch onto her back and left a box of them on the nightstand.

“Make sure you change it every six hours. Speaking of change.” He said motioning towards Emily’s scrunched up face. 

“Finally.” Rachel said letting out a relieved sigh. “She hasn’t gone at all since. I was starting to get worried.” She began gently rubbing small circles into Emily’s tummy with the palm of her hand to help move things along. “It’s still not very much.” Rachel said after checking the back of the girls diaper. 

“Her body is probably still under a lot of stress from the accident and regression. Not to mention she’s dehydrated. I’ll leave you a few fleet enemas just in case.” The dr said setting the additional packet on the nightstand.

“Thank you for coming.” Rachel said giving Emily a quick change as the Dr. nodded and headed back towards the clinic.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rachel moaned slightly in annoyance as she tried to discreetly adjust herself in the aisle of the supermarket. It had only been four days, but she had already began experiencing many physical changes to her body since starting the hormone patches. Like the fact that none of her bras seemed to fit her anymore as she had to constantly keep readjusting herself to keep everything from falling out. Apart from their bigger size, they constantly ached from the new sensitivity and Rachel had to keep reminding herself she was out in public so as not to give in to the temptation to massage them in the middle of the store. 

After the tenth re-adjustment of the day and a quick pat to make sure everything was where it should be, Rachel pushed the cart up and down the aisles looking for something to try and feed Emily. She still wasn’t eating much, but for whatever reason, things had improved slightly by letting her suckle on the the woman’s chest before trying to feed her. The awkwardness had improved as Rachel got more and more used to the idea, but the discomfort grew as her breasts became more and more sensitive as the pressure inside of them grew. She knew it would be any day now.

She stopped to examine the rows of different flavors of applesauce as she tried to decide between regular or wild berry. Might as well get wild berry just incase, she thought, more because she herself liked it over the original and figured if Emily wouldn’t eat it Rachel would. Next she picked up some fruit cups, yogurt, and other varieties of soft foods making sure either she or Delia liked them just incase they had failed so not to have a fridge full of untouched food. 

After picking up some more diapers, wipes and other necessities, she headed to the check out and began loading up the conveyer belt as the young female checker quickly scanned her items.

“How olds the baby?” She suddenly asked cause Rachel to snap out of her trance. “You just had it, huh?”

“Oh, umm.” Rachel said a bit panicked and tried to think. “About a week.” She answered suddenly wanting to hit herself. Nothing in her purchases suggested she just had a baby. 

“Aww, how cute!” The checker said bringing up the total on the screen before leaning in and whispering. “You’re leaking.” 

“Huh?” Rachel said looking down at her pants before looking up to see the checker as she motioning at her chest.

“Don’t worry, it happens.” The checker said after seeing the horrified look displayed on Rachel’s face once she realized just where the leaking was coming from. “Other than that, you don’t even look like you had a baby! I’m so jealous! It took me forever to loose all the baby weight.” Rachel nodded her head in thanks before quickly grabbing her bags and rushing back to the car. 

“Oh no!” She said sighing as she examined the wet stains running down her shirt. After the twenty minute drive from Viridian City, she quickly grabbed her purchases before sneaking inside and setting them on the table. She’d have to change quickly in order to hide this from Delia and-  
“Nice.” Delia said from her spot in the kitchen as she snickered. “It figures we’d spill things there, huh?”

“Y-yeah.” Rachel said with a nervous laugh. “I ended up hitting a bump in the road on the way to the grocery store while I was holding my drink and, well.” Rachel said letting the evidence speak for itself and letting out a relieved sigh. Delia seemed to be in a much better mood today.

“It’s funny how that always works out.” Delia said taking a sip from her coffee. “If it doesn’t spill down your chest; it’s in your lap. It never fails.”

“Yeah, it was so embarrassing!” Rachel admitted taking her chances to try and get a laugh out of the woman. “The girl at the checker thought I was lactating! I wanted to die.” Delia snickered again almost spitting out her mouth full of coffee.

“A baby at our age?” Delia chuckled. “Speaking of.” She said motioning towards the back. “I don’t know what you’ve been doing these last few days, but it has really calmed down, thank you.”

Rachel let out an exasperated sigh. So she was still referring to her as an “It.” 

“How was she while I was gone?” Rachel asked putting the groceries away. Delia shrugged causing Rachel’s temper to flare. Had she not even checked on her this entire time? Emily’s cries soon filled the air as Delia let out an annoyed sigh as Rachel rushed to the back of the house.

“Emmy, it’s okay.” Rachel said closing the door the Emily’s room behind her and making her way over to the bed to lower the bar. “Shh, I got you.” Rachel said lying down next to upset child and wrapping her in a hug. “Okay okay, I get it. No groping mommy.” She said trying to brush Emily’s curious hands away. “Well, lets see if this works.” Rachel said before removing everything from the waist up. Emily quickly latched on without being being guided as her cries were finally silenced. Rachel could finally feel the pressure diminishing from the side Emily was nursing off of letting her know she was indeed fully lactating. 

“As long as you're happy, I guess.” Rachel muttered closing her eyes and imagining the scene of eleven years previous as she held the newborn Emily in her arms softly cooing as she nursed. Emily’s sudden whimpering a few minutes later informing her it was time to switch sides as she winced and tried to get her to let go. “I promise there’s more over here.” Rachel winced in pain as Emily refused to unlatch. After a few minutes of her sucking rewarded her with nothing, she unhooked herself as Rachel guided her head over to the other side. After realizing she could have more, Emily happily returned to nursing the new side while Rachel gently rubbed her back. 

“I guess this isn’t so bad.” Rachel said softly as the two stayed cuddled together long after the girl had made quick work of draining the other side and let go. Rachel softly hummed rubbing and patting Emily’s back as a look of pure and utter bliss encompassed the girl’s face as she truly smiled for the first time. 

“I love you, Emmy.” Rachel whispered running a hand through the girls hair before pausing as she felt the padding under Emily suddenly growing warm. “A little too much to drink there?” Rachel asked in jest as she checked the girls diaper. “I think you’ll be okay for a little while longer. How’s about the two of us take a nap?” Rachel suggested only to find Emily was already way ahead of her as she dozed peacefully against one of her new favorite beverage containers.


	41. Emily's Diary ch 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter for Emily's Diary and only one or two more for Just Let it Out

Delia Ketchum groaned as the cries of the “beast” filled the three bedroom house once again. So much for my relaxing evening. The woman sat on the couch in the living room and turned the volume up on the tv remote trying to drown out the cries of distress coming from the back of the house that grew louder and louder by the minute. What is that woman doing? Why isn’t Rachel calming “IT” down by now?

After another five minutes Delia couldn’t take it any more as she slammed the remote down on the couch and got up. I work all day and night. Can’t I just have ONE relaxing night without that THING ruining it for me?

After popping her head into her former daughters bedroom to find Rachel nowhere, she stormed down the hall in a huff.

“RACHEL!” Delia yelled pounding on her bedroom door. “It wants you! Rachel!” After getting no reply Delia slowly opened the door to find the woman sprawled out on her bed, still fully dressed and sound asleep. Delia marched into the room in order to wake her, but froze after seeing the open bottle of aspirin sitting on the nightstand. Delia sighed and quietly tip toed out closing the door behind her. I guess even she is at her limit.

“Alright, what is it you want?” Delia asked the screaming child with her arms folded and a scowl on her face. The girl simply continued her pitiful wails as Delia sat down next to her after dropping the bar on her bed to keep her from falling out. “Ugh, that’s what it is.” Delia groaned to herself after sniffing the air. After letting out another sigh of disgust, Delia stood and made her way over to the diaper supplies and prepared for the horrors that awaited her.

“Yuck.” She moaned after removing the girls shorts and un taping the girls diaper. Delia then began the task of less than gently cleaning up the mess that she believed was Rachel’s job. “Oh quit your whining.” She mumbled after roughly wiping the girls privates to reveal the red irritated areas underneath. “Oh.” She said a little more softly taking in the state of Emily’s heavily irritated skin. “No wonder you’re crying.” I guess I shouldn’t have been so rough.

“Ok, just hold on.” She said running back to the closet to search through the bag of the real Emily’s supplies from when she was ill to find the diaper rash cream tucked away from when she last used on her real daughter. Doesn’t Rachel know she’s supposed to use this stuff? It doesn’t even look like she was even using talcum powder. No wonder IT had a rash.

Once the remains of mess was much more gently cleaned away Delia then began the careful process of rubbing in the cream on the red, irritated and swollen areas (that seemed to be everywhere) as Emily whimpered and cried in pain. After sprinkling baby powder and taping up a new diaper, Delia wiped her hands clean with a wet wipe and tossed dirty supplies away in the pail beside the bed.

“That’s got to feel a little better.” Delia said looking down at the child who still whimpered a bit. Come to think of it I haven't seen Rachel all night since I’ve been back. I wonder how long she’s been asleep. Did she feed it? I think I remembered seeing some bottles in the fridge. Maybe I should give it one just in case.

“Here.” Delia said holding out a bottle towards the girl as if she would grab it on her own and begin drinking. What am I thinking? It’s not going to know. Delia silently chastised herself and sat on the edge of Emily’s bed and stuck the rubber nipple of the bottle into the girls mouth. She breathed a sigh of relief as Emily began instantly nursing without a fight. “Guess you were hungry.” Delia said softly as she watched the girl hungrily devour the bottle. Izzy (now turned Emily) continued to suckle as she stared up at Delia with her bright green eyes.

“You look so much like her.” Delia said barely above a whisper staring down at the girl as she continued to hold the bottle for her. A silent tear fell down her face as she gently placed a hand on the girls cheek. Emily smiled from behind her bottle at the woman’s touch causing a little bit of a milk to spill from the side of her mouth. Delia smiled letting out a soft chuckle as she wiped the edge of the girls mouth with the sleeve of her long sleeved shirt. Emily let out a soft giggle seeing the woman's smile and held out her arms towards her once Delia had removed the now empty bottle from her mouth.

The woman looked at her confused for a moment before realization finally dawned on her. “You want me to hold you?” She quietly asked at the child who laid on the bed with her arms outstretched with a pleading look on her face. “Alright.” Delia said with a small hint of a smile on her face as she gently lifted the child in her lap facing her as she studied her. More tears slowly raced down her face at the happy innocent expression in the girl’s eyes as they shone with infantile happiness at being held. To make matters worse Emily wrapped her arms around Delia and rested her head on her chest enjoying the much larger, albeit empty, containers of this new woman.

Slowly Delia returned the hug as she held the girl in her arms and sobbed. “I’m sorry.” Delia whispered in the child’s ear as she rocked her back and forth rubbing the girls back. “I’m so sorry. I promise I’ll be better, Emily. I promise I’ll love you.”

“So that’s it then.” Delia heard come from the other side of the room causing her blood to run cold. She slowly lifted her head to find Emily - the real Emily- standing there with a look of deep hurt and anger on her sunken in face. Her pale skin seemed to glow in the darkened room as her severely underweight body looked as if it was ready to collapse under her at any minute.

“Am I that easily replaceable?” She asked in an empty and monotone voice. “ I had my doubts about my worth, but I never thought you’d just throw me away like that.”

“No, Emily.” Delia whimpered. “It wasn’t like that-”

“You just threw me away and replaced me with a new model- a better model. You didn’t even say good-bye. You left me to be buried alone as someone else. No one mourned me; they cried for her.” She said pointing the girl Delia clung onto in fear.

“Emily, please!” Delia cried. “I miss you so much!”

“Oh really?” The girl said with lifeless hollow eyes in a disbelieving tone. “Looks like you’re perfectly happy without me now that you’ve got a healthy daughter.”

“No! I love you!”

“If you loved me, you wouldn’t have abandoned me for her. “

‘’Can’t I love you both?” Delia asked in tears. “I want to love you both!” Emily slowly shook her head as Delia’s heart sank at the look of deep hurt on her face. She wanted to reach out to her daughter, but for some reason she couldn’t let go of the girl in her arms no matter how much she wanted to. Every second she clung to the girl the look of pain increased tenfold on Emily’s face. She was hurting her daughter and she couldn’t stop! “Emily! EMILY!” Delia screamed.

The girl finally turned her back on her and disappeared, but not before muttering, “I knew I wasn’t wanted.”

Delia awoke in the middle of the night drenched in sweat as her heart beat rapidly in her chest. Her face was soaked in tears as she loudly sobbed and cried out for her lost daughter. She didn’t even stop or try to collect herself ten minutes later when she heard soft knocking on her door as Rachel let herself in. Instead Delia simply curled into the fetal position with her face buried into her pillow as she continued her gut wrenching sobs as Rachel gently rubbed her friends back.

Delia cried until nothing but gasps for air came out. Her sides and stomach hurt, she felt like she was going to drown in her own snot and her swollen red eyes burned with each tear she could no longer force out. At some point Rachel had had to manually move her when she worried she couldn’t get any air when all that she could manage was worrisome choking sounds.

“I threw my own daughter away! I got rid of her like she was trash!” Delia managed to choke out through her heavy dry sobs. “I tried to replace her like some store bought item and now she hates me! She was so hurt!”

“What makes you think she hates you?” Rachel gently asked.

“She- she was in my dream and she knew I had tried to replace her!” Delia whimpered.

“It was just a dream.” Rachel said softly trying to console her although she understood where she was coming from. It was exactly what they had done after all. Rachel could no longer lie to herself and say it was for Izzy. “Emily knows you loved her.” Rachel said after a moment of thought. “Everyone who has eyes knows you loved her.”

“What do I do?” Delia asked. “My heart hurts every time I see her.” Rachel nodded in understanding knowing she was speaking of Izzy and silently picking up on the use of correct pronouns.

“You love her. You don’t have to replace Emily, in fact don’t even try. No one can take Emily’s place, but you love this girl for who she is: her sister. We may fool the world, but we will always know it’s not Emily. Hell even Namine knows it’s not Emily! We will raise her and love her; not as the original Emily, but for who she grows up to be.” Rachel said. Delia nodded her head and took a few deep breathes before sitting up as Rachel offered her her outstretched hand.

“I have someone I’d like to introduce you to.” Rachel said slowly leading Delia by the hand as they entered the child’s room who appeared to be awake. “I’d like you to meet your second daughter.” Rachel said patting the edge of the bed for Delia to join her as she sat Emily up and placed her in Delia’s lap.

“Hello...Emily.” Delia said with a pause as she looked into the girls innocent, wide green eyes for the first time.

It was at that moment something happened that the two women would never forget. It would be the moment Delia would let go off all the guilt and sadness that prevented her from caring for this girl. Completely out of the blue as the two stared into each others eyes, a sudden flash of intelligence shone in the girl’s face as she she uttered the words clear as day, “I forgive you.”

Just as sudden as the look of awareness appeared, it was replaced by the empty infantile innocence she had sported seconds before as she acted like nothing had happened. The two women sat in stunned silence for what felt like hours. Those three words changed everything for Delia. Both women strongly believed it was the real Emily who had spoken through her twin sister. Although Delia would always miss the original Emily, she took comfort in knowing she was there looking over her from heaven.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Epilogue

Emily grew fast. For every month or so that went by, Emily seemed to have aged a year mentally. Her mind was like a sponge as it absorbed everything around her. At one month she began walking and talking. At two months, she was finally out of diapers. Five months she was reading and writing and at one and a half years she was a normal thirteen year old girl. She developed her own personality different from the original girl, but not unwelcome to those around her which was especially true for Professor Oak. Emily’s new inquisitive mind was loaded with questions about the world around her which he was only happy to provide her with answers.

While the original Emily had been more adventurous and had a knack for causing trouble, new Emily was perfectly content curled up with a book from Professor Oaks lab. Her favorite by far had been a book about plant life and berries. After all, as far as she knew, they had saved her life. She had greatly enjoyed putting together different mixtures to see what would happen, unknowing that her “messing around” would one day change pokemon products forever.

Years went by as Emily’s knowledge of the outside world grew as did her curiosity of what lay outside of little Pallet Town. Although content studying under her great grandfather for quite some time, a whisper from him along the lines of “it’s not too late,” lit the spark in her 16 year old self to leave her small town and go explore.

Sure, she wouldn’t get very far as she quickly learned not everything is quite like it is in the books she had read, but as she stumbled around lost in the forest not far from home, she caught the attention of a certain brunette.

A brunette, who suddenly stopped angrily yelling into her cell phone, hung up and followed the girl with only one completely unrealistic thought crossing her mind and driving her forward. A curiosity that needed to be answered. Why did that girl look like Izzy?


	42. Just Let It Out Final Chapter

The soon to be twenty four year old brunette stood anxiously outside awaiting her new housemates. Although Emily had tried to reassure her several times that her brother was “one of the good guys” the thought of letting a former team rocket member move into her home just seemed like a terrible idea. Anna let out a nervous sigh as she shifted from foot to foot while she waited for the moving van. Emily had asked her so nicely; how could she say no to those pretty green eyes? It also didn’t help that she had asked her in front of Olga. Anna was surprised at her at first expecting Olga to immediately call her into the other room for a “talk” but as soon as she heard Emily mention the eight month pregnant wife bit, her eyes lit up at the prospect of a baby around the house.

“Damn you.” Anna had muttered underneath her breath as Emily just sat back and smiled while taking a sip from her tea. Emily had known exactly what she was doing leaving Anna forced to cave in. One of the drawbacks to dating an evil genius she supposed.

A white van pulled up snapping Anna from her thoughts as it came to a stop at the end of the driveway. She stood awkwardly to the side as Emily raced to greet her older brother excitedly while Anna shyly examined her fingernails. She wasn’t really paying attention to the Machops that made their way to the back of the truck to begin unloading or to the other passenger that held her enormous pregnant belly and wiggled out. It wasn’t even until Emily spoke that Anna had even lifted her head.

“Anna, I’d like you to meet Ash.” she said standing in front of her as Anna gave a half wave to the man. Now that he was clean shaven she couldn’t help but notice he had a severe case of baby face and looked nothing like Emily. (Thankfully) He had apparently grew his hair out once again and wore baggy jeans and a T-shirt looking much more like the pictures Emily had shown her rather than the grungy Team Rocket member. His brown eyes sparkled looking up at the building in amazement.

“Is someone going to help me or what?” A woman’s voice called out gripping her sore back as she leaned against the moving van for support. It wasn’t until she had spoken that Anna had even looked to see who it was. Her jaw nearly dropped as she gazed upon the former gym leader and extremely pregnant red head.

“M-misty?!” Anna said is shock looking her up and down.

“Silph,” Misty said with a smirk as she nodded her head in acknowledgement. “So is there, like, anywhere I can sit down? My back is killing me.”

“Yeah, sorry! Here.” Anna said scrambling as she lead her inside to the living room guiding her to the leather couches and ottoman.

“You live here by yourself? This place is huge!” Misty said “oohing” and “aweing” at everything.

“Well, I used to sort of. Just me and a family friend. Then Emily and then Rachel, and now you guys. It’s been nice to have the company, this place used to feel so empty, but it’s starting to feel more and more like home.”

“We really want to thank you for letting us move in! I swear if I had to spend one more day with his mom!” Misty said as Anna laughed. After digging around in her purse (more like the size of a diaper bag) for a moment she produced a medium box and handed it over to Anna with a wink. “A present for the happy couple.”

Curious, Anna peaked inside after tearing open the sides and began glowing a bright red before quickly shutting the lid. “I, umm, we’re, umm, ahh.” She choked out in embarrassment while Misty laughed. “We’re, not...like...together together...we’re just...together.” Anna managed to say with a disappointed sigh after recovering from the contents inside the box.

“Meaning…?” Misty said motioning with her hand for more details as Anna turned red once again.

“Meaning, you know...we’re dating again, but not, ah...not…we each have our own room, so...”

“Oh, I see.” Misty said stretching out and putting her swollen ankles up on the ottoman to rest. “She’s still scared of getting too close.”

“I wish I could prove I’m not going to leave again.” Anna said sitting next to her.

“Maybe she needs to see that you two can have a future together. That it’s not just a fling or hookup like it was before, but that you’re serious.” Misty suggested. “Oh by the way, we want you to pick our daughters name.”

“Yeah, but how and, wait, WHAT?” Anna said turning to look towards her with bulging eyes. “I think your hormones are making you go crazy.”

“Ash and I have talked it over and as a thank you for rescuing us, we’d like you to pick out the name.” Misty repeated. “But don’t you dare pick anything dumb or I swear…”

“I don’t know, that’s an awful lot of pressure, I mean, can I at least think about it? I don’t have to pick right now, right?”

“You have a month, just pick something that goes with ‘Ketchum.’”

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Two weeks had passed since Misty and Ash had moved in and everything had been...surprisingly nice. Anna had missed being around people when she came home from work and it was like they were a family. Ash hung around the house while Misty yelled at him to get a job. (Or at least give her a foot rub) Olga, Misty, Rachel and Emily planned out the nursery picking out various designs and patterns while Anna re-hired some of the staff. Daniel had projected the sales of Emily’s products to bring in quite a bit of money, and everyone agreed she really needed to do something about the landscaping. A couple calls later they now had a few gardeners, a chef, and a couple maids.

Misty’s words rang in Anna’s ears for the last week as she thought about them again and again. How could she show Emily that she was serious? `A crazy thought had popped into her head and immediately she dismissed it. She couldn’t do THAT, right? That was way too extreme. She didn’t want to freak Emily out. There had to be other ways to show her she was committed to the idea of the two of them being together.

A sudden knock on her bedroom door brought her back as she sat up from her head as Emily popped her head in. “Hey.” Anna said motioning her in as the black haired girl entered and closed the door behind her.

“You’ve been up here for a while, I was just wondering what you were up to.” Emily said falling back onto the bed.

“Just thinking.” Anna said.

“Whatcha thinkin’ about?” Emily asked propping herself up on her elbows.

“The future I guess,” Anna said. “I still can’t believe they want me to name the baby.”

“How do you think I feel! They want me to be the godmother!” Emily said. “I don’t know the first thing about babies!”

“Aww, I think you’d make a good mom.” Anna said rolling over and pinning Emily down staring into her green eyes.

“You think so?” Emily asked looking up.

“Yeah” Anna whispered lightly kissing the girl underneath her trying to gauge Emily’s willingness to participate. Maybe tonight they could finally… Anna smiled lightly as she shouted “YES” in her mind as Emily’s lips followed hers. Their kisses started out slow and gentle, but grew more passionate by the second. Their tongues intertwined as Emily wrapped her arms around Anna’s back pulling her in closer until Anna was merely lying on top of her. Anna gently caressed one of the younger girls arms as they slowly broke apart to breathe.

“That was nice.” Anna said softly locking eyes with her partner as she gently brushed away Emily’s bangs with one hand while her other held Emily’s palm. Anna wanted to move her hand down and tease the girl. She wanted to make her wiggle and moan and cry out. But for now, this was enough. It was still an improvement and she could see the look of hesitation and fear in Emily’s eyes. Anna knew that look. She’d have to wait still, but she’d wait for as long as necessary. Emily meant the world to her; she was so much more than a hook-up in a hospital room. She smiled down at her, lightly kissed Emily one last time and rolled off. (albeit reluctantly)

“We don’t have to.” Anna said caressing her face with her palm as Emily turned to face her.

“Thank you.” Emily said holding Anna’s palm in place. “Can we just lay here together and cuddle?”

“Of course.” Anna said holding her close to her chest and breathing in her scent. It was probably the craziest, stupidest idea she’d ever had, but at that moment while she held her girlfriend close, she’d gladly give up anything and everything to make this last forever. “I love you.” Anna whispered giving her an affectionate squeeze. “Take all the time you need; I’ll still be here waiting whenever you’re ready.”

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

There was so much planning to do, Anna thought browsing through the display cases. She had told Emily that the backyard was completely off limits the night she had made up her mind to do this. Contractors had come from all over to put this project into motion. There was going to be a garden, a pool, a waterfall, lights, a pond ( At Misty’s insistence for her pokemon) and lots of grass for Namine and Roxas to run around. Most importantly though, it was where she was going to ask Emily to marry her. (It was legal now after all! Controversial, but legal)

This had to be a terrible idea, they had never really been dating that long. A few months here and a few months there. It had been up and down, but the times Emily had been in her life had been the best while that two year period without her in her life had been one of the worst. Sure, the Silph name might get a bit tarnished (again) and maybe there would even be a boycott (again) but hell! She could lose the mansion, the money, everything if it meant being together with her every night. Those nights together in that tiny little room in the pokemon center had been the best of her life.

Everything that the commission driven sales lady showed her just seemed so gaudy, showy and expensive. Anna doubted Emily would even like something this large. There had to be something more conservative something like...that! It was perfect! It was a simple gold band with a blue sapphire stone in the middle surrounded by tiny diamonds.

“That one.” Anna said confidently as the sales woman frowned and watched her commission going down the toilet.

“But a lady of your stature would surely be more interested in one of these perhaps?” She said pointing at more of the rings in the same price range as a house.

“No, that one.” Anna said as the woman reluctantly retrieved it. Anna smiled as she held the ring in between her fingers flipping it over and admiring it. It was beautiful, but not too flashy. “I’ll take it!” Anna exclaimed as she watched the now depressed sales woman wrap it in a box for her.

Now came the hard part. Did she ask Delia or did she ask Rachel?

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Why in the world did Anna want her to run to the store at this hour, Emily thought walking along outside with arms ladled with grocery bags. She had even gone out of her way to make her a special birthday dinner, (It was the only thing she could really think of doing for the girl who already had everything) only to be interrupted and shoe’d out. She could always do THAT she supposed. Was Anna expecting her too? It was her birthday after all, but every time they had even come close Emily panicked and froze. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to, she really did, but she still feared being abandoned. It would only hurt more if they had that kind of relationship if something happened.

“She said she’d wait for me.” Emily muttered to herself. Would it be too selfish of her if she still couldn’t even tonight of all nights? Everytime she had asked Anna what she wanted for her birthday the girl just suspiciously smiled and replied that she only wanted to hear the word “yes”.

“She’s definitely expecting sex.” Emily mumbled slightly fidgeting at the thought. It had been so long since they had last done anything like that. The most intimate moment they’ve shared since getting back together was Emily shoving a suppository up her ass while Anna screamed over and over “I hate you!”

It definitely it didn’t help her nerves after getting nosey and peeking in the box Misty had given her in Anna’s room that she had left on her dresser. Was she expecting to use THAT? It was huge! (at least to her) Anna had used that Diglett vibrator on her that one time, but it hadn’t actually, what’s the phrase...popped her cherry. While the previous experience had been quite enjoyable, and then some, the thought of using THAT thing terrified her. It would definitely (physically speaking) take her virginity. Was she technically still a virgin? Did fingers really count? Wasn’t that just considered third base? Could the two of them ever really get passed third base?

With that thing they probably could. It had an two ends, and if each of them took an end and thrust back and forth...Wait what was she thinking about?! Now she was just getting herself all worked up and...hot.

Emily winced slightly at the odd feeling coming over her. Such a strange wave of heat had quickly emerged. It had been so long since she had felt this. Was she getting turned on? Emily shifted her legs in place as the feeling of warmth and wetness became more and more apparent. She’d have to hurry home now and initiate if she wanted to do this. Anna had been patient long enough she decided. It was her birthday, and after everything she had given Emily and her family, she deserved to have this one special night.

“I’m back!” Emily yelled entering the house expecting to see everyone there. Wait, where was everyone? It was already 6:30 pm and she had told everyone that they’d be celebrating Anna’s birthday tonight. Instead it was dark and it felt empty. “Hello?” Emily called out.

“I’m back here!” Anna yelled opening up the patio door and coming back inside.

“Where is everyone? We were supposed to all be having dinner” Emily asked “And why is it so dark?”

“I asked them to leave.” Anna said. “It’s just us tonight.”

“Oh,” Emily said as her heart began thumping wildly in her chest. This was definitely unexpected. Unexpected, but not unwanted. “So...then...what’s the...plan?”

“I want to show you what I’ve been working on. It’s finally finished.” Anna said with a grin taking the girl by the hand and leading her to the backyard.

Emily’s mouth nearly dropped as she took in the scenery. The once dead and overgrown backyard had been transformed into a beautiful oasis. White lights were strung up everywhere, candles had been set and lit on the pavement that surrounded the pool which had been scrubbed clean and refilled with fresh water. A waterfall had been built over the pool as it splashed into the water below. Different colored roses and flowers had been planted all around the now enormous garden where a hammock was tied up between two palm trees.

“Amazing! They were able to build all this in two weeks?” Emily asked stunned.

“Amazing how helpful people can be when they know you’re a millionaire.” Anna said with a smile. “Do you like it?”

“I love it! It’s so pretty!” Emily exclaimed taking it all in.

“Would you...like to swim for a bit?” Anna asked quietly. “I was thinking we could swim for a little while before dinner and then swing in the hammock and look at the stars.”

“I’d love too, but I don’t have a swimsuit, if I knew you were going to do this I would have bought one and…”

“There’s a reason we’re alone.” Anna whispered gently kissing her and wrapping her arms around her. “Are you interested?”

So it was that kind of swim Emily thought with a blush as her body began to heat up in anticipation. Sex was definitely what Anna had wanted tonight and this must have been the question she wanted a “yes” too. But skinny dipping? Really? Sure they had seen each other naked before, but never this...out in the open. It was always in the privacy of their room or something. What if someone came home early? What if something happened? It was so embarrassing and yet exciting. Looking around at everything, Anna sure had put a lot of work and thought into tonight. It was pretty romantic what with the lights and candles.

“O-ok.” Emily agreed with a deep blush.

Anna smiled widely at her answer. She hadn’t really expected Emily would agree to this, and this hadn’t even been part of her original plan until the girl admitted she didn’t have a bathing suit. Did this mean she was ready? She’d take it slow in case she changed her mind. “Arms up.” Anna whispered as Emily hesitantly obeyed with a blush as Anna slowly removed the younger girls shirt. Still couldn’t fit into a bra, Anna thought with a chuckle. Soon the two stood side by side completely naked as they shivered slightly in the chilly night air.

“On three! One! Two!” Anna yelled as the two ran towards the water. “Three!” They both giggled and splashed together when they resurfaced.

“The water’s pretty warm.” Emily said a bit surprised. She had expected to be jumping into a bucket of ice, but was instead pleasantly reminded of a warm bath, almost like a much larger version of the bathhouse.

“It’s nice.” Anna agreed floating on her back completely uncaring of her state of undress. Emily was a bit more reluctant but after a while found herself more and more at ease. It wasn’t awkward or uncomfortable at all to be like this with her, she thought swimming back and forth in water.

Emily swam to the edge of the pool and looked up at the hammock tied in between the two palm trees. ‘Uh-oh” she thought with a smile seeing the bottle wine and cups at the base. This time she’d have to be more careful, but at least the situation wasn’t tense like it was last time. She saw something funny at the base of one of the trees, it almost looked like duct tape, but she shrugged thinking nothing of it and swam back towards the middle of the pool. It was then that she noticed Anna was missing until she saw an arm beckon her from behind the waterfall. Emily gulped swallowing her nerves. This is it, she thought. At least IT wasn’t out here.

Anna smiled as Emily ducked behind the waterfall to join her as she pulled herself up to sit on the rocky ledge and lean against the wall. Her eyes widened in surprise as Emily pulled herself up and sat in her lap sideways facing her. Also surprising that Emily was the one to initiate the first of many deep and passionate kisses between the two of them that left each wanting more as they fidgeted and rocked in place. Emily’s hand eventually moved down from behind Anna’s head as it slowly teased and inched it’s way towards Anna’s chest as she let out a soft moan in approval. Please, please don’t stop halfway through tonight, Anna mentally begged as every kiss and touch lit her up more and more. She was terrified to pull away and see that look again in Emily’s eyes that secretly asked to stop, but she couldn’t enjoy it fully until she knew for sure.

Emily was panting softly in exhaustion while Anna pulled away for a moment and locked eyes seemingly searching for something. She knew something in her eyes always betrayed her every time they had tried to be intimate. Even though she had always said it was ok, or even when she herself had taken the initiative a bit, there was a look in them that gave away her true feeling to Anna that she wasn’t ready. Would tonight prove the same she wondered? No, she really did want this for real this time.

“Do you want to stop?” Anna had asked once again.

“No, please don’t stop!” Emily answered.

Anna smiled widely as she looked her girlfriend in the face. Tonight there was no hesitation and her eyes seemed to hold a spark to them almost begging for more. She had never seen this look before and Anna was only too happy to oblige as they continued where they left off now with a clear conscious and no reason to hold back anymore. Anna’s hands worked their way up and down her partner's body feeling every inch of her while they continued to passionately make out.

This time Anna’s hand didn’t stop at the bottom of her stomach or diverge down her thigh as it reached the outside of Emily’s lips slowly teasing. Her fingers made contact with her clit as she gently traced circles as Emily moaned and rocked in her lap.

“S-stop.” Emily said suddenly as Anna’s heart sunk into the pit of her stomach. Was this as far as she could go tonight? Had she accidently crossed a line she shouldn’t have? Everything was going so well though! “I-t’s not like that!” Emily said quickly at seeing the look of utter disappointment on Anna’s face. “I have to pee.” She mumbled as Anna breathed a sigh of relief.

“Not in the pool you’re not.” Anna said with a mischievous smile. She’d pay for scaring her she thought motioning the girl off her lap as the two stood up.

“So is there a bathroom back here?” Emily asked shifting from foot to foot.

“Yeah” Anna said taking her by the hand and leading her towards a small building but stopping in front of a flower patch. “Here you are.”

“Thanks.” Emily said paying no attention at the stop until she tried the door only to find it locked. “Umm…”

“Oh, sorry I forgot, It’s not finished getting built yet.” Anna said with a sly smile.

“Then where…” Emily began to ask following Anna’s eyes as her face began to glow bright red. “No way!”

“But the bathrooms all the way back in the house.” Anna said faking a pout and dragging Emily back into the grass by the flowers before coming up from behind and wrapping her arms around her stomach and chest to lock her in place. “Or we can just continue where we left off right now while you let it out where you stand.” Anna whispered lowering one of her hands in between the girls fidgeting legs as she began to move a finger inside of her slowly pushing in and out as Emily’s legs began to wobble as she moaned.

“That’s it just relax and enjoy it.” Anna whispered. “I’ll make you cum while you pee.”

Emily bent forward slightly at the waist as she spread her legs to give Anna more room to work with. It felt so good! What exactly was she so afraid of? Her body tensed and clamped down tightly onto Anna’s finger as it worked it’s way in and out of her.

“More…” Emily begged leaning her body back into Anna’s for support as an extra finger joined the fray upon request. Anna pulled her fingers out and instead began rubbing Emily's clit with the palm of her hand as Emily danced in place.

“Go on, I know you want to.” Anna said. “Won’t it feel good to finally pee? Then we can lay in the hammock together where I’ll finish the job.”

Emily moaned but stopped squirming and relaxed as Anna moved her hand away and wrapped her arms around the girl enjoying the show. At first only a little bit came out as it leaked down Emily’s leg as she adjusted her position better. Suddenly Anna pulled her back as she lifted her up underneath her knees and spread her legs open. Emily had no idea Anna was so strong and it caught her completely off guard so much that she had lost all hold on her full bladder and peed in a full arc into the flower bed while Anna held her up.

“That sure looks like it feels good.” Anna teased while watching over Emily’s shoulder as her pee made a loud pattering sound as it landed into the various plants before finally dying off into nothing more than a few drops.

While completely embarrassing, Emily couldn’t deny it had indeed felt amazing and oddly satisfying watching such a perfect arc as if she was a boy. “Bet you can’t do that.” Emily challenged for the fun of it once Anna had set her down.

“You want to bet?” Anna asked with a grin glad to see she wasn’t in trouble.

“Yeah, prove me wrong right now.” Emily said with her arms crossed. “If you can make an arc like that I’ll-” She whispered the last part in Anna’s ear as she raised her eyebrows in interest. “But if you can’t you have to do that to me.” Emily said confidently. She had never been on the receiving end of oral sex without reciprocating at the same time and was also eager to watch Anna fail spectacularly at her challenge.

“Fine.” Anna said with a smirk as she spread her legs, bent slightly at the knees and using two fingers in a V formation pulled up and pushed creating a nearly perfect golden arch most of which splattered loudly into the already wet plants. When she was done she turned to find Emily standing in awe her mouth slightly ajar. “Happy birthday to me.” Anna said with a smirk.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

The two laid together in the hammock in post coital bliss gently rocking in the gentle breeze as Anna held Emily close as she tried to find the right words to say. Tonight had been perfect, more than Anna had ever expected (where had Emily learned to do THAT?) but there was still that major question she had yet to bring up. With the box taped securely to the base of the tree all Anna had to do was reach over and grab it. But how to start that conversation.

“So did you get what you wanted for your birthday?” Emily asked resting her head against Anna’s chest and loving every minute of the after sex cuddling as Anna gently ran her fingers through her hair.

“I’m having a great birthday and I haven’t even asked you what I wanted to ask you.” Anna said finding a way to drop the hint.

“Huh?” Emily asked opening her eyes. “Sex wasn’t the question?”

Anna furrowed her eyebrows. “Of course not, don’t get me wrong, it was great, but it wasn’t what I was going to ask you. I wasn’t going to pressure you into doing it because it was my birthday.”

“Oh…” Emily said...Oops.

“Well, what I wanted to ask you about was...well… if you wanted to become a Silph again?”

“You...want me to be Izzy?” Emily frowned.

“No, no, Izzy is gone. I want you to be Emily. Emily Silph.” Anna said quietly.

“You...want me to change my last name to Silph?” Emily asked confused. This girl was supposed to be a genius? Anna thought with a sigh as she reached down and removed the box.

“Yes, but not quite like that.” Anna said holding the box. “The question I wanted you to answer ‘yes’ to was ‘Will you marry me?’”

“What?” Emily asked stunned. This was a joke right? She wasn’t seriously pro-pro---posing? She looked up confused as she was met with a small box.

“I want to marry you.” Anna said as Emily stared wide eyed at her. “I want spend the rest of my life with you. I’ve lost you twice and both times I’ve never felt so much pain. The second time was my fault, but I never want to lose you again. I don’t want you to work for me; I want us to be partners and run Silph Co together. Half of all this should have been yours to begin with, but it’s not about Silph Co, or the money or any of it. I’d give it all away if you said yes. I love you, Amy- Isabella-Emily-Oak-Silph-Ketchum. Please marry me.”

Tears ran down Emily’s face but Anna couldn’t tell what kind of tears they were. Was this all a big mistake like she originally thought. Was she putting too much pressure on her? She watched as Emily took the box and opened it examining the ring. Anna’s heart jumped for joy and raced as she saw her try and slip it on before Anna stopped her.

“Is that a yes?” Anna asked holding her hand.

“If we’re going to get married, we really need to shorten my name.” She said as they both giggled as Anna slipped the ring on Emily’s finger and held her close.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Epilogue

On Emily’s 20th birthday the following year, both Amy Oak and Anna Oak were legally married and moved into the master suite. Emily had decided to legally change her name back to the name Rachel had given her on the day she was born so she would no longer feel any confusion as to who she was, but still went by Emmy with family. She wanted to be her own self, no longer being stuck between “Izzy” and “Emily” As Rachel had put it, she was never those people to begin with.

Instead of pulling the now Amy into the life of being a “Silph” Rachel, Delia, Anna, and Amy thought it best if Anna was the one to change her last name. After all she too despised it, and now she could go anywhere without fear of her father’s legacy. It was their way of saying “welcome to the family” and Anna couldn’t be happier.

Even Delia moved to Saffron City after suddenly having enough money to open a very large restaurant that was very successful in the large business town. It was also the first time she was able to visit Emily’s grave and apologize.

Just as projected, Amy’s products revolutionized the way pokemon, and pokemon related injuries, were healed. Rachel (Now Nurse Joy of Saffron City) was the first to beta test the products and proudly never left out the fact that her daughter was the one who created them.

Ash and Misty had their hands full with little “Isabella (in memory of Izzy) Oak (In honor of the woman who delivered the babies despite her circumstances) Ketchum whom Anna and Amy spoiled rotten.

Even Namine was able to find happiness and had many many more children after a certain Ditto by the name of “ Xerox” came to live with them after a large donation to the Daycare Center in Cerulean City. Even Namine had to agree it’s pretty hard to be prejudiced against something when you yourself have that same ability.

Amy was finally able to figure out who she was and what she was good at, Anna had the family she always wanted and with the birth of “Izzy” was able to fully let go of the pain from her past, Rachel was able to finish school and become “Nurse Joy” while getting to be the mother she had always wanted to be to both her daughter and new daughter-in-law. All was well in the mansion that housed the three- in-one family.

 

The End


	43. Anna's Beginning

One Month After the Car Accident

Anna rested her head against her fist while she was pushed in the wheelchair into the busy pokemon center, willing the ground to open up and swallow her. She could feel every curious head turn and gawk at her, but nothing an intimidating glare their way couldn’t fix. She breathed a sigh of relief once she reached the quiet confines of the elevator and stared at her reflection in the metal doors. Her once long hazel hair had been shaved in order to staple her head back together. Now all that was left was a scar running over her right ear towards her forehead. She hoped her hair would hurry up and grow back; she didn’t much care to look like a cancer patient. She frowned as she ran her hand over the short stubble that grew everywhere except where she wanted it to the most. She lightly traced her fingers over the staples before feeling her hand get smacked.

“Don’t touch,” Nurse Joy, her aunt- well actually her biological mother- said. The two had a mutual understanding. Anna had been given to Nurse Joy’s sister as soon as she was born. Her aunt was her mother and her mother was her aunt. It didn’t bother Anna; everyone had their reasons for doing things she figured. But now the woman who had raised her was dead along with her little sister and her father had kicked her out for unknown reasons. The woman, who she had referred to as her aunt, her biological mother, had offered to take her in. 

That was all good and well, but her aunt was Nurse Joy of Cerulean City, and so the 14 year old had been shipped across Kanto to live at the Pokemon Center. She had never left home before, pokemon training wasn’t really her thing, and instead she’d usually busy herself at the daycare watching the kids of her father’s company at Silph Co.

“Well the nice part about living in a Pokemon Center is there’s a hospital in the top floor. Once your casts come off next month, you can just go upstairs for physical therapy and you’ll be walking again in no time.” Nurse Joy said wheeling her down the hall. 

Anna simply sighed at that statement. She thought she would be recovering in the privacy of her own home and that her father would simply hire someone to look after her. She should have noticed something was wrong the moment he had left her alone in that hospital for a month. Not like she wasn’t used to being ignored by him and he did have a lot to deal with- what with running a major company and all while dealing with the death of his wife and daughter- but he didn’t even come and see her. Not even once. Or call. 

One day- that’s all she got to be home for. It was her mother and sisters funeral. Next thing she knew a car was waiting for her with a bag of her clothes and directions to take her anywhere she wanted to go- anywhere but back home. 

“Everything all right? You’ve hardly said a word.” Nurse Joy said stopping in front of a brown door and pulling out a key card.

“Can I have a shower?” Anna mumbled shifting uncomfortably in the wheelchair as her wet, and thankfully black dress, clung uncomfortably to her skin. 

“Not until the casts come off.” Nurse Joy answered slipping the key card into the slot and opening the door. “Here we are; this will be your room.” She announced as Anna frowned and looked around the small and plain bedroom with nothing but a bed. “Do you need some help getting into bed, dear?” Anna pushed with all her might against the arm rests of the wheelchair as she leaned forward, but soon let herself fall back into the chair in defeat. 

“It’s okay, let me help you.” Nurse Joy said taking one of the girl’s hands and put her arm around her waist before retracting. Anna turned her face away in embarrassment as she stared at the wall. “You’re wet.” Nurse Joy stated with a frown while Anna simply remained quiet. “Did you have an accident on the way over here?” She asked softly after an awkward moment of silence as a single tear rolled down Anna’s face to answer her question. “It’s okay, dear, no wonder you wanted a shower.” She said patting the girl’s shoulder. Anna simply nodded and avoided eye contact while another tear made its way down her face. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll get you all sorted out, sweetie. Let me just go grab a few things.” Nurse Joy said leaving Anna alone in the room. She sighed in disgust with herself as she rested her head in her palm remembering the trip over here. 

She was alone with a male driver as she squirmed as much as she could in the back seat tightly clutching herself with a handful of her dress pushed against herself. It had come with little warning. One minute it had been nothing but a mere inkling in the back of her mind and the next she was doing everything she possibly could to hold on.

“C-can we stop somewhere?” She asked breaking the long silence in the car. 

“We just stopped ten minutes ago.” He said sounding annoyed as he observed her situation in the rear view mirror. “Why didn’t you go then?”

“It’s not like I can just get up and walk to the bathroom.” She replied. “I didn’t have to go then.” She added barely above a whisper. 

“Well sor-ry, I wasn’t aware I had a small child who needed to be reminded to go potty.” He said sarcastically. He had been in a foul mood as soon as he learned he had to drive her halfway across the region and he was her least favorite driver to begin with. “Spoiled brat.” He mumbled to himself. 

“Please?” She had practically begged before he had reluctantly agreed. He pulled into the closest gas station with Anna practically hopping up and down in her seat. 

“There.” He said sounding annoyed once he had finally managed to get her into her wheelchair. She pushed at the wheels for all she was worth as she slowly inched her way inside before her bladder had emptied before she had made it even half way into the store.   
…………….  
Anna’s eyes widened as she realized she needed to go again. Great, she thought wheeling herself around the room. No bathroom. She’d have to wait for her aunt anyway; she couldn’t get from the chair to the toilet by herself. 

“Would’ve wet myself anyway.” She realized thinking back. Even if she had gotten inside the bathroom on time, she couldn’t get out of her chair. She bent her knees together, but the casts on both legs kept her from completely closing them. She clicked her fingers on the armrests of the chair before being forced to grab herself. Why was this coming on so fast? She thought quietly moaning. It had happened yesterday too, but her caretaker Olga had always been there to help her to the bathroom on time. 

“Helen!” She yelled as her aunt came back carrying a basin of water and some washcloths a few seconds later.

“Everything all rig- Oh.” She said seeing Anna’s troubled face and position. “Can you wait a few minutes until I bring a commode down from the hospital?” She asked as Anna quickly shook her head with wide eyes full of worry and panic. “Why didn’t you say anything sooner?” 

“Didn’t have to until a few minutes ago!” Anna whimpered holding herself. “Same as before!”

“Did you have a catheter in the hospital?” Nurse Joy asked as Anna nodded while squirming in the chair. “Mmm, that’s the problem.” She said clicking her tongue. 

“Please take me to the bathroom!” Anna begged as her bladder ached in protest.

“The closest bathroom is down in the crowded lobby, sweetie. I don’t think you’ll make it. “ She said patting her shoulders. “I don’t want to bring you down in front of everyone and embarrass you in case you have another accident.”

“Then what am I supposed to do!?” Anna whimpered. 

“Well, honey, ” She said softly patting her shoulders before grabbing a towel out of the cupboard. “If you absolutely can’t wait another ten minutes, which doesn’t look like it, for me to bring down the necessary equipment.” she said wrapping a towel around her casted legs. 

“No, please” Anna said as her eyes watered again with fresh tears. 

“Honey, it’s okay, you’re already wet.” She said softly standing back up and began rubbing her nieces shoulders. “Go ahead and pee and I’ll help you clean up just like I was already going to do.” 

“I’m sorry,” Anna said between sobs as she covered her eyes with her hands and relaxed as she began feeling warm liquid pool around her butt. 

“Shh, that’s it.” Nurse Joy said feeling the fight leave her niece’s body. “Your bladder’s just weak from having a catheter for so long, that’s all.” She explained over the teenager’s sobs. “Are you all done?” 

Anna nodded her head once she felt the last remnants empty out onto the wheelchair. She stayed quiet except for the occasional sob as Nurse Joy helped her out of her dress and soaked underwear. After retrieving another towel and laying it across the bed, Nurse Joy helped scoot her onto the makeshift-changing mat. 

“There we go.” She said as Anna winced in pain as she was laid back. “I’ll bring up some pain meds in a bit.” 

“Thanks, Helen.” Anna mumbled reaching out for a washcloth as Nurse Joy approached carrying the basin of warm water. “Err, what should I call you?”

“You can call me whatever you’re most comfortable with, but please call me Nurse Joy around the others.” She said wringing out a washcloth and wiping the girl down as Anna blushed while her intimate areas were cleaned for her. “Relax, Anna, don’t you want to get washed up?” 

“Sorry,” Anna said letting her finish until she found a hand helping her sit up. “What are you doing?” She squeaked out when she felt hands unclasping her bra.

“Helping you get washed up, dear, or did you have a plan for washing your own back?” Nurse Joy asked teasing her niece as she unclasped the hooks and pulled the girl’s bra off. Anna mumbled something incoherent, crossing her arms over her chest while Nurse Joy prepped a new washcloth and gently scrubbed Anna’s back shoulders, and arms. She smiled seeing the girl’s closed eyes and now relaxed face. “Feel good?” 

“Yeah, thank you.” Anna mumbled as Nurse Joy slid off the teenager’s glasses and wiped down her face and head before nonchalantly wiping the girl’s chest. “You don’t have to do all this.” Anna said blushing.

“I’m a nurse; it’s my job.” 

“Don’t you just heal pokemon?” Anna said doubtfully. 

“And look after sick and hurt trainers.” She said going through Anna’s bag, pulling out a T-shirt and helping her into it. “You’re family, Anna, I’m not going to leave you in a room to fend for yourself with two broken legs and a head injury. I’ll be right back, I’m going to go get a few things to finish getting you ready for bed.” She said before leaving the room and coming back a few minutes later with a tote bag and another girl in tow as Anna quickly covered her bottom half. “Can you put that by the bed, please?” Nurse Joy asked as the other girl pushed a bucket and walker combination towards Anna before leaving and closing the door behind her. 

“What’s that?” Anna asked as Nurse Joy pushed it towards her and opened the lid. 

“You didn’t use this in the hospital?” She asked as Anna shook her head. “Well, I want to see if you can get on and off by yourself or if you need help.” She said standing by and observing as Anna tried to maneuver herself. “You’re shaky, are you all right?” 

“Still get a little lightheaded when I move.” Anna admitted as she let her aunt help her get on and sit. “I’m on!” Anna panted resting her head against the arm grip for a moment waiting for her next instructions. 

“Do you not have to go?” Nurse Joy asked as Anna looked up waiting to be told what to do. “I want you to try, honey, since you’re having some problems.”

“O-oh,” Anna said with a blush as she realized what it was. “I thought you were just moving me on a chair.”

“I also want to make sure you don’t have an infection so I need to collect a urine sample.” Nurse Joy explained picking up the towel off the ground and cleaning off the seat of the wheelchair. 

“Oh.” Anna said blushing. “Well, I-I need to, umm, go to the bathroom.” 

“Go ahead, sweetie, you’re sitting on it after all.”

“But, umm, I-I need to...”

“Speak up, honey, I don’t understand the problem.” Nurse Joy said staring at the blushing girl. “Oh, did you need to move your bowels?” 

“If that’s what you want to call it.” Anna mumbled red faced. 

“Well go right ahead, honey, I’ll just get a sample from you tomorrow, I just wanted to make sure you went before I get you ready for bed.” 

“Oh,” Anna said disappointed she was expected to do that in this…in front of her aunt she barely knew as well. It was better than what they made her do in the hospital she supposed as she closed her eyes pushed, wishing her aunt would stop trying to make small talk while she did this. “Umm, I’m done.” Anna said awkwardly as a blurry figure approached and helped her back into bed on something oddly soft. “Ahh, that’s cold!” she moaned feeling something wiping her butt and front. That’s not ok, she thought, personal space! Next she felt her aunts’ hands massaging her butt and front with her fingers with something cold. “Umm,” Anna said at the intrusion. 

“Sorry, hun, you’ve got a bit of a rash from sitting in those wet clothes for so long. This will help you’re skin not get so irritated next time.” She explained before she began spreading talcum powder. 

“Wait, are you diapering me?” Anna said in a panic trying to sit up. “Why are you putting me in a diaper if you just brought me a toilet on wheels?” 

“Lay back down, Anna.” Nurse Joy ordered as she began adjusting the tapes. “You can’t get on and off of it by yourself, what are you going to do if you have to go in the middle of the night?” 

“Press the call bu- Oh,” Anna said realizing this wasn’t the hospital. 

“Also, given the length if time you were catheterized, it might be a while until you regain night time control.” Nurse Joy said zipping up her tote bag and setting it on the closed bucket lid before sitting on the edge of the bed. Anna sighed in defeat as she wiggled a bit in the padding. “How are you doing with everything?” Nurse Joy asked.

“I’m 14, in a diaper and can’t walk.” Anna said shrugging.

“That’s not what I’m talking about, honey.” Nurse Joy said putting her hand on her nieces shoulder. 

“I-I…” Anna said trying to keep herself together. “I really miss…” She said choking on her words.

“Say it, honey.” Nurse Joy said softly. 

“I miss my mom and sister.” She said feeling tears falling down her face as Nurse Joy wrapped her arms around her and rocked her. 

“That’s it, get it out, Anna.” Nurse Joy said rubbing her back. 

“I keep having nightmares about the crash.” She cried into the woman’s chest. “My dad got rid of me, and sent me to live with you, but I barely remember you! We were getting away! We were getting away from him and starting over!” 

“I know honey, but you can start over here.” Nurse Joy said. “We’ll get you all healed up and you can make a new life here.” 

“I just miss my mom and Izzy so much!” She cried and cried until she could no longer breathe as she let her aunt hold her against her chest and rock her.

“Do you feel better now?” Nurse Joy asked once her constant wails and sobs turned into mere sniffles 20 minutes later. 

“Sorry,” Anna mumbled pulling away. 

“It’s okay, honey,” Nurse Joy said leaning forward and lightly kissing her fuzzy head. “I’ll be here if you ever need anything.” She explained looking into her nieces blood shot eyes. “How about I give you some pain meds and call it a night?” She suggested handing her a couple white pills and small cup of water. “You need anything else before I let you get some sleep?” 

“No thanks.” Anna said after swallowing the pain pills and lying back down. 

“Good night, Anna, we’re glad to have you here. I’m sorry they’re under such circumstances.” Nurse Joy said before smiling sympathetically and flicking off the light.


	44. Anna's Beginning ch 2

What woke Anna the next morning wasn’t the knock on the door, the sudden light shining down on her face or even her head shattering migraine. What woke Anna was the sudden sound of ripping plastic and a cold breeze where there usually was none.

“Argh,” The 14-year-old moaned as she began to stir and move her arm across her eyes to block out the light. 

“It’s okay, Anna, it’s just me.” A woman’s voice answered. 

“Wha’ ‘ime’s it?” She mumbled back at the unknown intruder. 

“It’s six in the morning,” The voice answered back while unzipping a bag before some rusting plastic could be heard. Anna grunted her response before closing her eyes in an attempt to fall back asleep, but was startled awake by something very cold touching her somewhere unpleasent. “Sorry, dear, I’m almost done.” The mysterious voice apologized once Anna shot up on her elbows now wide awake.  
“What are you doing?” Anna asked startled once the blurry outline of Nurse Joy came slowly into focus once she grabbed her glasses off the night stand. 

“Changing you; you’re wet.” Nurse Joy explained without blinking an eye as Anna glanced down at the open, yellow-stained diaper underneath her as the smell of stale pee assulted her nose. 

“I, um…” Anna tried to explain, but felt a hand gently pushing her back down into a lying position.

“Don’t worry about it, dear, I did say this might happen.” Nurse Joy said pulling away the heavy, soiled diaper and throwing it in the trash. “Now do you think you can give me that sample or are you all empty now?” She said handing her a clear plastic jug with various measurements etched along the sides. 

“Yeah, sure.” Anna said staring at the device in her hands for a moment before looking back up at the woman who stood waiting expextantly. 

“Do you need some help?” Nurse Joy asked after a moment. “Ah,” She said after Anna motioned with her finger to turn around. “Do you have any pokemon, Anna?” She asked pretending to busy herself with the contents of the tote bag.

“A Growlithe,” Anna mumbled positioning the contoured plastic against herself and trying to relax. She sighed in frustration as her body refused to let anything more than a few drops out in the course of a few minutes. As soon as she felt the liquid inside of her getting ready to come out, her body would automatically tense. 

“Don’t have to go?” Nurse Joy asked once she peeked over to find Anna holding the still empty jug against herself. 

“I do, it just won’t come out.” Anna said. “I’ve never peed in bed before.”

“You did last night.” Nurse Joy said smirking. 

“Ha ha.” Anna said sarcastically. “I can’t go; I’m sorry.”

“Do you want to give the commode a try? It’s a more natural position to go in.” Nurse Joy suggested as Anna nodded. “Alright, scoot your butt this way. Ready? One, two, three!” She said before half picking her up and half scooting her on. ”Don’t go yet,” She said picking up the jug and holding it by the handle between Anna’s legs. “Ok, go ahead.”

“Ahh, this is a little awkward.” Anna said closing her eyes and blushing. “I don’t know If I can go like thi-“ She started to say, but stopped as her body gave up its hold as the trickling sound of pee echoed in the bucket as it was caught by Nurse Joy in the jug.

“Good girl,” Nurse Joy said rubbing the blushing girl’s head with her free hand. “That wasn’t so bad.” She said pulling back the jug once she was done and making a mental note of the volume. “Have you been drinking enough fluid? This is awfully dark.” Nurse Joy set the jug on the night stand before pulling some more supplies from the tote bag.

“I guess,” Anna mumbled looking away. 

“Just sit tight and finish if you need to while I get things ready here.” She said pulling out what appeared to be large paper pads and spread them out over the bed. Anna frowned a bit as her insides churned in agreement with what she couldn’t pass last night due to awkwardness. She really didn’t want to do this again in front of her aunt-or anyone-, who seemed to think chatting with someone while they were trying to poop a foot away in the open was as normal as talking over a cup of coffee. Must be a nurse thing she thought as her logical side won out. Her aunt seemed busy this time and she really did have to go again. When would she have another oppurtunity? Was her aunt planning on dumping her in this room and leaving her? 

“How are you feeling today, Anna?” Nurse Joy asked as Anna silently cursed in her head. 

“Fine,” She answered quickly as she tried to concentrate on what needed to be done.

“I’m all ready for you here, but go ahead and finish.” Nurse Joy said as Anna’s face glowed bright red as she grumbled when the woman sat on the edge of the bed facing her. After another unbearably awkward exchange, Anna was glad to be back in bed as she rested her pounding head against the pillow. “I’ll be right back, dear; I’m going to go empty this. Don’t go back to sleep.” Nurse Joy said picking up the pink bucket and carrying it out of the room.

Don’t go back to sleep? Why not? Anna thought with a yawn as she closed her eyes. What else was there to do in this room all day? There wasn’t even a tv in here. Anna began to panic as she looked around the small and plain bedroom. Would her aunt just leave her in here all day every day? What if she had to go to the bathroom? Would Nurse Joy just put her in a diaper and shake her hands of her? What if all she had offered her was a bed and she was on her own after that? She didn’t want her when she was born; why would now be any different? You’re nothing but an inconvience; she’ll leave you just like he did. 

“I’m back,” The cheery sing-song voice said as she came back in the room and replaced the bucket. “Hey, what did I say? No sleeping, it’s time to get up! You’ve had a month of lying in bed.” She said digging in a bag for something. “Now I know you might not be very crazy about this idea, but how opposed would you be to wearing protection?” She asked holding up the light green diaper before seeing Anna’s now tear streaked face. “Anna…?” She asked softly in confusion. “It’s just a diaper…no one’s going to know. It’s nothing to get so worked up over.” 

“I-It’s n-n-ot that,” she said looking away and shaking her head as her throat began to tighten. 

“Then what is it?” She asked gently. “I won’t know if you don’t tell me.” She said after Anna just shook her head.

“Don’t leave me!” Anna said looking up at Nurse Joy’s blank face. “Please don’t put me in that and just leave me in here like he did.” 

Nurse Joy smiled sadly as she walked over and sat on the edge of the bed facing Anna. “No, honey, I’m not just going to leave you in here all day. Who are you talking about?” 

“When I was in the hospital I was alone; my dad never came to see me. I don’t want to be trapped in this room alone!” 

“Are you sure?” Nurse Joy asked with wide eyes. “Maybe you were asleep…” She suggested but Anna just shook her head.

“I’ve barely slept since.” Nurse Joy frowned. How could he not see his own daughter after everything that had happened? And why had he sent her away? Something wasn’t right. 

“Well don’t you worry, dear,” She finally answered rubbing Anna’s head. “My plan wasn’t to leave you in here. We’re going to get you dressed, and after we drop off your urine sample, breakfast is being served in the cafeteria. I don’t know about you, but I could sure go for some coffee right about now.” Anna smiled weakly in agreement and leaned into Nurse Joy’s hand. As long as she didn’t get too close to the staples, it sure felt good to have her head rubbed. She decided quickly that she was going to miss this once her hair grew back in. If Izzy was here she’d have a field day. 

After Nurse Joy got her dressed and spent ten minutes convincing her it was a different wheel chair, she was pushed out and the door none too happy she had to hold the jug of pee. Anna was surprised at how busy it was this morning as various girls in pajama’s wandered the halls carrying towels and showering supplies looking about as half dead as she felt. 

“Do people live here?” Anna asked a bit curious. She hadn’t expected too see anyone up this early and there were no kids in sight. So they obviously weren’t trainers as far as she could tell, but what woud she know? She only had one pokemon- well two if she counted Izzy’s Rattata that Izzy had insisted on saving from Olga, who had planned on killing it with a broom when she found it wandering the halls of their house looking for food. Anna smiled weakly and wiped her eyes. Anna had always threatened to feed it to her Growlithe ( like any big sister would) to get her worked up and it always succeeded. Now it was her most treasured pokemon. That little field mouse, TaTa, was the only thing she had left of her sister. Her Growlithe had once been her closest companion, but now she couldn’t even bear to look at it. He had given him to her for her 13th birthday, and now his furry face brought nothing but pain. 

“Are you going to let me have it, or were you wanting to keep it?” A voice asked in jest snapping Anna from her thoughts. When had they made it to the hospital? She blinked in confusion as she looked down and noticed she had a death grip on the jug and that a lady in a lab coat was trying to take it from her.

“Sorry,” Anna said nervously as she handed it over. The young brown skinned Doctor in her late 20’s early 30’s smiled as she took it and handed it to a person in scrubs. 

“Captain Waddlesworth!” She suddenly yelled into the hall making Anna jump. “Sorry, dear.” The Dr. apologized as a yellow Psyduck in a labcoat came waddling in. He was absolutely adorable, Anna thought as she stared at the Psyduck who cocked his head sideways up at her. “We just want to check you out and get your profile updated in our system. That’s where this guy comes in.”

“Ok…” Anna said a bit confused. The hospital in Saffron didn’t have pokemon there but then again, she hadn’t been in a pokemon center hospital. Maybe he was just some kind of mascot, she thought until he wadled up and placed a hand on her arm. 

She hung upside down in the car as a metallic smelling liquid dripped down onto her face. The pain in her legs was absolutely unbearable, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t move them. Strange shapes and lights danced in her vision in the other wise dark car. She could faintly see shapes if she squinted her eyes. “Mom!” She moaned from the back seat. “Mom! Are you okay? Izzy! Anybody!” She begged. She glanced around at their strewn luggage that now covered the roof.

“Annie.” A faint whisper said as she quickly turned her head to see a tree branch impaling her sister. 

“IZZY!” She screamed.

“Anna! Anna! It’s over!” A woman’s voice said as she found herself back in the wheelchair in the hospital room with A Dr. and Nurse Joy looking down at her concerned. She blinked a few times to try and get her bearings together as Nurse Joy placed her hand on her shoulder.

“Are you all right?” She asked concerned taking in the girl’s fearful expression and sweaty face. Anna could only stare blankly ahead as she watched the Psyduck waddle up and touch the Dr. 

“You poor thing,” She finaly said after a moment of silence before looking her over, “No wonder you’re so shook up.” She said before going to her computer and opening a file. “Annabella Silph.” She mumbled as she typed the name in along with a few paragraphs in the patients notes. “Well, the good news is that with physical therapy you’ll regain full use of your legs. You’re a lucky girl, Anna, it says in your file they weren’t sure if you’d walk again, but Captain Waddlesworth showed me your bones are mending quite nicely. I see no reason why you won’t be able to make a full recovery as long as you put in the effort.”

“He showed you?” Anna asked wondering what the hell that was all about. 

“Mmhmm, some pokemon can do that. What you just got was a complete scan of your body.” The Dr said eyes still glued into her notes. She frowned in what appeared to be confusion as she read some kind of graph Anna couldn’t make heads or tails out of. 

“Why didn’t they just do that when I was in the hospital?” Anna asked. It sure would have made recovery less depressing knowing she’d be walking in the future instead of getting “maybe’s”. 

“We work a little differently here. As you know this is a pokemon center, so we use pokemon in diagnosing and treating our patients.”

“Why don’t they just do that everywhere?” Anna asked sitting back in her chair as she tried and failed to read the Dr.s expressions. What was she looking at so fervently?

“It’s still a bit experimental.” The Dr. finally explained spinning around in her chair. “Think of the pokemon center as sort of like a free clinic for kids; the pokemon we use to do tests keeps our costs down although using pokemon moves on people is still controverial.” 

“Oh.” Anna said.

“Nurse Joy, can I talk to you outside for a moment?” The Dr asked standing up and opening the door. The pink haired woman nodded and stood up before assuring Anna she’d be back in a minute. Anna sat in her chair as the two woman left, closing the door behind them. What was that all about? She wondered. Was something wrong? Why couldn’t they just talk in front of her? Why all the secrecy? 

…………………………………..

“So you said this is your niece?” Dr. Paige asked once they were alone in the hall.

“Well, it’s a little complicated. She’s actually my biological daughter that was adopted by my sister.” Nurse Joy explained.

“And how well do you know Anna?” 

“Well, actually, not well. Other than sending her a birthday card every year, this is the first I’ve seen of her since she was little.” Nurse Joy admitted. “She knows I’m her mother, but we’re both more comfortable keeping this as a aunt and niece relationship even though she will be living here now.”

“So are you her last remaining relative?” Dr. Paige asked taking notes. 

“Her adoptive father is still alive, but that whole situation seems rather strange. Anna said he kicked her out, but won’t say why. I think there’s something more going on than she’s telling me.” Nurse Joy said.

“Are you aware they found Psilocybin in her system that morning?” Dr. Paige asked.

“Shrooms?” Nurse Joy asked confused. “Are you sure?” 

“That’s what was written in her chart. The Captain showed me a very disturbing vision of the night of the crash. Anna saw her sister impaled by a tree branch along with several vision distortions. “

“But Issabella wasn’t killed by a tree branch.” Nurse Joy said frowning. 

“I think she was having a hallucinagenic trip and that’s what she thinks she saw.” Dr. Paige said. “It could be possible Mr. Silph sent her away because she had a drug problem. High profile teenager with a lot of money; it’s not uncommon.”

“I-I don’t think Anna would do that.” Nurse Joy said. “I mean, I-I don’t know.”

“The blood tests don’t lie, Helen. I think you should keep an eye on her if you plan on putting her to work here later on. Be careful with how much Oxycontin she asks for, lock up your drug cabinet at night and watch who she’s communicating with. I wouldn’t put it past the Team Rocket grunts to be peddling on the side either.”

“I’ll have to have a talk with her later on. If she wants to stay here she has to know I won’t tolerate drug use in my pokemon center…or from my daughter.” Nurse Joy said with a heavy sigh. “This explains so much. What should I do? People with a record aren’t allowed to stay in pokemon centers.” 

“Then maybe give her another chance, this was before she came to live here. Lay down the rules and if she follows them; great. If not, well… we’ll cross that bridge if it comes to that. The point is she doesn’t have a record, as long as she keeps her nose out of trouble no one has to know.” 

“You’re right.” Nurse Joy said. “I just, she’s so young, who woud sell her drugs?”

“A lot of people unfortunatley.” Dr. Paige said. “You should also look into getting her a therapist, with that vision I saw, I wouldn’t be surprised if she came down with a massive case of Post Trumatic Stress Disorder.”

“I’ll look into it, thank you.” Nurse Joy said biting her lip.


	45. Emily and Anna's Valentine's Day

“Please don’t make me beg.” The red headed woman said. 

“But we had plans!” Emily said. “It’s Valentines Day! I’m going out with my wife.” 

“You know I haven’t had a single night alone with him since Izzy was born. Please! I would have gotten a sitter if I knew, but he wanted it to be a surprise.” Misty said.

“Let me guess. Ash thought it wouldn’t be a big deal to spring this on us at the last minute? Anna! Back me up here! Anna?” Emily sighed as she turned to find her wife, utterly oblivious to the situation. 

“Wee! Wee!” Anna said, as she lifted the one-year-old baby girl in the air, much to the baby’s delight, as it squealed and giggled with glee. 

“Anna!” Emily said. 

“What?” She asked, without turning her attention away from the newest addition to the family. 

“Misty wants us to babysit tonight.” 

“Oh, you here that, Izzy? It’s just the three of us tonight!” 

“Anna! It’s Valentines Day! We both took the night off to be together.” Emily said. Anna’s eyes widened as the light inside clicked. She looked from the baby, then back to Emily and Misty. 

“Please!” Misty begged, as she folded her hands in prayer. 

“We can always go out anther night, Em.” Anna said, as she bounced Izzy on her knee. 

“But…but…” Emily let out a sigh of defeat. “Fine.” She mumbled, before a pair of arms was thrust around her and she found herself suffocating in a pair of her sister-in-laws- breasts. Times like these she hated being so short. “Misty! Can’t breathe!” Emily said, poking the woman’s shoulder. 

“Thank you! You have no idea what this means to me! When you two have kids I’ll totally babysit for you.” Misty said. “You’re the best sister-in-law ever!” 

“Hey, I thought I was your favorite.” Anna said, a fake pout formed on her lips. 

Emily’s head reeled as Anna and Misty talked about Izzy’s routine. Her? Have kids? With Anna? Her face flushed at the idea. She stole a glance at her wife, who was busy blowing raspberries on Izzy’s tummy. Anna was the one who liked kids. Emily…not so much. They cried; they were too loud; they threw up on everything. Her thoughts were interrupted by the loud baby shrieks and wails. See? Happy one minute, and on a rampage the next. 

“What’s the matter, baby girl?” Anna asked. Her question was only met by louder shrieks. Emily sighed and joined the others in the living room while trying to hide her disappointment. She had really been looking forward to this evening. The two of them had been so busy with the company it seemed they hardly spent any time with each other outside of work. They hadn’t even gone on a honeymoon yet. 

“Here, let me take her. She’s probably hungry.” Misty said, scooping the wailing infant in her arms, before taking the seat next to Emily. Great, Emily thought. She was starting to get a headache from all the noise. “Anyone care if I feed her here?” 

“Go for it.” Anna said. Anna smirked as she watched Emily’s expression, as Misty lifted up her shirt and coaxed the baby on. 

Emily could feel her face turning red under Anna’s knowing gaze, as she pretended to be interested in anything other than what was happening mere inches to her right. At least the baby had stopped crying, she thought with a sigh. 

“That’s my girl, drink up. Mommy loves you.” Misty cooed to suckling infant. Emily bit her lip, as she met her own mommy’s gaze. Anna winked at her and mouthed the word later. 

This was all the regressions fault, Emily thought. What a strange side effect. She had always put up such a fight with Anna when they had been dating, when in reality, she had eaten the attention up. Once Izzy had been born, it had been obvious. Jealousy had given her away in the end. How sad was she? Being jealous of an actual baby. 

Emily felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out and gulped as the senders name flashed across the screen. Anna grinned and stuck her phone back on the coffee table. Your turn will come, baby girl. Emily sighed. It just wouldn’t be tonight. 

 

“…There’s a bottle for her in the fridge, give it to her around six, and put her down around eight. We’re trying to put her on a schedule.” Misty said, naming off task after task.

“We’ll be fine,” Anna said. “She’s down for the count in her bassinet. Maybe we’ll even get lucky enough, and she’ll just sleep all night while you’re gone.”

Misty snorted. “Don’t get your hopes up. Diapers and supplies are in the nursery, there’s pacifiers in top drawer…” 

“They’ll be fine.” Ash said trying to pull his wife out by the arm. 

“And keep those Eevee’s away from her!” 

“Have fun you two!” Anna said with a wave as Ash and Misty left.

“Should have been us.” Emily mumbled. 

“Shush, you, we can still have a good time.” Anna said, coming up from behind as she wrapped her arms around Emily’s chest. Emily smiled in contentment as she leaned back into Anna’s body. She was powerless against her backward hugs. “We can still have a little fun while she’s sleeping.” 

Anna led her by the hand to the couch in the living room. She sat down first and pulled Emily on top of her. Emily smiled and rested the side of her head against Anna’s chest as she listened to her heartbeat. It was her favorite place to be, cuddled up on the couch wrapped in Anna’s arms. “Mmm,” Emily mumbled as Anna rubbed her back. She could feel all her frustrations and insecurities melting away by the second. 

“Are you going to sit there all night, or are you going to kiss me?” Anna asked using the palm of her hand to sweep back Emily’s long, black bangs from her face. 

“Eventually.” Emily mumbled into her chest, eyes still closed. 

“Is my little girl too tired to play? Maybe I should just put you down for a nap instead.” Anna teased. Emily’s green eyes sprung open. “There she is.” 

She lifted her head up as their mouths met at the half way mark. How had she lasted those two years without her? Every simple kiss and touch reminded Emily she was happy- even if she was stuck at home on Valentine’s Day on diaper patrol. As long as Anna was by her side, she didn’t care where they were. Their kisses changed from quick and simple to long and passionate as they said what was on their minds without needing to speak. Anna was the first to break apart only to lay Emily down flat on the couch. Anna’s hungry blue eyes sized her up before continuing where she left off. She wanted nothing more than to take her up to their room, but they were both ready here and now. Anna was halfway out of her pants when the baby started crying, 

“I’m sorry,” Anna said as she gave Emily one last quick kiss on the lips before getting up.

Emily let out an exasperated sigh. All worked up and nowhere to go. How much time had they gotten? She checked her phone. 20 minutes. This was going to be a long night.

“Would you mind giving Izzy her bottle while I start on dinner?” Anna asked, re-appearing from the kitchen five minutes later with a now calmed baby in one arm and a bottle in the other. 

“Sure,” Emily said as the baby was deposited in her outstretched arms. “Mood killer.” She whispered to the baby. Izzy smiled and cooed reaching out for her bottle. “I just can’t stay mad at that smile. You’re lucky you’re cute.” She hummed as she watched Izzy suck down the bottle. “You sure were hungry; no wonder you were crying.”

She looked around for her blanket, but it was nowhere in sight. “Please don’t make me regret this.” Emily mumbled as she picked Izzy up and put her on her shoulder. She patted her back a few times. “Baby burp, not baby barf.” She chanted. The cool liquid running down her shirt told her she lost. Why did she always have to tempt fate and play baby roulette? 

“Anna! I’m going upstairs to change!” Emily called from the bottom of the stairs.

“Did you lose again? Didn’t you learn your lesson the last time?” Anna yelled back. “Mind changing her while you’re up there?” 

Emily stuck a finger in her onesie while she walked up the stairs. “You are soaked, little missy.” Izzy beamed with pride. “Let’s get you changed before you pee on me too.” Emily headed to the nursery and set her down on the large changing table. They had spared no expense on this child. Top of the line furniture was scattered throughout the room. “You sure are spoiled, you know that?” The little red head cooed in agreement. “Thank you for saving the mess for, Anna. We talked about this, remember? You poop after I change you, that way it’ll be her turn.” Izzy blew a raspberry in response. Emily took it as an agreement. 

“Oh, I see how it is. You’re tag teaming me.” Anna said from the doorway. “And here I had something for you.” Emily noticed the disposable in her hand and a smile crept across her face. “You sure have changed from the girl I watched over in the hospital.” Anna giggled. 

“Well, it’s different when you have to wear them.” Emily said with a blush while she finished up with Izzy. “Or when it was your aunt.” 

“You couldn’t even pee in the forest with me around.” Anna said scooping up Izzy and setting her down in her crib. She looked from Emily to the changing table. Emily followed her gaze. 

“N-no, you can’t be serious! I’ll break it!” Emily said. She took a step back as Anna approached. “How would we explain that to Misty?” 

“Sorry, my wife has a kink from being regressed as a child.” Anna said with a grin.  
“Oh, yeah? Just me? And you aren’t into playing mommy in the slightest?” Emily prodded. 

“Arms up, little one. You smell like baby barf.” Anna said. Emily raised her arms and let Anna take off her shirt. 

“Just helping to set the mood.” 

Anna knelt down and un-clasped Emily’s shorts before inching them down ever so slowly on purpose. Emily stole a worried glance over to Izzy. She was getting older. How long could they keep playing in front of her? The baby was currently pre-occupied sucking on her own toes. They’d be fine for a little while longer. Anna patted the table once Emily had been stripped naked. Emily turned her back to the table, jumped, and tried to hoist herself up with her hands, but after three failed attempts, Anna had to help her the rest of the way. 

“See, it’s fine, it’s not going to break.” Anna said, trying her best to hide her grin. Just because it held her, didn’t mean it fit her. The sight was downright comical. 

“This isn’t going to work.” Emily said, body spread-eagled over the dresser. 

“You’re right; it’s not. I just wanted to see what you looked like.” Anna said. She offered her a hand up. Emily let out a squeal when Anna picked her up and set her on the floor. It always took her by surprise just how strong Anna was. She made a mental note to join her in the gym next time. 

“Hey, wait a minute! That’s not the pull-up kind!” Emily said, watching Anna un-tape it.

“No, it’s not.”

“But…you know I feel about…you know.” Emily said with a blush. She didn’t want to re-enact the circumstances that had brought them together. Wearing them was one thing; using them was something entirely different.

“I won’t force you, Em. I’ll take it off for you if you ask me too.” Emily breathed a sigh of relief. Anna understood what she wanted. She wanted to be cuddled, and loved on, and held. She didn’t want to do that. There were limits to how far she was willing to take this, and they were still exploring those boundaries. “You ready?” Emily nodded and raised her hips off the ground so Anna could slide it under her. She loved the way it crinkled. It was strange how something so negative to her had turned to into this. They assumed it had something to do with learning the truth about her past. 

Emily grinned in anticipation as Anna squirted baby oil in her hands. It was an unnecessary step, seeing as how the diapers were never used, but Emily loved the way Anna’s gentle hands caressed her skin. They locked eyes, and smiled, before she closed them as Anna began to massage her thighs and bottom. She took her time in order to cover every inch of skin and then some. Up and down her hands went, with Emily turning to putty with every stroke. Then came the baby powder; it’s calming scent relaxing her into an even deeper trance. All too soon it was over though, and the diaper was taped into place. 

It crinkled even more than the pull on did, Emily realized as she sat up. She rubbed up and down and listened to the plastic sing in response. She smiled, despite the fact that it reminded her of being in the hospital those years ago. It felt even better against her skin, hugging her tight in all the right places. 

“You like it?” Anna asked, already knowing the answer. She frowned in concern watching Emily’s eyes mist over. “What is it?”

“Am I weird, for liking this?” Emily asked.

“Very, but I wouldn’t have you any other way.” Anna said wrapping her arms around her partner. “Nothing about the two of us is normal, is there?” 

After picking up the fussy infant, who had begun banging on the bars of her crib, the trio made their way down stairs. Emily, now in a fresh t-shirt and diaper, sat with Izzy in her playpen. She would build a tower of blocks, and Izzy would knock them down with a giggle. Soon Izzy became more interested it eating the blocks than playing with them. She giggled and clapped her hands when Emily began making faces. After a few rounds, Izzy stopped laughing and scrunched up her face.

“Are you making faces too?” Emily asked, but groaned when she recognized it. “Party pooper.” 

Izzy’s scrunched up race turned bright red, before it relaxed and a look of utter tranquility washed over her. She squealed and clapped her hands when she was finished as a way of saying, “I’m good now, let’s keep playing!” 

“Oh, Anna Oak!” Emily yelled towards the kitchen. 

“Yes?” Anna said, coming into the living room before she paused to sniff the air. “Alright, which one of you did it” Emily pointed to Izzy, only for Izzy to point back at Emily. “Emily, it was you?” Anna asked in fake disbelief. 

“Traitor.” Emily said as Izzy giggled. She blushed as Anna opened up the back of her diaper. 

“Nope, not Emily. Hmm, It wasn’t me, and it wasn’t Emily, that only leaves one other person.” Anna said as she attacked the baby with tickles as Izzy squealed. “Alright, stinky butt, let’s go get you cleaned up. Finish dinner for me while I take care of this one? Unless you want to trade.” Anna said holding out the fragrant infant.

“That’s all you.” Emily said, fanning her nose. She stepped out the playpen and finished stirring the pasta. By the time Anna returned with a fresh and clean baby, Emily had already set the table and scooped up two and a half servings of spaghetti. “Should I give her sauce? It’s going to end up everywhere.” 

“It would be cute.” Anna said, setting the baby down in the highchair. 

“But we’d also be spending the whole night cleaning the kitchen.” Emily pointed out. “Let’s just stick with noodles.” No sooner had she set the plastic plate on the high chair, little fists grabbed handfuls of pasta, and began wearing it.

“No sauce.” Anna agreed. She poured two glasses of white wine and set them down on the table. “Sorry we couldn’t go out tonight.” 

“As long as I’m with you.” Emily said, taking a sip. 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

“She’s finally asleep.” Anna whispered as she closed the door to the nursery. It had been next to impossible to put her down for the night, but somehow Anna had managed. She really had a way with kids of all ages, at least when her temper was under control. 

“I don’t get why Misty doesn’t just use her Jigglypuff.” Emily said. The former gym leader had had no problems using it on Emily when she had refused to go to sleep as a kid.

“She doesn’t want her babies face covered in marker.” Anna said, taking her by the hand and leading her back downstairs. “They won’t be back for another two hours. Care to pick up where we left off?” 

“I’m going to grab something to drink first.” Emily said as she tried to make her way to the kitchen, before Anna grabbed her wrist.

“Wait here, I’ll get it.” Something about the way her eyes shone filled Emily with a nervous excitement. Her face flushed when Anna returned with one of Izzy’s bottles. Anna stopped and took in Emily’s expression. “Is this okay, or is it too far?” 

“It’s…okay.” Emily said with an embarrassed smile. Other than diapers, they hadn’t really introduced baby paraphernalia. It seemed a little backwards that they had started with diapers, but given Emily’s history, she had already been used to it. The only thing she had really wanted out of all this was the affection. Anna had looked it up on the computer, and showed Emily the results after she had come clean with her feelings a few months ago. The first thing Emily had done was put her foot down to spanking and Anna agreed. She didn’t think she could hit her even if she asked her to. Anna liked to tease her a bit. She thought it was cute when Emily got embarrassed, but she wasn’t out to humiliate her. Either one of them could say no at any time if it was too much.

“Come here, baby girl.” Anna said patting her lap. Emily smiled, still feeling a bit hesitant before getting situated in Anna’s lap. “There we go.” Anna said, as Emily rested her head in her favorite position. “Open up.” 

“That’s not…?” Emily said, before her words were silenced by the rubber nipple. 

“No, it’s just milk.” 

With her worries put to rest, Emily closed her eyes and sucked. It was a bit awkward at first, but being held and cooed at by Anna was everything she had hoped. She loved the way Anna ran her fingers through her hair, and the way she called her her, baby girl. This moment would be perfect if it wasn’t for the fact she had to pee. The two glasses of wine had already moved through her. She wanted to enjoy this for as long as she could, so she tried to put it off. She crossed and uncrossed her legs, shuffled her feet, and bent her toes. 

“Something the matter, baby girl?” Anna asked. ”You haven’t asked to go potty all night. Are you wet?” She asked, patting the front of her diaper. Anna smiled as she watched Emily’s face turn red. She was so fun to tease, and she knew that dance all too well. “Do you want me to take you potty?” Emily shook her head; she didn’t want to get up yet. Anna patted her diaper again and let her be. She waited until she finished her bottle, whispering to her all along the way. 

Emily debated what to do, if she got up it would be the end of their play. Tapes weren’t like the pull on kind. If she took it off, she couldn’t put it back on. It would be pointless to ask Anna to put her in another; Ash and Misty would be back in the hour. She’d just have to hold it and try to enjoy the rest of their evening before it was time to put everything away. She tightened her grip around Anna’s chest and squeezed her legs together as much as she could.

“What’s wrong? Don’t want to get up?” Anna asked, sliding her fingers through Emily’s hair. Emily nodded her head, locking eyes with her. “It’s okay if you want to use it.” Anna whispered. “I don’t want you to get up either.” 

“But…” Emily started to say, but was silenced by Anna’s finger on her lips. 

“You want some help?” Emily thought about it for a moment, before hiding her face and nodding. “Shh, it’s okay. Just relax.” Anna took her hand and ever so slowly traced her fingers up and down the front of her diaper. Emily fidgeted as she clenched her eyes shut. “Now doesn’t this bring back memories? I promise it won’t hurt this time.” Anna said, hand still rubbing down the front. Emily peeked her head out and locked eyes with her. “Go pee, baby girl.” Emily blushed bright red as she held her self still. She kept her eyes on Anna, who smiled wide and held her palm still against her diaper in waiting. Emily held Anna’s palm tighter against herself as she let go. Anna could feel the diaper growing warm and expanding. A hand down the front of Anna’s pants revealed Emily wasn’t the only one who enjoyed playing baby. “I love you, baby girl.”

“I love you too.”

“What’s that smile for? It’s awfully suspicious.” 

“Oh nothing,” Emily said as she rested against Anna’s chest with a wide smile on her face. “Do you want kids?” She asked after a few quiet minutes.

“It would be nice, eventually, but for now, I think I’d like to have this little girl all to myself for a little while longer.” Anna said, before kissing the top of her head.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“Thank you, Ash. Dinner was great.” Misty said as they walked up the long stone path that led to the house. “It was nice to have a normal night out. Your sister may never forgive you though.”

“Huh, what are you talking about?” Ash asked.

“Your sister had plans tonight with Anna and had to give them up to babysit. You really should think of others, you know.” 

“But Emily was the one who made the reservations for us, she even called this morning to make sure it was still in place. Are you sure it wasn’t Anna who was upset?” Ash asked as they opened the front door. Misty paused for a moment as she took in the scene.

“Wait outside.” Misty said shoving him back out. 

“Hey, wait, why?” Ash asked before getting the door closed on him.

“I’ll tell you when you can come back.” She said, before approaching the two sleeping figures on the couch. She stood over them for a moment looking from Anna to Emily, who was sprawled out on top of her, a yellow stained diaper on full display. “You little manipulator.” Misty said under her breath, before shaking her head. She wasn’t even going to ask what they had been doing. “Anna, hey Anna, we’re back.” She whispered shaking her shoulder. 

Anna mumbled something under her breath before slowly opening her eyes. “Hey. What time is it?” 

“Time for you to take her upstairs and put some normal clothes on.” Misty said. She caught one of Izzy’s empty baby bottles on the coffee table. “Did you…were you two… was this my…?”

“N-no!” Anna said as the memories flooded back. “Regular milk! I swear!”

“I’m not even going to ask. I had Ash wait outside.”

“Emily, wake up!” Anna said shaking her. 

“What is it, mommy?” Emily mumbled without opening her eyes. Anna’s face darkened in a deep blush as Misty covered her mouth while she laughed. 

“Misty’s here! Wake up! Go get dressed!” Anna hissed. Emily sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes before the scene before her sunk in. She looked down at herself, before letting out a startled, “eep!” She jumped off the couch and scurried up the stairs.

“So…mommy, huh?” Misty asked with a smirk as Anna hid her face in her hands. “Sorry, but I’m only paying you for watching one baby tonight.”


End file.
